The End
by Erin Alexis
Summary: The sequel to The Opposite. It's the 7th and final year for the Terrific Trio and friends. Who will come out on top, Voldemort or Harry? Surprises, betrayal, and love. Rated for language, gore, angst, and situations involving drug use and such.
1. Prologue: Giovanna Zaviera

**The End**

**Prologue: Giovanna Zaviera**

A woman with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes looked in the mirror of her bedroom. She finished putting her long, curly hair up in an elaborate knot at the top of her head. She heard the fighting of siblings down the hallway. Sighing she walked to her door.

"If I have to come down there, you two, it will **_NOT_** be pretty. Shut up and finish getting ready for school!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She heard a collective sigh.

"Yes, mamá," the two siblings droned. It was silent as the woman walked back to her vanity chair. She continued to stare at her reflection.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer," the mirror replied. The woman sighed and got up. She grabbed her red cloak and swung it around her shoulders.

"Children, I'm going out. I'll be back late. Try not to kill each other and destroy my house," she said, pulling up her hood.

"Yes, mamá," they droned again. The woman Apparated out of the house.

She appeared standing across from an ancient house. This was the house where she'd last been, before she left for her homeland of Spain. It was the Riddle house. Walking forward, she noticed a barrier. Throwing a rock, it hit the barrier and shot back at her with amazing speed. Throwing up her own barrier, the rock bounced off and fell to the ground.

"This must be a Non-Apparition zone. I guess I'll just have to break the barrier," she said, scanning for a weak point. She found one on the far side of the house. She closed her eyes and touched it slowly. Inch by inch, her hand slid through until she was able to go straight through it. She walked up to the old house and scaled the steps. She paused at the door. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled and knocked slowly.

* * *

Inside the house, three heads snapped up. Bellatrix Lestrange looked at her husband, Rodolphus. Lord Voldemort sat in the center of the room with the fire crackling. 

"Someone's at the door, Bella. Do not be rude," Voldemort said glumly. Bellatrix looked at her husband and Rodolphus shrugged. "The question is: How did they break the barrier? Rodolphus, did you not put a strong one up?" Voldemort asked. Rodolphus nodded furiously.

"The strongest I have, my lord. It's nearly impossible to break through it," Rodolphus said. Voldemort snorted.

"Apparently, someone has. 'Nearly impossible' isn't going to cut it. Maybe you should work on that, Rodolphus," Voldemort said solemnly. Rodolphus nodded as Bellatrix left the room, stepping over Nagini.

"Yes, my lord," Rodolphus said.

* * *

Bellatrix opened the front door and saw a woman standing there. There was an air of authority about her. She stared Bellatrix directly in the eyes, never wavering. Bellatrix smirked at the short woman. 

"What do you want?" she asked. The woman frowned at her rudeness.

"To see the Dark Lord," she stated in a disgusted voice, as if she hated calling him that. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the woman's curtness. Voldemort called to her from the other room.

"Invite her in, Bella. She can't possibly want to kill me if she asks for me by name. We might have a new ally. If not, you can kill her," he said. Bellatrix nodded and stepped aside, letting the woman in. She walked towards the room with the fire. Rodolphus looked at the woman suspiciously. She glared at him. Then she looked down at the hissing snake.

'_Back off, Nagini_,' she said in Parseltongue. Nagini looked at her for a second, as if trying to recognize the woman. Then, miraculously, the large serpent backed down. Rodolphus and Bellatrix looked at each other in amazement. Although the woman could not see it, Voldemort also looked shocked. The woman walked around the chair and looked at the red snakelike eyes. Voldemort squinted at her. Something about her was familiar.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Voldemort asked in an abnormally polite voice. The woman pulled back the hood of her cloak. She looked voldemort in his eyes.

"What? You don't remember me, Tom?" she asked. Bellatrix frowned at the sound of Voldemort's birth name.Voldemort continued to stare at her with a very blank expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. I do not know who you are," he said simply. The woman laughed and looked down. She took the single pin holding her hair together out. The curly hair fell around her face. She looked back at him.

"How about now?" she asked, her intense eyes gazing at him, pleading with him to remember. Voldemort's eyes widened as realization washed over him.

"Giovanna?" he whispered. The woman now known as Giovanna nodded, smiling a little. Voldemort stood up and looked at the woman. He towered over her short form. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Bellatrix frowned.

"Um, my lord, who is she?" Bellatrix asked. Voldemort turned to face her. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead Giovanna spoke first. She pinned her hair back up. Then she looked at Bellatrix with her green eyes.

"I am Giovanna Kamala Avariella Zaviera. I used to be..." Giovanna began.

"That's not important right now. What's important is why you are here," Voldemort said, cutting her off and turning back to Giovanna. Giovanna smiled wryly.

"I guess you didn't want too many people knowing about that, huh? Nevertheless, I have some rather awkward news for you," she said quietly. Voldemort crossed his arms.

"This had better be good. I could use some good news," he said sullenly.

"Oh, it is. You can believe that. I'm sure you will be pleasantly surprised when I tell you," she said. Voldemort took his seat and looked up at the caramel skinned woman. She sighed deeply. "Do you remember the last time we were together, Tom?" she asked. Voldemort looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language. Then he smiled smugly, as if the memory was one of high regard. Giovanna rolled her eyes.

'_Men_,' she thought.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Well, that was right before you went on your supreme rampage hunting for those people and before you found out about that 'prophecy.' Well, after you left, I had given up all hope of being with you. Then I became very sick. Well, at least I thought I was sick. That was when I found out that I was..." Her voice trailed off. Voldemort's eyes widened. He found that she didn't need to finish her sentence.

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked, sounding a little mad. He stood up and began advancing on Giovanna, who didn't even flinch. She could honestly say that he didn't scare her one bit. She was probably the only person in the world who could say that. "You mean to tell me that I have a child. And I've had a child for seventeen years?"

"Actually, Tom, you have two children. I had fraternal twins. A boy and a girl. Plus it's kind of hard to tell someone who is a homicidal lunatic," she said. Bellatrix clasped her hands over her mouth. Rodolphus gasped. Voldemort merely stared at her. His anger was rising and rising quickly...

* * *

A long way away, in Surrey, a boy woke up. 


	2. Chapter 1: A First Time for Everything

**The End**

**Chapter 1: A First Time for Everything**

Harry Potter rolled out of his bed, landing hard on the floor. He mumbled in pain and touched his scar. It was practically smoking from the pain. His eyes watered and he tried to get back on his bed. He gave up, feeling like the pain was driving all the energy he had away. Finally, the pain stopped and Harry managed to make it back to his bed. He looked up at the clock and noticed it was seven in the morning.

It'd been one month and three weeks since the summer holidays had started. His birthday was just not coming fast enough, even though it was just three days away. He longed to just hex his aunt, uncle, and cousin to hell. But, then he would end up in Azkaban for Muggle torture. Sighing, Harry got up and dressed. Then, he heard a tapping at his window. Whirling around and throwing his wand out, Harry noticed it was just Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. He trudged to the window. He took the letter out of his beak. It was from Ginny.

_Harry,_

_Hi! How are you? I have relatively great news. You'll never guess what's happened since we've been in training in Dublin._

_Bill got married to this Russian girl he worked with named Nadia Hardenne. She speaks almost NO English and when she does, it's hard to understand what she's saying. Bill seems to have gotten around that though. They got married last November after we left. Also, I'm an aunt and the boys are uncles. Not to mention Bill is a father. They have a little girl named Vasha Niclette. They had her before they got married. Vasha was born 9 months ago. She's named after Nadia's mother, Vashti. Oh, Harry! She's the prettiest little girl you'll ever see. She's rather quick to learn. She can already walk and talk somewhat. Plus, I think she's the first Weasley EVER to not have red hair. She's blonde like her mother. Although, I think it's beginning to change color..._

_Remember that Penelope Clearwater girl? Well, she and Percy finally got engaged after dating FOREVER! Charlie is dating this girl named Persephone Vardalos. She's Greek and worked with Charlie. She also speaks better English than Nadia does. The boys all swoon over her. It's disgusting. But, she's really nice and fun to be around. When you meet her, DO NOT call her Persephone. She hates that name. Call her Seph._

_In other news of relationships, Remus is getting married to Tonks. We'll be able to get you for that wedding. It should be an interesting one, considering how clumsy Tonks is. Fionnula is also getting married, but she's not getting married until December. She's marrying this guy named Darien Can't-Think-Of-His-Last-Name. I think he's an Auror or Magus. Again, I can't remember. Fred is dating Angelina Johnson. It's annoying, really. All they do is snog each other and they do it in plain sight of everyone. It's disgusting watching your older brother kiss another person. Then there's George and Alicia Spinnet. They argue day and night, yet they remain together. I don't understand. If you think Ron and Hermione fight all the time, wait until you see them._

_So, enough about everyone else. I miss you a lot, Harry. I wish I could see you now, but Mum and Dad told us that you couldn't come until your birthday. I told them to give you some time on your birthday. I'm sure you want to torture that horrid cousin of yours. I'm not allowed to say anything regarding You-Know-What on this because it could be intercepted. I really hope this got to you, though. See you soon._

_I love you,_

_Ginny_

Harry smiled and folded the letter. He was surprised most of all that **_Bill_**, of all people, got married. Plus, he had a child **_AND_** it was a girl. Harry knew that Ginny was the first Weasley girl to be born in forever. That's amazing. He'd half-expected Charlie or Percy to beat him to it. He also realized that "You-Know-What" was the Order of the Phoenix. Just the mention of it made Harry angry. Since Ginny wasn't allowed to say anything through the letter, it meant that he'd be left in the dark until August. He scribbled a note back to Ginny and gave it to Pigwidgeon. The tiny bird flew out at top speed. Harry turned toward the door and went downstairs.

Harry made himself breakfast. He was determined to stay as far away from the Dursleys as possible. If they didn't realize he was there, he wouldn't have to deal with them. The he heard the thundering footsteps that could belong to none other than Dudley Dursley. Rolling his eyes and sighing, Harry tried to finish before Dudley came in. Too late.

"What are you doing up so early?" Dudley asked. He almost sounded polite. Almost.This shocked Harry. He looked at Dudley with suspicion in his eyes. Dudley stared back at him. "Well?" he asked. Harry snapped back into reality at that last question.

"I'm eating breakfast. What does it look like?" he spat. Dudley "hmphed" and opened the refrigerator. Harry smirked.

"Why are you eating so early?"

"Because I'm trying to avoid you lot. I don't want to have to work for you. I'm not a slave, Dudley. So, I figure if I stay out of your way, you'll forget I'm here and just leave me be," Harry said, taking his bowl over to the sink and rinsing it out. Dudley grabbed a few cookies and looked at Harry as he was washing the bowl.

"This is your last year of school?" Dudley asked through a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie. Harry sighed. He did not really feel like conversating with his cousin. Since Dudley was actually being civil towards him, he felt he should at least oblige him with half-assed answers.

"Yes."

"So, you'll be leaving here after?"

"Hopefully."

"You really want to go?"

"Dudley, if you were in my position, wouldn't you want to leave this place too? I can't stand it here. For the past sixteen years of my life, you've all treated me like shit. So, of course the first chance I get to leave the horrid place for good I'm going to take," Harry said forcefully. Dudley stuffed another cookie into his mouth. Then something dawned on Harry. "Why are **_you_** up so early? Normally I'm the only one up this early," Harry asked. Dudley almost choked on the cookie he was eating.

"I can't stand that food Mum makes me eat. Normally, I get up earlier than this, but for some reason I felt the need to sleep. Then I found you," Dudley said. Harry realized that this was the longest conversation that they'd ever had. "Aunt Marge is supposed to be coming tomorrow," Dudley said. Harry sighed.

"That's definitely the **_LAST_** person I need to see on my birthday. The **_VERY_** last. I'm definitely hiding up in my room for the next three days." Harry turned to go upstairs.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Capo Superiori of the Magus, Cyril Jones, sat at the head of a table. Twenty other people surrounded the table. They all wore robes of white and had stern faces. Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge walked in the room. They sat on either side of Cyril Jones. 

"Albus, it is nice to see you again. Fudge, welcome. These people are the Magi. We have Dewei Camara, Bruis Eamon, Zyoko and Yul Long, Kali Vallari, Ferris Winfred, Dylan Hamish, Kenneth Druce, Artan and Freya Ferguson, Aiden Gillespie, Aiko Sheng, Darrion Shamus, Aislin Douglas, Fionnula Onsu, and her brother Drake. They are ready and willing to aid you," Jones said. Dumbledore nodded. Fudge looked out at all the faces.

"Albus, I understand that you trained the eight youngsters to be part of the Magi, also," Fudge said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, Cornelius. They are well-trained, but they still need a lot of work. As of right now, I think we have all the help we can get. I still have many Aurors on my side in the Order," Dumbledore said. Then Fudge looked at a woman with dark brown hair that was in a long braid. She stared back at him.

"You're Kali Vallari?" he asked. The woman nodded. "You were engaged to that fellow...what was his name..."

"Troi Wallace. He died two years ago when he, my sister, Devi Cuyler and her husband, Galvin Cuyler, were attacked while in the line of duty. Galvin and Troi were killed. Devi was driven into insanity," Kali said in a dry monotone. Fudge nodded. Jones cleared his throat.

"The Italian Minister of Magic, Ricardo Assante, sent some of the most powerful Magi he has to our aid. They are Isi and Kieran Sonnagh and Chrissy and Clyde Tremaine. They are the best of the best in their country. The others had to stay and aid their country in case of disaster there also. Albus, will you allow his granddaughter and the Potter boy to attend Hogwarts this year? Or will you let them continue on in their training?" Jones asked.

"Harry and Aurora will attend school and hopefully they will not need to be taken out. I suspect that Voldemort does not have the aptitude to try and attack while certain Magi working at the school. Catriona Onsu will continue as the Defense teacher and Aislin Douglas will be our new Potions mistress. Plus, we will have special guards in the school at all times."

"I thought Severus Snape was the Potions master at Hogwarts," Fudge said. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Yes, he was. But, last year he was captured when Bellatrix Lestrange raided the school. During his imprisonment, he was tortured with the Dolore Curse. By the way, I really believe that should be made an illegal curse, Cornelius. It's a dreadful curse," Dumbledore replied. Fudge shook his head. Jones nodded.

"If I might be able to speak, Signore Jones?" Chrissy Tremaine said, standing up. Jones nodded. Chrissy looked at Dumbledore. She was a relatively tall woman and had short brown hair.

"I have five daughters that will be attending Hogwarts this year. The two eldest, Celerina and Catalina, have had intense training since they were ten. I believe that the twins will be able to assist you in anyway, as they are as powerful as Aurors," Chrissy said. Dumbledore nodded.

"I will be sure to place them in the right house then, Mrs. Tremaine," Dumbledore said. Chrissy nodded.

"Please call me Chrissy, Signore Dumbledore," she said.

"Then you may call me Albus, Chrissy." The old wizard's eyes twinkled as Chrissy smiled. Fudge was examining some papers. He looked over at the Tremaines.

"It says here that you have nine children. I only have heard of eight," Fudge said. Chrissy looked at her husband, Clyde. His facial expression had changed dramatically.

"Our second daughter, Chaylse, was kidnapped after she graduated from Meloni three years ago, right before we had our second set of twins. She was never found. She disappeared at the train station on her way back. No one even saw her leave. She was just gone," Clyde said dryly. Fudge nodded.

* * *

On Harry's birthday, he opened his eyes. The sun was shining brightly. Hedwig hooted delightfully at him, as if to say happy birthday. Harry smiled at her. He was seventeen and of age. That meant it was time for some payback for the Dursleys. He got up and sauntered downstairs as if he owned the place. Aunt Marge was talking with Aunt Petunia in the TV room. Aunt Marge looked in his direction. 

"Hey, you, boy. Bring me and Petunia some tea," she said in her disgusting voice. Harry turned toward her. At first, he was going to say something horrible to her. Then he decided on a much better payback. He got the tea as he was told. Aunt Petunia was watching him.

"Here you go," Harry said almost a little too kindly. Aunt Petunia took her cup and Aunt Marge took hers. She kept looking at Harry as if he was nothing more than a bug.

"You never comb that disgusting hair of yours, do you? You look like some sort of hooligan. Petunia, why don't you make him do something with it?" Marge complained. Harry smirked and moseyed back towards the kitchen. He leaned on the counter, watching the two women with a smug look on his face.

"I've tried, Marge. Believe me, I've tried. I gave up years ago, though. Every time I make him cut it, he doesn't comb it and it just grows back the way it was. It's no use," Aunt Petunia said. Aunt Marge just smirked and took a sip of her tea. That was when Harry decided to strike. He sent a jet of air directly at her cup. It shattered and hot tea poured all over her. Aunt Marge stood up, shrieking in pain. Aunt Petunia was trying desperately to wipe it off of her. She then glared at Harry, who was openly laughing his head off.

"You did this, didn't you?" she asked. Harry looked at her with big, sweet eyes.

"How could I? I'm all the way over here and I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school, remember? Plus, it's my birthday. I don't have time to mess around with that ghastly old bat. I've got better things to do." Harry then turned on his heel and walked upstairs.

In his room, there were about five owls hooting loudly. Hedwig was going mad, having to share her space with unwanted guests. Harry smiled at all the packages. Then, Uncle Vernon's heavy footsteps were heard.

If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, Potter. Keep that bloody pidg...What's all this?" He stopped, seeing all the packages and owls in Harry's room. "I told you that I'll not have anymore owls in this house! It is bad enough you've got that one. Harry sighed and looked at the parcels. He picked up one and took the note from it.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday! I hope you like this book. It's on spells that people with Soliopathy can do. With any luck, you'll be the most powerful of wizards by the end of this year. I'll see you at...Well, I'm not exactly sure if I'm supposed to say yet. See you soon, Harry._

_Hermione G._

Harry smiled and ripped open the package. A golden book that felt like it was as heavy as gold shone in the light. It said "_Curses, Barricades, and Charms for the Soliopathic Witch or Wizard_." Opening it, he saw pictures of old wizards that were shooting spells out of their hands. Harry smiled.

"Trust Hermione to give someone a book for their birthday." He then turned to two packages that Pigwidgeon had brought with him. One was marked for Ron, George, and Fred and the other was from Ginny. He picked up Ron's first. He squinted at his best friend's sloppy, minuscule handwriting.

_Harry,_

_How's it going, mate? Happy 17th Birthday! I'm sure you've gotten loads of presents from your aunt and uncle...It was a joke. I hope you're laughing. Well, just think about it. Now, you can practically torture the Dursleys. I wish I could be there. Remus and Tonks are coming to get you at 8:00 tonight. Fred and George gave you basically every illegal item that you can bring to school from their joke shop. I'll just let you see what I gave you. See you soon, mate._

_Ron_

Harry smiled and looked at the package. Sure enough, there were enough items from Fred and George's joke shop to expel him from school. Plus, Harry never really ran out of the items from last year. Ron had given Harry enough candy and sweets to rot his teeth. Hermione would happily confiscate everything that the Weasley brothers gave him. Laughing, he looked at Ginny's note.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday! Did you do what I told you? I hope you did. I wish I could've seen it. Well, I've given you something I'm sure you'll make good use of. We will see you tonight. I'm sure Ron put in his letter who will be picking you up. I know you read his first. Don't make a face like you didn't. Remember, Harry. I'm a Shai. I know these things. Love you._

_Ginny_

Harry smiled and tore the package open. It was a camera. Harry knew instantly that it was just not any camera. There was also a picture underneath it. In it were Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Aurora, Neve, Draco, and himself. Draco was staring off to the side, trying with all his might to look sullen. Aurora was pulling on his arm. Ron was rolling his eyes as Hermione yelled at him. Harry and Ginny were staring at each other, occasionally looking at the camera. The only people who actually were paying attention to the camera were Neve and Neville. They were waving and smiling at the camera.

Harry looked at the fourth package. It was wrapped in black paper. A note was attached to it. He recognized the elaborate handwriting immediately. He was pleasantly surprised that this particular person even knew when his birthday was.

_Potter,_

_Happy birthday or what not. Aurora **MADE**_ _me get you something since I'm staying with her. These are some things I found when I went to get my things out of my house. My father, damn him to hell, is a lunatic. He apparently likes to keep trophies of his "conquests." You'd be surprised what I found down there. Whether I like to admit it or not, Potter, you've become something of a friend to me. I hope you like it. If you don't, screw you._

_Draco W. Malfoy_

Harry blinked twice. He looked at the package, almost afraid to open it. After staring at it for about two minutes, he opened it. A wooden box fell out. It was engraved with the words "_My Beautiful Flower Lily_." Harry took in a sharp breath. He opened the box. Two rings were in it. One had a green emerald and diamonds in it. There was also a picture of his parents, Sirius, Remus, Wormtail, Aunt Petunia(!), two women Harry'd never seen, and four people he deduced were his grandparents. His parents, Sirius, Remus, and the two women were laughing maniacally and in their wedding attire. They kept clanging glasses together. Harry deduced they were all very drunk. He smiled. This was the best present he'd ever gotten, even if it was from Draco. He made a mental note to thank him. He then turned his attention to the last package. It was from the Assante sisters.

_Harry,_

_Buon Compleanno! That means Happy Birthday in Italian. Aurora and I hope you had a happy one. I hope you like these. We got them from Switzerland when we went to visit our aunt Veronique. Draco loved them, so we thought you would too. Enjoy._

_Neve_

Harry opened the tiny package. There was a box of chocolates inside. Harry picked one and ate it. First, all he tasted was chocolate. Then it tasted just like a cherry jellybean. He looked at the box, then found that he couldn't read what it said. He touched it and the words changed.

"'Oksana Slavinski's Jellybean Chocolates.' There's an idea if I ever heard of one," Harry said. He ate two more before he heard a soft knock on his door. He walked to it and opened it. Aunt Petunia stood there with Dudley. She held a small cake with seven candles in it and Dudley held a rather long box. Harry just stood there, looking at them with wide eyes. Aunt Petunia cleared her throat.

"I know you're leaving for good soon. Plus, it is your seventeenth birthday. Since we've never given you anything special for your birthday, I feel that now is as good a time as any. Happy birthday, Harry." Aunt Petunia gave him the cake. Harry took it numbly, too shocked to even mumble a thanks. He turned and sat the cake on his desk. He turned back to face his aunt and cousin. Dudley gave him the box. Harry opened it slowly. What was in it literally made him almost faint. He blinked twice as he stared at it. Then he removed it from the box. It was a broomstick. A Firebolt 500, the newest model. Harry looked back up at his aunt, finally finding his voice.

"Thanks. How did you get it?" he asked. He knew that his aunt liked to pretend that the wizarding world didn't exist.

"I gathered from your room that you liked that game your father use to play when he was in school. Lily told me about it one day when I asked. So, I contacted that man. Weasley, I think his name was. I gave him some regular money and I told him what I wanted to buy you. He sent it by owl a couple of days ago. Do you like it?" Aunt Petunia said. She sounded almost hopeful.

"Of course. I love it. But, I thought you'd be the last person to buy me anything," Harry whispered the last part. Aunt Petunia appeared to not hear him. She nodded and began to walk away. Before she turned the corner to go downstairs, she looked back at Harry.

"I don't hate you or your mother, Harry," she said softly. Then she went downstairs. Harry nodded and turned back inside his room.

'_I guess there's a first time for everything_,' he thought, smiling to himself. Then he heard a loud knock on the door downstairs.


	3. Chapter 2: The Wedding

**The End**

**Chapter 2: The Wedding**

"Potter, open the bloody door!" Uncle Vernon yelled from the living room. Harry sighed and went to the door. Opening it, a woman with long black hair and blue eyes smiled at him. A man stood next to him, also beaming. Harry smiled back at them.

"Professor Lupin, Tonks, Hi," he said. Remus sighed.

"Harry, I haven't been your professor for four years now. When are you going to start calling me Remus?" he asked.

"Oh, shut up, Remus. Harry, are you ready to go?" Tonks asked. She looked very different because Harry'd never seen her with black or long hair. Harry nodded. Then Aunt Petunia came up behind Harry.

"You're leaving?" she asked. Harry nodded and went upstairs. Aunt Petunia looked at the two people. She turned and invited them in. Remus and Tonks looked at each other with very apprehensive looks on their faces. Then they stepped inside. Then, Harry came bounding down the stairs with his trunk. He looked at Aunt Petunia. She stared back at him. Harry took out his camera as Dudley came into the room. "What are doing?" she asked.

"Taking a picture," Harry said. Petunia nodded and pulled Dudley closer to her. "Smile," Harry said. They did just that. Harry put the camera up and looked back at his aunt. "Well, bye then," he said, unsure of what to say.

"Bye," Aunt Petunia said. Then she did something that surprised everyone. She pulled Harry into a hug. Harry's eyes widened and he hugged her back. "Good luck," she whispered in his ear. Harry pulled away from her. It was like she knew what was going to happen later on in the school year.

"Thanks," Harry said. Then he headed out the door. When the trio got out the door, Harry looked around. Tonks was fumbling around with something in her pockets.

"Here, Harry." She pulled out an envelope and handed it to him. Remus rolled his eyes and sighed. Harry took the envelope and opened it.

_**Harry Potter**,_

_You are hereby cordially invited to a wedding._

**_Remus J. Lupin and Nymphadora Andromeda Natalia Tonks_**

_will be joined in holy matrimony on Saturday, August 3 at the Burrow._

_See you there._

Harry smiled up at them. Remus was looking off into the sky, trying his hardest not to seem interested. Tonks was smiling as hard as she possibly could.

"Remus likes to pretend it isn't happening on Saturday, the stupid git. Anyway, since we were coming to get you anyway, we thought that we might as well give it to you in person. Do you like it? Molly designed the invitations," she said. Harry nodded.

"How are we going to get to the Burrow?" he asked. Tonks's smile disappeared.

"We're taking the Knight Bus because **_REMUS_ **forgot to get clearance for a temporary Portkey. Well, here it comes," Tonks said. She looked as the bus stopped suddenly in front of them. Harry cringed. He didn't like riding it at all. He'd flown into the windows one to many times in his third year. When they got on, Remus paid for all three of them.

"Well, here we go," Tonks said. Harry took one last look at the house where he grew up. Then the bus was off.

When the trio arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was de-gnoming the garden, again. She looked up and smiled as Harry, Tonks, and Remus walked. Standing, she walked over to Harry, dusting her hands off.

"Welcome back, Harry. I hope you had no problems getting here." Mrs. Weasley looked over at Tonks, who looked very sick. She was holding her head and her eyes were drooping.

"Yeah, we had loads of fun riding that dreaded thing. Just loads and loads of it. I can hardly control my effing glee." Tonks glared at Remus, who was staring off into space again. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Go inside, dear. I expect that my loud children are practically jumping out of their clothes waiting for you." Mrs. Weasley turned and headed back to her garden. Harry looked at his trunk and held his hand out. The trunk began floating and followed him inside.

Inside the Burrow, Harry heard the familiar sounds of Ron and Hermione bickering. Harry went up to Ron's room and missed a book flying out of the doorway. He stuck his head in the door and another book met his nose.

"Fuck!" Harry yelled, holding his now bleeding nose. Ron whirled around and Hermione gasped. She walked over to Harry.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! I didn't see you there. That book was meant for Ronald," she said, looking at his nose. Harry moved his hand. "Let me see..." Hermione pulled out her wand. She fixed his nose with a wave of it and smiled. "Is that better?" she asked. Harry nodded and looked up at his two best friends.

"Hey, mate. I trust you got our gifts." Ron winked at him. Harry smiled wickedly and nodded. Hermione looked at them.

"Did I miss something? Ron, did you and the twins send Harry something illegal?" she asked. Ron's ears turned a shade of pink.

"Now what makes you think that I would condone wrongdoing at Hogwarts, Hermione? I **_AM_** a prefect, remember?" Ron said sardonically. Hermione frowned at him, then stormed out of the room. Then she came back.

"Well, **_I'M_** Head Girl and if I catch either of you doing something you're not supposed to, I won't hesitate to write you up." With that, she was gone. Harry turned to face Ron, who was smiling evilly.

"The girl is straight mental, I tell you. Not to mention she's moody as hell. She changes from nice to mean to nice again in a matter of minutes. She's been like this ever since she got here at the end of June. I don't know how much more I can take, mate." Ron sat at the end of his bed.

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" Harry asked, sitting at his desk. His trunk fell hard on the floor next to him. Ron nodded.

"Everything I say is wrong. Nothing I say is right. She seems to find something wrong with every little thing I say. It's getting quite annoying. Like just now, she asked me if she looked fat. Then she said be totally honest. I told her that she wouldn't like my answer. She said say it anyway. So, I said that it looked like she'd put on a few pounds. I also said she still was sexy to me. She blew up at me. I was arguing that she's been eating as much as me these last few weeks. That's when she started chucking books at me. She's crazy, I tell you," Ron said, throwing his hands up.

"You should've just lied to her, Ron. You obviously don't understand women," Harry said, laughing.

"Sod off, Harry. What makes you think you're so great at understanding them?" Ron grumbled.

"I'm not having books thrown at me, am I? So, I consider myself pretty good at understanding them. So you can sod off, Ron," Harry said, laughing. Ron smirked and hit him playfully in the arm. Harry nearly fell, but he wouldn't give Ron that satisfaction.

"Hi, Harry. Ron, what did you say to Hermione? She's crying like mad," Ginny said, crossing her arms. Harry was a little shocked at her shortness. Ron sighed.

"She asked me a question and told me to be honest. I was honest and she blew up at me. She would've been mad if I'd lied," he said through clenched teeth, his ears turning red. Ginny sighed.

"I suggest you go calm her down," Ginny said. Ron mumbled a few choice words and headed towards Ginny's room, leaving Ginny and Harry alone. Ginny waited until she heard the door to her room close. Then she suddenly threw herself at Harry. The chair fell backwards and Ginny kissed Harry passionately. Harry's eyes were wide open. When Ginny came up for air, Harry was breathing hard.

"I missed you too, Gin," Harry said. Ginny blushed and stood up. Harry stood up after her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Did you like my gift?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. It really made me smile, seeing all of us like that," Harry said. Ginny's smile faltered for a moment, then she kept smiling. Harry noticed this. "Gin, is something wrong?" Harry asked. Ginny turned away from him.

"I can't tell you. It would alter some things. I can tell you one thing, but you can't tell Ron or Hermione," Ginny said. Harry nodded, still curious as to what she couldn't tell him. Ginny closed the door and turned towards him. "I think the reason Hermione's been acting so strange is that she's pregnant. Neither of them can see it because all they do is fight. She has all the symptoms: Mood swings, cravings, she has to piss every ten minutes, she throws up almost every morning, and she sleeps half the day. I can't believe she hasn't picked up on it yet. Maybe she has and she's just not telling anyone. Don't tell her or Ron we had this conversation." As Ginny finished, a woman with short blonde hair opened the door and a baby with a cross between blonde and red hair ran in the bedroom at full speed. She ran right to Ginny's legs and began pulling on her.

"Gin, up! Up!" she said in an almost demanding voice. Ginny picked her up, smiling.

"Harry, this is Vasha, my niece. That's her mother, Nadia. Nadia's Bill's wife," she said. Harry turned around. The woman smiled and waved at Harry.

"You are Havvy Potta. Bill told me so much about you," Nadia said. Her accent was very heavy. Harry almost laughed at the way she said his name. Then he shook her hand. Bill walked up behind her.

"Hello, Harry. I didn't know you were here. Ginny, could you watch Vasha for us? We have to go into town to get some things for the wedding," Bill said. Ginny nodded. Bill pulled Nadia off.

"Nice veeting you, Havvy," Nadia said. Harry nodded and the two left. Vasha turned and looked at Harry. Ginny was right; Vasha really was a pretty little girl with vibrant blue eyes. Ginny walked closer to Harry. The first thing Vasha went for was his glasses. Harry let the child pull them off of his face.

"This is Harry, Vasha," Ginny said. Vasha was examining his glasses with interest. Ginny took them from her and Harry put them on. Vasha looked over at him.

"Har!" she said, reaching for him. Ginny looked at Harry.

"I'll take her," he said. Ginny nodded and handed him over. Vasha snuggled against him. In one minute flat, she was asleep. Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny giggled a little at Harry's shocked expression.

"That's funny. Normally, the only person she'll fall asleep on is Bill," Ginny said in a voice of amazement. Harry looked shocked. "I guess she likes you, Har," Ginny said playfully.

"You're gonna pay for that later." Seconds later, Harry heard yelling, the slamming of a door, and the crashing of a glass object. He and Ginny walked out of the room to see George storming down the hall, his ears red. He had a black eye and a bloody nose. There were also scratches on his face. He mumbled a hello to Harry as he passed.

"See, I told you. He and Alicia fight like cats and dogs. George looks like that nearly every day. But at night, they make up and they do it loudly. Mum begs them to put a silencing charm on their room. I guess right now he's heading towards my room to get healed by Hermione. It's a regular occurrence." Then another scream was heard. This time it was from a guy.

"I think George found Ron and Hermione," Harry said, laughing. Ginny nodded.

* * *

That night at dinner, there were about six conversations going on at the same time. 

"So, Harry. How did your aunt and uncle take your departure?" Ron asked. Harry glanced at Mr. Weasley who looked oblivious to Ron's question. He winked at Harry.

"You'll never believe this. Aunt Petunia, of all people, gave me a broomstick. She gave me a cake and a Firebolt Five Hundred. It was a complete and total shock. I still have the cake upstairs. You're welcome to it. Don't worry. Aunt Petunia isn't a bad cook. In fact, she taught me so she wouldn't have to do it," Harry said. Ron dropped his fork on his plate. Everyone else also looked shocked. Vasha was spreading her food over her plate with her fingers and giggling. Mrs. Weasley was no longer feeding her. Then Hermione came down the stairs, looking as rosy and happy as ever. Harry looked over at her. Ron also noticed her.

"Hi, Mione. Feeling better? You certainly look better," Ron said. Hermione sat down hard in her chair. Suddenly, everyone became very interested in their plates. Harry nudged Ron.

"That was definitely the **_WRONG_** thing to say, mate," he whispered. Ron began to apologize a little too late. Hurricane Hermione had already began her tirade.

"So, you're saying that I looked horrible before, Ronald? You're saying that I was fat and ugly before? Is that what you're saying? Huh? Answer me!" Hermione yelled. Ron shook his head at a speed that was unnatural.

"No, Mione. I think you're always pretty. What I meant was that you looked a bit sad before. I don't like to see you sad. Now you look happier. That's all, Mione," Ron said quickly. Hermione eyed him a moment longer, then began eating quietly. Everyone let out a long sigh. Ron leaned over to Harry. "See, I told you Harry. She's mental," Ron whispered. Harry snickered and continued to eat.

* * *

A couple of days later, Hermione was pinning a veil on Tonks's head. Tonks was literally shaking with anxiety. Her bridesmaids were Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Freya Ferguson, and Aislin Douglas. They were all standing next to the window, looking out at the guests. Mrs. Weasley came bounding in the door, her red hair up in a bun. 

"Tonks, dear, are you ready? They're ready for you," she said. Tonks took a deep breath. She stood up and slipped her shoes on. Then she looked at her bridesmaids. Hermione headed outside.

* * *

Outside, Harry and Ron were practically sweltering in the heat. Remus's best man was Mr. Weasley. His groomsmen were Mundungus Fletcher, Elphias Doge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Dedalus Diggle. Remus pulled at his collar. Mr. Weasley laughed at him. 

"It's okay, mate," he said. Remus smiled nervously. Mr. Weasley began walking back to the house so that he could enter with Tonks's Maid of Honor, Catriona Onsu.

* * *

Hermione sat down hard next between Ron and Harry. 

"She looks absolutely beautiful. Of course, I just hope she doesn't..." Hermione began. Ginny immediately shushed her.

"Don't jinx her, Hermione! You know how clumsy she is. Look," Ginny said. Then to the quartet's surprise, Aurora, Neve, Draco, Neville, and Luna Lovegood were walking over to them. Luna looked perfectly healthy. She smiled down at them.

"Hello, you guys. It's been a minute. I hope you liked our gift, Harry," Neve said, sitting down. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks. I really liked your gift, Draco," Harry said. Draco stared at him for a moment. Harry'd never said his first name to his face. If he even said his first name, it was when they were talking about him to a teacher or someone of higher authority. Even then it was a rare and auspicious occasion. He nodded in Harry's direction and sat down next to Aurora.

"You're looking mighty good, Luna. We were afraid for a moment that we'd lost you for a second there," Hermione said. Luna nodded.

"Thanks for saving me," she said. Hermione nodded. Then everyone was hushed. The music had started and Hestia Jones and Mundungus Fletcher were coming down the aisle followed by the rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Then, everyone stood up. Tonks was standing there, looking as nervous as was humanly possible. She smiled and Remus smiled back at her. She began walking. Next to Ron, Hermione sniffed. Ron turned to look at her. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"What are crying for? I thought this was supposed to be a happy occasion," Ron whispered. Hermione glared at him.

"It's just so beautiful. Look at her. She's so pretty in that dress," Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes and turned back around.

About halfway down the aisle, Tonks stepped on her dress. As she started to take her next step, the dress pulled and she fell flat on her face. A collective gasp of surprise came from all of the guests. Harry and Neve shook their heads and Draco was trying to suppress a grin. For a moment she just laid there.

"That's gotta be embarrassing," Ginny whispered. Tonks stood back up and dusted herself off. Thankfully, there was nothing on her dress. She regained her composure, held her head high, and continued walking. When she reached Remus, he was about to burst with laughter. Tonks smiled at him. They began snickering. The guests sat down.

"Sorry," she whispered. Remus just shook his head. The minister cleared his throat and the two stopped their giggles. They straightened up.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two kindred spirits in holy matrimony. If anyone here has a justifiable reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one said anything, the minister continued. "Remus J. Lupin, do you take Nymphadora Andromeda Natalia Tonks to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold till death do you part?" he asked.

"I do," Remus said, beaming. The minister turned toward Tonks.

"And do you, Nymphadora Andromeda Natalia Tonks, take Remus J. Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold till death do you part?" he asked the fumbling bride. Tonks was still halfway snickering from her fall. She cleared her throat.

"I do," she said, smiling as hard as she possibly could.

"The rings, please." The two put the rings on each other's hands after Tonks dropped Remus's twice and then turned back towards the minister. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said. The two turned toward each other immersed themselves in a long kiss. The minister had to practically pry them apart. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to Mr. and Mrs. RemusJ. Lupin." The minister finished. Everyone clapped as the two newlyweds walked down the aisle, still smiling at each other. Harry looked at Ron.

"I wonder what the 'J" stands for," Harry thought aloud. Ron shrugged.

"He obviously doesn't want anyone to know. I've never even heard him mention it before," he said.

* * *

At the reception, Hermione was on her sixth piece of cake. The rest of them were watching her with wide eyes. When Hermione finally stopped eating, she looked at them.

"Why are you all watching me like vultures?" she asked, wiping icing off of her lip.

"Do you realize that **_THAT _**was your**_ SIXTH_** piece of cake? Where does it all go, Granger? You're eating like a pregnant woman," Draco said. Of course, he would be the one to point out the obvious. Ginny and Harry looked at each other.

"Don't be silly, Draco. I can't possibly be pregnant. I don't know where it all goes. I guess I have high metabolism. It's just that recently, I've been really hungry," Hermione said, eyeing Ron's plate with interest.She took a piece of chicken off of it. Ron glared daggers at her. She looked back at him with just as much power. Ginny and Neve shook their heads.

"Yes, that's what they all say. Then, six months later, they're crying," Draco mumbled underneath his breath. Aurora snickered and Hermione looked at them. She'd heard Draco mumble something under his breath, but couldn't make it out.

Suddenly, a woman with dark red hair glided by them. She was beautiful in every sense of the world. The guys all followed her. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes. Aurora hit Draco in the shoulder, knocking him out of his stupor. Ginny nudged Harry.

"Huh? Oh. Who was that?" Harry asked, still looking at the girl. She walked over to the table where Charlie, Bill, and Nadia were. She sat next to Charlie. Nadia was feeding Vasha. Or at least she was attempting to feed her. Vasha was very energetic and refused to eat the green concoction her mother had on the spoon.

"**_THAT_** was Persephone Vardalos, Charlie's girlfriend. I'm starting to think she must be part veela or something. Guys all seem to be hypnotized by her. We went to Diagon Alley to help out at Fred and George's joke shop and guys just flocked to her. She practically had to beat them off with a stick. Needless to say, Charlie wasn't to happy about it and they got in a fight that night," Ginny said.

"She's not part veela, Weasley. She's a Siren," Draco said, eating a piece of cake. Everyone looked at him except Hermione, who was now eating a piece of apple pie.

"A what?" Aurora asked.

"A Siren," Draco repeated. Everyone still stared at him with an inquiring expression on their faces. Draco sighed. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione beat him to it.

"A Siren is a witch with the power to lure men in. Men become really distracted by her. She has no real control over it. I'm a partial Siren. It usually doesn't kick in until that particular girl turns sixteen. You never wondered why all of sudden you thought I was pretty, Ron?" Hermione asked absent-mindedly. Ron looked at her like she was crazy.

"I've thought you were pretty since third year, Hermione," Ron said quietly. Hermione turned her head to look at him. She smiled at him.

"That was so sweet, Ronnie. Why didn't you ever act upon it?" she asked. Everyone else at the table rolled their eyes. Ron blushed a dark red color.

"I was too shy," he said. Hermione kissed him.

"Get a room, you two,"a voice said from behind them.Ron and Hermione turned around and saw Angelina and Fred standing there. Angelina looked very happy and Fred looked a little too happy. He was as drunk as they come.

"Hi, Angelina, Fred. I know you two aren't talking about getting a room. All you two do is play tongue hockey. I'm surprised you're not sucking face now," Ron said. Angelina smiled and Fred wobbled a little. He looked down at his brother.

"Well, Angie always wins," he said giddily. Angelina laughed. Ron and Ginny made disgusted faces.

"That was a little more information than I needed to know, you guys," Ginny said.

"That's Fred for you. He and George have been drinking so much tonight. Alicia is doing damage control right now. I will never understand how they can do this every week," Angelina said, looking at Fred, who looked like he was about to fall asleep. Angelina was halfway supporting him. "We'll see you all later. Come on, Freddy." Angelina dragged Fred off. Ron snickered.

"Freddy?" he asked. Hermione made a snorting noise.

"I know you're not talking, **_Ronnie_**," Neville said snidely. Ron glared at him.

"Shove it, Neville," he said.


	4. Chapter 3: Attack at Diagon Alley

**The End**

**Chapter 3: Attack at Diagon Alley**

The entire Weasley family and friends walked through Diagon Alley, looking for school supplies and such. The students all wore their Magi uniforms under their clothes against their will. Catriona and Drake Onsu had stopped by and reminded them of constant vigilance and constant danger. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Aurora, Neve, Draco, Neville, and Luna walked together to the sweet shop. Harry went in first. As he was going in, he walked right into another guy. They went to the floor. Harry rubbed his butt as he stood up. The guy looked up at him.

"Sorry about that. I didn't see you coming," he said. He looked at Harry's robes and saw that he had the Hogwarts symbol on them. "So you're going to Hogwarts?" the guy asked. Harry nodded.

"Are you attending also?" Harry asked. That was when a girl with dark brown hair and small gray slits for eyes walked over to them. She looked at Harry for a moment, then looked at the boy.

"J'ai vu que vous tombez. Vous sont bien (What's going on? Are you all right)?" the girl asked. The boy nodded.

"Ouí. Ava, parle l'anglais (Yes. Ava, speak English)." The guy said. The girl nodded. Harry's group had dispersed and was now roaming about the candy store. "I'm Tommy Zaviera. This is my twin sister, Avarielle," Tommy said. Harry nodded.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm a seventh-year at Hogwarts. What year are you guys?" Harry asked. Tommy looked awfully familiar, but Harry couldn't quite place where he'd seen him before.

"We're also seventh-years. We just moved here from France. Our mother had business here," Tommy said. That's when Neve walked over to Harry. She seemed to ignore the other two. Tommy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Harry, which one do you think I should get?" Neve held up two large jawbreakers. Harry looked at her. He pointed to the red and blue one.

"How about that one? Neve, this is Tommy and Avarielle Zaviera," Harry said. Neve turned to look at the twins. She smiled when she saw Tommy. He was really cute. Draco was watching this scene from across the room. Aurora was examining some jellybeans when she noticed Draco glaring in her sister's direction.

"What is wrong, Draco?" she asked. Draco shook his head.

"I don't think I like the way he's eyeing your sister," he said. Aurora laughed.

"So now you are getting protective of Neve? This is too much! At first you did not care what happened to her. Why the sudden change of heart?" Aurora asked, putting three bags of jellybeans in the basket she was carrying. Draco looked at her.

"I just am. Don't ask questions. Would you rather me fight with her day and night?" Draco asked in a harsh voice. Aurora shook her head. "So shut your trap, then."

"You are so mean to me, Draco Willem Malfoy." Aurora poked out her lower lip.

"I am Neveah Assante. Just call me Neve. You said your name was Avrielle?" Neve asked Avarielle. The girl shook her head.

"It's Avarielle. Just call me Ava. I don't like my real name anyway. What year are you?"

"I'm a sixth-year. You are..."

"...seventh-years. I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny walked up behind Harry and Neve. Ava and Tommy looked at each other and smirked.

"You're a Telepath," Ava said. Ginny smiled.

"Only partially. You're a full-fledged one," Ginny replied. Ava nodded. Ron and Hermione walked over to them carrying small bags. Neville, Luna, Draco, and Aurora followed. After formal introductions, Harry came up with an idea.

"Why don't we all go to the Leaky Cauldron?" he asked. Everyone nodded and then looked at the fraternal twins.

"Sure. We haven't anything better to do. Our mother has already left with our supplies. Our flat is down the street on the other side," Ava said. Hermione nodded. The eleven of them all trekked to the Leaky Cauldron and sat. Harry ordered eleven butterbeers.

"So, where are you all from?" Ron asked, taking a sip of his butterbeer. Ava looked in his direction.

"We were born in Spain. Then, we lived here until we were nine. We moved to France after that. Our mother doesn't like living in one place too long. We went to Beauxbatons for six years, then we moved back here. Our mother said she had unfinished business here. Something about our father. We've never met him. We were always told he was dead. But, apparently he isn't. We haven't seen her much since we've been here," Ava said. Someone with a caged snake sat next to them by the next table. The others became engaged in a conversation. Harry noticed the snake talking.

"_I am not happy being here. I do not like humans very much,'_ a voice said. Harry realized that it was the snake talking. But, who was she talking to? Harry heard another voice speaking in Parseltongue. It was a female voice. He looked at Ava.

"_Humans aren't that bad. In ancient times, some humans use to worship snakes. Your master can't be that bad,_' she said. Harry stared at her with wide eyes. As they finished talking, Ava looked back over in the circular table.

"You're a Parselmouth?" Harry asked. Ava nodded.

" I don't understand how, though."

"What house were you placed in?"

"I was placed in Slytherin. Tommy was placed in Gryffindor. Are you a Parselmouth too?" Ava asked, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Yes. Draco's in Slytherin. He's the only one of us that is. Luna's in Ravenclaw. The rest of us are in Gryffindor. I got my ability to speak to snakes from a person I don't care too much about," Harry said the last sentence glumly. Ava nodded.

"My mother is a Parselmouth. She said my father was one, too. She doesn't understand how Tommy didn't receive this gift. Instead, he's a natural Soliopath," Ava said. "I'd much rather have that ability. I don't encounter too many snakes. My mother has one named Nyoka. It's a long python. It obeys only my mother and I," Ava said. Her gray eyes were almost mesmerizing.

"I wonder who's Head Boy this year," Ginny said. Aurora looked at Draco, who seemed to not have heard Ginny's statement.

"Draco is," Aurora said happily. Draco looked over at her at the sound of his name.

"What?" he said. Hermione looked crushed at this news. "Is something wrong with me being Head Boy, Granger?" Draco asked.

"No, no. That's not it. I just always thought that the last person to be Head Boy would be you," Hermione said. Her face grew stern."And stop calling me Granger. I call you by your first name. Why can't you do the same for me?"

"I see, **_GRANGER_**. Well, sorry to bust your fucking bubble, but deal with it. I'm Head Boy and there's nothing you can do about it," Draco said. Sensing the oncoming fight with words and possibly wands, Ron immediately asked a question.

"Mione, did you do something to your hair? It smells exceptionally lovely today. Plus, it's really shiny and soft. It's like touching silk," Ron said, playing with her hair. Hermione glared at Draco one last time, who blew her a kiss. Then she looked at Ron and smiled.

"I just washed it with this new shampoo. Do you like the way it smells, Ronnie?" she asked. Ron nodded, smiling at her. He noticed that Neve and Tommy hadn't stopped talking since they got in there.

"Do you guys mind letting us in on the conversation, too?" Luna asked them. Neve looked over at the rest of the group and blushed, making her caramel skin almost pink.

"Oh, we were just talking about what kind of things go on at Hogwarts. That's all," Neve said. Everyone looked at her with "Yeah right" looks on their faces. Draco was glaring daggers. He really didn't like the way Tommy was looking at her. Aurora noticed this.

"Would you please stop looking at him like you are going to pounce on him, Draco. Neve is an excellent judge of character. Plus, I am very certain that she can take care of herself. She did with Sloan. Not to mention she can whoop your sorry arse," Aurora said. Draco cringed at the thought of that scumbag. It brought back quite unpleasant memories.

They left the Leaky Cauldron several minutes later, bustling about with the bags they were carrying. Neve and Tommy were walking ahead of the group. Draco and Aurora were behind them. Suddenly, the ground in front of Neve and Tommy exploded, sending rocks flying everywhere. On instinct, Neve pushed Tommy to the ground and untied her robe. Tommy looked up at her.

"Stay down, Tommy," she said, pulling out her wand. About fifteen Death Eaters were swarming all over the place, cursing anything that moved. Neve took aim at three of them. They looked at her and laughed.

"What are you going to do, little girl?" one of them sneered. Neve smiled.

"_Stupefy_!" Neve yelled. Her stunning spell was relatively strong. Tommy watched in amazement as the group took on the Death Eaters nearly alone. A few other wizards had joined in the good fight also. Then there just people screaming and running frantically around.Soon, the Death Eaters were either tied up, in a body bind, or stunned. Neve walked back to pick up her robe. Then, a scream was heard. Everyone whirled to see two Death Eaters holding Tommy and Hermione.

"Tommy!" Ava started forward. Aurora stopped her.The Death Eater pushed his wand into Tommy's head. Hermione's wand was on the ground next to her foot. She struggled in the man's grip. Ron started to take a step forward, his ears as red as his hair.

"Take another step, boy, and the girl gets it," he said. Ron stopped moving. The Death Eater smiled. That was when a **_POP_** was heard behind the two Death Eaters. A woman wearing the same attire as the Death Eaters walked forward. She removed her hood, revealing long red hair. Harry thought he'd seen her before. Neve and Aurora gasped. The woman smiled.

"Nice to see you again, girls. Did you miss me?" the woman said. Harry looked at Aurora and Neve, who now had their wands pointed.

"Who's she?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between the three. Neve snarled something in Italian. Harry looked confused until Aurora spoke.

"She is Lady Nicola Feleti. She is basically the equivalent of Voldemort in Italy. You know. She's like the She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She is our grandfather's biggest problem. What are you doing in London, Nicola?" Aurora asked the woman. Nicola definitely looked evil.

"I'm just helping an old friend out," Nicola said. She walked forward. She eyed Harry and smiled.

"You must be Harry Potter. Oh, Tom has told me oh so much about you, Mr. Potter. Not to mention that you do..." Nicola did not finish. She smirked as she looked at Harry.Harry wanted nothing but to hex her.

"Tom? You mean Voldemort, don't you?" Harry asked Nicola. Nicola nodded.

"Oh, I don't bother calling him that. We've known each other for so long. So very long..." Nicola said. Her voice trailed off as if she was remembering a very fond memory. Aurora and Neve looked at each other for a second. "Anyway, let's go. Send Dumbledore our regards. Arrivederci, ladies." Nicola pulled out a glass Portkey and walked over to the two Death Eaters still holding Hermione and Tommy. Everyone disappeared when they touched it. Ava ran forward.

"Where did he go!" Ava yelled. She turned and faced the group. Ron was practically seething with anger. That's when Ron's parents came running up. A woman with dark brown hair ran up with them. Harry recognized her also, but couldn't place where.She was looking around frantically.

"Avarielle! Thank goodness! Where's Tomas?" the woman asked, hugging her daughter tightly. Ava pushed her mother away.

"Some lady took him. She took him and another girl we met named Hermione," Ava said. The woman looked at the others and they nodded. Mrs. Weasley clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh no. Dumbledore has to be alerted immediately. Come children. We need to leave. It was nice meeting you...what did you say your name was?" Mr. Weasley said. The woman looked over at Mr. Weasley, after checking to see if her daughter was bleeding.

"I'm Giovanna Zaviera. I have to go. Allons, Avarielle (Let's go, Avarielle)." Giovanna was off. Ava looked back at her friends.

"Thanks for saving me. I'll see you at school." Ava turned to walk off.

"Ava!" Aurora called after her. Ava turned around and looked at her. Aurora smiled weakly.

"We'll find him, Ava. I promise," she said. Ava nodded and headed off after her mother.

* * *

Back at the Burrow, a meeting was being held downstairs. Mrs. Weasley had refused to let them know what exactly was going on. She'd banned them from downstairs if they weren't in the Order. 

"This really sucks ass, you guys. If anyone should be downstairs at that bloody meeting it should be Potter and Aurora. They're the main targets, right?" Draco said. Everyone nodded. Fred looked over at his brother as Angelina played with his hair.

"Ron, are you okay?" He asked. Ron looked in his direction. His eyes were nearly burning with fury. He'd been throwing a ball up and down. He caught it once again.

"Yeah, I'm peachy..." Ron stood up. " ...fucking..." He threw the ball at the wall and it lodged itself in the wall. " ...**_KEEN_**!" Ron yelled. Everyone jumped at his outburst. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, I don't think he wants to know the joyous news with that attitude, does he?" Angelina said, mostly to herself. Everyone looked at her with a confused face. Harry took that as he cue to leave. He went after Ron. Aurora and Neve looked at Angelina.

"What joyous news?" Neve asked. Angelina looked up from playing with George's hair. It was like she hadn't realized she'd been talking out loud. Eighteen eyes were glued on her.

"I-I-I'm not sure that I should tell you..." Angelina stammered. They all leaned in closer to her.

"Just spill it, Angie," Fred said. Angelina looked around the room, then sighed.

"Well, Hermione started getting really sick and stuff in the morning recently. I asked if she'd been taking the potion. She said that she got lazy with it only for a little while. I asked how long and she said for about two months. Then I asked when was the last time she and Ron...you know. Keep in mind that this was abouta month ago. She told me before they did it before they went off for vacation. I'm sure you've all seen her mood swings and stuff. She found out about two days ago for sure when she noticed she'd been gaining weight. Hermione's pregnant. She hasn't told Ron yet and she doesn't really know how she'll tell him," Angelina said really fast. The room sat in shock.

"Granger? Pregnant? This is too much! I didn't know that Weasley had it in him," Draco said, smiling smugly. Aurora slapped him hard on the back of his head. Draco turned and glared daggers at his girlfriend.

"Change the subject, you guys. I think Hermione should tell him. No one is to say anything about it. Now, did you like that Tommy boy, Neve?" Ginny said slyly. Neve looked over at Ginny, who was raising her eyebrows. She blushed and Draco sighed.

"I don't like him at all," Draco blurted out. He received another slap from Aurora. "That is really starting to get on my nerves, woman," he grumbled. Neve shot her eyes at Draco for a minute, then looked back at Ginny.

"I think he's really sweet. I hope nothing bad happens to him..." Neve turned and looked out the window.

* * *

Downstairs, Dumbledore was talking to some of the Order's members. 

"Molly, who was taken?" he asked.

"Hermione and this woman's son. She said his name was Tomas," Mrs. Weasley said. She looked very dismal. "What do you think we should do, Dumbledore? I mean, has Voldemort tried to contact you in any way?"

"I'm afraid not, Molly. Who witnessed the abduction?"

"All of the students and Tomas's sister, Avarielle," Mrs. Weasley replied. Dumbledore nodded.

"Go and get them," he said. Charlie nodded and went upstairs. When he returned, everyone was there with the exception of Ron and Harry.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Charlie asked.

"Harry's playing damage control. You know how Ron is about Hermione," George said. Charlie nodded. Dumbledore looked out over all of them.

"Now, what exactly happened?"

* * *

Voldemort looked down at Hermione and Tommy. Giovanna stood next to him. 

"That's him?" Voldemort asked Giovanna in a barely audible voice. Giovanna nodded. Voldemort kneeled down on the boy. Tommy was the exact image of Voldemort when he was 17. It was like looking in a mirror over 50 years ago. Voldemort touched his son's face. Tommy flinched, but did not wake up.

"Oh, stop being so bloody sentimental, Tom. This scene is so fucking sweet, I'm getting cavities. I don't understand why you need him anyway,"a sinister and female voice said from the corner. Voldemort stood and looked towards the source of the voice. Lady Nicola Feleti sat there, playing with her nails. She stood up and walked over to them, glaring at her sister, Giovanna.

"Nicola, why did you decide to come back all of a sudden?" Voldemort asked. Nicola smiled.

"Well, when I heard that my dear sister had returned to her past love, I thought that I had to see this to believe it. We don't get much news in Italy, you see. Plus, Vanna over there left me. Then, to think, she didn't even tell me about her children. I would've been astupendous aunt. I would've spoiled them to the best of my ability. I can only imagine what you did when you found out, Tom," Nicola said. Giovanna frowned. She really didn't like her sister. Especially not after what she did sixteen years ago.

"Maybe I would've told him if Tom wasn't such a genocidal lunatic back then. Then, that Potter boy deflected a curse that made him disappear for twelve years. It was by the grace of God that I even decided to come back in the first place. Plus, my leaving didn't stop you from sleeping with him when I was gone, did it, Nic? How did your husband take that when he found out?" Giovanna asked pointedly. Nicola's smirk was wiped off of her face. She took a step forward. Voldemort realized he was standing in the center of a war zone and took a step back.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix walked in with Lucius Malfoy following. They looked at the scene between the two sisters with interest. They could practically see the lighning crackling between the two siblings.

"Well, Lord Gianni Feleti didn't see anything wrong with it, as he is now dearly departed," Nicola said evilly. Giovanna gasped.

"You **_KILLED_** your own husband, Nic?" she asked. Nicola had a sinister smile on her face. Bellatrix was impressed. This woman was nearly as scary as her. Nicola pulled out her wand and examined it.

"Well, yes...and no. It all depends on **_YOUR_** definition of murder, Vanna.You see, Gianni found out what I'd been doing on my 'business' trips. So, he threatened to turn me in to the Italian Ministry. Naturally, I backed him into a corner. Well, it was more or less the Suicidio Curse that did the trick. Everyone thought he had an unfortunate **_ACCIDENT_**," Nicola said as if it was just like brushing her teeth in the morning. Giovanna shook her head.

"You unimaginable bitch..." She whispered.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, Vanna. You, of all people, should know that," Nicola said, nodding towards Tommy. Then she turned and walked out just as Tommy woke up. He looked up and saw his mother.

"Mamá? Where are we?" he said, standing. He looked around the room and saw Hermione lying on the ground. She was still completely out of it. Giovanna looked at Voldemort, who took a step forward.

"Tomas, ceci est votre père, Tom Riddle. Il qui est vous êtes après nommé. Il est aussi su comme Lord Voldemort (Tomas, this is your father, Tom Riddle. He is who you are named after. He is also known as Lord Voldemort)," Giovanna said. Tommy looked very confused for a moment. Then he looked at the man who was supposed to be his father.

"Hello," he said slowly. Voldemort nodded in his direction.

"Hello, Tomas."

"Mamá, where is Ava?" Tommy asked. Giovanna looked at Voldemort.

"She's at home. Tomas, we're going to ask you to do something for us. Since you are your father's only son, you are expected to fulfill a duty. If you refuse, harm will come to those whom you love," Giovanna said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Tommy looked between his parents. He took a deep breath.

"What is it?"

"You must become a Death Eater," Voldemort said. "Lucius, use the fireplace to get the girl back. She is of no use to us," he said. Lucius nodded and picked up Hermione. She opened her eyes drowsily. She couldn't focus on anything. Lucius placed her in the fireplace and took a handful of Floo powder.

"The Burrow!" He threw the powder down at Hermione and she was gone in a burst of green flames.

* * *

Hermione slid out from the fireplace, coughing up dust particles. Ron and Harry were currently occupying the room. They both stood and pulled their wands. Hermione continued to cough. She sat up slowly. Ron dropped his wand and threw himself all over her. 

"Mione! You're okay!" He hugged her. Hermione smiled weakly.

"Ronnie...Ronnie...I can't breathe," she croaked. Ron loosened his grip on her. He helped her up.

"Come on you two. Let's go tell the Order you're back," Harry said, smiling at his sooty best friends.

* * *

Back at the Riddle house, Tommy was looking utterly confused. 

"What's a Death Eater?" he asked.

"They follow me. They are my loyal servants. Now, it is purely your choice whether or not you want to become one. But, if you choose unwisely, you'll watch those you love suffer in most horrible ways," Voldemort said, walking forward towards his son.

"People like who? You wouldn't hurt Mamá or Ava, would you?" he asked. Voldemort smirked.

"I'd do what I'd have to do. What's it going to be, Tomas?" Voldemort asked. Tommy looked at his mother, who averted his eyes. He thought of Ava and his new friends, especially Neve.

"All right. I'll do it. What do I have to do?"

"You'll be my spy at Hogwarts. Now, give me your arm." Voldemort held out his hand. Tommy took it. Voldemort put his wand to it. Tommy threw his head back in pain as the Dark Mark was burned into his skin. Giovanna looked away from them, tears stinging her eyes. Voldemort noticed this. " This is necessary, Vanna," he said softly. Giovanna nodded. Tommy ripped his arm away from Voldemort as he stopped. He looked at the mark on his normally pale skin. Then he looked back up at Voldemort. Nicola smiled.

"Won't people see this and know?" Tommy asked, breathing hard.

"I put a special mark on you, Tomas. It will be invisible to all except those who are already Death Eaters. You are to tell no one of this. Not even your sister. You do not know I am your father. We never even had this conversation. You will report to me when I ask. Understand?" Voldemort asked. Tommy nodded.

"I do. Can I go now?" Tommy asked, looking resentfully at his mother. Giovanna nodded and put her arm around her son.

"Oh, and Tomas?" Voldemort called after them. Tommy turned around to meet his father's eyes.

"Ouí?"

"I would advise you not to get too close to anyone. Especially not any females. They can become real weaknesses. Believe me, Tomas. I know from past experiences," he said, looking at Giovanna, who glared right back at him. Tommy nodded, thinking of Neve. He then turned and walked out with his mother.


	5. Chapter 4: Back at Hogwarts

**The End**

**Chapter 4: Back to Hogwarts**

"...and that's all that I remember." Hermione finished telling her story of the night's past events. Dumbledore seemed to be in deep thought. Finally, he looked up at the young woman with mild interest.

"So, you were stunned as soon as you reached their hideout and you were waking up when they Flooed you here?" he asked. Hermione looked at him rather impatiently.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione answered. Seph Vardalos looked long and hard at Hermione.

"They didn't do anything to you, did they?" she asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I would know if they put the Imperius Curse on me. Plus, I have to be awake in order for them to do it, right?" Hermione said, looking hopeful. Seph nodded, looking at Charlie. Dumbledore mumbled something.

"Well, the only thing that seems weird is that we do not know what happened to that woman's son. Did they Floo him also?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I don't remember seeing Tommy anywhere before I ended up here," she said.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione cornered Harry as he and Ron were entering their room. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he whispered urgently. Hermione looked past him at Ron, then back at him.

"I need to talk to you, Harry. Alone," she said, her voice quiet and raspy. Harry nodded and turned to Ron.

"I'll be right back, Ron. I have to go and get some...uh...headache potion from your mum," Harry lied. Ron threw up a hand, letting him know he heard him. Harry nodded and shut the door. Hermione led him outside a good distance from the house. When they finally stopped, Hermione turned to look at Harry.

"Harry, what I'm about to tell you might come as a bit of a shock..."

"You're pregnant. I already know. Ginny and I figured it out a couple of days ago." Harry finished for her. Hermione's jaw dropped. Then she crossed her arms.

"How did you figure that out?" she asked, looking a little hurt. Harry smirked at her.

"You aren't exactly the nicest person to Ron, or anyone for that matter. Plus, you eat like you're a bottomless pit. Then you eat the strangest things together like chocolate pudding and oranges. Then, you do look as if you've put on a few pounds," Harry said. He looked at Hermione's face. She looked like she was close to knocking him out. He cautiously took a step back. "Hermione..."

"Oh, Harry! What am I going to do?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm Head Girl! This cannot possibly be happening to me!" she said, sounding as if she was about to start crying.

"Well, school should be the least of your worries, Hermione. What you need to be worrying about is the dormant volcano in there called Ronald Weasley. Do you know how he's going to react to this?" Harry asked. Hermione looked down.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I know Ron wouldn't hurt me or anything. It's just that...I don't know. He's not exactly the happiest person when it comes to things like this."

"Well, you better tell him soon, Hermione. The sooner, the better," Harry said. Hermione nodded absent-mindedly.

"I will, Harry. I will. Thanks for listening." She hugged him.

"Anytime."

* * *

The next day, as they walked to Platform 9 ¾, Harry kept looking over at Hermione and Ron, who were chatting nicely to each other for a change. He wondered to himself whether or not Hermione had told him. By the way Ron was looking, he figured she still hadn't gotten around to it yet. Next to Harry, Ginny shifted awkwardly as she walked. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at him.

"I hate this damn uniform. Do we have to wear it every time we go out? I hate Drake and Fionnula. This is so bloody annoying," Ginny said, looking very uncomfortable. Harry laughed at her and Ginny shot him a look. " It's not funny, Harry," she growled. Harry quieted down as they began to go through the barrier.

* * *

On the train, Hermione ordered practically the entire trolley for everyone. They watched as she ate most of the candy and sweets alone. Considering that everyone else knew of her secret, none found it unusual except Ron.

"Slow down, Mione. You might choke on something," he said, laughing. Hermione looked up at him. She'd just put a chocolate frog in her mouth and one of its legs was hanging out of her mouth. It was still kicking. Then Hermione bit down and put the leg in her mouth. Harry and Ginny started laughing.

"I never thought I'd see the day Hermione Granger eats like Ron Weasley," Ginny said. Hermione shot her a look.

"So, what are you trying to say, Ginny? That Ronnie eats like a horse and that I'm doing the same thing?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked at her. Everyone else might be afraid to go toe to toe with Hermione, but Ginny was definitely not. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Yes, I am. You know as well as I do that Ron eating habits are a little less than perfect. Right now, you're doing a brilliant imitation of him," Ginny said. Hermione stood up, all of the candy wrappers falling off of her lap. Ginny stood also.

"Listen, we can take this to the hallway," Hermione said in a threatening tone. Ginny took a step forward.

"What's stopping you?" she whispered to Hermione. Ron and Harry looked at each other. They didn't know whether to cheer or pull them back to their seats. Ron did the latter and Hermione kept glaring at Ginny. That's when she remembered something.

"Come on Ron, we have to go to the front. We'll see you all at the school." Hermione stood up pulling Ron along. That left Ginny and Harry alone. They looked at each other mischievously.

"You know, we're the only ones in here..." Ginny said, tracing circles on his chest. Harry smiled and put his arm around her.

"Say no more..." They were about to kiss when Aurora, Neve, Neville, and Luna burst in the room, interrupting them.

"Hi, you guys," Neville said. Ginny sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She then turned and smiled a very fake smile at them. Neve seemed to be the only one who picked up on it.

"Did we disrupt something, you two?" she asked. Ginny nodded her head vigorously. Then, Ava and Tommy showed up at the door.

"Bonjour," Ava said, walking in the compartment. They all looked shocked at Tommy, who just sat down jovially next to Neve.

"We thought you were captured," Neve said breathlessly. Tommy shook his head in a stiff manner.

"Well, when we got to the hideout or whatever, they stunned both of us. After that, all I remember is landing in the fireplace at our flat in London covered in soot and ashes. I don't think they did anything to me," Tommy said. Neve looked at Harry, who just shrugged.

"Hermione said the same thing. Well, you're safe and that's all that matters," Neve said happily. Tommy smiled.

* * *

When they arrived that the feast in the Great Hall, there were a lot of new faces that Harry'd never seen before both, adults and students. He noticed a group of girls who all resembled each other sitting at the head of the table. They all had dark brown hair. It was easy to tell that they were sisters. When Professor McGonagall got to the last name on the list of first-years, the girls hushed. 

"Tremaine, Carmelita," she said. A small girl who looked like the others stepped up. Before the Sorting Hat was even placed upon her head, it gave an answer.

"_**GRYFFINDOR**_!" it yelled. The girls erupted into applause and welcomed what looked like their younger sister.

"The first thing I would like to say before we eat is welcome, students. We have a lot of new faces with us today. I am very happy to announce that Professor Catriona Onsu is still our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This should be one for the record books, I daresay. Our newest addition to the teaching staff is Professor Aislin Douglas. She will be filling the post of Potions mistress until Professor Snape is ready to come back to us. Also, in light of recent events, the Ministry has placed guards at the school. Allow me to introduce them to you. We have Cytheria Tremaine, Ferris Winfred, Persephone Vardalos, Darien Shamus, Aiko Shang, and Dewei Camara. They are highly trained witches and wizards. I would advise you to steer clear of them. They are here to guard you from the dangers of our world. Now, without further adieu, let us eat." Dumbledore sat down as the food appeared at the tables.

Ginny noticed that Ava wasn't sitting at the table with them.

"Where's Ava? Tommy's in our house. Why isn't she here?" she asked Harry.

"Ava's in Slytherin with Malfoy. I have absolutely no idea why. I mean, she doesn't really seem like the Slytherin-type, you know? Who do you think that clan of girls are?" Harry asked, nodding in the direction of the noisy brunettes. Ginny shrugged her shoulders, but Aurora spoke up.

"Oh, they're the Tremaine sisters. They're Italian like us. They went to school at Meloni. That's their sister, Cytheria, also known as Cye," Aurora said, pointing to the Italian Magas sitting next to Seph. "Their parents and Cye are all members of the Magi in Italy. I guess my grandfather sent them here to help out," she concluded. She looked over at the girls. Harry and Ginny nodded.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Ron ran to their Potions class at top speed. They'd overslept like they did in their first year. Aislin was not going to be happy with them. When they finally arrived at the dungeon, Aislin was standing in the front of the class, looking highly pissed at them. Harry and Ron tried to avoid her eyes as they found their seats. 

"And why, dare I ask, are you two late? You'd think that you would be the first to set foot in my class," Aislin said, looking disapprovingly at the boys. Harry and Ron looked up at her.

"Well, what it is..." Ron began.

"We overslept," Harry said quickly. Ron nodded. Aislin smiled at them and walked over to them. She put her hand on their table and leaned down closer to their faces. Harry and Ron sank back in their chairs.

"The next time you are late to my class, I will have your arses to hang on my wall. Are we clear on that?" she said in a deadly tone. Harry and Ron swallowed hard. Aislin stood up straight. "Good. Now, thanks to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, I want an extra three inches on the assigned medical potions," Aislin said, walking back up to the class. There was a collective groan from the rest of the class. Aurora raised her hand. "What is it, Aurora?" Aislin asked, not turning around. Aurora put her hand down with a questionable look. Then she spoke

"But, Professor Douglas, that makes it an even five feet. There just is not enough information on these potions to write that much," she complained. Aislin turned around to face Aurora. Her white robes swirled as she did so. Aurora swallowed hard at Aislin's face.

"Well, Miss Assante, do you want to make it another six inches? I do not do much during the day except teach. I do nothing on my nights. I have all day and night to read these essays," she said evilly.

"No, professor," Aurora groaned.

"Then I suggest you get started." Aislin returned to the front of the classroom. Ron and Harry sank low in their seats as all the eyes in the room were set on them.

When Potions was over, Hermione slapped both Ron and Harry on the backs of their heads. Ron rubbed his head.

"Ow! That hurt, Hermione! What was it for? I thought you loved homework?" Ron said. Hermione glared at him.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not **_LOVE_** homework as you say I do, Ronald. I do, however, like to have a little free time. I'm in five N.E.W.T. level classes, including Potions with you lot. I do not have that much energy to do all the extra homework. Thanks a lot, you two. Next time, could you at least **_TRY_** to be on time?" Hermione asked. It was a rhetorical question because she stormed off with Aurora after it. That's when Draco walked up behind them.

"Good work, boys. Now you've got your woman mad at you, Weasley. I'm surprised she didn't write you up," Draco said. Then he saw Tommy and Neve talking down the hallway. Harry followed his gaze.

"What? Are you jealous or something, Draco?" Harry asked, looking slyly at him. Draco glared at him.

"Of course not. She's my girlfriend's **_SISTER_**, Potter. Why would I be jealous if I have Aurora? I just don't like that bloke. Something about him rubs me the wrong way."

"I know what you mean,"a voice said from behind them. The trio turned and saw Ava standing there. She was watching her brother also with the slits she called eyes. "He's been acting very secretive and strange since the kidnapping. He always looks like he's somewhere else." Ava said, stepping between Harry and Draco. Then, the warning bell rang.

* * *

Ginny and Neve were in Herbology, looking at a strange plant that head yellow and pink petals and a gray stem. Ginny watched as two girls who were apparently twins sat down next to Neve.

"Why, hello, **_Neveah_**. Did you miss us?" one of them said. Neve turned around and looked at them.

"Now, **_Celerina_**. Why would I miss those ugly mugs that you two share?" Neve laughed. Ginny cleared her throat and Neve turned to face her. "Oh, intro. Ginny, this is Celerina and Catalina Tremaine. Rina, Lina, this is Ginny Weasley," Neve said. Ginny nodded in the girls' directions.

"How can I tell you two apart?" she asked. The one with her hair in a short bob smiled.

"I'm Catalina. I would prefer it if you call me Lina, though. My hair is shorter than Rina's. I also have a mole on the left side of my face, which I guess would be your right. Rina has longer hair and is slightly taller than I am. Plus, her mole is on the right side of her face, your left. Our father doesn't bother too much with trying to tell us apart. He just normally calls us both. Our mother, being our mother, can always tell us apart, even before I cut my hair. Once you get used to it, you'll be able to tell us apart," Lina said. Ginny nodded, although she'd lost Lina somewhere in the middle of her speech. The girl spoke extremely fast and her accent wasn't making it any better. Her English was much better than Aurora's.

"Papá tells us that you guys received Magi training all last year. Is that true?" Rina asked. Neve nodded with some pride. Lina and Rina smiled and looked at each other.

"I bet you still have sorry reflexes, Neve. You always have," Rina said in a taunting voice. Neve glared at her. Then she turned to Ginny, who was watching the twins with interest.

"Those two have Magi for parents. Plus their sister, Cye, works here now. They started their training when they wereten and justlove to rub it in," Neve said. That's when she noticed that most of the guys in the room were staring at them. Ginny noticed it also.

"Okay, does anyone else find this kind of freaky?" Ginny asked. Rina laughed.

"Oh, we're Sirens. It runs on our mother's side of the family. Guys just sort of flock to us. Our powers of 'persuasion' didn't start until this past summer, though. You should've seen Lina and I. We sle..." Before Rina could finish her sentence, Lina nudged her hard. Rina glared at her sister.

"Vous a fait pourquoi m'a frappé (Why did you hit me)?" she asked in French. Lina sighed.

"Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que nous avions le sexe avec tous ces gars, Rina. Arrêter la conversation si beaucoup (She does not need to know that we had sex with all those guys, Rina. Stop talking so much)," Lina responded. Neve looked at them. She knew her friends could speak fluently in three different languages: French, Italian, and English. They did this routine whenever they chose to say something they didn't want anyone else to know.

"Quoi que vous dites, Lina. Vous êtes le patron (Whatever you say, Lina. You are the boss). So, Neve. What's new with you?" Rina asked. Neve looked back up at Rina.

"Oh, nothing much. Aside from the training, nothing good has happened in my life," she said with an underlying tone that only Ginny seemed to catch.

"Well, you met Tommy this year, Neve. That's something good," Ginny said, trying to sound happy. Neve smiled and looked up in a dreamy way.

"You're right, Ginny. I did meet Tommy," she said. Rina and Lina exchanged looks of bewilderment.

"The great I'll-Be-Single-Forever Neveah Verdi Assante found someone? This is too much. For your sake, I hope he's ugly," Rina said slyly. Lina caught the meaning of this. It seemed to go right over Neve's head, whom was still in her own little world. Ginny rolled her eyes.

* * *

At lunch, Draco was still watching Tommy and Neve. They were talking with Lina, Rina, and their younger sister, Camilla. Aurora and Harry noticed Draco's staring problem again.

"Malfoy, maybe you should take a picture. It will last longer," Harry said, laughing. Ron nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. Hermione snickered, but tried to hide it by sticking her nose deeper into her book. Draco glared at Harry.

"Piss off, Potter," he said simply. Then he took a sandwich off of the plate in front of him.

"Does anyone else feel oddly attracted to those two girls? I get the same feeling whenever I see their sister or Seph," Ron said. Harry nodded and Draco sighed once again. Hermione looked up from her book.

"They're all Sirens, you idiot. They're full ones like Seph. Those two seem to like it though. I heard that Colin Creevey asked one of them out already," Hermione said. Then she returned to her book. Ron glared at her.

"Mione, you didn't have to call me an idiot," he said glumly. Hermione looked at him. She stared at him a moment longer, then ran out as fast as her legs could carry her. Everyone just looked at her as she turned the corner. Ron looked back at them.

"What did I say? I tell you the girl has gone straight mental. Everything I say has an underlying meaning to it. She's really starting to piss me off," Ron said, stuffing another sandwich into his mouth and chewing it ferociously.

* * *

That night, Hermione sat in the common room, working on her potions essay. She'd avoided Ron the rest of the day. She couldn't bring herself to just tell him. It was too hard. Her vision began to blur as she wrote. The words began to look really close together. Hermione wiped her face, then continued writing. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her. 

"Hermione..." A soft voice said. Hermione jumped and pulled her wand out. She was about to mutter a hex when she realized who it was. "Calm down. It's just me," Ginny said. Hermione lowered her wand.

"What are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Hermione asked, returning to her paper. Ginny sat down across from her.

"I could be asking the same of you, Hermione. Ron told me that essay wasn't due until Wednesday. Why don't you just go upstairs and go to sleep? You look tired. In fact, you look terrible," Ginny said. Hermione looked at her friend with weary eyes.

"So are you saying I'm ugly now, Ginny?" she said, her temper rising. Ginny sighed.

"No, Hermione. I'm just saying that doing all this work at once is not good for your health. School just started and you've already started to overdo it in the studying department. Take a break and live like the rest of us. Now, I want you to go upstairs and put this stuff away. Then I want you to go to bed," Ginny said. Hermione sat back and smiled.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione packed up her things. She headed upstairs to the seventh-year girls' dorm. Hermione glided over to her bed, dropped her books and fell onto it. The moment she hit the pillow, she was asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Pain and Heartache

**The End**

**Chapter 5: Pain and Heartache**

**A/N: The following chapter is a bit strong. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

Harry walked downstairs to the common room three weeks later. There was a crowd around the bulletin board. Murmuring and occasional gasps were heard. Harry walked over to the group of teenagers and pushed his way through. He looked at the board. The new Quidditch list had been put up. Harry, of course, was still Seeker. Even after he missed two years of playing on account of Dolores Umbridge and training. 

"Harry, guess who made captain!" Ginny yelled. She was now a Chaser. Harry looked at her with sleep written all over his face.

"Who, Gin?" he asked. Ginny smiled and moved to the side. Harry looked at the board squinting even though he had his glasses on. His eyes widened when he saw the name.

"Ron? This is great! He's the best strategic person we have. Has he seen this yet?" Harry asked, honestly happy for his best friend. Harry'd learned in first year that Ron always desired to be Quidditch captain. He'd also wanted to be Head Boy, but that spot was currently being filled by the only person willing to abuse that power. So now, Ron was the Keeper and the captain of the House team. Aurora had also tried out and was now a Chaser for Gryffindor.

"Nope. He came downstairs and everything. But, I take it he was too sleepy to notice the board. When I asked where he was going, he mumbled something about a long shower. You know how unobservant Ron is when he wakes up," Ginny said. Harry nodded knowingly. He also knew how lethal and dangerous Ron was when he was woken up. "Hermione!" Ginny yelled, looking over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around.

Hermione was gliding down the stairs, looking very sick and very tired. She looked over at her friends and smiled weakly. She walked over to them. Harry looked her up and down. Her face almost looked green.

"Good morning, Hermione," Harry said timidly. Hermione's weird smile diminished.

"What's so bloody good about it? What's all this racket for?" she asked, nodding in the direction of the group of students.

"They posted the new team for Quidditch. Harry and I are back on it. So is Ron. Ron's also the new captain. Isn't that great, Hermione?" Ginny asked gleefully. Hermione tried to fake another smile. She was happy for Ron, but her face just wouldn't let her smile for some reason. Ginny's grin disappeared. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Look, here's Ron now," Hermione said, trying to shift the attention off of her. Ginny looked at her again then both she and Harry turned to Ron. He was stepping through the portrait hole. He glanced at the crowd then looked at Ginny and Ron. Hermione seemed to be trying to back away from them.

"Hey, you guys. What's going on?" Ron said, gesturing towards the students. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled.

"They posted the Quidditch tryouts results," Ginny said. Ron nodded.

"Am I still Keeper?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"There's also something else. Ron, I'm sorry to tell you this, but..." Harry began. Ron faced him, looking a little worried.

"What?" he asked frantically. Harry smiled widely.

"_**YOU'VE MADE QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN**_!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Ron seemed to just pause and stop breathingfor a moment and stare at Ginny and Harry, who were laughing maniacally. He was just staring at them. Ginny stopped laughing hysterically and looked at her brother.

"Ron, are you okay?" she asked. Ron nodded numbly. Then he smiled.

"This is great! I have to start making up new strategies and..." Ron went on and on. Then he noticed Hermione standing there, looking sullen and worn. "Hey, Hermione. How's it going? Are you feeling all right? You don't look so good," Ron said, looking at her with concern in his eyes. Hermione looked up at him. She'd been avoiding him like the plague, but it was still understood that they hadn't broken up. Ginny and Harry decided this was the best time to go to breakfast.

"Well, why don't we all go to breakfast?" Ginny said gleefully. Harry and Ron nodded.

"Yeah. We should celebrate this joyous occasion. Hermione, are you up to it?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head and everyone's smile faded.

"You all go on ahead. I have to study. I'll meet you down there when I'm done," she said, turning to go back upstairs. When she was gone, Ron squeezed his hands into fists so tight, it looked as if he was going to draw blood. Harry walked up next to him.

"Let's go, mate."

"Yeah." Ron took one last look at the stairs where Hermione had disappeared then followed Harry and his sister out.

* * *

At breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry watched Ron pick sullenly at his food. 

"I just don't bloody get it!" he said, pushing his plate away finally. Harry and Ginny looked up from their conversation.

"Get what?" Harry asked. Ron looked in his direction as Aurora, Neve, Tommy, and Draco sat down. "Hey, you guys," Harry mumbled. They all nodded.

"Congratulations, Ron. I heard you made Quidditch captain. Draco did, too," Aurora said, smiling. Then she noticed the look on Ron's face as he mumbled a thanks. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking concerned.

"It's Hermione. She's so bloody distant. All she does is study, study, study. Has she forgotten that I exist or something? Nowadays, I'm lucky if I even make eye contact with her. What the bloody hell is wrong with her?" Ron asked, his face turning red. Ginny looked at Aurora. Aurora nodded.

"Ron, I think you ought t..." Ginny didn't get to finish because Hermione had just graced them with her presence.

"Hello, all. Sorry, I can't really talk. I just came by to get a muffin. Neve, I like your hair that color," she said happily. Ginny, Harry, and Ron all looked dumbfounded. This was a totally different person than the one they left upstairs. Hermione grabbed a blueberry muffin and was off to the library. Everyone sat in silence until Ginny broke it.

"Is it just me, or did that strike everyone as a bit odd?" she asked, looking around the table. They all nodded except Draco.

"Not me, Weasley. Granger's been acting weird like that for a good minute now," he said, stuffing a biscuit into his mouth. Aurora nudged him and he nearly choked on it. Ron frowned.

"I'm going to have a few choice words with Miss Granger," he said, standing abruptly. For Ron, this was quite an intimidating move, seeing as he was well over six feet.

"Ron, wait. I think there's somethi..." Ginny was cut off.

"No, Ginny. Don't try to save her. Hermione's had this coming for two months now. I'm sick of being treated like I'm the scum of the fucking universe. I'll see you all later." Ron marched off like a man on a mission. Ginny sighed.

"Can't say I didn't try," she said quietly. Harry nodded.

"This is not good, Ginny. Who knows what Ron might do. He's not exactly the most self-restrained person when he's angry," Neve said. Ginny nodded. "But, they have to deal with it sooner or later. It'll become painfully obvious soon." Everyone nodded.

* * *

In the library, Hermione was sitting at a table, immersed in a book on Astronomy. Ron burst through the door and looked around. There were only about a handful of students in there. Rina Tremaine was one of them. Ron went over to her. 

"Hi, Ron. I heard you made Qui..." She was cut off by Ron slamming his hand on the table. Rina jumped a little. "Are we a little frustrated, Ron?" she asked sarcastically. Ron nodded.

"Thanks for the congrats. But, I'm not here for that. Have you seen Hermione?" he asked. Rina nodded.

"She's on the other side, sitting at a table. I saw her come in a little while ago. You know Hermione. She's always studying. Who knows what she's studying for now," Rina said, shrugging. She returned to her book.

"Yeah, I know. That's the bloody problem. Thanks, Rina." Ron walked off. He went to the other side of the large library. Sure enough, Hermione was looking in a book, oblivious to the world around her. Ron furrowed his eyebrows and walked up to her. He grabbed her by the wrist. Hermione looked up, shocked.

"Ron, what are you..." She stopped as Ron pulled her to her feet. He dragged her to an aisle between the bookcases. Hermione struggled in his grip. Ron came to a solitary spot and turned. "Ron, let go of me!" Hermione whispered urgently. Ron finally released her. Hermione looked at her wrist. It was red where Ron had grabbed her. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, sounding a little hurt and rubbing her wrist in pain. Ron crossed his arms.

"No, Hermione. The question is what's wrong with _**YOU**_? Why all of a sudden do you avoid me? Why do you always snap at me for no justifiable reason? Why the hell are you always studying? You weren't even this bad in first year. That's when all you did was read and study. This is ten times worse! What the hell is wrong with you?" Ron didn't bother whispering. Hermione just stared at him.

"You don't know anything..." She whispered. Ron threw his hands up in the air.

"I know that since you came to the Burrow you've been acting like a total bitch. Everything I say is wrong. You're treating me, and everyone else for that matter, like shit. No one else is man enough to step to you. Me, personally, I'm fed up with it. So either you tell or stop making everyone feel like crap," Ron said. Hermione frowned. This time Ron had overstepped his boundary.

"Hold up. Did you just call me a bitch?" she asked. Ron sighed.

"I said all of that and all you heard was 'bitch?' Yes, I called you a bitch," he said defiantly. Hermione's eyes flashed a warning, but Ron took no heed of it.

"You have some nerve, Ronald Weasley! How dare you call me bitch! You have no idea what's going on with me!" she yelled. Ron sighed. He looked into Hermione's eyes and took a step forward.

"I would if you would just tell me. Stop being so secretive about everything," he said almost softly, but his voice still signaled anger. Hermione turned her gaze away from him.

"You wouldn't understand. You'd just blow up," she said, her voice shaking. Ron's ears began turning red. He grabbed Hermione by her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Who are you to tell me how **_I'M_** going to act! I'm the only person who knows how I'm going to act. I hate it when everyone assumes that I'll act like a raging animal when I find out something! Yes, I know I have a bad temper! But, that's not how I act all the time! Damnit, Hermione! Just tell me whatever the fuck it is!" Ron was yelling now. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"I...can't. I'm sorry. I just can't tell you," she said sadly. Ron released her. He took a step back.

"Fine. If you can't tell me, then why am I with you? You apparently don't feel the need to let me in on how you're feeling. I do care a lot about you, Hermione. Everyone else cares a lot about you. We all love you. Why do you treat us this way? Never mind. Fuck it. If you don't care enough, I won't bother to care either. Goodbye, Hermione," Ron said in a tone Hermione'd never heard him use before. He pushed past her. Hermione turned around and watched him go. She wiped a tear from her face.

"I'm pregnant, Ron," she whispered as she stared at his back.

* * *

That night, Ginny sat at the table in the common room with Hermione. Hermione was writing furiously on her parchment. It was her History of Magic essay. Ginny was studying for her Potions test. Ginny looked at the clock on the wall. It was past one in the morning. Ginny yawned as Aurora came downstairs. 

"Hermione, give it a rest, will you? It is entirely too late. You can finish that essay tomorrow," Aurora said. Hermione shook her head. Aurora looked at Ginny with pleading eyes. Ginny sighed and snatched the quill out of Hermione's hand. Hermione looked up.

"Give that back!" she yelled. Ginny shook her head.

"Hermione, it's one in the morning. Your paper is due on Tuesday. It's Saturday. Wait, no, it's actually Sunday now. Go...to...bed," Ginny said, snapping Hermione's quill in two. If Hermione was a Telepath, Ginny would be dead by now. Ginny stared at Hermione with indifference. Hermione realized she wasn't going to win this fight.

"Fine. I'll go. But, first, I want to take a shower. I really need it to calm down. I've had a really tough day," Hermione said, thinking of the row she'd had with Ron. Ginny and Aurora nodded.

"Ok, Hermione. I **_WILL_** be waiting for you to return. Do not let me have to come after you," Aurora said. Hermione nodded and headed for the prefects' bathroom.

* * *

In the bathroom, Hermione turned on all the stalls. She loved it when it sounded like it was raining. It gave her a feeling of pure serenity. She went in a stall and just stood under the water as it fell on her. 

"Oh, Ron..." She whispered. She was sure he hated her. "And it's all my faul...Aaaaaaaaah!" Hermione touched her lower abdomen. A sharp pain had just rushed through her. She felt almost woozy from it. Standing up straight, she felt another shock. This time, it lingered for a long moment. Hermione doubled over, breathing hard. She squeezed her eyes shut.

'_What's going on?_' she thought. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the tiles. The water was being mixed with something red. Hermione's eyes widened. '_It's coming from me. I'm bleeding. But why?_' she thought. Panicking, she took a step back and tripped over the divider between the shower and the undressing area. She grabbed the shower curtain in order to hold her balance. Instead, she managed to somehow become entangled in it. Hermione hit her head against the wall, knocking herself intounconsciousness. Blood trickled from her head.

* * *

Aurora looked at the clock. It was 1:30. It doesn't take thirty minutes to take a shower. Unless, of course, you were Draco Malfoy. Sighing, Aurora got out of her bed and went to the sixth-year dorms. She walked over to Ginny's bed and shook her. Ginny turned over. 

"What is it, Aurora? This had better be really good or you will be really sorry." she said, sounding extremely irritated.

"Hermione has not come back yet. Come with me to Harry's room," Aurora said, literally pulling Ginny out of bed. They snuck into Harry and Ron's room. Ron sounded like a locomotive. Aurora took and Ron and Ginny took Harry. Harry sat up rather quickly. He held his wand to Ginny's throat. He blinked twice as Ginny came into focus. He reached for his glasses.

"Gin? What is it?" he asked, putting them on. Ron was just realizing that Aurora was not a giant spider.

"We need to use your map, Harry," Ginny said. Harry sighed and got out of his bed. He rummaged around in his trunk for a moment, then pulled out the old piece of parchment. He touched it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said. The map appeared. He looked up at Ginny. "Now, who are we looking for?" Harry asked.

"Hermione," Aurora and Ginny answered together. Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged. Harry opened the map up.

"There she is. She's in the girls' prefect bathroom. The only problem is..." Harry's voice trailed off. He looked up at the rest of them. "...her name is fading. That means something's wrong," Harry said. They were off in ten seconds flat. When they reached the portrait that was the entrance, they all just stood there.

"Does anyone know the bloody password!" Ron asked frantically. Ginny thought for a moment.

"Chocolate strawberry frogs," she said. The door swung to the side, letting them in. They all looked at her. "What? Hermione told me one day. I wanted to use the shower alone. Big deal," she said, heading inside.

Inside, the room was filled with steam. All the showers were still running. They quartet looked around, trying to find Hermione. It was nearly suffocating standing in the steam-filled room. Ron looked around. He saw a trail of red liquid coming from one of the stalls. Walking towards it, he saw a hand, then an arm, then a body.

Hermione was lying in her own blood. A pool of it was surrounding her and the water was mixing with it. She was wrapped in what looked like a translucent shower curtain. Ron kneeled down to her. Ginny and Harry came up behind him. Ginny gasped.

"Is she..." She couldn't bring herself to say the words. Ron shook his head, picking her up.

"No, she's not. She's just unconscious. She has a concussion, I bet. It looks like she fell. All of this blood couldn't have come from her head, though. Come on," Ron said quietly. He sounded unnaturally calm.

* * *

When they reached the hospital wing, no one was there. They went and beat on Madam Pomfrey's door. She opened it, looking like she was ready to give whomever it was a good tongue-lashing. 

"What the... Sweet mother of Merlin! What happened to this child?" she asked, examining Hermione in Ron's arms.

"We don't know. We found her like this. What's wrong with her, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked. Madam Pomfrey led them to a private room.

"Lay her on the bed," she said. Ron did as he was told. "Go and get me Professor Douglas, one of you. It looks like she sustained a head injury. It's cut just a little bit, but why is she covered in so much blood?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Aurora ran off to find Aislin. Ron and Harry shrugged. Madam Pomfrey looked at Ginny, who looked like she knew something. She nodded at Madam Pomfrey.

"Boys, if you would be so kind as to wait outside," Madam Pomfrey said. Ron and Harry looked a little hesitant, but complied just as Aurora and Aislin came into the room.

"What's wrong, Poppy?" they heard Aislin ask as the door was shut behind them. Ron sighed and sat down in the seat. He looked like hell. Harry sat down next to him.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," he wondered aloud. Harry sighed. He had a pretty good idea of what happened to Hermione, but he wasn't sure if he was the one to tell Ron. After about fifteen minutes, Ginny and Aurora emerged from the room. Harry and Ron stood. The two girls looked very sullen and solemn.

"How is she?" Ron asked, looking hopeful. Ginny looked at Aurora and shook her head. Aurora nodded.

"Ron, I think you should sit down for this," Aurora said quietly. Ron looked at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Why do I need to sit?" he asked. " She's not..." he began. Aurora immediately shook her head.

"Oh, heaven's no, Ron. Hermione will be fine...physically. But, there is something you need to know before I tell you exactly what happened," Aurora said slowly. Ron was still looking at her skeptically. He didn't move an inch.

"No. I think I'll stand. Just tell me what it is, Aurora. I'm tired of being left in the dark," Ron said. Aurora sighed and looked down.

"Well, you know how Hermione has been acting rather strangely the past couple weeks, right?" she asked. Ron nodded.

"Yeah. What does this have to do..."

"I am getting to it. The reason we all were pretty much immune to her outbursts of rage and her mean comments was because we knew what was wrong with her. Hermione was pregnant," Aurora said. The last word seemed to ring in the air very loudly. Ron just stood there, unblinking. His eyes seemed out of focus. Ginny and Harry looked at each other.

"Ron?" Harry asked, taking a step forward. Ron shook his head. His eyes seemed to focus back on Aurora.

"What do you mean 'was?'" he asked. Aurora took a step back, suddenly afraid for her safety.

"Exactly what it says. It means that Hermione **_WAS_** pregnant. It means that she is not anymore. Hermione had a miscarriage," Aurora said. Ron still just stared at her. There was almost no readable emotion on his face.

"What causes one of those?" Ron whispered.

"There are many causes of one, Ron. Aislin said that the most likely one was that Hermione was pushing herself too hard with her schoolwork. She was putting too much strain on her body and mind. Stress could have been a strong factor," Aurora explained. Ron nodded. Then he backed up into the bench. He sat down hard in it. Harry sat down next to him.

"It's all my fault," Ron said. Harry shook his head.

"No, it's not, Ron. Don't blame yourself. No one knows why these types of things will happen. They can't be predicted," Harry said. Ron shook his head.

"I made her sad. I stressed her out." Ron put his head in his hands. Seeing Ron do this tore at Ginny's heart. She kneeled in front of him.

"Ron, it really isn't your fault. There could've been a number of reasons why..."

"Why didn't you all tell me? Why didn't she tell me?" Ron asked, looking up. Ginny looked at Harry, who looked at Aurora. Aurora shrugged.

"We didn't think you could handle it. Hermione made us promise not to tell you. Plus, you know how you get when you hear news you don't like," Ginny said. Ron stood up, suddenly raging mad like a bull. It made Ginny jump back. That was obviously the **_WRONG_** thing to say. Harry sighed, as he knew exactly what was coming.

"What makes you think that I'm somenuclear warheadthat's set to blow at any moment? It's not your choice to decide what and what not to tell me! It is shit like this that makes me blow up. When you keep stuff from me! Some friends you all turned out to be." Ron turned to go. Harry jumped up and touched him on his shoulder.

"Ron..." Harry began. Ron, in his anger, turned and punched Harry dead in his jaw. Harry fell back into Ginny. Ron looked at him with a satisfied, yet sad, look on his face. Then he turned and ran off.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded, moving his jaw around.

"I suppose I had that coming. We shouldn't've kept it from him. He's right. It wasn't our decision," Harry said, standing up.

"It was not our decision to keep it from him. Hermione told us not to tell," Aurora said.

"We owed it to him to tell him. After all, Aurora, he was the father," Harry said. Aurora had nothing else to say to that. That's when Aislin came out of the private room.

"How is she?" Ginny asked quickly. Aislin looked up.

"She'll live. But, she's going to need a lot of time to recover. I trust that you will not blabbing about this to the rest of the school. I'm sure whoever knew she was pregnant to begin with will figure it out eventually. Tell only whom you must. I don't want her to suffer any shame. I don't think she could take it. We'll send her to St. Mungo's for further evaluation and treatment.Where's Ron?" Aislin asked.

"Well, Ron was the only one of us who didn't know. He just found out and he was rather sad at first. Then, he sort of blew up at the fact that everyone kept it from him," Harry said. Aislin crossed her arms as she looked at Harry's purple eye.

"I'm not surprised at all that he reacted the way he did. One of you, if not Hermione herself, should've told him. Regardless of what Hermione said. He had a right to know. He shouldn't've had to find out like this. Anyway, get to bed. It's late," Aislin said. The three nodded and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Ron sat in Astronomy tower, looking up at the stars. An empty bottle of firewhiskey rolled around next to him in the wind. He closed his eyes and pictured how happy he and Hermione used to be. 

"Mione...Why?" he whispered before he passed out from the whiskey.


	7. Chapter 6: Death Threats

**The End**

**Chapter 6: Death Threats**

* * *

Hermione was sent to St. Mungo's to recuperate. Ron hadn't mentioned the entire incident and had thrown himself into schoolwork and Quidditch practice. The others had decided it was best not to interfere with anyone. They'd all taken an oath not to mention it unless Ron or Hermione mentioned it first. 

One day, Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room trying to finish up an essay for Aislin's class. Ava came down the stairs from her dorm and saw him. Using stealth, she snuck up to him. Leaning close next to his ear, she let out a long sigh. Draco rounded on Ava, knocking her down and pulling his wand to her throat. Ava looked up at him.

"Relax, Draco. It's just me," she said, looking him in the eyes. Draco looked at her a moment longer and then decided it was safe to rise up off of her. Standing, he held his hand out. Ava took it and pulled herself up. "Why are you so damn jumpy? You're worse than Tommy," she said. Draco smirked.

"It comes with being a Magus. You shouldn't sneak up on us. Normally, I mutter the curse or hex before I even point the wand. So, unless you want your eyebrows singed off, I suggest you don't do that again," he said. Ava nodded, then looked at Draco's homework.

"I see you haven't finished Professor Douglas' essay."

"The woman demands nothing but perfection from everyone who was under her tutelage last year. She was one of the Magi that trained us. I personally think she's crazy. It's not like we don't know these potions already." Draco looked over at the clock. It was almost 3:15. He began hurriedly gathering his things.

"Where are you going?" Ava asked, watching him move at light speed.

"I've got to get to the Quidditch pitch. Practice starts in fifteen minutes. I'm captain. I'm the last person who needs to be late. Plus, we play Gryffindor tomorrow. I'll see you at dinner." With that, Draco was off. Ava smiled as she watched him go.

"Cute, isn't he?"a voice said from behind Ava. Ava frowned and turned around. Millicent Bulstrode was standing there, glaring at her with her arms crossed.

"What do you want, Bulstrode?" Ava asked, sounding annoyed. Millicent smiled and practically glided down the stairs.

"I noticed the way you look at Draco. I don't blame you. He is quite a ladies' man. A bit of a pretty boy, though. It's a pity that Assante bitch has him. If it wasn't for her, I'd be running with glee. She is a horrible little Italian wench," Millicent said. Ava sighed.

"I am in no way interested in Draco like that, Bulstrode. I don't think Aurora would be too happy if she heard you talking about Draco like that. In fact, I think she might even get a little rough with you," Ava said, smirking. Millicent frowned.

"I can take that girl anytime, any place, Zaviera. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to the Quidditch pitch," Millicent said. Millicent was a Beater for the Slytherin team. Ava suddenly got a sick feeling in her stomach. Aurora was a Chaser along with Ginny and Seamus Finnigan. Tomorrow's game was going to be a messy one...

* * *

Draco was rushing down the hallway. The hallways were practically deserted except for Draco and the occasional ghost. As Draco passed an empty classroom, he heard a what sounded like a mixture of a moan and a cry for help. Draco listened for a moment and his eyes widened as he realized whose voice it was. He opened the classroom door and saw Neve and Tommy. Neve was half laughing and half trying to push Tommy away. Tommy was smiling and kept kissing her neck. Neve opened her eyes and saw Draco standing there. 

"Draco!" she said, a little shocked. Tommy didn't seem to hear her. Draco marched forward and pulled Tommy off of her. He slammed Tommy into a wall and pulled his wand. He held it to Tommy's neck. Neve jumped off of the desk she was on.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tommy yelled, looking Draco in the eye. Neve ran up beside them. Draco stared at Tommy with hatred in his eyes.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing! Let him go now!" Neve yelled, buttoning her shirt. Draco took no heed to her words and continued staring at Tommy. Tommy swallowed hard. "Draco!" Neve yelled one final time. Draco finally listened and released Tommy. Tommy looked at Draco like he was crazy, then he looked at Neve.

"I'll see you at dinner," he said. Neve nodded, then looked at Draco. Draco was putting his wand away. Neve punched him in the arm, hard. Draco frowned and looked at her.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked. Neve frowned at him.

"What is your problem?" she asked. Her eyes were blazing. The roots of her hair were starting to turn red. Draco still had said nothing. Neve crossed her arms. "Well? What have you got to say for yourself?"

"You shouldn't be messing with him," Draco said. Neve's eyes widened.

"And since when did you become my older brother? Draco, I don't need you to tell me who is good for me. You aren't related to me in any way except for the fact that you're screwing my sister. So, just mind your own damn business," Neve said. Then she stormed out of the room. Draco sighed.

* * *

The next day at the Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Ron stood at the front with Harry. 

"Ready, mate?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. The doors opened.

"You better believe it." Ron mounted his broom and flew off. Both he and Harry circled the pitch once then took their places. Madam Hooch released the Snitch and the two Bludgers. Looking up at the students she threw the Quaffle up and blew her whistle. Aurora grabbed it first. She passed it back and forth to Seamus and then Ginny. She ducked as a Bludger came flying her way. She looked in the direction that the Bludger had come from.Millicent was smiling down at her. Aurora glared at her and continued.

"Watch yourself, Aurora!" Ginny yelled. Aurora nodded and shot another nasty look at Millicent before flying off in pursuit of the Quaffle.

After about an hour of play, it started to rain. Harry had yet to see the Snitch and it was becoming very difficult to see in all of the rain. It had started coming down in sheets. The score was 90 to 120 with Slytherin leading. Harry looked down from his safe spot high above the game. Then he saw just how brutal Quidditch could get.

Aurora, purely by accident, knocked into Millicent in order to avoid being hit with a Bludger. She passed the Quaffle to Ginny, who went to make the score, bringing Gryffindor up to 100. Aurora, unsuspecting and cheering her teammate on, wasn't paying any attention. Millicent flew over to the Bludger that her fellow Beater, Goyle was about to hit. She almost knocked him off his broom. Hitting the Bludger as hard as she could, she sent it flying at top speed towards Aurora. Harry watched this.

"**_AURORA, WATCH OUT_**!" Harry yelled as loud as he could. Aurora looked up at him. It all sounded like he was mumbling. She squinted in the rain and saw Harry pointing at something behind her. Aurora turned just in time to get hit in the face the Bludger. All of it seemed to happen in slow motion.

In the stands, Neve had seen the whole thing. She watched her sister fall about fifty feet to the sand near the goal posts. Madam Hooch blew the whistle. Everyone landed and Neve ran down to the pitch. She pushed her way through the crowd of players. She gasped at what she saw. Aurora's face was covered in blood. Her eyes were closed. Her nose was obviously broken and she was completely unconscious.

"Is she all right?" Draco asked Madam Hooch, looking genuinely concerned. Madam Hooch nodded. One of the guards of Hogwarts came sauntering up. Madam Hooch mumbled to him and he picked up Aurora and marched off with her. Madam Hooch turned towards Ron. Ron and Harry were watching Neve. The roots of her hair were beginning to turn red.

"Did you see what happened, Weasley?" Madam Hooch asked. Ron shook his head no, still looking at Neve. Millicent was holding her broom, looking very smug. Finally, Neve spoke.

"So esattamente ciò che è successo. Quella ragazza scervellata (I know exactly what happened. That brainless girl)..." Neve pushed her way through the Slytherin team and her fist met Millicent's nose. Millicent fell back. Neve climbed on top of her and started pummeling the poor girl's face. Millicent wasn't taking it lying down, either. She was doing almost as much damage as Neve. Neve seemed unaffected by it, though. She was too concerned on causing Millicent as much pain as possible.

"Girls! I demand that you stop this at once! Fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin! Stop it! Boys, don't just stand there! Pry them apart!" Madam Hooch yelled. The boys all looked at her like she was crazy. Madam Hooch sighed and whipped out her wand. "_Petrificus totalus_," she said. Both girls entered the body bind. "Get them off my field and hurry up so we can continue the game," Madam Hooch said, sounding a lot madder than she looked.

Harry and Ron mounted their brooms once again.

"So now we're down by a Chaser and Slytherin's down by a Beater," Ron said. Harry nodded as Madam Hooch blew the whistle. For the first time since the game started, Harry saw the little golden ball known as the Snitch. It was hovering right between Draco and himself. They looked at each other. Draco flinched and went zooming off at the same time Harry did.

"Oh no..." Ginny whispered as Harry and Draco collided. They both fell to the ground. When they landed, Harry and Draco both sat up, looking very dizzy. Harry held his hand up, revealing the Snitch. Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"**_GRYFFINDOR WINS_**!" she yelled. All the Gryffindors went up in applause. Harry stood and helped Draco up.

"Good game," he said. Draco was rubbing the knot that was forming fast on his head. He nodded.

"I've got to go see Aurora," he whispered. Harry smiled as Draco ran off. Harry turned around to get practically mauled by his teammates and roommates.

* * *

In the hospital wing, Aurora had a cast on her nose. Draco walked up beside her bed. She tried to smile, but was failing miserably. He sat down on the bed, smiling at her. Neve was across the room, waiting as Madam Pomfrey tended to a cut on her eye. 

"I am absolutely appalled at this, Miss Assante! Fighting! What nonsense is this? It is so unladylike..." Madam Pomfrey was just chewing her out. Neve sighed.

"Listen, Madam Pomfrey. Bulstrode started it! She hit Aurora with that Bludger on purpose! That wasn't fair. Look at Aurora! Her nose is broken!" Neve said. Madam Pomfrey made a noise that sounded like a cross between a cough and a snort.

"Well, you also broke Miss Bulstrode's nose and jaw, Miss Assante. Not to mention a rib. All she managed to do was scratch your eye. Young ladies don't brawl like boys, mind you." Madam Pomfrey was lighting into Neve's ass. Three beds down from Neve was Millicent, looking very beaten and bruised. She was moaning and holding her side in pain. Neve smirked in a satisfied way."Not everyone is a Magas-in-training, Miss Assante." Madam Pomfrey stood and left, leaving Neve to sulk. She looked over at Aurora and Draco.

"All right there, Aurora?" Neve asked. Aurora nodded stiffly. Tommy came in the room after that. He went straight to Neve's bed. He was followed closely by the Tremaine twins. "Hey, guys," Neve said bluntly.

"That had to be the best fight I've ever seen! You practically murdered that girl. What was her name anyway?" Rina asked. Neve smiled.

"Millicent Bulstrode. She purposely hit a Bludger in Aurora's direction."

"I hate to break it to you, Neve, but that's the way the game is played," Draco said. Neve glared at him.

"With intent to harm the other person, Draco? Millicent knew what she was doing because she practically mauled over a fellow Beater just to hit that Bludger at Aurora. You don't do that, Draco. Millicent has had it in for Aurora since last year in the Dueling class when Aurora beat her. I'm not stupid," Neve argued. Draco shook his head.

"You read much too far into things, Neve. Anyway, Potter ran into me as we both tried to get the Snitch. He ended up getting it. Oh well. There will be other games. I'm going to shower and get dinner. I'll see you later, love," Draco said, looking at Aurora. Aurora nodded, not daring to open her mouth. She was afraid she'd scream in pain. Neve hopped off of the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Lina asked Neve. Neve looked at her and smiled. Then she looked at Tommy.

"We have unfinished business," Tommy said. Draco tried really hard to ignore it. He just hoped he never caught them together again. He recoiled at the thought.

* * *

A long way away, Giovanna Zaviera was meditating in her room at her flat in London. A knock came at her door. Nyoka was slithering around the floor, hissing all kinds of obscenities at the intruder. Giovanna sighed and went to the door. 

'_Calm down, Nyoka. I'm sure it's no one_,' Giovanna said in Parseltongue. The snake nodded as it took in her words. Opening the door, Giovanna came face to face with her sister and rival. Nicola stood there smiling smugly. Giovanna sighed and walked away from the door.

"Well, hello to you, too, Vanna. Looking rather ragged, aren't we?" Nicola asked, walking in. Giovanna turned and faced her sister. She sat on the couch.

"If you are referring to my attire, Nicola, then I do have days where I don't paint my face and put my nicest clothes just to sit around my house. I'm not you, thank Merlin," Giovanna said, sitting down on her couch. Nyoka slithered around her feet. Nicola looked down at the snake.

"Why on earth do you keep that damn thing, anyway, Vanna? It's bloody hideous if you ask me," Nicola said, sitting across from her sister. Giovanna looked down at Nyoka, who was looking at Nicola with all the malevolence a snake could muster. Giovanna smiled.

"Because, Tom gave it to me. And, I don't believe I asked you to begin with. Besides, snakes are very loyal creatures, Nic. They're not at all like humans. Humans can be so spiteful and violent and conniving and hateful," Giovanna said. Nicola frowned.

"Last time I checked, snakes aren't the most kind and civil creatures in the wizarding world, Vanna. In fact, I think they're the most fearsome," Nicola said, looking at Nyoka. Giovanna sighed.

"Why are you here, Nic?" she asked ingenuously. Nicola looked up at her sister and smiled.

"A little straightforward, aren't we Vanna? Eager to get rid of me, aren't you?" Nicola laughed. Giovanna rolled her eyes and held her hand out.

"I have half a mind to curse you into the next life. State your business with me and be off, will you? I don't want to have to be in your presence any more than necessary," Giovanna said in a very flat voice. Nicola's eyes narrowed.

"Watch it, Vanna. I am just curious as to why you've decided to come back after seventeen years. I mean, you kept the fact that Tom had children from him forever. What made you decide to return? You could've kept your children out of this whole fight," she said. Giovanna gave her sideways glance.

"Although this is none of your damn business, Nic, I will answer you. I came back because I wanted to help Tom. I, at one point in time, loved him," Giovanna said, turning away from her sister. Nicola smirked and sat back in her chair.

"You still love him, don't you? You're such a sucker for love, Vanna. He wants only one thing, Vanna. And you know exactly what it is," Nicola said. Giovanna looked at her.

"And what's that, Nic?"

"What do all men with power want?" Nicola asked. Giovanna cracked a small smile and looked out the window. She sighed deeply.

"More power. He's just using Tomás, isn't he?" Giovanna asked. Nicola nodded.

"You know he is. I've never known Tom to care for anyone but himself..." Nicola looked at her sister. Giovanna looked over at her. Their eyes met. "...except you. Something about you made him think twice. But, instead, he heard about that damn prophecy. And he left you," Nicola said. Giovanna smiled.

"That's the first relatively nice thing you've said to me since we were sixteen, Nic. Why is that?"

"Because I'm a power hungry vixen that likes making people suffer with and without magic, Vanna," Nicola said. Giovanna nodded.

"I'm glad you can admit that to yourself."

"I'm not going lie and say that I'm not. I know exactly what I am. What I don't know is what made me become this way..." Nicola's voice trailed off. Giovanna nodded and the sisters sat in silence.

* * *

Tommy stepped out of the portrait hole leading to the Gryffindor common room. As he turned the corner to leave the staircases, a hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Before Tommy could protest, he was thrown into an empty classroom. Falling on the floor, he looked up at the culprits. Neville and Draco stood there, looking smugly down at him. Draco held Tommy's wand. Although these were the **_LAST_** two people you'd expect to work together, they seemed to be pretty intent on intimidating Tommy. Tommy stood and dusted himself off. 

"What is you two's problem? Who spit in your coffee?" he asked, sounding a little tired. Neville looked at Draco, who was way ahead of him. Draco pushed Tommy into a chair and mumbled something, pointing his wand. Tommy tried to stand back up, but found that he couldn't. Draco looked at him.

"Sit. Shut up. We talk. You don't," Neville said rather calmly. Tommy frowned, but did not voice his thoughts. Draco smirked and looked smugly at him. "So you fancy, Neve, huh?" Neville asked. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"What business is of yours who I fancy and who I don't? If Neve likes me and I like her, why do you care?" Tommy asked. Draco pointed his wand and a mild electric shock went through Tommy.

"Wrong answer. This is a yes or no interrogation, Zaviera. Next time, I won't be so lenient. Answer Longbottom's question," Draco said. Tommy made a face.

"Yes, I do," Tommy said. Neville nodded and looked at Draco.

"Listen up, Zaviera. Neve's been through a lot the past year. The last thing I want to see is her hurt. Both Longbottom and I have grown a kind of brotherly love for Neve. **_IF_** she so much as breaks a nail because of you, I will kill you with my bare hands. If you hurt her emotionally, I won't kill you. I will just make you wish I had killed you. This conversation doesn't leave this room. Got it?" Draco asked, putting his wand a mere five centimeters from Tommy's face. Tommy frowned up at him with all the malice he could muster.

"Answer him, Tommy," Neville said. He didn't look the least bit like he was going to help Tommy if Draco did "accidentally" let a curse fly. Tommy still didn't say anything.

"Tomás..." Draco said, putting the tip of his wand on the tip of Tommy's nose. Draco seemed to be really enjoying himself.

"Fine. Whatever you say, Malfoy," Tommy said. Draco stood there for a second. Then another electric shock ran through Tommy's body. This one was more powerful than the first. Tommy fell out of seat, suddenly able to move. Neville snickered and Draco put his wand away.

"Sorry about that, mate. It slipped." Draco tossed Tommy back his wand as he stood up. Tommy's eyes burned with hatred. When the two other boys left the room, Tommy just stood there, his temples beginning to hurt.

"When the final battle comes, he'll be the first one to go..." he mumbled. Then, Tommy's arm began burning. He looked at it. Where the Dark Mark had been burned into his arm, letters were forming. Tommy squinted at it. There was a message.

_**The Gryffindor common room fire.**_

_**2:45 am**_

_**DO NOT BE LATE**_

As the words disappeared, the burning sensation did also. Tommy covered his arm back up and walked out of the classroom. As he walked out, he almost ran into Ava. She paused and looked at him.

"Tommy, êtes-vous bon (Are you okay)?" she asked in French. Tommy nodded. He looked at her. The expression on Ava's face clearly stated that she believed he was lying straight through his teeth.

"Really, Ava. I'm fine," Tommy said. Ava nodded apprehensively. Then she looked in the room behind him.

"Why were you in there?" she asked. Tommy sighed.

"Ava, what is this? Twenty questions? When did you become so interested in what I do?" Tommy snapped. Ava glared at her brother. She stared at him long and hard. Tommy looked in her eyes. Ava stepped back.

"Fine then, Tommy. Keep your thoughts to your damn self." With that, Ava stormed off. Tommy watched her go. He didn't like keeping things from his sister, but this was for her own good. He wasn't too sure he wanted her mixed up with the Death Eaters and their father. Ava was a very powerful witch. She could easily defend herself. After reassuring himself that he was doing the right thing in keeping Ava out of it, he turned to go the Great Hall.

* * *

At 2:45 that night, Tommy slunk out of his dorm and made sure no one was there. He looked at the fireplace. Sitting there for about three minutes, the flames rose brightly, revealing the face of his father. He looked even more intimidating in a fire than in person. 

"Well, what have you got to tell me, Tomás?" he asked. Tommy frowned at his curtness.

"Hello to you, too, **_DAD_**. I haven't found out much except that there are now several guards here. They're from the Magi. So, it would be quite foolish to attack the school. There's also these girls whose parents are Magi. Maybe you've heard of them. Their surname is...let me think...Turner? Trellis? Truman?" Tommy racked his brain. Voldemort's eyes widened considerably.

"Tremaine?" he asked. Tommy snapped his fingers and nodded.

"That's it. Celerina and Catalina Tremaine, a.k.a. Rina and Lina. Plus, they're older sister is one of the guards here. I think her name was Cye or something like that." Tommy heard rustling in the background. Then he saw a woman in the background. She pushed Voldemort unceremoniously out of the way.

"You said Tremaine?" the woman asked. Tommy squinted at her. She reminded him of his mother.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Tommy asked. The woman smirked.

"I'm Lady Nicola Feleti, Tomás. I'm sure Vanna didn't tell you about me. I'm your aunt, your mother's younger sister. Now, how many Tremaines are there at the school?" she asked. Tommy counted on his fingers.

"Six. Two are sixth-years. Then you have a third-year, Camilla, a second-year, can't remember her name, and a first-year, Carmelita. The sixth one is one of the guards. I think her name was Cytheria.What is it with the Tremaines?" Tommy asked. Nicola smirked.

"I'm literally shocked that Ricardo sent his finest Magi. Wait until they see our secret weapon. They shall be pleasantly surprised." Nicola was smiling evilly. Then she walked out of sight. Voldemort's face came back.

"She didn't answer my question," Tommy said.

"The Tremaines are like a dynasty or clan. All of them have always been Aurors or Magi for almost five centuries. They are extremely good at what they do and are not to be taken lightly. Become friends with the twins. They are relatively powerful ones. They've been in training since they were twelve. Stay out of Cytheria Tremaine's way. She's a real tough one. Have you been getting close to anyone?"

"No," Tommy lied. Voldemort stared at him.

"You're lying, Tomás. I know when you lie. Who've you been getting acquainted with?" he asked. Tommy looked down.

"Neve Assante," he whispered. Voldemort almost smiled. Tommy looked at him with question written all over his face. "Why is that good? Why are you smirking like that?"

"I captured Neveah Assante last year. I held her for ransom. A real spirited and head strongwitch, that one; she's very high maintenance. It is good that you've been getting acquainted with her. Get as much information out of her as possible. This is where I leave you." Before Tommy could protest using Neve in that way, Voldemort was gone. He sighed and headed back up to his dormitory.

* * *

Several days later, Harry woke up in his bed. It was abnormally early. Ron was snoring next to him with his mouth wide open. Harry smirked. He'd always told Ron that one day, something was going to fly in his mouth while he was sleeping. After lying there for quite some time, he decided to go down to the common room. 

When he reached the balcony above the common room, Harry's breath caught in his throat. A girl with thick brown hair was sitting in one of the plush armchairs, staring into the fire. Harry took a step and the floor creaked. The girl turned her head and smiled. Harry bounded down the stairs as the girl stood.

"**_HERMIONE_**!" He hugged her as tight as he could. Hermione was practically choking. Harry realized what he was doing and released her. Hermione stepped back from him and smiled.

"Hi, Harry. I've missed you, too," she said, giggling. Then, her face dropped as she looked past Harry. Harry turned around and saw Ron standing there. He walked over to the two and looked down at Hermione, who is relatively short compared to Ron.

"Hi, Mione," he said. Hermione looked down. Harry took this as his cue to leave the room. He went back up to his room. Ron smiled down at her. "Mione?" he asked quietly. Then, Hermione threw her arms around his neck. This feat was incredibly hard to do. She literally had to jump in order to accomplish it. Ron caught her. She started sobbing in his chest.

"Oh, Ron..." she cried. Ron's eyes were wide with shock. He rubbed her back and carried her to the plush sofa.

"Mione, it's okay. Please stop crying," he said gently as he sat her down. Hermione was sniffing like there was no tomorrow. Ron had to try his hardest not to laugh at her. Her face was all rosy and pink and she looked radiant as the fire played tricks with her face. Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at Ron. He was watching her smugly.

"What are you smirking at? I thought you were going to hate me," she said. Ron shook his head.

"No, I'm not mad...**_ANYMORE_**. I was at first, but then I realized why you didn't tell me at first. I was madder at the others than you, per se. They had to deal with me. Plus, you know I can't stay mad at you for more than five minutes no matter how hard I try. I've missed you so much." Ron kissed her. Hermione let herself melt into him. When they came up for air, Hermione looked into his eyes.

"Has anything worthwhile happened while I was gone?" she asked. Ron laughed.

"Well, aside from the fact that Harry and I have had no one to copy for our History of Magic essays...nothing. Except at the first Quidditch match of the season. It was us against Slytherin. Millicent Bulstrode hit a Bludger at Aurora on purpose. She clearly wanted to hurt her. It hit Aurora right in the face." Ron laughed. Hermione frowned.

"Ron, I don't find that funny at all..." she began. Ron shushed her.

"That's not what I'm laughing about. Yeah, we were all really worried about Aurora. The funny part was that Neve saw the whole thing from start to finish. She came down to the pitch and she was livid. After Aurora was taken away, Madam Hooch was questioning us. Neve said something in Italian or what not. I'm sure it wasn't very pleasant. Then she launched herself at Millicent. Talk about catfights. It was like watching two lionesses going at it. It was classic. Madam Hooch had the audacity to ask us to pry them apart. I wasn't trying to die. She ended up just putting them in body binds." Ron was openly laughing now.

"Is Neve all right? I mean, Millicent Bulstrode tried to kill me in second-year during that Dueling Club practice. She's no pixie, you know."

"Oh, Neve is fine. Millicent was a different story though. Neve really did a number on her. Broken jaw and everything. Neve came out of it with a couple of cracked knuckles and a scratch under her eye. That was it. Aurora broke her nose," Ron said, looking off as if he was remembering something. Hermione shook her head.

"Ron?" she said, looking sternly at him. Ron put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. I don't want to talk about any of that anymore. Just lay with me tonight," he said quietly. Hermione nodded and in seconds, they were out of it together on that couch.

* * *

Harry came out of the dormitory and saw Ron and Hermione. Ginny was with him. 

"Now isn't that cute? I'm glad they've made up," Ginny said. Harry nodded.

"We'll know for sure in the morning, I guarantee you," Harry said. Ginny looked slyly at Harry. Harry looked back at her. He was examining the look in her eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "Let's go," he whispered. Ginny smiled and they went to Harry's dormitory. Harry put a silencing charm on his bed and pulled the curtains.


	8. Chapter 7: Too Blind

**The End**

**Chapter 7: Too Blind**

* * *

Nicola Feleti walked merrily into the room where Voldemort sat. She leaned up against the wall, eyeing him with interest. Nicola pulled her hood back revealing her vibrant red hair. She heard Voldemort sigh heavily.

"What is it that you want, Nicola?" he asked. Nicola smiled and walked around his chair. She conjured one up and sat down in it. Voldemort never took his eyes off of her. Nicola looked into the man's eyes.

"Such a harsh gaze that you have, Tom. Why do insist on looking like you'll kill someone on a whim? You look positively terrifying if you ask me," Nicola said. Voldemort glared at her. Nicola sighed. He was more like her sister than he knew.

"Thankfully, I didn't ask your opinion on my facial expressions. Do you always talk this much? Anyway, you still have yet to tell me what your business is with me, Nicola. Are you going to do that sometime within this century?" Voldemort said. Nicola nodded and intertwined her small, chubby fingers.

"Well, your evilness, do you remember the disappearance of the second Tremaine daughter?" Nicola asked. Voldemort sighed.

"Yes. They tend to pin things like that on you. What about the disappearance of that girl? What relevance does this have with what we are trying to do now?" he asked. Nicola shook her head.

"So very straightforward! You and Vanna really need to take chill pills or something. You two get on my damn nerves with that. Anyway, **_I_** did not kidnap...what was her name...Chaylse Tremaine. I know who did, however. Surely you've heard of Enrique Consuelo, right? He's a very prominent and feared Spanish Dark wizard. Well, Enrique became very interested in the Tremaine clan, since they produce such extraordinarily powerful witches and wizards," Nicola said. Voldemort looked at her with a very bored expression on his face.

"Significance, Nicola. Significance," he muttered. Nicola pretended that she didn't hear him.

"Anyway, Enrique kidnapped the Tremaine girl in order to train her to become a Dark witch. He partially erased her memory and trained her to become very powerful. She might even rival Chrissy and Clyde, her parents. Those two are said to be the most powerful Magi on the face of the earth. Well, since Enrique is always willing to help me out in my conquests, I thought it would be nice to use the Tremaine girl as either bait or as a warrior. What are your thoughts on this, Tom?" Nicola said. Voldemort looked at her with interest in his eyes.

"It sounds like a good plan, Nicola. How do we know that this girl won't turn on us?" he asked. Nicola scratched her head.

"Well, we don't know that. But, it is always possible that we could kill her to get what we want out of her parents. Or, we could at least threaten to kill her. It really doesn't matter to me, Tom. You know how I just **_LOVE_** using the Forbidden Curses. Not to mention Le Maledizione Pericolose," Nicola said. Voldemort nodded.

"Fine. We'll entrust the help of this Tremaine girl. I want to meet her first. Contact Consuelo as soon as possible," Voldemort said. Then he glanced even harder at Nicola. "Why are you so eager to help me? I thought you despised me," he said. Nicola smiled and sat back in her armchair.

"Well, Tom, I have always found you quite intriguing. Plus, I think I've already stated this, but I heard about Vanna's return to you. I really had to see it to believe it. There is also no way you're going to win this war unless you have my help and you know it. I rival you in expertise and power and you know it. The problem with that is that your head is too far up your arse to admit it to yourself and to me," Nicola stated placidly. Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"You always had a problem with talking to damn much, Nicola. Some things just do not need to be said," he said. Nicola smirked.

"Only if they are not true, my dear Tom. In this case, they are. Plus, you are such a blind idiot," Nicola said. Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"And what, pray tell, do mean by that?" he asked. Nicola shook her head, her bushy hair shaking also.

"Tom, have you not really sat and pondered why Vanna came back? Are you really that dense?"

"She told me why she came back. She wanted to help me, right?" Voldemort asked. Nicola nodded.

"That what she told me, too, Tom. The thing about that is, she's not telling us the whole truth. Yes, it might be true that she actually wanted to help you. If I was Vanna, I would've never come back. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe Vanna knows something that we don't know?" Nicola asked.

"No. Why would she know something and not tell me?" Voldemort asked. Nicola looked at him like he'd grown antlers. Then she chuckled to himself.

"It is obvious that she's keeping something from us. It is not my place to reveal it to you, though. I won't do this because, one, I don't know, and two, it really is none of my business. I'll let Vanna come clean on her own. Why did you leave Vanna, Tom? You knew she loved you."

"I had a duty to fulfill," Voldemort stated calmly. Nicola shook her head. "Plus, the last time I checked, she left me."

"No, actually, you left her. After you left, she left from here because she knew you were not coming back. You were just too caught up in all that Death Eater bullshit. There is one true reason that Vanna did not disclose to you as to why she came back, Tom. Aside from the one we all ready know and the one she is keeping from us, there is also an obvious one," Nicola said. Voldemort looked away from her. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"And what is that, might I ask?" he said. Nicola frowned.

"You really are that daft, aren't you? I can see why she likes you, Tom;you are not too bright. You really can't tell why Vanna is here? It's so bloody obvious. I'm sure even that Lestrange dame could tell you what it is," Nicola said, throwing her hands up. Voldemort looked back at her with an expression of genuine confusion. Nicola sighed. "She loved you at one point in time, Tom. The thing that eats at Vanna is that she still does, no matter how hard she tries not to."

"Giovanna loves me?" Voldemort asked, quite mystified.

"Oh, Tom. I agree with Dumbledore when he says that there are still many things in this world that you will never understand. One of them is women and the other is love. The reason that Vanna wants to help you is because she loves you. She would've happily stayed with you seventeen years ago. Vanna would've given her life for you. **_YOU_** were just too damn blind to see that. After you two parted ways, she found out she was pregnant. I keep forgetting that under all that exterior, you are still just a mere man that doesn't understand a bloody thing having to do with emotions and women."

"I still don't understand why she just didn't tell me that..." Voldemort said, his voice trailing off. Nicola was starting to feel as if she was a marriage counselor. She sighed deeply.

"Listen, Tom. I, once upon a time, was a mother.As you've probably guessed, I haven't seen my daughter for years. Since she was born. I couldn't take the responsibility, so I left her on some Muggles' doorstep here. That was after Gianni died. So,I wouldn't really know what went on in Vanna's mind when she made her choice. I can, however, see why she made it. If you'd known about your children, surely someone else would've found out. From what I've heard about that Snape fellow, he betrayed you. So, if he found out about Tomás and Avarielle, he would've told someone else. That third party could've been someone in Dumbledore's camp."

"That still doesn't expl..."

"Put yourself in Vanna's shoes. Children aren't expendable, Tom. They are definitely not like your followers whom you can just dispose of at free will. Vanna was probably thinking in terms of your children's safety. She thought they would be far better off growing up away from all of that killing and wrongdoing. Therefore, she kept everything from you. It also didn't help that a year after they were born, you disappeared, never to be heard from again until ten years. Wasn't that when that Potter boy started attending Hogwarts? Would you have wanted your children to witness all of that and live in hiding all of their lives?" Nicola asked Voldemort. Voldemort had been silent as she spoke. He finally blinked and shook his head.

"No. I'm not **_THAT_** bloody vile and evil, Nicola. I don't take any particular pleasure in killing children. The only reason I went after the Potter boy is because of the prophecy," Voldemort stated. Nicola nodded.

"Well, I suggest that you make very good use of Vanna's time. Plus, I really think you owe her an apology after all this time. You really put in on her hard, you know," Nicola said placidly, starting to file her nails. Voldemort snorted.

"You should be talking. That's like the pot calling the kettle black. You slept with me, Nicola. Shouldn't you be apologizing for that?" he asked. Nicola looked up from her nails at Voldemort. In a flash, she had transfigured the file into a sharp knife. She held it against his neck. Voldemort tilted his head back. He looked in Nicola's eyes.

"If you **_EVER_** mention that again, Harry Potter will be the least of your worries, Tom. I lament doing that to this very day. I try to forget about it every day andI don't like it being brought up like that. So, do I make myself clear?" Nicola asked, fire burning in her eyes. Voldemort smirked and nodded. Nicola stood up straight and transfigured the knife back into a nail file.

"Crystal, Nicola. Crystal. You were always the aggressor, Nicola," he said, rubbing where the knife had been poking him. Nicola smiled evilly.

"Always, Tom. Always and forever."

* * *

In London, Giovanna sat on her balcony, watching the sun set. The colors along the horizon looked even more radiant as the lights below in the city flashed their neon colors. Giovanna sighed and closed her eyes, remembering the time when she was truly happy with Voldemort.

* * *

**_October 19_**

**_18 years ago..._**

_A 23-year-old Giovanna Zaviera walked up to the doors of the Riddle house. There were several Death Eaters looming about the premises. All of them looked at her as she passed. Giovanna stared all of them directly in the eyes. Knocking on the door, a tall man opened it._

_"Hello, Mistress Zaviera," he said jovially. Giovanna nodded as she stepped in._

_"Hello, Felix. Is Tom here?" she asked. The man now known as Felix nodded. He pointed to Nagini, Voldemort's snake._

_"Follow Nagini," he stated simply. Giovanna nodded and walked along the snake. Nagini guided her into a dark room with a fire lit. The room was bare all except for a red armchair and a large bed. Giovanna stood in the doorway, gazing at the back of the chair. She saw a hand motion for her to come nearer._

_"Come in, Giovanna. Do not linger at the door; it is quite rude,"a cold voice said. Giovanna'd known this man for quite some time now, but his voice still sent shivers down her spine. She smiled and walked forward slowly. The hand now had a wand in it. It conjured up a chair. Giovanna sat in it and looked at the man._

_"How did you know it was me, Tom?" she asked. She saw Voldemort smirk under his hood. He turned his gaze towards her._

_"I always know when you come to visit me, Giovanna. That's the joy of being me. What brings you to my home at this late hour?" Voldemort asked. Giovanna smiled and looked down._

_"I just wanted to see you. You know I can't go long without seeing you, Tom. It's nearly impossible. Plus, Spain can get so boring. I have no one to talk to. Did I tell you that Nic got married?" Giovanna asked. Voldemort shook his head._

_"Nicola Janis Chenille Zaviera got married? I really need to see the man who could tame that wild animal. You're sister is virtually uncontrollable. Who did she marry?" Voldemort asked. Giovanna laughed at his antics._

_"She married some easily manipulated git named Lord Gianni Feleti. He's Italian and very rich. Plus, it was really easy to see who wears the pants in that house. Nic, of course. She's a demon, that one. Now, she's even more of one. Anyway, is this some sort of meeting? I'm not intruding or anything, am I?" Giovanna asked. Voldemort shook his head._

_"A scout is supposed to be coming by. Other than that, nothing is happening tonight," Voldemort said calmly. Giovanna nodded. She sat back in the chair, sighing and closing her eyes. Voldemort took this time to explain something to her. "Giovanna?" he asked. Giovanna opened her eyes and looked at Voldemort._

_"Hmmm?"_

_"I do not think it is wise for you to visit me so frequently. I wouldn't want anyone to find out that you and I are...you know," he said. Giovanna looked at him as though he was speaking Japanese._

_"You don't want me in harm's way is what you mean to say, isn't it?" she asked. Voldemort nodded. Giovanna crossed her arms. "You think I cannot take care of myself, Tom? Is that it?" Giovanna asked. Voldemort shook his head immediately. "Then what is it?"_

_"Well, I just don't want anything to happen. I would hate to see you go to Azkaban when you've done nothing wrong," Voldemort said softly. Giovanna raised an eyebrow._

_"Let's get something straight, my dear ' Lord Voldemort.' I would happily go to Azkaban for your sins in order to keep you out. I'd do anything. I'm probably more loyal than any of those Death Eaters you've got out there. I do think the Lestranges are really loyal. But, that's besides the point. Tom, you don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself very well. If I go to Azkaban, I would've definitely earned it..." Giovanna stopped as the door opened. A woman stood there. She looked back and forth between Giovanna and Voldemort._

_"My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt, but..." she started. Voldemort sighed. Giovanna sank back in her chair._

_"What is it?"_

_"...Edison Wyndham is here to report. He's says it is really important," she said. Voldemort nodded. He looked over in Giovanna's direction. Giovanna nodded._

_"Sorry, love. Duty calls." Voldemort rose. Giovanna watched him go, then looked back in the fire._

_Voldemort entered a room. A rather short man was standing in the middle. Voldemort walked up to him. He looked down on him._

_"You're Wyndham?" he asked. The man nodded meekly, obviously afraid for his life. Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Well? What is that you have to tell me? I'm entertaining and I do not have all day," he said. Wyndham nodded._

_"My lord, I was in the Hog's Head Inn and I overheard a Seer giving Dumbledore a prophecy involving you and another," the man stammered through his words. Voldemort raised an eyebrow._

_"You have engaged my interest. What was in this prophecy?" Voldemort asked. Wyndham looked around._

_"My lord, it said that the one with power to vanquish you will be born at the end of July next year. He will be born to parents that have thrice defied you. That was all I heard before I was thrown out," Wyndham said. Voldemort nodded. He looked introspective for a moment, then looked at Rodolphus Lestrange._

_"Rodolphus, who has escaped me three times and are getting ready to have children?" Voldemort asked. Rodolphus looked at his wife Bellatrix. She shrugged._

_"I have no idea, my lord," Rodolphus answered. Voldemort nodded. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward._

_"Actually, my lord, I believe both the Longbottoms and the Potters are about to give birth to children. Their children should be born around the same time, in July I believe," Lucius said. Voldemort smiled. "Which one do you deem more of a problem, my lord?" Lucius asked. Voldemort again looked thoughtful for a moment._

_"The Potters. They are relatively crafty and smart," he said simply. He turned to his servants. "Find them. This meeting is adjourned." Voldemort left the room. He returned to the room where Giovanna was. She turned and looked at him. Smiling she stood up._

_"You're still here..." Voldemort said. Giovanna nodded. She untied her cloak. Voldemort watched her movements. Giovanna unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor also. Voldemort looked at her with wide eyes as she continued walking forward and stripping. When she reached him, she was stark naked. Giovanna took the pin out of her hair. It fell to her shoulders and down her back._

_"Yep. I haven't gone anywhere," she whispered in his ear._

* * *

_**July 18**_

_**17 years ago...**_

_Giovanna looked at her twins. She still hadn't gotten around to telling their father about them. They slept peacefully. She'd named them Tomas and Avarielle. They were beautiful children and Tomas looked almost exactly like his father's younger self._

_'I can't tell him, yet. If he finds out, then more people will find out. Then, they'll be marked for death. I can't let that happen,' she thought. She looked out the window of her house in Spain. 'Tom, wherever you are, please be safe. For Tomás and Avarielle's sake,' she thought wistfully._


	9. Chapter 8: Ava vs Hermione

**The End**

**Chapter 8: Ava vs. Hermione**

* * *

Harry stared at Aislin in Potions. She was talking about something. Harry couldn't make out the words she was saying. It just looked like her lips were going in slow motion. Harry blinked once, twice, three times... 

"**_HARRY_**!"a voice yelled. Harry's eyes flew open. Aislin was standing over him, looking extremely pissed. Next to him, Ava nudged him in the side. Harry flinched and shot a nasty look at Aurora who shrugged. Then he turned his eyes back to the raging witch named Aislin Douglas.

"Yes, professor?" Harry asked meekly. Aislin sighed, looking down on the poor boy.

"Are you a little tired, Mr. Potter?" Aislin asked, crossing her arms. Harry shook his head at an alarming speed. Aislin raised an eyebrow.

"I was just resting my eyes, professor," Harry said quietly. Aislin's eyes continued staring down into him.

"Isn't that the same thing as sleeping?" Aislin asked. Hermione turned her head and opened her mouth to say something. As if sensing her oncoming argument, Aislin shot her a malicious look. Hermione turned back to her potion, not uttering a sound. Harry shook his head slowly. Aislin smirked wickedly. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and take another five for Miss Granger's attempted comeback." Aislin turned to walk back to the front of the classroom.

"But I didn't even say anything!" Hermione screeched. Aislin turned her direction, smiling evilly.

"You did just then, didn't you? What you've really gotta think about now is if you would've said something if I hadn't said anything..." Aislin smiled. Hermione made a frown so deep, it looked as if her face was going to be permanently stuck that way. Draco and Aurora snickered quietly.

* * *

At lunch in the Great Hall, Hermione was fuming about Aislin. She was just shooting off at the mouth to the Tremaine sisters and the Assante sisters. They all watched her with wide eyes and she was just laying into Aislin. 

"What an evil little...ooohh! She makes me so mad sometimes. How are you going to take ten bloody points for me not even saying anything? That is so unfair. Then, because she took the points, I made an outburst and she said that's what caused it in the first place. That doesn't even make any sense!She basically egged me on!" Hermione fussed. Ron and Harry sighed.

"She's been mental about that all day, mate. I'm afraid to just tell her to drop it. She might chuck a book or something at me," Ron said through a roll in his mouth. Harry nodded and looked back over in Hermione's way. She was still going on about it when Ava and Draco graced everyone with their presence.

"Potter, Weasley," Draco said, sitting next to Aurora. Harry and Ron nodded in his direction. Aurora sighed.

"When will you all start calling each other by your given names?" Aurora asked. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What? Potter and Weasley aren't their given names? I honestly didn't know that. How did you know, Aurora?" Draco asked in a teasing tone. Aurora glared at him with all the malevolence she could muster. Harry and Ron snickered and looked down at their plates.

"You know very well what I mean, Draco Malfoy. Call them by their first names," Aurora said through her teeth. Draco shrugged.

"Harry and Ron just doesn't sound right coming from his lips, Aurora," Neve said. Draco, Ron, and Harry all nodded.

"I already can't stand calling him Draco. It's been Malfoy since the day we met," Ron said coolly. Aurora rolled her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ava was getting very tired of listening to Hermione's tirade of insults on Aislin. She'd been listening to them since they'd left Potions nearly two hours ago and it was really starting to take its toll on Ava's patience. Sighing very loudly, she got the attention of everyone. She turned toward Hermione. 

"Pourquoi faites-vous n'a pas fermé juste en haut (Why don't you just shut up)?" she asked in French. Hermione looked at her with a surprised look. Ava stared right back at her. Tommy leaned over to his sister.

"Vous faire vous rend compte que vous parlez en français (Do you realize that you are speaking in French)?" he asked. Ava looked at him. Tommy nodded. Sighing, she turned back towards Hermione.

"Why don't you just shut up? We get the point that Aislin was being a bit unfair. You've been going on about this for about four hours and it's really getting annoying. Complain about something else," Ava said. All was silent as everyone turned to look at Hermione's reaction to Ava's words.

"What?" was all Hermione said. Ava sighed.

"Donc vous ne parlez pas l'anglais maintenant ? J'ai dit pourquoi fait ne vous fermez pas ce trou dans votre face. Personne veut entendre votre lamenter idiot toute la journée (So you don't speak English now? I said why don't you shut that hole in your face. No one wants to hear your idiotic whining all day)."

"You're speaking in French again, Ava," Tommy mumbled.

"She understands me," Ava said. Everyone looked at Hermione, who somehow looked even angrier than she did before.

"You understand French?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"I took it school before I started at Hogwarts. My parents liked visiting Paris when I was younger. It's like their second home or something. Listen, **_AVARIELLE,_** I'll say what I want, when I want to say it. No one else here seems to mind it." Hermione turned to face Ava. "Donc pourquoi ne faites-vous pas juste de retour de et va et boude ailleurs? Personne a besoin de votre attitude maussade toujours pour casser l'humeur (So why don't you just back off and go and sulk somewhere else? No one needs your sullen attitude to always break the mood)," Hermione said. Ava and Hermione continued to stare at each other with spiteful looks in their eyes. You could practically see the lightning crackling between the two. The Ava got up abruptly and stormed off.

"Well, I think we've just seen the beginning of a bitter rivalry," Harry said. Ginny laughed as Hermione shot him a glare of doom.

"What do you mean by that? There is no rivalry between us," she said. Ginny sighed.

"Oh come off it, Granger. If Ava went here her entire school career, she would probably be Head Girl instead of you. That or Dumbledore would have a mighty hard time choosing between the two of you. The girl has all the same classes as you and is the only one in the school with the same grades. When I say the same grades, I mean the exact same. You are both tied," Draco said. Hermione frowned at him.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I have the highest scores on everything," Hermione said.

"Sorry to push you off your 'throne,' Granger. Ava is just as good as you in everything," Draco said. Hermione frowned and stood up.

"Look, I don't have to listen to this. I'll be in the library. See you in class," Hermione said. With that, she was gone in a swirl of her robes. Ron watched her go.

"I tell you she's straight psychotic," he mumbled to Harry. Hermione whirled around, glaring at Ron.

"I heard that, Ronald," she said. Then, with her brown hair swinging, she disappeared out of the doors. Ron looked at Harry who was laughing his head off.

"Yeah, she's really psychotic, Ron," he said in gasps of air.

"Sod off, Harry."

* * *

Two days later, Tommy and Neve were sitting outside, watching Draco and Aurora pelt each other with snowballs. Tommy thought this was as good a time as any to start asking Neve questions about the group. 

"So, tell me about your training, Neve," Tommy said. Neve looked over at him as Draco got in the face with snow, knocking him backwards. Aurora nearly fell over with laughter.

"Well, training to become a Magas is really hard work. I'm not too good at the spell casting stuff. I would probably say I'm mediocre to above average. I like other methods," Neve said slyly. Tommy smiled.

"Other methods?" he asked. Neve smiled.

"Well, I like Muggle weaponry and hand-to-hand combat. I pretty sure I could beat your arse. How do you think I managed to beat up Millicent Bulstrode? The girl is twice my size. The only person I have a remotely hard time with is Draco. He's not the strongest person, but he is the fastest; almost as fast as me. Plus, I also like espionage. I could be a spy if I wanted to," she said.

"What does everyone else excel at?" Tommy asked. Neve looked up at the clear sky. By now, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had joined the fight and it was girls against boys.

"Well, Harry's extremely good at Soliopathy. He's better than most people who've been practicing it for years since he's a natural. Aurora's okay at Soliopathy, but she is better at Telepathy. Harry seems to have thrown Telepathy off and doesn't really practice it. Ginny's a Shai and a partial Telepath. Hermione is above average in almost everything. Draco is good with magical weaponry. Mainly the enchanted arrows. Neville is good at various charms, especially medical ones. Ron is the best at almost everything. I've never fought him, but I'd expect him to be pretty tough. He almost killed Harry last year when he found Ginny and him together. That was a great fight..." Neve looked at the two boys, who were throwing snowballs at a pretty fast rate.

"You mean to tell me that those two got into a fight and Ron almost murdered Harry? I thought they were best mates," Tommy said. Neve nodded.

"Well, Ron had a mildly good reason. I mean, Ginny is his younger and only sister. He was just being protective of her. Harry's a pretty good fighter, but Ron managed to break not one, but two ribs. Both punctured one of Harry's lungs. I think that may be Ron's greatest weakness: his temper," Neve said. Hermione was now wrestling Ron in the snow. She was rubbing his face in the snow before he rounded on her, causing her to go flying backwards. Neve chuckled a little.

"So, you all have weaknesses?"

"Well, yeah. Everyone has at least one weakness, right? Ginny's weakness is so obviously Harry. She'd do just about anything for that boy. Hermione's weakness, believe it or not, is being so damn smart. Aurora's weakness is that she's entirely too nice. She believes in giving people second chances or what not. That's a load of shit if I ever heard one, if you ask me. My philosophy is this: If you're bold enough to do it in the first place, you're bold enough to take the consequences. Neville's weakness is clumsiness. I am surprised the boy doesn't tie his shoes together in the morning. Draco and Harry have the same weakness, amazingly. They are so much alike, and yet they don't even know it," Neve said. Tommy looked eagerly at her.

"What is it?" Neve looked Tommy in the eyes.

"I think I'm the only one that sees it. They firmly believe that they both have no weakness. The truth about that is that they really don't have a weakness. They just tend to want to do things by themselves and they don't think they need anyone's help. It's a really sad thing, to tell you the truth. They are both way too independent for their own good. One day, it will be their downfall. So, technically, their weakness is the fact that they try to avoid having a weakness. They try to keep us from being their weakness, but what they don't see is that because they do that, we will always be their weakness. Understand?" Neve asked. Tommy nodded. Neville, Luna, Rina, Ava, Lina, Seamus, and Dean had now joined the fight. They now had barriers and blockades out of snow built.

"Wow. That's pretty deep.You never did say what your weakness is," Tommy said. Neve looked at him.

"Now, I don't have a weakness, Tomás. Never have and never will. I'm way too strong to have a weakness," Neve said. Tommy smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly, a rather large ball hit them both in the face. They turned toward the group to see them all laughing like hyenas and Draco standing there with a smug look on his face. Neve frowned and got up. "So you wanna play dirty, huh, Draco?" Neve balled up some snow and began hitting anyone within distance. Tommy laughed, but stopped as his arm began burning lightly. Raising up his sleeve, he looked down at his arm.

_**The Gryffindor common room fire**_

_**Tuesday morning at**_

_**3:30 am**_

_**DO NOT BE LATE**_

Tommy sighed heavily then got up to join the fight, brushing off his discomfort. He didn't like using Neve, but it was necessary.

* * *

That Monday in Defense Against the Dark Arts/Dueling, Professor Catriona Onsu was looking very lackadaisical as she watched the Dean and Seamus going at it. Sighing as Dean finally disarmed Seamus, she stood up, clapping. 

"Very good, you two. Finnigan, you need to work on being quicker. Who wants to go next?" Onsu looked out around her students. No one dared to meet her in the eye. Sighing, the brunette professor scanned the room.

"Granger, you and...let's see...Zaviera," Onsu said. Hermione nodded and stood. Tommy stood also, thinking that Onsu meant him. Onsu shook her head. "Not you, Tomás. Avarielle, you go," Onsu said. Hermione's jaw dropped as Ava stood and glided over to the dueling stage. Ron and Harry exchanged cautious glances. "You know the rules, ladies. Anything goes with you two, since you've had exceptionally good training. On my clap..." Onsu clapped and the dynamic duel began.

"This ought to be interesting," Harry whispered to Ron. Ron nodded slowly, watching the two girls exchange murderous glances. Hermione was first to draw her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she yelled. Ava threw up a barrier with her wand. The spell disintegrated and Hermione frowned.

"_Rictusempra_!" Ava blasted Hermione backwards. Hermione stood quickly and pointed her wand forcefully at her opponent.

"_Tarantallegra_!" she screamed. Ava was hit this time and her legs went crazy against their will.

"_Finite incantatem,_" Ava muttered, pointing her wand at her legs. Hermione was smiling smugly. Ava stood up. "_Gli scarafaggi seguono_!" she yelled. Everyone looked amazed. No one had ever heard this curse before. Hermione dodged, but the curse followed her relentlessly. It finally hit her. She flew forward onto the ground. Standing up, she glared at Ava, who was smiling very complacently.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Avarielle. This is far from over."

"Yes, it is. You'll be reaping the rewards of that little curse in about five minutes anyway. Shall we continue?" Ava asked. Hermione looked at her for a moment, as if trying to read something.

In the audience, Aurora looked as though she was trying to comprehend something. Draco noticed her look.

"What are you thinking, Aurora?" he asked. Aurora looked over at him.

"Most spells are in Latin. Italian is very close to Latin in some words. The thing about it is that I know exactly what she just said, but that can't be what that particular spell does," Aurora said. Draco looked confused. Aurora sighed. "'_Gli scarafaggi seguono_,' loosely put, means 'roaches follow,'" She said. Draco looked like a child that just walked into a room 1,000,000 Galleons, presents, and free candy.

"That should be pretty funny," he said, then he turned his attention back to the girls.

"_Cadere_!" Hermione yelled. Ava's small frame was quickly drawn to the ground. She tried to stand up, but it looked like it was extremely hard to do so. Hermione took this opportunity to cast another spell. "_Lumache_!" The hex hit Ava as she stood completely up. Then, both girls doubled over. Hermione was holding her throat. She looked very ill. Ava looked the same way. Her face was becoming very pale.

"I wonder what's wrong," Ginny whispered to Harry. Harry shrugged. Both Ava and Hermione were now on their knees holding their stomachs. Then, they both put their hands on the ground and opened their mouths. Roaches began falling out of Hermione's mouth. Ava was belching up slugs one after the other. Ron's face frowned up in disgust.

"Aw, that's so bloody disgusting!" he complained. Onsu was desperately trying to stifle her giggles. She grabbed the two young women and started to drag them out of the room.

"I will be right back. No one is to do anything until I get back," she said, then left the room. They could still here both girls retching as they walked down the hall. The moment they were gone, Draco started laughing maniacally, as did Neve.

"That...was...bloody...awesome! I'm going to...have to ask...where they got those...hexes from. They...were classic...They must be hi...ding a book of some...sort," Draco said between fits of laughter. Neve was about to fall out of her chair. Aurora and Tommy rolled their eyes. Tommy noticed Ron's face.

"What's wrong, Ron?" he asked. Ron looked in his direction.

"One, I have to kiss that mouth later on. Two, I know exactly what Ava is feeling with the slugs right now. I had a bad experience in second-year," Ron said. Harry chuckled a little and Ron shot him a glare.

"What happened?" Aurora asked, trying to stop Draco from falling on the floor. He was still laughing like there was no tomorrow. Ron turned his attention to her.

"I...had...a...bad...experience. Let's just leave at that, savvy?" he asked. Aurora nodded, smiling wryly. That's when Onsu returned.

"What is their fate, professor?" Neve asked, wiping the tears from her face and sitting up straight.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey said there's nothing she can do. They just have to wait until it stops, which will be in about two or three days. Those were some pretty hateful curses. Did I do the wrong thing in matching those two up or something?" Onsu asked. Everyone in the room nodded. "Oh well." Onsu shrugged. "You have to admit that it was pretty entertaining watching them destroy themselves. They are the best students I have; so attentive and willing," Onsu said, as if she wasn't aware she was still speaking.

* * *

That night, Tommy stared at the fire in Gryffindor's common room. He glanced at the large clock on the wall. The minute-hand moved ever so slightly to the six. The fire roared upwards and Voldemort's face appeared. 

"Hello, Tomás."

"Père (Father)..." Tommy said, inclining his head ever-so-slightly. Voldemort looked to his left and another face appeared. It was Giovanna's. Tommy's face lit up.

"Hi, Tommy," Giovanna said, smiling at her son.

"Bonjour, Mamá. How are you?" he asked.

"Je fais bien, mon fils (I'm doing well, my son)," she replied. Tommy nodded. Then, Voldemort cleared his throat, signaling to all that he was still present.

"So, what new information do you have for me, Tomás?" Voldemort asked. Tommy sighed and told them about their weaknesses. Voldemort nodded at all of this. After Tommy was done explaining, Voldemort looked long and hard at him. "What about Neveah?" he asked. Tommy frowned.

"Neve doesn't have a weakness. She's too strong for one," Tommy said. Giovanna shook her head. "What?"

"She told you all of this, right?" she asked. Tommy nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, looking from one parent to the other. Giovanna and Voldemort exchanged looks. "What is it? She doesn't have a weakness. I certainly can't see one on her," Tommy demanded.

"Oh, everyone has a weakness, Tommy," Giovanna said sadly.

"But, she doesn't..."

"I think she does, Tomás," Voldemort said evilly. Tommy's eyes widened in understanding. Love is Neve's weakness. In other words, **_HE_** is Neve's weakness; **_HE_** will be her downfall.


	10. Chapter 9: Enrique Consuelo and Chaylse ...

**The End**

**Chapter 9: Enrique Consuelo and Chaylse Tremaine**

* * *

The doorbell of the Riddle house rang loudly, startling all whom resided inside its walls. Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked at Nicola, who was calmly sharpening her nails. She looked back at them like they'd grown horns. 

"Well, don't just stand there! Open the bloody door!" she yelled. Bellatrix frowned and growled something underneath her breath. She walked out of the room, still mumbling. Nicola's eyes followed her out. She loved making Bellatrix's life hell. The thing about it was that Bellatrix couldn't do anything about it because she did not know the full extent of Nicola's power and just how evil she could be. Nor did she really want to find out. When Bellatrix opened the door, she came face to face with a tall man and a shorter girl. Both wore red.

"Who are you and what in the bloody hell do you want?" Bellatrix asked curtly. The man looked at Bellatrix like she'd said something offensive.

"I'm Enrique Consuelo. I'm looking for Lady Feleti. Is she here?" Consuelo asked. Bellatrix nodded and stepped to the side. Consuelo stepped in, followed closely by the young lady. She still hadn't said anything. She looked at Bellatrix as she followed. Bellatrix examined the young girl. She couldn't have been any older than 20 or 21. She looked oddly familiar, but Bellatrix couldn't quite place where she'd seen the girl before. She led Consuelo and the young girl to the room where Voldemort and Nicola were. Consuelo smiled. "Well, hello, Lady Feleti. Long time, no see," Consuelo said. Nicola looked up and at Consuelo. Smiling, she stood and walked over to him. Consuelo held out his arms, expecting a hug. Instead, Nicola's fist met his face. His head snapped to the side. The girl pulled her wand and had it pointing very close to Nicola's face. Nicola glared right back at the girl.

"Now, what are you going to do with that?" Nicola asked, looking quite smug. The girl's hand didn't falter.

"I could easily kill you without feeling. At this distance, it would also be mighty hard for me to miss," Chaylse pushed the wand into Nicola's neck. Consuelo turned, rubbing his cheek.

"Lower your wand," he said. The girl lowered her wand and took a step back. Nicola dropped her smirk and glared spitefully at Consuelo. "I may have deserved that, Nicola," he said.

"Good. I'm glad you realize that." Then, Nicola hit him again. This time, he stumbled backwards. He turned back towards her, rubbing his other cheek.

"You've got a mean hook, Nicola. I'm not quite sure I deserved that one, though. Well, my lady. How have you been?" he asked. Nicola made a scoffing noise and crossed her arms.

"Like you'd actually care, you insolent bastard. Is this the Chaylse?" Nicola nodded in the girl's direction. Consuelo nodded. Then he looked over at Voldemort, who was sitting with his fingers intertwined and looking mighty serene and placid. It could be said that he looked almost smug.

"And whom might you be?" he asked. Voldemort looked honestly confused.

"I'm Lord Voldemort; only the most powerful wizard in this room," Voldemort said with a hint of contempt and irritationin his voice. Consuelo nodded.

"I've only heard of you. I've never actually seen your face. I am Enrique Consuelo, a renowned Dark wizard in Spain," Consuelo said. Voldemort nodded. It was mildly hard for him to follow what he was saying because he spoke extremely fast and his accent was exceptionally thick. Voldemort then examined Chaylse Tremaine.

Chaylse was a slender girl with dark brown hair. Her small, round face showed no readable emotion. She wore her hood that casted a light shadow over her eyes. Chaylse looked every part of the Dark witch, but there was an empty air about her.

"Bellatrix, show Chaylse to her room. Consuelo, stay in here. I'd like to have a little chat," Voldemort said. Bellatrix nodded. She tapped Chaylse on her shoulder. Chaylse looked at her, then at Consuelo, who nodded. She then followed Bellatrix out of the room. Voldemort gestured to some chairs and Nicola and Consuelo sat, glaring at each other. Voldemort smirked at the two. "Dare I ask what the history is between you two?" he asked.

"No," Nicola replied calmly, crossing her arms and sitting back in the plush armchair. Consuelo chuckled and Nicola shot him another look. "Listen, you pompous..."

"Enough, children. I am very sorry I asked. Settle your differences later. I have no wish to listen to your squabble. Now, Consuelo. If you would please oblige me with letting me know about Chaylse's ability," Voldemort said. Consuelo nodded.

"Well, Chaylse is partially under the Imperius Curse. I had to do it after I erased part of her memory. She has long-term memory loss. She can't remember anything of her past, but she can retain new information. She'll just forget it about two months later. It is possible for her to remember, but I doubt anyone knows the incantation. Chaylse has had the training of a Magas plus more. She's trained in all forms of magic and is exceptionally good at doing forbidden curses because she does not feel anything. She excels at Soliopathy and Legilimency. My spells on her are virtually unbreakable," Consuelo said with a certain amount of pride in his voice. Voldemort nodded slightly.

"What do you mean by 'virtually?' The spells can be broken?" Voldemort asked. Consuelo nodded slowly.

"It would take an abnormally powerful witch or wizard to do it. A Shai would have to do it. But, as I understand it, there are no Shais alive today."

"Actually, there is one. She is rather young, though; she's only sixteen. Not many know of her power and she is not fully trained at doing it. So, I doubt we'd have to worry about it," Nicola said quietly. Consuelo looked appalled.

"There is a Shai amongst us? Who?"

"You've never heard of her. She's Arthur Weasley's daughter, Ginevra Weasley. She doesn't know exactly when Chaylse was taken. She also doesn't know exactly how you accomplished your feat of capturing Chaylse. So, I highly doubt she'd do it."

"I would not completely and totally rule out her ability, Nicola.Ginevra has proven herself many times," Voldemort said, looking highly worried. Nicola nodded, but still looked incredulous at the suggestion of Ginny changing Chaylse's fate.

"How obedient is the girl? Is she good at espionage?" Nicola asked. Consuelo nodded.

"Yes. She's an excellent spy. Do you need her services in that field?" he asked. Voldemort nodded.

"When the time comes. Well, I suggest you get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day," Voldemort said, rising from his seat. Consuelo nodded.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ginny opened her eyes. She'd fallen asleep in History of Magic. Professor Binns was still droning on and on. Ginny noticed she was sweating. She could not believe what she'd just seen. She needed to tell someone.

* * *

At dinner, Ginny sat next to Aurora and Neve. The Tremaine sisters weren't sitting far from them. Aurora noticed Ginny's pale face. 

"What is troubling you, Ginny?" she asked.

"I accidentally used my power again. This time I just separated my mind from my body and saw a conversation between Voldemort, that Italian lady we fought at Diagon Alley, and some guy with a very thick Spanish accent. I didn't quite catch his name. I could barely understand what they were saying. I do know that they mentioned some girl named Chaylse. I couldn't hear much about her, though," Ginny said as quietly as she possibly could. She heard a fork drop and a collective gasp. Ginny and Aurora looked over in Rina and Lina's direction. They had suddenly gone still as stones, staring down at their plates.

"Did you say Chaylse?" Lina asked. Ginny looked very unsure for a moment. Aurora andGinny looked at each other, suddenly fearful of what was about to be said next. Harry, Neve, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Tommy were now paying very close attention to the conversation, not uttering a sound. Ginny nodded very apprehensively.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Did you hear her last name?' Rina asked, barely audible. Ginny shook her head slowly.

"No. They just called her Chaylse."

"Do you know who she is?" Harry asked with a mouth full of food. Rina and Lina nodded their heads, still staring at their plates.

"We think she might be our sister, Chaylse Fearrean Allyson Tremaine. She disappeared three years ago after her graduation from Meloni. No trace of her was ever found. There was no ransom note or anything. It was like she just vanished from the face of the earth. They stopped looking for her last year," Rina said.

"Our parents assume she is dead. Cye, on the other hand, never gave up hope. She rowed with our parents and they have not spoken since that argument a year ago. Cye was still looking for her until Ricardo Assante asked her to come here."

There was a deafening silence following Lina's words. Everyone had virtually stopped moving. Then, everyone jumped when a rather deep and raspy voice broke the silence.

"Hello, young ones," the voice said. Everyone looked up in unison to see Cye Tremaine and Seph Vardalos standing over them. Cye had spoken. Seph looked at them suspiciously.

"You look very conspicuous when you do that. You would not be hiding something from us, would you?" Seph asked, crossing her arms and smiling slickly. Everyone shook their heads. Rina looked over at her sister.

"Cye, we need to talk to you. It is important," she said. Cye looked down at her younger sister.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice cold. Hermione winced at it. There was almost no emotion in her. She looked as frozen and icy as Voldemort.

"Well, I think it would be best if Ginny told you," Lina said. The twins looked over at Ginny, who looked a little frightened. Ginny looked over at the sinister looking woman. Although Cye was only 22, she looked much older than that.

"I am a Shai. Today in history of Magic, I fell asleep while listening to Professor Binns. I am really not trained at my craft and can't control it very much. So, um, this time I saw a conversation between Voldemort, some Italian woman we fought at Diagon Alley, and some guy with a really heavy accent. I would say it is a Spanish one."

"Get to the point, Weasley. I do not have all day," Cye said, sounding very irritable. Ginny frowned and almost started to mouth off, but Hermione pinched her lightly on the arm. Ginny stopped herself and sighed deeply instead.

"Anyway, they were talking about some girl named Chaylse. I barely head the conversation. It sounded muffled. They were talking about something like training. I never heard her last name. Nor did I see her. When I arrived, Bellatrix was walking off with some short girl with a red hood over her head. I never saw her face," Ginny said. Cye's face had softened considerably.

"Do you know where you were?" she asked, her voice wavering. She looked close to tears. Ginny swallowed hard. She wanted desperately to help. Shaking her head, she looked down. Suddenly, Cye grabbed her harshly and pulled her up. Ginny tried to wrench herself free. " Celerina, Catalina, come with me," she said. The twins nodded and followed their sister out of the Great Hall. Seph sighed deeply and ran after them.

"I wonder where they are heading," Neve said.

"Most likely to Dumbledore's office," Hermione answered, watching their forms disappear around the corner.

* * *

In the hallway, Cye was walking rather briskly. Seph ran to catch up with the four of them. 

"Cye, where are you going?" she asked, trying to walk as fast as them. Ginny was still trying to wriggle out of Cye's iron grasp. Cye looked over at Seph.

"To see the headmaster. He was not at dinner," Cye said. Seph nodded and followed in silence the rest of the way. When they arrived at the gargoyle, Cye stopped abruptly, almost sending Ginny flying forward.

"Skiving Snackboxes," Seph said. The gargoyle sprang to life. Ginny looked a little shocked. She didn't think Dumbledore knew about them. Cye pulled Ginny up the stairs roughly and burst through Dumbledore's office without warning. Dumbledore was writing on a piece of parchment and did not look up.

"Well, who so graciously has forgotten the common courtesy we call knocking?" he asked. Cye said nothing as the old man finally looked up. He looked at the five ladies standing before him and crossed his arms on the desk. "Well, what seems to be the problem, Miss Tremaine and Miss Vardalos? Surely these three haven't been troubling you," he said serenely. Cye and Seph shook their heads. Cye took a very deep breath.

"Miss Weasley has some valuable information," Cye said, pushing Ginny forward, finally releasing her. Ginny rubbed her sore arm and looked over at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded in her direction and Ginny sighed. She retold her story and then looked at the aging man. Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Do you know why the conversation sounded so muffled, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No, I don't," she said softly. Dumbledore nodded.

"It is because there was a barrier to block you. Voldemort knew to put it up most likely because he knows of your power from a third party. He only wanted you to hear certain parts of the conversation. He knew that you would mention what you saw to us. How someone would know that you would see something like this is beyond my intelligence. As I am to understand it, members of the Order are the only people who know of your power. You have not disclosed this delicate information to anyone else have you?"

"No, professor. I have only just recently told these three. I also told Ava Zaviera that I am a partial Telepath because our minds melded by accident when we met. Seph already knew because of her relationship with Charlie. It sort of came up in a conversation," Ginny replied. Dumbledore nodded again.

"Well, Miss Zaviera seems like a most trustworthy person, as she did not try to find anything else out about you. You would know if she did. You would be able to sense the information she was looking for. Miss Zaviera is an exceptionally powerful Telepath, as I have sensed in my meetings with her. She rivals Miss Assante. I cannot think of who else could have found that information out. You are the only known Shai alive. Someone elsemust've told someone who is a spy for Voldemort. I will be investigating the matter. You may return to dinner, Miss Weasley. However, I would like you to send the rest of the Tremaine sisters here, Persephone," Dumbledore said. Seph cringed at the sound of her real name. She nodded and led Ginny out.

* * *

In the hallway, Ginny looked over at Seph. 

"By the way, why do you hate your full name, Seph?" Ginny asked. Seph smirked.

"It runs in my family to be named after an ancient Greek god or goddess. Well, my mother's name is Demeter. My father's name is Zeus. In Greek mythology, Demeter had a daughter by Zeus. Her name was..."

"Persephone," Ginny said smiling. Seph smirked.

"Bingo. Well, Persephone, according to mythology, is the wife of Hades and goddess of the Underworld. Not exactly the greatest position to be in. She was said to be very beautiful. That is a plus. Hades, the god of the Underworld, and brother of her father, gave Persephone a pomegranate. When she ate it, it bound her to the Underworld forever. She had to stay in the Underworld with Hades for one-third of the year. Then she stayed with her mother. While Persephone was gone, Demeter, being the goddess of the harvest, made it cold so that nothing would grow. That is said to be the origin of winter. As to why I do not like my name, I do not like being associated with the Underworld. Plus, it makes me sound too much like a girly-girl. **_AND_** since Persephone was beautiful, it would make me sound like some stupid bimbo. It also has way too any syllables and many people tend to mispronounce it. You would be surprised how many times I have been called Per-si-phone. They say it like it is spelled," Seph said placidly. Ginny giggled a little.

* * *

When they arrived at Great Hall, Ginny took her seat. 

"Camilla, Cascata, and Carmelita, the headmaster would like to see you. Follow me," Seph said. The three sisters looked at each other, then followed after the beautiful woman. The others watched them go. When they arrived at Dumbledore's office, his twinkling eyes looked at them.

"Welcome, ladies. Please have a seat. Persephone, that will be all," he said. Seph shuddered again and nodded. She turned and walked briskly out of the room. Dumbledore then examined the Tremaines. "Welcome Camilla, Cascata, and Carmelita. I bet you are all wondering why you have been called here. A friend of the twins has told me something. We may know where your older sister is."

"You mean Chaylse?" Carmelita's squeaky voice asked. Dumbledore nodded. He retold Ginny's story.

"I will be contacting your parents and letting them know as soon as possible. We will begin searching for her whereabouts immediately. Hopefully, her trail will lead us to Voldemort and Lady Feleti. Do you know of a Spanish Dark wizard, Cytheria?" Dumbledore asked. Cye nodded.

"The only one that comes to mind is that scum, Enrique Consuelo. He disappeared around three years ago. He's done nothing recently. Do you think he had anything to do with Chaylse's disappearance?" she asked. Dumbledore shrugged.

"We shall see, Cytheria. We shall see," he said quietly. Cye nodded.


	11. Chapter 10: Training Resumes

**The End**

**Chapter 10: Training Resumes**

* * *

"Harry. Harry! **_HARRY_**!" Ron yelled. Harry's eyes finally fluttered open. Ron looked a little surprised that his friend hadn't sat up immediately and pulled his wand on him. Harry sat up lethargically and glared at Ron. " Getting kind of lazy, aren't we mate?" Ron asked jokingly. Harry continued to stare at Ron's blurry form blankly. 

"What the bloody hell is so important that you had to wake me up at **_THREE_** in the fucking morning?" Harry asked. Ron smiled sheepishly.

"Well, Hermione said to meet her and the others down at the Quidditch pitch in fifteen minutes. She said put on your Magus uniform. So, up you get and be quick about it," Ron said, putting on his utility belt. Harry sighed and reached for his glasses.

"I am going to rip Hermione's lungs out of her chest when I see her. I just went to sleep," Harry moaned. Ron laughed.

"Well, if you'd started studying for McGonagall's final three days ago, you wouldn't be in this predicament, now would you?" Ron said. He turned only for his face to be met with a pillow. "Hey!"

"Sod off, Ron," Harry said and finished dressing. Neville was waiting for them in the common room, desperately trying to fasten his belt. Aurora was coming down the stairs and saw him.

"Let me help you, Neville," she said. Neville watched her do the elaborate buckle and smiled when she was done. "You really need to learn how to do that. You're now a rather powerful wizard, yet you still cannot even buckle on your utility belt." She laughed. Neville blushed a deep red color. Aurora looked at the old clock and gasped. "We need to hurry."

* * *

Out on the Quidditch pitch, Hermione stood with her arms crossed. Draco, Rina, Lina, and Cye stood next to her. Three other people stood with them. Hermione looked exceptionally pissed. 

"I specifically said fifteen minutes. Not thirty," she growled underneath her breath. Draco smirked. Then he saw the troupe galloping up toward them.

"Relax, Granger. Here they come now," he said. Hermione trained her eyes on her boyfriend. Ron saw the look on her face and leaned over to Harry.

"She is pissed at us," he said. Harry nodded and readied himself for the tongue-lashing they were about to receive.

"Listen up. From now on, I'm going to need you all to be here in a **_TIMELY_** fashion. If I say in fifteen minutes, I mean fifteen minutes. Not thirty, not forty-five. **_FIFTEEN_**! Do I make myself clear?" Hermione asked, looking at all the sleepy faces. They all nodded somewhat. Hermione looked over at Draco. He took a step forward.

"Let's look alive, people. Dumbledore so graciously made Granger and I the leaders of what he now calls the Junior Order of the Phoenix. That would be us. So, as our first order of business, we have decided to continue training. The good thing about it is, we will not be leaving school. The bad thing about it is that this is an everyday thing. Actually, I think both of those are pretty bad things. Anyway,we will meet here every morning at three-fifteen. These are our new trainers." Draco gestured to the adults.

"You already know Cye Tremaine. The other three are Ferris Winfred, Aiko Shang, and Darien Shamus. You may know Darien from what Fionnula told us about him. He's now her husband. They were married last weekend. Well, Rina and Lina will be joining us, as they are better trained than us. They've been training since they were twelve. We need all the help we can get. Now, I will leave the rest to them." Hermione stepped back. Ferris and Darien stepped forward. They looked over all of them.

"Get in a straight line, shortest to tallest, facing us," Ferris said. He was a tall man with his hair cut very short. They obeyed quickly.Neve was the shortest and Ron was the tallest. Ferris and Aiko began walking the length of the line, examining all of them. Cye and Drake just watched.

"Fionnula and Drake told me that you are somewhat mediocre in your skills," Aiko said. Ron scoffed. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed heavily, hoping Ron would hear her. Apparently he didn't and his incessant mouth started shooting off without thinking.

"Mediocrity knows nothing higher than itself but talent instantly recognizes genius. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle said that," Ron said smugly. Aiko turned towards Ron. She stalked back down the line. She looked up at Ron in his eyes. Aiko was much shorter than him, but the aura about her was very threatening. She had straight black hair in a high ponytail and very narrow eyes.

"You must be Ronald Weasley. I can tell from that hair of yours. So, you think you're past mediocre, do you?"

"Well, yeah. We took on Voldemort and his cronies and lived to tell the tale," Ron said, looking almost as intimidating as Aiko herself. Ron had never met her before. He stared Aiko right in her light brown eyes. Aiko smirked.

"Step forward, Weasley," Aiko invited, taking a large step back. Everyone in line turned their heads to look at the two. "Are you any good at hand-to-hand combat, Weasley?" Aiko asked, removing her robe and handing it to Darien. Ron nodded and threw his at Harry. Aiko cracked her knuckles and her neck then looked at Ron. "If you can hit me, I will call you above average. If not, you'll have to run fifty laps around the pitch in thirty minutes. Deal?" Aiko held her hand out. Ron looked at it.

"Deal." He shook it. Aiko smiled. Ron looked solemnly at Aiko. Aiko just stood there, looking complacently at Ron. Giving almost no warning, Ron lunged forward. Aiko was unnaturally fast. She grabbed Ron's fist and pulled him closer. She spun around him, knocking him in the back of his head with her elbow. Ron went flying forward. He got up quickly and turned to look at the young woman. Aiko was standing there with her arms crossed. Ron went forward again. This time, Aiko grabbed his arm and flipped all 215 pounds of Ron's muscle over her shoulder. Ron landed on his back. To make matters worse, Aiko twisted his wrist quickly. Everyone heard a loud crack. Ron let loose a very loud yell. Aiko stood up and looked out at the others. Cye walked forward to Ron, pulling her wand out.

"Well, does anyone else here object to being called mediocre?" Aiko asked, retrieving her robe from Darien, who was smirking. Everyone shook their heads quickly. Cye was muttering a healing charm. Ron stood up, moving his wrist around. Aiko winked at him as he got back in line. Ron scowled back at her. He snatched his robe away from Harry, who was trying very hard not to start laughing. Hermione was shaking her head and Draco was looking off in space, also trying not to laugh. "Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, start running," Aiko said. Ron began mumbling a few choice words and started to go off.

"Have fun, Weasley," Draco whispered tauntingly.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Ron growled. Aiko turned and looked at the others still standing there.

"What are you doing still standing there? Didn't I say run?" she asked. They all looked at her like she'd sprouted wings. Ron stopped and turned to watch this scene.

"Excuse me, but I thought you meant just Ron. You did say it to him," Hermione said. Aiko grinned like a madwoman.

"Sorry, Hermione. But, I meant the whole lot of you. Now, time is wasting. If any of you finish after thirty minutes is up, I'll had five more laps to everyone. Now get moving." Aiko said in an unusually happy voice. Rina, Lina, Neve, Aurora, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Neville, and Draco all turned to look at Ron, who was standing there, grinning sheepishly.

"Get him," Ginny said. They all started running after him. Ron took off as fast as he could.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, all ten of them were sprawled across the grass, panting like dogs. Aiko was certainly looking quite satisfied with herself. 

"Congratulations, you all. You made it under the set time limit. Now, back to business. I don't need you to get up. I just need you to listen. You should be quite proud of being called mediocre. In Magi rankings, you all would probably be Prosaics. A Prosaic is the second ranking. The first are the Neofitas. We are Arbitrarios. That is the second highest ranking. The highest ranking Magi is a Magus called Cyril Jones. He's the Capo Superiori. The next is a Magas named Jovianne Benedict, the Capo Inferiori," Ferris said. He looked over at Cye.

"We are trying to get you to the level of Adeguato. That is the third highest ranking. Now, regardless of this training, you will be expected to keep up with your studies. Now, who is a Telepath?" Cye asked. Harry, Ginny, and Aurora all raised their hands. Cye nodded, then stepped to the side. Ava stood behind her.

"Avarielle is one of the more powerful Telepaths on this planet. I understand that you, Harry, are more interested in Soliopathy. Am I correct?" Darien asked. Harry nodded.

"Well, your focus will be on that. Aurora, you and Ava will work together on your Telepathy. You have the potential to match Ava. Hermione, you are pretty good at everything, so you will continue to train hardest in everything. I would also like to see you start in on Soliopathy. You look like you have the mental capacity for it," Aiko said, reading a piece of parchment. Hermione stood up with a questioning look on her face.

"Mental capacity? Are you trying to say that I'm..." Hermione was pulled back down by Neve.

"Let it go, Hermione," she whispered. Hermione nodded and glared at Aiko, who was smiling. She went back to the paper she was reading.

"Longbottom, you have shown exceptional skills at charms. So, Cye will help you heighten your skills. Draco Malfoy, let's see... You like magical and Muggle weaponry, right?" Draco nodded. Aiko looked back down at the paper. "Darien will be assisting you. Catalina and Celerina, you will get general training like Hermione. Neveah and Weasley..." Aiko looked over at the two toughest teenagers she'll probably ever come into contact with. They were both glaring at her. "I am to understand that you two outshine everyone in physical combat. Your other scores are not that bad either. I guess you will be continuing in general training," Aiko said, folding the parchment. The two nodded.

"Um...what about me?" Ginny asked, standing up and brushing herself off. Aiko looked in Ginny's direction. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"You are a partial Telepath, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied. Aiko nodded, then looked over at Ferris.

"She's a Shai, too. Do you know how to fully control it?" Ferris asked. Ginny shook her head.

"I do know somewhat how to work it. I still need a little training because I still do it when I don't intend to," Ginny said quietly. The four adults nodded.

"So you're saying that you can do it when you want to, but you also do it when you don't mean to? That could become a problem later on in life. You are the only 'registered' Shai known. We're the only ones..." Darien began but was interrupted by Cye.

"No, we're not. The other day when Ginny found out about our sister being alive she was being blocked by a barrier built for Shais. Somehow, Voldemort got wind of her being a Shai," Cye said. Darien looked at her, then back at Ginny, who nodded.

"Well, then what do you think you excel at?" Aiko asked. Ginny looked at the short Asian woman.

"I'm rather good at shooting with a...what was it called...a sniper rifle. I'm also a pretty good archer," Ginny said. Aiko nodded.

"So, you like long-distance fighting. Well, I'm not going to work you any harder today. You still have to go to classes. Unfortunately for you, tomorrow, you belong to me for three lovely hours of pain. Now get lost before I change my mind," Aiko said. The others nodded and immediately started walking off.

* * *

At breakfast, Ava and Draco sat with the other Gryffindors. Ginny sat next to Ava. 

"So, how powerful are you exactly as a Telepath?" Ginny asked. Aurora looked over at the two. Ava smiled weakly.

"I consider myself rather talented at it. I can project fake images, give people dreams, and all kinds of things. I trained myself. The only other person who knows I have this power is Tommy. I killed his dog by accident because it destroyed my favorite teddy bear. He literally ripped it to pieces. So, I caught myself wanting the dog to be dead and it just fell over. Tommy was angry at me for months. I still don't think he quite forgave me for it," Ava said. Aurora and Ginny both looked like they were trying very hard not to laugh. Ava looked at Aurora. "You did the same thing to your brother's parakeet," she said calmly. Aurora's mouth dropped open.

"Gli spiriti superiori finiscono per incontrarsi (Great minds think alike). How did you know that?"

"I read it in your mind."

"But, I did not feel you. How did you do that? Enter without being detected?" Aurora asked. Ava looked down at her plate, smiling like mad.

"I'm very talented, as stated before. The only person I cannot read against his will is Tommy. Something about being his twin. Plus, I think he has walls up around him. He's been very distant towards me as of late. Normally, I can get anything out of him. Now, he won't even look at me..." Ava's voice trailed off as she looked at Tommy and Neve laughing. Draco was scraping his spoon in his bowl, making an ear-piercing screeching sound. Aurora kicked him.

"What was that for?" he demanded. Aurora sighed.

"That is a very annoying sound. What is your problem?" Aurora asked. Draco sighed.

"Do you really have to ask?" he asked, nodding in Neve's direction. Aurora followed his gaze. She shook her head and made a scoffing noise.

"I swear you spend more time hating Tommy then you spend with me, Draco. Cannot you see Neve is happy? Why do not you just live and let them be?" Aurora said loudly. Draco didn't appear to have heard her. She kicked him again.

"Why do you keep fucking kicking me!" Draco yelled. Everyone in the Great Hall was now quieting down, listening to Aurora and Draco argue.

"Why do not you just marry her, since you are so damn interested in her well-being!" Aurora threw her juice on him then stormed out of the Great Hall. Draco just sat there, looking just as shocked as everyone else at Aurora's actions.

"Wow. That's the maddest I've seen her get since we last saw your father, Malfoy," Harry said quietly. Draco growled something illegible. Hermione looked over at Draco.

"Well, aren't you going to even go after her?" Hermione asked. Draco looked in her direction.

"No. I'm not trying to die. How bloody stupid do you think I am, Granger?" Draco asked. Hermione sighed and shook her head. She took out a vial of blue liquid. Pouring it into her juice, she swirled it around, then drank it. Ron watched her as she did this.

"Apparently, you're not too bright if you can't take a good tongue-lashing when you obviously need it, Draco. I can see why she's mad at you. You've been ignoring her. I think you should go apologize," Hermione stated calmly. Draco squinted at her.

"Shut up, Granger," he said spitefully. Hermione made a face and kept stirring her concoction.

"What was that?" Ron asked with a mouth full of biscuit. Hermione swallowed and looked at Ron.

"What was what?"

"What you just put in your juice. What was it?"

"Oh, I've just been getting these horrible migraines lately. I went to Madam Pomfrey and she gave me the recipe for a special headache potion. Nothing special, Ron," Hermione said. Ron nodded and apparently thought nothing of it.

Ginny was in deep thought. She remembered what Dumbledore had said about her knowing if Ava had entered her mind.

'_But, Ava can get inside a person's mind without being detected. If she can do that, who is to say that she didn't find out about my little gift? What if she's Voldemort's spy?_' Ginny thought intently. Ava was engaged in a conversation with Rina and Lina. Ginny closed her eyes. '_Harry, I need to talk to you tonight. Meet me in the common room at midnight,_' Ginny transmitted to Harry. Harry looked up and over at Ginny. He nodded, signaling that he'd gotten her message.

* * *

Much later, Aurora sat in the common room, fuming. She stared into the fire, her eyes burning. Neve and Tommy sat across the room, looking at her. Tommy sighed. 

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" he asked. Neve stood up and shook her head.

"I know what I have to do. I'll be back," She walked out of the portrait hole. Tommy sighed.

Neve stalked down the hallway to the Slytherin common room. Lucky for her, Millicent Bulstrode was coming out of it, looking very happy. The moment she saw Neve, though, her smile dropped. She stopped moving and crossed her arms. Neve stopped a few feet in front of her.

"What do you want, Assante?" she muttered. Neve smiled.

"Unless you want this to be round two, Bulstrode, I suggest you do as I ask. I need you to go and get Draco Malfoy. I want to have a word with him," Neve said. Millicent stared at her for a moment longer, then she turned to go back inside. Neve waited for a moment. When Millicent returned, Draco was in tow.

"There you are, Assante; one blonde Malfoy for you," Millicent growled then kept walking. Neve nodded and stared Draco in the face. Draco looked right back at her. Then Neve grabbed his arm and led him all the way to an empty classroom.

"Did you apologize to Aurora?" Neve asked. Draco scoffed and crossed his arms.

"For what? She's the one who kicked me twice and threw juice in my face. Why should **_I_** be the bloody one to apologize?" Draco asked. Neve's eyes narrowed and the roots of her now black hair were turning orange. Draco took no notice of these warning signs.

"Because she's mad and sitting in the Gryffindor common room. She looks like she just lost her best friend. Last time I checked, that was you. Aurora isn't one to just be mad for no reason. You had to have done something to her. What was she screaming about anyway?" Neve asked. Draco smirked.

"Oh, she was mad because I hate Tommy," Draco said. Neve nodded. She walked forward. Grabbing Draco by his collar, she slammed him hard against the wall. Their faces were so close together that their noses almost touched.

"Let's get something straight, Draco. Contrary to popular belief, I do not need you to wipe my ass for me. You spend so much time worrying about me that you've forgotten to pay attention to the one girl probably besides your mother that loves you. So, leave me be and let me live. **_YOU_** need to apologize to my sister. It **_IS_** your fault. What is it about Tommy that you don't like?" Neve asked. Draco took this time to reverse their position.

"Listen, Neveah. There is something about that guy that rubs me the wrong way."

"Listen to yourself, Draco. Everyone bugs you in some way or another. I don't need you to look after me so much. I've proven myself to be pretty capable of taking care of myself. Why do you feel the need to protect me so much?" Neve asked. Draco opened his mouth to say something. Unfortunately, nothing came out. Neve still stared at him. He stared right back at her.

"Because I..."

* * *

At midnight that night, Ginny and Harry were the only ones left in the common room. 

"So what is it, Gin?" Harry asked. Ginny looked over at him.

"Earlier, Dumbledore told me that Ava couldn't possibly be the leak to Voldemort. He said that if Ava entered my mind, I would've sensed her presence. I'm a partial Telepath, Harry. Ava entered Aurora's mind today without Aurora realizing it. She did it all by herself. Could that mean that she's the leak to Voldemort?" Ginny asked. Harry looked long and hard at her for a moment.

"I don't think that Ava would do something like that. Did Dumbledore say he trusts her?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yes. What does Dumbledore trusting Ava have to do with her being the leak?" Ginny asked.

"Normally, when Dumbledore says he trusts someone, he's right. I mean, look at Snape. He trusted Snape and Snape paid dearly for being on his side. Someone else is the leak. But, in any case, I think I'll ask Draco to keep an eye on Ava since he's in Slytherin, too. Does that satisfy you?" Harry asked. Ginny cracked a smile at him.

"I'm not worrying for anything, Harry. I do have good reason," she said.

"I know. We have to get up in three hours, Gin. I suggest you go and get some sleep." Harry stood, yawning. Ginny nodded and they parted ways.

* * *

Neve came in the common room shortly after Ginny and Harry deserted it. The fire was beginning to die down. She sat in a plush armchair and stared long and hard into it. 

"What just happened?" she whispered.


	12. Chapter 11: Luna's Surprise

**The End**

**Chapter 11: Luna's Surprise**

* * *

At 3:15, all ten students were jogging up to meet their new trainers. They were standing there, looking wide awake and ready to work. Aiko looked at her peers and they allnodded. 

"Good morning boys and girls. You're late," she said softly. Harry scoffed loudly and Aiko's head snapped in his direction. "Something to say, Potter?" she asked, crossing her arms. Harry nodded and stood up straight after catching his breath.

"It's exactly three-fifteen. You said be out here at three-fifteen. How in the bloody hell are we late?" Harry asked. Aiko smiled.

"In my book, Potter, if you areon time, you are late. If you're early, you are on time. Do you get me?" she asked. Harry frowned and nodded, not bothering to rebuttal. Aiko smiled again. "Good. Ferris, take it away."

"Thank you, Aiko. Listen up. If you receive general training, you will be with Cye and me. So, who has general training?" Ferris looked over the group. Five hands went up. Ferris nodded. "Well, let's get to it. Follow me. The rest of you will be with those two," Ferris said, nodding in the direction of Darien and Aiko. Lina, Rina, Hermione, Ron, and Neve followed Ferris and Cye to the center of the pitch.

"Welcome to your first day of training. This is going to be some really grueling work. I expect nothing but the best from all of you. Lina, Rina, do not expect special treatment because you are my sisters. If anything, you will be pushed the hardest from me. Now, a few ground rules." Cye looked at Ferris.

"If you mess up once, you will be corrected. If you mess up twice, you will run a kilometer around this pitch. That's about six laps around the pitch. If you mess up three times, I will break my foot off in your arse, and then you will run a kilometer. If by some odd reason you mess up a fourth time, I will again break my fucking foot off in your arse and you will run three kilometers. That's about eighteen laps. Do you get me?" Ferris asked. They all nodded solemnly.

"Now, we begin. How good are your reflexes?" Cye asked. She pulled out her wand. The students exchanged looks.

"Well, I would say they're pretty good," Ron said. Cye nodded.

"Wands out. Take five large steps back." After they obeyed, Cye pointed her wand. "I will not give you any warning as to when I'm going to shoot..."

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ferris yelled. The sped towards Neve at top speed. Neve, whose reflexes are less than perfect, was blasted backwards. She stood up quickly, ready to retaliate. "That is a perfect example of not being on your guard," Ferris said.

* * *

On the other end of the pitch, Harry was trying to hit Aiko with a spell using Soliopathy. He was quite unsuccessful. She was too fast. 

"Damnit! Stand still!" Harry yelled, still shooting spells off. Aiko smirked and stood still. Harry took this moment to shoot again at her. His spell seemed to go straight through her. Ginny, Aurora, Neville, and Draco all gasped. Harry looked utterly confused. A hand tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry whirled around quickly to see little Aiko standing there. She was smiling as hard as she possibly could. Harry looked behind him and saw another Aiko, only it was dissipating into nothingness. "How?"

"I will explain. What I just did is called the Toshi Technique. It requires a vast amount of magic to do and takes years to master. What you are doing is basically leaving an image of yourself while the real you moves to safety," Aiko said, walking over to the nearly gone image.

"How did you get behind Harry without any of us seeing you? You couldn't have Apparated. We would've seen you," Ginny said. Aiko smiled and looked down.

"Well, I did Apparate, Miss Weasley," Aiko said. Ginny looked utterly confused.

"That's impossible. We didn't hear you. Plus, we're on Hogwarts' grounds. You can't Apparate here," Draco said, crossing his arms. Aiko shook her head.

"What you must understand, Mr. Malfoy, is that I am a highly trained Magas. I know exactly what I am doing. Now, in this case, I did Apparate. I did do it on Hogwarts' grounds, also. We both know that it is **_SAID_** to be impossible because of the enchantments and charms surrounding the school. There are ways around everything, Draco. You must learn to bend and break certain things like enchantments. I did a special kind of Apparition called Silencieux Apparition. In other words, it's a silent and quick Apparition. Like the Toshi Technique, it takes years to master," Aiko said, stretching her arms.

"Are you going to teach us how to do that?" Aurora asked.

"**_I_** am not going to teach you that. That's a little too hard for me to teach. Now, Darien might be able to teach it, as he is a better person at doing it. I do not have the patience to teach you all that. My main specialty is Soliopathy. Harry and Aurora, come with me," Aiko said. She looked over in the other group's direction. "Hermione! Come with us!" she yelled. In the distance, Hermione started to run over with them. Aiko guided them to the goals. She turned to face the three. "Now that we're all here, let's get started."

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked. Aiko glared at her.

"I said I wanted to get you to start in on Soliopathy. Now you will begin by learning the hardest spells. These can only be done with Soliopathy. But first, I want you, Hermione, to summon this glass to you." Aiko conjured a glass up with her wand. Hermione looked at her.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Hold your hand out and say the spell with feeling in your mind. Concentrate," Aiko said, holding the glass out in her hand. Hermione nodded and stared at the glass. She held her small hand out. Harry watched as the glass began shaking. Hermione frowned and the glass came flying towards her. Aiko raised her eyebrows.

"Wow," Aurora said simply.

"Wow is right. Do you have any idea how long it took for me to summon a water goblet?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled. Aiko nodded.

"Good job, Hermione. But, because you are not a natural Soliopath, these next spells will come a little harder for you. Summoning the goblet just proved that you are capable of doing Soliopathy. Now, these new spells have a name. They come from my native land, Japan, and therefore, have Japanese names. They are called the..."

"...Kana-Kaori Curses." Hermione finished. Aiko looked in her direction and nodded.

"Correct, Hermione. There are three curses: the Nariko Curse, the Nami Curse, and the Raiden Curse. The Nariko is simple enough to use, but it requires a lot of practice in order to use it right. It's like the Patronus charm in terms of learning to use it. Anyone can produce a Patronus. The thing about it is, can you produce a silver mist or a corporeal one? Do you understand?"

"Yes. What does the Nariko Curse do?"

"It gives the person you direct it on the impression that they are hearing a loud, deafening sound. It is so unbearable that the person's ears will literally start bleeding. It has the power to deafen a person, also.There are ways to overcome this curse, but few can ignore the pain it imposes. The sound is not real, it is merely an illusion that the mind puts on a person," Aiko said.

"So, how are we going to practice this curse?" Aurora asked. Aiko smiled.

"Well, that leaves us in a little bit of a pickle, doesn't it? The incantation cannot be said. It will have no affect. You must think it. The incantation is _Narishi,_" Aiko said. The others nodded. "Now, when you do this curse, you do not need to point it. The tricky part is that you must hold eye contact with a person long enough for them to get the curse. For example..." Aiko turned around and looked over at the others. " Darien!" she yelled.Darien looked over at her. Her brown eyes met his.

'_Narishi_,' she thought strongly. Darien flinched for a moment, then started reeling in pain. Aiko blinked and he stopped, looking around cautiously. Then he glared at Aiko.

"Damnit, Aiko! Why am I always your damn guinea pig?" he yelled towards her. Aiko smiled.

"Sorry about that, Darien! I was just trying to make a point." She waved at him.Darien merely put up his middle finger, mumbling to himself. Aiko laughed it off. She turned back towards her pupils. "Do you get the idea?"

"His ears didn't bleed," Hermione said. Aiko nodded.

"I stopped the curse by blinking. You only need to maintain eye contact to put the curse upon them. Once you blink, the curse will end. You also need to keep looking intently at that person. I know how to fight off the curse, depending upon how powerful it is thrown upon me. Aurora, why don't you try first," Aiko said. Aurora nodded and met Aiko's narrow eyes. She stared hard at her for a moment.

'_Narishi_,' she thought. Aiko flinched and took a step back. She closed her eyes. Aurora kept staring at her, long and hard. Hermione and Harry watched with wide eyes. Aiko looked back at Aurora. Aurora was struggling to keep from blinking. Finally, she did, breathing hard.

"You must remember to keep breathing, Aurora. If you don't it will be easier for you to drop the curse. That was rather good on the first try. Very normal, though. You need to work on putting your feelings aside. I sensed way too much regret at having to throw the curse at me. Forget who I am for a time. I do not sense the feeling that you actually want to hurt me," Aiko said.

"That is because I do not wish to hurt you," Aurora said calmly. Aiko nodded.

"Put your feelings aside, Aurora. Now, Hermione, you try." Aiko nodded at Hermione. Hermione smiled and stared at Aiko long and hard.

'_Narishi_,' she thought powerfully. Aiko blinked and kept staring at Hermione. Hermione was breathing steadily. Aiko smiled a little, although you could tell that she was in a little pain. Hermione's hands began to shake and finally, she blinked.

"That was a little better than Aurora, Hermione. I actually felt a little bit of hatred. Who or what did you think of?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that," Hermione said, looking at the ground. Aiko looked at her for a moment longer, then turned her gaze to Harry. Harry took off his glasses and his green eyes met Aiko's. She smirked.

"Let us see what the Boy-Who-Lived has to offer for me," Aiko said. Harry gave her a smirk of his own. He stared intently at Aiko. Aiko's eyes widened slightly.

'_NARISHI_,' Harry thought with all his might. A wave of energy seemed to be projected from Harry, as the grass bent like the wind had touched it. Aiko took a step back, a little overtaken. She frowned and bent down to the ground, holding her ears. Hermione and Aurora looked startled. Aiko seemed to be losing this battle. Blood started to trickle down the sides of her face from her ears. Hermione looked at Harry. He didn't seem to want to give up.

"Harry!" she yelled. Harry did not stop. Hermione stepped up beside him. He seemed to be in a trance of some sort. Aurora closed her eyes. Harry fell to his knees, holding his head. Hermione kneeled beside him. Aiko uncovered her ears, her hand bloodied. She looked over at Harry, who was now unconscious. Hermione looked up at Aurora. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I stopped him by using his own Telepathy against him," Aurora answered quietly. Hermione nodded and looked down at Harry. Aiko stood up straight. Ferris and Cye had run up beside her.

"What happened here?" Cye asked. Aiko looked over at her.

"**_WHAT_**?" she yelled. Cye put a finger to her lips. Aiko nodded. Cye then looked at the two girls.

"Well?" she asked.

"We were practicing the Nariko Curse and it was Harry's turn. He entered some sort of trance and managed to get the best of Aiko. In order to make him stop, Aurora used her Telepathy. If he hadn't stopped, he would've made Aiko deaf," Hermione said quickly. Cye nodded and looked over at her friend. Ferris was cleaning the blood from the sides of her head.

"How long will it take before her hearing returns?" Aurora asked.

"An hour, two at the most. It takes about eight minutes for the hearing loss to be permanent. I doubt he would've been able to hold the curse for that long. It draws a lot of energy from the person projecting the curse. Aiko will be fine and a bit peeved when she gets her hearing back. I think she might want revenge." Cye laughed. Aiko was glaring at Harry.

"I didn't think the little bastard would be that powerful," Aiko whispered, obviously trying not to yell. Ferris laughed at her.

"I think Aiko has met her match in Soliopathy. She's one of the most powerful ones, second only to Madam Cosette Constantine, headmistress of the Constantine School of Soliopathy," Ferris said. Aiko read his lips.

"Bite me, Ferris," she mumbled and the group laughed at her.

* * *

A long way away, Voldemort's eyes sprang open. Nicola looked up from her seat on the sofa. Giovanna was next to her, dozing. Voldemort was holding his head, as if in pain. Nicola looked at him harder, narrowing her eyes. 

"What's wrong with you?" Nicola asked. Voldemort glared over in her direction.

"That stupid Potter boy. He just did something rather amazing and drew power from me. It hurts like hell," Voldemort said. Nicola smirked.

"I guess you now get a taste of what he feels when you are particularly happy or feeling rather evil about something. And since when does the foulest person in the world use naughty language?" she asked. Voldemort narrowed his eyes as she chuckled to herself. He sighed.

"I am far from the foulest person in the world, Nicola. It is you who holds that title, I'm afraid," Voldemort said. Nicola nodded solemnly.

"I guess you've got me on that one, Tom," Nicola said. She stood up from her seat. Giovanna stirred next to her and opened her eyes. A piece of paper fell from Nicola's robes as she started to walk off. Nicola hadn't noticed. Giovanna picked it up. It was a picture of a baby girl. She seemed to be smiling at the camera. Giovanna stared long and hard at the picture. She'd seen those eyes somewhere before, but couldn't place where. They were big, beautiful eyes. She turned the picture over. It read: _Ivi at three months_.

"Ivi?" Giovanna whispered. "Nicola's a mother?" she asked. Nicola had returned to her seat. Giovanna put the picture in her lap. Nicola looked shocked. "So, what happened to her?" she asked. Nicola looked down at the picture.

"She was born after Gianni died. I couldn't take the responsibility, so I left her someone's doorstep. I haven't seen her since," she said quietly. Giovanna frowned at her sister.

"I've seen her. I can't quite remember where, though. How could you give your child away, Nic? Just like some old trash?" Giovanna asked, looking a little peeved. "Then you don't even tell anyone about it," she said, raising her voice. Nicola continued to stare at the picture.

"Lower your damn voice, Vanna. I was very young and stupid then. I was only eighteen when I married that man and nineteen when I had her. I couldn't raise a child on my own," she said. Giovanna crossed her arms.

"And I'm the one with all the secrets."

"Fuck off, Vanna," Nicola said.

"No, Nic. It's **_IS_** your fault that Gianni is dead in the first place. I raised not one but two children, who were babies at the exact same time, on my own."

"But you were twenty-five, Vanna. Or have you forgotten that I am six years younger than you? You try being a mother of a little girl at that age and being alone in the world at the same time. Not to mention that I was a wanted criminal and I still am!"

"Nic, you are filthy rich! You could've hired a nanny!"

"With my record, Vanna? I'm sure the little bitch would've given me away the first chance she got! I couldn't take that risk. I did what was best for the child and me. She would've had a horrible childhood."

"Why don't you try finding her, Nic? I'm sure she's a witch. And a damn good one, I'd wager. She looks like she might've had that bushy, brown hair like Gianni."

"Maybe I will someday, Vanna. When I'm reformed or something. I guarantee you that I would've been a terrible mother. I'm nothing like you," Nicola whispered. Giovanna put her arm around her sister.

"I'm confident you would've made a great one."

* * *

"**_RON!_** Watch where you're shooting that damn thing!" Hermione yelled, dodging one of Ron's arrows. He looked over his hand. 

"Sorry about that, Mione. Watch out." Ron shot another one. It flew past everyone. Draco ducked and turned to watch where the arrow would land. It was heading straight for a body. Draco gasped.

"**_GET OUT OF THE WAY_**!" he yelled, waving his harms wildly. The body instead put a wand up. The arrow exploded. When the dust cleared, everyone saw Luna standing there, smiling. She walked over to them.

"So this is where Neville's been sneaking off to every morning," she said, her large eyes twinkling. Everyone looked genuinely surprised that Luna could produce such a barrier. She smiled and put her wand away in her robes.

"Since when did you become so powerful?" Hermione asked, taking a step forward. Luna looked over at her.

"Well, I was never 'weak' to begin with, Hermione. When I was let out of St. Mungo's in June, I started to train on my own. I read through countless defense spells before I'd mastered most of them. I'm a fast learner, you see. So, while I've been here, every night I go to the Room of Requirement and practice. One day, I was returning rather late and I saw Neville trying to buckle a belt while running down the hallway. I started seeing him more and more. So, I decided to follow him this time. What exactly are you guys doing?" Luna asked. Everyone was staring at her in disbelief. Most of them had written Luna off as a very simple girl. Now, she'd proven herself to be somewhat powerful. Neve blinked.

"Well, uh, we're training to become Magi. You know, to help out the Order. It was on Dumbledore's orders."

"The Magi, huh? I read about them. Some secret organization of extremely powerful wizard folk. Said to be higher than Aurors. Well, I'd love to join you. I consider myself a Neofita. I guess I might be as powerful as one of them," Luna said. Everyone was still in a sort of stupor. Luna sighed as Neve turned to face them.

"Oh, snap out of it, you guys!" she yelled. Everyone else blinked and seemed to come back to life.

"Well, can I join you?" Luna asked meekly, smiling. Everyone looked at Hermione, who was leader of the Junior Order.

"Sure. I don't see the harm it could do. We need all the help we can get and she **_IS_** rather powerful..." Hermione's voice trailed off. Luna jumped up and clasped her hands together.

"I won't let you down, Hermione," she said giddily. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Well, let's see where you are, Luna," Ferris said. Luna nodded.

* * *

As training drew to a close, Harry was rubbing his head. Aiko was still sitting, constantly rubbing her sore ears. The both looked somewhat in pain. The group crowded around them. 

"Well, training is done for today. You will not be allowed to return home for Christmas break, I'm afraid. Sorry to dampen your holiday spirits, chaps. You will be here, helping us guard a very special event," Cye said calmly. Everyone looked at each other.

"Like what?" Rina asked, looking a little skeptical. Darien smiled, crossing his arms.

"Well, in light of the recent events and events to come, some of the Ministers and Mistresses of Magic will be meeting here, at Hogwarts, for a meeting to decide what action to take next. I am to understand that several European countries will be represented. Including your grandfather, Neve and Aurora," Darien said. Everyone nodded.

"Regardless of this event, you will continue your training as planned everyday. This time, though, you will practice from sun-up to sundown. You will not be residing in the castle, either. Consider these next two weeks as boot camp."

"Where will be staying?" Lina asked, looking a little afraid of what they were going to say. The four Magi smiled evilly.

"Tents, out here, in the snow. You will eat in the Great Hall and bathe also. Other than that, you will be on the pitch everyday, all day. If we are needed in the castle, you will be asked to help. If not, welcome to the coldest desert in the world," Cye said. Everyone's face immediately fell.

"You can't be serious? Have you bloody well lost your mind? I refuse to stay out here!" Draco exclaimed finally. Ferris looked over at him.

"You, the second in command, are afraid to...what's the term...rough it for a while? Oh, I might as well tell you. Percy, Fred, and George Weasley will be joining us. So will Penelope Clearwater, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, and Alicia Spinnet. They complete your group. They were being trained by some of the other Magi back at the Burrow, but now they would like to join you for this training," Ferris said. Ginny and Ron's faces lit up.

"That's bloody great!" Ron said. Harry winced.

"Oi! Ron, try not to yell please," he grumbled.

"Oh, sorry, mate."

"Well, off you go. No need in you staying out here any longer. I expect breakfast will be waiting for you in the Great Hall. Training is over, for now." Cye waved her hand. The group started off back towards the castle.


	13. Chapter 12: The Cursed Professor

**The End**

**Chapter 12: The Cursed Professor**

* * *

Voldemort sat in his usual spot in deep thought. Giovanna sat across from him, staring into his face. She smirked, making a sound. Voldemort was jerked out of his stupor at Giovanna's noise. She cleared her throat, avoiding his eyes. Voldemort continued to stare at her. 

"What?" he asked. Giovanna looked over at him, still smirking. "Well, what is it? Out with it," Voldemort said. Giovanna nodded.

"Well, you just looked so very serious. You look funny when you look serious," Giovanna said, now smiling. Voldemort raised an eyebrow, looking at her as if she was speaking a language he did not understand. Giovanna sighed. "Oh, lighten up, Tom. You are really starting to get on my nerves with this staid bit. It's a wonder your face hasn't shriveled up into a tiny ball. All you do is frown," she said. Voldemort cracked what looked like a smile.

"You know, I really wish you would call me Voldemort," he said. Giovanna scoffed.

"You will never hear me call you anything other than Tom Marvolo Riddle. I'm not afraid of you. I'm probably the only person on your side who is not. You do not scare me, Tom. You never have."

"You are wrong on that one, Giovanna. Nicola is not afraid of me," he said. Giovanna scoffed again.

"Nic is afraid of one thing and one thing only," she said somberly. Voldemort intertwined his fingers.

"And what, pray tell, is that? I have never known Nicola to afraid of anything."

"Lady Nicola Janis Chenille Zaviera Feleti is afraid of meeting her daughter face to face. She is afraid of what Ivi, or whatever her name is, might say and how awkward a moment it would be," Giovanna said. Voldemort looked very shocked.

"Maybe we should try finding her daughter."

"I saw a picture of her. Of course, she was just a baby. She had these eyes that I've seen before. Big, pretty eyes. They were full of wonder and amazement. I have seen eyes such as them before. The thing about it is, I honestly cannot remember where I saw them. It was recently, too," Giovanna said distantly. Voldemort nodded. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that I should let them know that I am still around. I've been dormant for too long, now. I think it's time to stir things up a bit, don't you?" Voldemort asked. Giovanna nodded slowly.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Tommy told me that the Assante child has been asked to stay for Christmas. They are to help guard the school. A meeting is being held there with some of the Ministers and Mistresses of Magic. All of the teachers are going home, save Dumbledore, Catriona Onsu, Rubeus Hagrid, and Minerva McGonagall. I think it's time for a little revenge, don't you think? I figured out from an anonymous source that three of the Weasley boys will be going to Hogwarts over the Christmas break to also help out. Their significant others will be their as well."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Giovanna asked. That's when Nicola entered the room with a black woman. She wore robes of forest green and looked very happy to see them.

"Ah, our guest has finally arrived. What took you so long?" Voldemort asked, rising from his chair. The rather tall woman walked forward.

"Well, it takes a while to prepare for an Apparition this far from home, my lord. Who is this?" she asked nodding to Giovanna. Giovanna frowned and stood up also.

"I should be asking who you are," Giovanna retorted. The woman snorted and looked over at Nicola.

"Jada, meet my older sister, Vanna Zaviera. Vanna, meet Jada Williams. Jada is an American Dark witch. She is hated and feared over there and wishes to help us. She's rather talented at her craft," Nicola said. Jada held out her hand and Giovanna shook it.

"Vanna, is it? That's a rather pretty name. Simple, yet pretty," Jada said snidely. Giovanna frowned. She squeezed Jada's hand rather tightly. Jada winced in pain, though it was noticeable only by Giovanna.

"Actually, it is Giovanna. If you ever, in your life, call me 'Vanna,' I will be forced to end your life. Only two people are allowed to call me that: Nic and Tom," Giovanna said. She released Jada's hand.

"Abnormally strong little thing, aren't you? All right, **_Giovanna_**. I'll respect your wishes," Jada said, frowning. Voldemort sensing the obvious tension, led the ladies to the seats in the center of the room. Consuelo entered with Chaylse not far behind him.

"You rang, Lady Feleti?" he asked. Nicola nodded and gestured toward a seat. Consuelo took it and Chaylse stood behind his chair, her arms behind her back. Jada raised an eyebrow.

"What? Is she your bodyguard or something? A big, strong man such as yourself shouldn't need a mere woman to protect you," she said. Consuelo glared at the pretty woman. Jada smiled wryly. Voldemort cleared his throat loudly just as Consuelo was about to retaliate. They all turned their attention toward him.

"Consuelo and Chaylse, this is Jada Williams, an American Dark witch. Jada, this is Enrique Consuelo, a Spanish Dark wizard. The pretty young girl..." Giovanna coughed loudly. Voldemort looked at her, then continued on. "...is Chaylse Tremaine. Would you like a lozenge, Giovanna?" Voldemort asked. Giovanna glared at him. Jada nodded and examined Chaylse a little more.

"A Tremaine, you say? I thought they fought on the side of good? How did she wonder so far away from her flock?" she asked.

"I kidnapped her after she graduated from Meloni. What does it matter anyway?" Consuelo asked. Jada shrugged.

"General information, my dear Enrique." Jada winked. Consuelo growled something in Spanish. Voldemort cleared his throat yet again.

"Well, now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, I will now tell you my plan. I feel that we should let the Order that we mean business. Most of the teachers at Hogwarts will be arriving at King's Cross two days from now. The teacher that I am targeting is Catriona Onsu. She will be carrying special information that is to be delivered to the headquarters of the Order. We need them. Who wants the job of disposing of her?" Voldemort asked. Dead silence.

"Oh, come on. It is way too risky for Tom and me to be seen. We're wanted for too many crimes. I don't think it is such a good idea to send Vanna. I mean, her children are at Hogwarts," Nicola said. They all nodded.

"Well, I will go. You want to just steal the information?" Chaylse asked. Voldemort shook his head. Chaylse's eyes lit up. "You want to kill her," she whispered. Voldemort nodded.

"I want her dead. Do not use the Killing Curse on her. That would be way too noticeable. She will be seeing her friend Aislin Douglas off. You must kill her before she makes the pass off to Aislin. Jada, who is also a Seer, informed me that this would occur two minutes before the train leaves for King's Cross. You must kill her the discreetly, quickly, and efficiently," Voldemort said. Chaylse nodded. "Keep your hood on and make sure it never comes off."

"Okay," Chaylse mumbled. Voldemort nodded.

* * *

Ginny woke up with a jerk in a cold sweat. She was breathing very hard again. She looked over at the others in her dormitory. The Tremaine twins were still asleep. Neve was snoring rather loudly. She'd just seen a meeting between a few Death Eaters. Voldemort was definitely planning something sinister. He had the barrier up again. All she knew was that they were sending a girl on a mission in two days...when everyone left for Christmas break. They were planning to steal something. But what was it? Sighing, Ginny went back to sleep.

* * *

At lunch the next day, Harry was rubbing his sore ears. Ron was watching him. 

"Are you alright, mate?" he asked. Harry glared at him.

"I don't think I like the Kana-Kaori Curses very much."

"What exactly are those curses, anyway?" Neville asked, stuffing more food in his mouth. Harry looked in his direction.

"There are three of them. One is called the Nariko Curse. The incantation is _Narishi_. It gives the unlucky soul it is placed upon the impression that they are hearing a horrible noise that is deafening. It can deafen a person. The next one is the Nami Curse. The incantation is _Namishi_. This curse is a water curse. It gives the illusion that you are being drowned," Harry said.

"So, with that one, basically, you're drowning in your own saliva?" Rina asked. Harry nodded half-heartedly.

"Something like that, Rina. It's not quite that simple, though. It's more like it stops you from breathing. If you keep it up long enough, the person will either drown, or pass out. The third one is called the Raiden Curse. The incantation is _Raishi_. This one, to me, is the worst. You actually see this one and it affects more than one person at a time. Unlike the other two, you don't need to maintain eye contact for a period of time. A light appears and it blinds anything and anyone within its radius," Harry said.

"Well, why don't people just close their eyes to it? It doesn't seem that effective if you are able to do that," Ron said, eating another roll. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Wrong, Ron. The thing with the Raiden Curse is that you can't help but look at it. No matter how hard you try, you will be drawn to hold your eyes open and stare directly into it. It projects a sort of mind control. It's almost like magnetism. Or even a better example: when you sneeze. No matter how hard you try, you **_WILL _**hold your eyes open," Hermione said. Ron made a face. "You've got sauce on your cheek, Ron," Hermione said in a disgusted voice.

"Shove it, Mione."

"I love you, too," she said, smiling. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"That's the first time you've smiled all day, Ginny. What's on your mind?" Harry asked. Ginny seemed to jump at his words.

"Well, I saw something last night. I guess Voldemort has a new recruit or something. Plus, their sending some chick on a mission in two days. That's all I could hear. Voldemort had that barrier up again," Ginny said.

"Where is this happening?" Lina asked, all of a sudden very attentive.

"I didn't hear. Voldemort has the power to let me hear what he deems necessary for me to hear. He somehow knows when I'm there now. I don't know how, though," Ginny said. They all nodded.

Down the table, Neve was working reading over some notes for Transfiguration. She half listening to the conversation involving some girl and Voldemort. When Voldemort's name was said, she felt Tommy tense beside her.

"Are you okay, Tommy?" Neve asked. Tommy jumped at her question and looked down at her. He smiled down at her shining eyes.

"Nothing, love. I just don't like hearing his name, you know? I haven't gotten quite used to it being said," Tommy lied. Neve nodded.

* * *

Across the Great Hall, both Draco and Ava were staring intently at the two. They were both eating almost mechanically. Then Draco dropped his fork loudly. Ava jumped and looked over at him. 

"And why did you just do that?" she asked. Draco sighed. He pulled at Ava's sleeve. She stood up and they walked outside of the Great Hall. He pushed her against the wall. Draco just stared at Ava and Ava stared right back at him. They stood like that for a moment. Then Ava's mouth dropped. "No," she whispered. Draco nodded. "Why?" she asked.

"It sort of just happened. I didn't mean for it to happen," Draco said, looking back down at his plate. "And you need to stop cheating. If you'd waited, I would've just told you." Ava didn't seem to hear him.

"How do you not mean todo that withsomeone? What? Did she just fall into your lips?" Ava asked loudly. Draco's eyes widened.

"What are you trying to do? Get me caught? Keep your fucking voice down. She came and got me after Aurora and I had that row a while ago. We had a fight and she asked me why I do what I do in protecting her. I started to say why, then it just sort of happened. If it's any consolation, nothing else happened," Draco said. Ava was still in shock.

"No, it is not of any consolation. Actually, I do not think that is such a good idea. Ooh, when she finds out, you are dead. When Tommy finds out, you are dead. Either way it goes, you are going to die and long, slow, and painful death, Draco," Ava said. Draco looked at her.

"Gee, thanks for that joyful input, Ava. As for your brother, I think I can handle him," Draco said. Ava laughed outright.

"That is what you think, Draco. Tommy is a lot more powerful than he lets on. You just do not know it yet. Well, I will not tell anyone. By the way, did you two ever make up?" she asked.

"Tommy and I?" Draco looked confused.

"You and Tommy? No. That would almost be asking too much. I mean you and Aurora. She's been looking terrible these past couple of days."

"No. She's been avoiding me like a plague. She won't let me apologize to her," Draco said. Ava smirked. "I've gotta go talk to Potter," Draco said. Ava nodded and watched him walk away. Then, she felt a familiar coldness. Ava blinked just as every glass in the Great Hall broke. She turned around and saw everyone looking confused and dusting glass off of them. Then she turned and looked around the corner. No one was there, but she knew exactly who the culprit was. She sighed and walked off. Filch was laying into Peeves.

"I'll have you out of Hogwarts for this, Peeves!" he yelled. Ava smirked as she passed him.

* * *

Two days later, Harry and Ron were helping Professor Onsu and Aislin carry Aislin's trunks to the train. The two women were talking very fast and in hushed voices. Harry seemed to be having a hard time. Aislin told them they couldn't use magic and she'd give them extra points on the final they screwed up on. They agreed and were now paying dearly for not studying. 

"I would like nothing more than to take my wand out right now," Ron said.

"Aislin, what do you have in here? Boulders?" Harry asked, dropping the trunk on a trolley. Ron followed suit as Aislin and Onsu turned. Aislin was smiling at them.

"You'll be all right, boys," Aislin said. The train station was rather crowded. There were a lot of students going home this Christmas because of the meeting later on in the break. In fact, the vast majority of the school was going. The five minute whistle sounded.

"Well, you better hurry. Ron, take the trolley over there. Hurry before they shut it down," Catriona said. Ron nodded and was off, leaving Harry with the two teachers. Suddenly, a short but firm woman pushed past Harry. Harry saw a glimmer of something silver in her left hand. She bumped into Onsu. Harry saw the one eye that Onsu showed widen in pain. Harry saw the woman's hand twist in Onsu's chest. Then, just like that, the woman was gone. Harry looked at Onsu. Aislin was turning around.

"Catriona, do you think that..." Aislin looked at her friend. Onsu was barely breathing. She fell into her. Aislin looked at her chest and saw the blood staining her light blue robes. Onsu coughed and blood sputtered out of her mouth. Harry just stood there. Onsu's eyes were glazing over.

"Aislin! Say a medical charm or something?" Harry yelled at his teacher and friend. Aislin examined the wound as Ron came running up. People were beginning to crowd around them.

"I can't heal this. The wound is fatal. No. This can't be happening," Aislin whispered. She looked frustrated and confused at the same time. Onsu looked as if she was trying to say something. "What is it, Cat?" Aislin said, tears running down her face.

"Parchment...gone...information...in open... Tell...Kingsley...yes..." Catriona's eyes closed. Aislin was openly crying now. Harry didn't know what to do. The conductor of the train ran up. He began barking orders.

* * *

Aurora looked up. She looked off towards Hogsmeade. The red horizon seemed to tell the story of spilt blood. 

"Something has happened..." She whispered. Ginny looked over at her, then towards Hogsmeade. She saw the same thing.

"You're right," Ginny said.

"But what..." Lina said.

"The dark-haired twin has died..." Ava whispered. They all looked at her. Ava looked at the sky. "It is written all over the sky. The blackness high in the sky, the light blue in between, and the red at the horizon."

"Onsu was wearing light blue, like the sky," Rina whispered. Ava nodded.

"Oh no..." Aurora said.


	14. Chapter 13: The New Plan

**The End**

**Chapter 13: The New Plan**

* * *

"Is it done?" Voldemort asked from his chair. Chaylse stood behind him, her head lowered. 

"Yes," she replied quietly. She handed him the parchment she'd stolen. Voldemort looked at it and nodded. Giovanna stood against the wall in the room. When Chaylse left, she glared at Voldemort. He sighed when he saw the look on her face.

"What is your displeasure now, woman?" he asked. Giovanna raised an eyebrow.

"First of all, my name is not woman, Tom. I have a name and I expect you to call me by it. Second, was it really necessary that you had to kill the Onsu woman?" Giovanna asked. Voldemort sighed deeply again and looked away from her.

"Why are you questioning me, Giovanna? Do you not believe that I made the right choice?" Voldemort asked, standing. Giovanna watched him intently as he slowly began coming forward.

"I just wish I knew you logic for killing her. You could have just attacked her. Her blood did not need to be spilled. It was senseless to do that. You also risked the exposure of that Tremaine girl." Giovanna noticed that Voldemort was still advancing on her. She glanced at him with a questioning look upon her face. She backed up into the wall just as he reached his hand out for her. Her head slammed against the wall as his fingers closed around her neck tightly. "What the hell are you doing?" She squirmed under him. Voldemort leaned in close to her.

"If you ever question me again, Giovanna, I will start to believe that you will betray me. I cannot have traitors in our midst. So, if I even suspect you of treason, I will not hesitate to kill you," Voldemort said. Giovanna's eyes narrowed considerably and she stopped struggling.

"You would really kill the mother of your children?" she inquired in a rather scary voice. Voldemort's fingers began to grow hot on her neck. Giovanna felt a burning sensation and tried to get his hands off of her. Voldemort smiled at her pain. Giovanna growled something in French. "I do not believe you would," She said in a hoarse voice, obviously straining. Voldemort leaned in next to her ear.

"Believe it," he whispered. Then Giovanna's scream filled the air.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Ava's eyes popped open. A voice that could've only been her mother's was in her mind. She was screaming. But why? Sitting up, Ava realized that she had an hour before she was supposed to be on the pitch. Sighing, she got up and decided to get ready and go sit in the common room. When Ava arrived at the common room, she felt a little dizzy. Suddenly, she could hear seemingly everyone's dreams. Shaking her head, she managed to block out the noise. She saw a body sitting in an armchair by the fire. By the slick blonde hair, she knew exactly who it was. 

"Why are you up so early, Draco?" Ava asked. Draco didn't even flinch. This was surprising to Ava, as she was exceptionally good at stealth and always seemed to scare Draco and the others when she snuck up on them.

"If you're thinking about why I didn't jump, I felt you in my mind when you entered the room. You're starting to lose a little bit of control on that, aren't you? Ava, the Telepathic Scholar and Queen of Espionage," Draco taunted, still looking at the fire. Ava smirked and sat down next to him.

"Since we heard about Professor Onsu, my mind has been on the fritz. I cannot seem to control what I read or hear any longer. It just all comes at once. I do not know why it is happening. Aurora said she feels the same way sometimes. Occasionally, Harry will complain. Since he throws off training, he is not really affected by it. The only good thing that came of Onsu's death was that now we do not have to stay outside. I feel really bad for her sister and brother. Aislin told me that she was getting married to some poor bloke..." Ava seemed to be trying to think about what his name was.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's an Auror that works for the Order. Rather nice chap, too. I feel a bit sorry for him. Tell me something, Ava," Draco said, still not looking at her.

"What is it?"

"How did you read the sky like that to tell that Onsu had died before you even knew it?" Draco asked. Ava looked over into the fire.

"I can just read things like that. I guess it is just a weird kind of Divination. My mother taught me when I was younger that everything can be written in the sky. All you need to do is just look. No, I am not a Seer or anything. I just learned to read the colors and stars of the sky," Ava said. Draco nodded.

"Sounds pretty creepy if you ask me," he snorted out. Ava threw a pillow at him.

"Everything sounds creepy to you, Draco."

* * *

Out on the pitch, everyone was sluggishly standing there, looking at the four Magi. Aiko looked very solemn. 

"Well, you will not be training with us for three days," she said quietly. Everyone's eyes widened considerably.

"What?" Harry asked. He looked utterly shocked.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Our presence has been requested at Catriona's funeral. A lot of important people will be there. We are needed to protect them in case of any Death Eater activity. The parchment that was stolen will lead them to Catriona's funeral," Cye said.

"How would the parchment know that Professor Onsu was dead?" Luna asked.

"The parchment was enchanted to change into different messages in case it got into the wrong hands. It is now in the wrong hands. Now, it probably says that the Ministers and Mistresses of Magic will be meeting at the Ministry of Magic three days from now. So, that is where we will be waiting for them," Darien said. The students nodded. Ava narrowed her eyes, thinking very hard. Cye noticed the incredulous look on her face.

"Something to say, Ava?" she asked. Ava's head snapped up. Suddenly, her mind was filled again with the voices of practically everyone around her. As Ava shook her head, Cye looked a little worried. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Ava looked back over at Cye.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just have a really bad feeling about this," Ava mumbled. Cye nodded.

"I can assure you that nothing will happen here. We do expect you, though, to be on your guard as if something was going to happen here. The Ministers and Mistresses of Magic will be here tomorrow for the meeting and staying over into the next day. That is when we will return. The others will be here tomorrow, also. You may go inside now and get breakfast," Ferris said. Everyone nodded and started walking towards the castle.

Ava was the last person off of the pitch. She paused suddenly and turned around. There was nothing behind her but snow and the goalposts. She couldn't possibly have heard what she'd just heard. She can only hear voices within a certain distance. **_He_** was all the way back in the castle. Shaking off her suspicion, she ran to catch up with the others. When she caught up beside Aurora, Aurora leaned over to her.

"You felt it too?" she asked. Ava looked at her and nodded.

"He couldn't possibly be out there. He's in bed," Ava said. Aurora nodded, but still looked a bit skeptical. They didn't say anything else on the subject.

* * *

Tommy sighed and slid down the goalpost. He was almost caught as he let his guards down for a moment to block his sister out. Now, he had to figure out a way to beat them back to the dormitory. He stood up decided to take the long way where no one would see him. He just had to be very quick about it. 

When Tommy arrived in the dormitory, he immediately undressed and dried his tracks up and boots off. He then flung himself into his bed right before Harry, Ron, and Neville entered. Dean and Seamus were still snoring loudly. Tommy closed his eyes. When he heard Ron, Harry, and Neville leave again, he sat up and went to his desk. Pulling out a piece of parchment, he wrote a quick letter.

* * *

Nicola sat outside, drinking a cup of tea on the porch of the Riddle house. She saw a plain brown owl flying towards her at a pretty high speed. The bird, unsuspecting of the barrier around the property, flew right into it. Sighing, Nicola got up and walked over to the fallen owl. Picking up the letter, she gave the owl a piece of the bacon she'd been eating. The letter was addressed to Giovanna. Walking in the house, she threw the letter on the table in front of Giovanna. 

Giovanna was rubbing her neck. Her curly hair was rather wild and covered most of her face. Nicola could only see her lips. Giovanna looked down at the letter.

"For me?" she asked. Nicola sighed.

"It is addressed to you, is it not?" she asked rhetorically. Giovanna snarled something and Nicola smiled. Bellatrix sat across from her, watching her every move. Giovanna just stared at the letter.

"Well, aren't you going to open the bloody thing?" Bellatrix asked. Giovanna glared at her through her hair. Nicola sat down next to her sister. Giovanna opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment. The handwriting was sloppy and obviously rushed, but she knew who it was from. She read it silently.

_Mama,_

_First, Happy Christmas. Second, I have news for you._

_Remember my professor that my father had killed a couple of days ago? Well, the parchment she was carrying that was stolen is enchanted to say something different if it was to fall into the wrong hands. Seeing that it did fall into the wrong hands, it changed to say that the meeting of the Ministers and Mistresses of Magic is at the British Ministry in two days. It is actually supposed to be at the school. If you all are planning to do something, then Hogwarts would be the place to do it. Just thought you ought to know._

_Tomás_

Giovanna sighed and folded the letter back up. Nicola took another sip of her tea.

"So what did it say?" she asked Giovanna. Giovanna picked up aquill that was lying on the table and began twirling it in her hair. Once her thick curls were in a ball, she stuck the quill down hard into the ball and her hair stayed in position. Nicola shook her head. "I will never understand how you do that."

"It's really not that hard. The letter was from Tomás. He said that the meeting is actually at Hogwarts, not the Ministry in London. We need to tell Tom that the plans have changed." Giovanna started to stand up. Nicola then noticed her sister's neck. She pulled her back down to her seat. "Nic, what are you doing?" she asked, looking a bit bewildered. Nicola frowned as she looked at her sister's neck.

"What happened?" Nicola asked sternly. Giovanna rubbed her neck.

"Nothing. I just got a little careless when I was hot curling my hair with my wand," she lied. Giovanna's neck was littered with bruises and burn marks. Nicola examined the marks closer.

"Vanna, he touched you, didn't he?" Nicola asked. Giovanna didn't look at her sister. Nicola slammed the cup down on the table and stood up.

"Nic, wait!" she yelled and went after Nicola.

* * *

Nicola burst into the room where Voldemort was talking to Consuelo and Lucius. They all looked at her. Nicola looked at the other two men.

"Get out," she said in a deadly tone. They didn't waste any time and left immediately. When they were gone, Nicola waved her hand and the door slammed shut behind them. Giovanna ran into the door just as it locked.

"Damn it," she swore.

Voldemort stood up and looked at Nicola. She seemed to be in a bit of a rage. He started to walk forward, but instead, he went flying into the wall not far from him. Before he could move again, Nicola had her long, sharp nail pushing into his throat. Voldemort smirked.

"Are you going to kill me, Nicola?" Voldemort asked, snickering a little. Nicola pushed the nail in harder, almost to the point of drawing blood.

"If you ever touch my sister again, I will do something that I should've done ages ago, Tom," Nicola said in a serious tone. Voldemort cackled again.

"And what, pray tell, might that be?" he asked. Nicola pushed even harder. This time, a little blood trickled down his neck.

"Ah, he bleeds. I will do something that you might consider unbearably horrific, Tom. Vanna may have some sort of attraction to you, but, thank Merlin, I do not. You don't know everything about me, Tom. That includes the fact that you don't know the extent of my power. Do not test me. If I ever see Vanna's neck looking like that again, I will burn your dick off the way you burned Vanna's neck. Then, I will feed it to Nyoka." Nicola released his neck. Then she turned and left the room. Giovanna was leaning against the wall, still rubbing her neck.

"You didn't have to do that, Nic," she mumbled. Nicola whirled on her sister, her red braid swinging from one shoulder to the other. Giovanna took a step back as Nicola advanced on her.

"You shouldn't let him touch you like that, Vanna. Don't give him another reason for him to feel superior over you. You're better than that. Regardless of how much you make me sick, you are still my sister and I'm the only one who can inflict damage upon you and get away with it," Nicola said. Giovanna nodded. Nicola smiled a little, then turned and walked off. Giovanna watched her until she turned the corner, then went in the room. She gave Voldemort the note Tommy had sent. He read it silently and nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Giovanna asked. Voldemort looked thoughtfully at the fire for a moment.

"Attack both places at once. All the Aurors and the Magi plan on being in one place, right? So, if we hit both places, they won't be able to go to Hogwarts because they will be defending the Ministry," Voldemort said. Giovanna nodded.

"I guess you're right on that one."

"We will attack tomorrow." Voldemort smiled evilly.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Draco was shooting arrows at different fruits that Harry was throwing up. Ron, Neville, and Tommy were watching. 

"So, Malfoy, what's with you and Aurora?" Ron asked, eating a chocolate frog. Draco looked at him and shot the arrow just as Harry threw an apple up. Although Draco wasn't looking, he still managed to hit the apple in the center.

"What do you mean what's with us?" he asked with an unpleasant look on his face. Ron smiled, knowing he'd just struck a nerve.

"Well, you two used to swoon over each other. Now, all of a sudden you act like you each have some kind of plague. You barely ever talk to each other anymore. So, what is with you two?" Ron asked. Draco flinched a little bit, trying his hardest not to punch him. Ron knew of Draco's conflict between hitting him and not hitting him. He smiled slyly.

"Mind your business, Weasley. It doesn't concern you what Aurora and I are going through," Draco said. He shot an arrow at a tree.


	15. Chapter 14: An Eerie Resemblance

**The End**

**Chapter 14: An Eerie Resemblance**

* * *

Hermione sat up. She had been sleeping at the table in the common room. Aurora sat next to her, in the same condition. Hermione tapped Aurora on the shoulder. Aurora jumped up quickly, drawing her wand and looking very alert. She looked at Hermione, who was shaking her head. 

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. We fell asleep again doing this mess." Hermione nodded down at the papers strewn across the table. Aurora put her wand away and looked at the table. Little yellow Post-Its were everywhere. Books were open and quills were spread across the small round table.

"We have got to finish up this research soon, Hermione," she said, gathering her things. Then she looked over at the clock. "We should really be getting ready to go meet the others down at the train station." Aurora said. Hermione took a glance at the clock also.

"You're right. Let's move a little faster, shall we?" Hermione began hurriedly shoving all the papers into her bag. Ron and Harry came down the stairs and looked at the two girls.

"Good morning, ladies," Ron said loudly and jovially. Both Hermione and Aurora jumped and pulled their wands on them. A spark came out of Aurora's. Ron and Harry began laughing like crazy. Both girls put their wands away, scowling at the boys.

"Did we just catch you guys in the middle of something secret?" Harry asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes and continued putting her papers away.

"Now what makes you say that, Harry?" Aurora asked innocently. Harry shrugged.

"Well, for starters, you nearly blasted our heads off, Aurora. You're hiding something from us. I can tell," Ron said. Aurora frowned as Hermione grabbed her arm.

"Ignore them, Aurora. Let's go. We'll meet you all at the train station to escort the others," Hermione said, shooting a glance at Ron. Ron smiled broadly and Hermione rolled her eyes. She pulled Aurora all the way to the dormitory.

"Mental, I tell you. There's no better word for that one," Ron said. Harry nodded, watching them disappear. "Let's go get some food. I'm starving," Ron said. Harry nodded, then looked back down on the table. A single Post-It was left. Harry picked it up. He read it and looked quite confused.

* * *

At breakfast, all the boys were sitting together. Harry pulled out the Post-It he'd nabbed from the table in the common room and showed it to them. 

"Now I know what phobophobia, necrophobia, and musophobia are. What the hell is illyngophobia?" Draco asked as Lina and Rina sat down noisily next to him. Aurora, Ava, and Hermione were still missing from the table. Neve looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Illyngophobia is the fear of vertigo or getting dizzy when you look down," Ginny said quietly. Everyone looked down at her.

"How did you know that?" Ron asked. Ginny looked up and smiled.

"I have it. Draco, what are the other three?" she asked.

"Necrophobia is the fear of death or dead things like people, animals, et cetera. Musophobia is the fear of mice. Phobophobia is the fear of, for lack of a better word, fear. Why would Granger be looking up different phobias?"

"Well, look at it this way, Draco. So far, we each have one of those," Ginny said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not following you," he said blankly. Ginny sighed.

"What she means is that from what you've read, at least one of us a one of those. I have musophobia. I'm so scared of mice that I'd probably drive myself crazy. Ginny already said she had illyngophobia. Whether she'll admit or not, Aurora used to have necrophobia. She had to get help for it. Then there's phobophobia. Guess we all have that to certain degree, don't you think?" Neve said, eating a strawberry rather slowly.

"I am not afraid of fear, Neve," he said. Neve looked over at him.

"Sure, you're not, Draco. You can keep telling yourself that," she said lackadaisically.

"We really should be going, you guys. We'll ask them about it later," Harry said, standing.

* * *

Down in Hogsmeade at the train station, the students stood around. They walked back and forth, waiting for the train to come. Aurora looked at the clock. 

"The train is late," she mumbled. Hermione nodded.

"The train is never later. I don't think it knows how to be late," Ginny said, giggling a little. Hermione cracked a smile, then heard the train.

"Here it comes," she said, pulling her wand out. As the red train slowed to a stop, Harry saw a hint of red hair in the windows. He smiled to himself and thought of the fun they were going to have with the twins there. Fred was the first one off, pulling Angelina with him.

"How's it going, mate?" he said cordially to Harry. Harry nodded.

"Great, now that you think about it. You guys have one day for rest and relaxation. Then our trainers get back and give us hell. So, my advice is to have as much fun as humanly possible before the others get back," Harry said. Fred saluted him.

"Will do, Harry. Will do." Fred looked slyly at Angelina, who was talking to Hermione and Ginny in excited tones. Ron and Harry watched the other people get off the train. They all had serious looks on their faces and looked at the students with a high amount of disgust.

"They're the Mistresses and Ministers of Magic from other countries. Look, there's Fudge guiding them all,"a voice said from behind them. Ron turned to see Percy standing there with Penelope in tow. Penelope smiled at Ron and he nodded in her direction.

"You were definitely the last person I expected to come with the twins, Percy," Ron said. He still held somewhat of an aversion towards Percy for his stupidity in their fifth year.

"Yeah, well, join the club, Ron," Percy said in a dull voice. Ron smirked and hit his brother playfully on the back. Ava and Tommy were standing off to the side, watching this scene. Ava looked up and saw quite possibly the cutest person she'd seen in her life. Ginny noticed her staring. She walked over to her.

"Do you think he's cute?" Ginny asked slyly. Ava's eyes snapped towards her. She swallowed hard and tried not to look too conspicuous.

"I have absolutely no idea who you are referring to, Ginny," Ava said. Ginny smirked.

"His name's Lee Jordan. He's in business with my brothers, you know the red-head twins. They all run that joke shop at Diagon Alley. He's nineteen, but he'll be twenty in March. Oh, and most importantly, he's single," Ginny whispered and walked over to Harry and Ron, smiling evilly to herself. Tommy sighed and hit his sister. Ava jumped and glared at her brother.

"What is your problem?" she asked.

"Snap out of it. You looked like you were going to start drooling," Tommy said, crossing his arms. He looked a little more disturbed then usual. Ava frowned and turned away from him. Then she sensed something. Turning around, Ava saw a crowd of people getting off the train. They seemed to just be greeting family members or something. They all wore white cloaks with the hoods up. Ava squinted. She swore she'd felt her mother's presence. Tommy looked at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. Tommy looked at the group of people as Ava turned. One of the figures looked over at him. Tommy saw the snakelike eyes flash at him. Sighing, he headed after his sister.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Neville, Fred, George, Harry, and Ron were waging war on Ginny, Luna, Angelina, Alicia, and Neve. Snowballs were flying at high speeds whether they were propelled by magic or hand. Ginny got hit with one by Harry right in the face. 

"No fair, Harry! You can't use Soliopathy in a snowball fight! You cheater!" she yelled at him. Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, well, my hands are really cold and all that. You know how it is when they get numb," Harry said. Ginny glared at him. Suddenly, she took out her wand. Harry jumped a little.

"_Cadere_!" Ginny yelled. The spell caused Harry to be sucked to the ground. He looked up as Ginny walked over to him. She put her wand up. Kneeling down to his level, she wiped snow off of his nose.

"That really hurt, Gin," he said, spitting out snow. Ginny smiled.

"Well, my hands were numb, so all I could do was pull out my wand," she said. Harry smirked and tackled her. They continued to roll across the battle zone. All snowballs halted as they rolled. Neve and Ron looked at them like they smelled of something very disgusting.

"Aw, you two, that's bloody disgusting. Get a bloody room!" Neve yelled. Harry and Ginny pretended they didn't hear her. So, in protest, Fred and George began pummeling them with snowballs.

Across the lawn, Aurora, Hermione, and Ava were looking inside different books. Aurora looked up and saw the others.

"Look at them. They are all going to be sick and want us to make them potions to make them feel better. Watch. I can see exactly how that conversation is going to go," Aurora said. Hermione noticed how much she sounded like someone's mother. She reached to her side for a flask. Ava noticed her action.

"Hermione?" she asked. Hermione took a swig of it then looked at Ava.

"Yes?" she answered.

"What's in there anyway?" Ava asked slowly. Hermione looked at her flask.

"Oh, just a potion to help my throat. It gets scratchy around this time. Plus, I spend most of my day freezing my arse off with those buffoons. If I don't take this potion, I might be confined to a bed forever. I'd go crazy if I had to do that," Hermione said. Ava looked at her for a long moment, then went back to her books.

"Hi, Draco," Ava mumbled without looking over her shoulder. Draco stopped dead in his tracks. He was going to scare the girls. Crossing his arms, he walked around the three girls. Ava still hadn't made eye contact with him.

"That really gets on my nerves, Ava. You can't scare you. Stop being in my mind all the time," he said. Ava smirked and looked up at him. Draco's normally slick hair was starting to look like he just woke up and ran a hand through it.

"Since when do you not comb your hair, Draco? Trying to go for the Harry-look?" Aurora asked absent-mindedly. Draco blinked twice, obviously surprised that Aurora had said anything to him at all. Aurora smiled up at him.

"What nonsense are you talking about? Why on earth would I want to look like that bloody idiot?" Draco asked. Aurora shook her head.

"The typical Draco-Malfoy-answer. I do not know why I expected anything other than that from you," Aurora said. Draco frowned up a bit.

"I'm surprised you're even talking to me. Lately, you've been acting as if I have some sort of contagious disease," he commented. Aurora's smile disappeared from her face. She stared at him hard for a long moment. Then she stood up.

"You, of all people, should know the reason for that, Draco." Aurora stared at him directly in his cold eyes.

'_I know_,' she transmitted to him. Draco's eyes widened as she flounced off. He just stood there and watched her go. The sad thing about it was that she only knew a portion of what had transpired between him and Neve.

* * *

Neve had been watching that exchange rather closely. She figured that whatever made Draco's face suddenly change like that could not have been good. She also had a feeling that Aurora knew something. Her train of thought was interrupted by Tommy tackling her. She fell back on the sand with him on top of her. 

"Tommy!" she yelled.

"Hey, beautiful. What are you pondering so hard about?" he asked. Neve smirked. In one fluid motion, she managed to put Tommy on the bottom and herself on top. Tommy blinked twice before he realized what just happened.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Neve kissed his nose and stood up.

* * *

In Hogsmeade, Nicola stared out of a window. She saw the ghastly frame of the school on the horizon. Her red hair was down. She heard the door behind her close. Not bothering to turn around, she spoke. 

"You know, there is this little thing called common courtesy," she began.

"Shut that hole in your face, Nic. I surely don't want to hear you talk about courtesy; something you so obviously lack," Giovanna said. Nicola turned around, her hair swinging. Giovanna smiled. "Since when do you wear your hair down, Nic?" she asked. Nicola smiled.

"Well, Vanna, never actually. The reason it is down is because I **_WAS_** going to retire. But, since you have so graciously come to pay me a visit, how can I go to sleep now? You don't plan on going tomorrow, do you?" Nicola asked. Giovanna shook her head.

"What? And give my son and daughter away? I don't think so, Nic. You can't possibly think that I am that dense."

"Well..." Nicola said in a joking manner. Giovanna threw a pillow off of her bed at her.

"The reason I came up here is to tell you to watch out for my children. I know that Tomás will try to fight in order to not look suspicious. Tom tends to get a little carried away. Plus, I don't think that Lestrange woman will make any distinction about who she curses. Just do me that one favor, Nic. That's all I ask of you," Giovanna said. Nicola nodded.

"Sure. They are my niece and nephew anyway. What kind of aunt would I be if I didn't?"

* * *

The next day, Harry and Draco stood at the main entrance to the school. All the students had been placed in different positions around the school while the meeting went on in the Great Hall. Draco looked extremely sullen. He kept staring out into seemingly nothing. Harry cleared his throat loudly. 

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked quietly. Draco's head snapped toward him so quickly, it looked as if had it been any faster, Draco's neck could've snapped. Harry tried hard not to chuckle at it.

"Talk about what, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Whatever has you looking like you've just lost your entire inheritance. Believe me. I've seen that look on your face before," Harry said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"When?"

"When you lost your entire inheritance last year, smart one," Harry said. Draco frowned at him, then looked back out towards the lake.

"Something is bothering me, if you must know, Potter. But, that does not mean that I'm going to sit here and discuss it with the likes of you," Draco said. Harry nodded.

"Okay, Malfoy," Harry said. In his mind, he counted. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Aurora found out something that happened a while ago between Neve and I," Draco said quickly. Harry smirked.

"It took you less than five seconds. I'm impressed. I knew Aurora knew about it. Being her virtual opposite has its privileges," Harry said. Draco looked utterly confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? How did you know?"

"Like I said, I'm her virtual opposite. I know more about the way Aurora feels at a particular time then you will ever know, Malfoy. Do you remember the day that every glass in the Great Hall broke? It happened at lunch," Harry said. Draco looked at him in an odd manner.

"Yes, I do. We all thought it was Peeves," Draco said. Harry shook his head.

"No. It wasn't Peeves. It was Aurora. She heard you talking to Ava. I let my mind wander and I heard the entire conversation via our link. When you came back in the Great Hall, every glass broke. That never struck you as odd? Anyway, it was Aurora losing control. If you remember, I was rubbing my head after that," Harry said. Draco nodded.

"So, what was she feeling?"

"I thought it would be obvious, seeing how she tried to kill the entire population of the Great Hall. She was mad, sad, and above all, she felt betrayed. That's why she's been avoiding you and Neve. I think you should explain what happened to her. Girls only see one side to everything. Then, they tend to choose the most irrational way of seeing it. Aurora will listen if you just talk to her," Harry said. He looked over at Draco, who was staring at his feet. "Oh, don't tell me you have 'Auroraphobia,'" Harry joked.

"Actually, Potter, that's the fear of the aurora borealis or the aurora australis. No, I'm not scared of Aurora. I have no reason to be."

"Yeah, right," Harry said, leaning back against the stone wall. Draco sighed. Then Harry noticed someone walking up the walkway to the school. Draco looked at him. Harry shrugged. They stood up and took a few steps forward.

"Stop right there!" Draco yelled. The figure stopped. The person wore a hood that covered their face. All the two boys could see was their mouth. By the way the person was smirking, they could tell it was a woman. Draco furrowed his eyebrows. He slowly pulled his wand.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Harry asked, getting on his guard. The woman pulled her hood back.

"Oh, Potter. Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am." Bellatrix Lestrange stood there, smirking at Harry. Harry frowned and got ready tohex her when she put her hand up. "I really don't want to fight you, Potter. All I want is to see the meeting," Bellatrix said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Bellatrix," Harry said. Bellatrix smiled her grimy smile.

"Come now, Potter. You aren't a very convincing liar. Plus, my sources tell me that a meeting of the Ministers and Mistresses of Magic is taking place inside the school. You thought you were pretty smart trying to trick us into going to the Ministry, huh?" she said. Draco noticed several Death Eaters coming up behind her.

"Uh, Potter..." Draco began.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Ava had her eyes closed. Hermione sat beside her. Suddenly, Ava looked up, scaring Hermione. Hermione pulled her wand and pointed it at Ava. When she realized what she was doing she dropped her guard. 

"You've got to stop scaring me like that, Ava," Hermione said. Then she noticed Ava's face. "Ava, what's wrong?" she asked. Ava turned around and looked back inside of the school. Then she looked forward.

"Someone's coming," she whispered. Sure enough, four Death Eaters appeared over the hill. Hermione stood and pulled her wand back out.

"Ava, contact the others," she whispered. Ava nodded and closed her eyes. One of the Death Eaters looked up at Hermione. Hermione knew instantly who it was.

"We meet again, Miss Granger," Lucius Malfoy said. Hermione grumbled something illegible. Ava stood there and watched the interaction between the two. Lucius noticed Ava and bowed. "And whom might you be?" he asked. Ava was a little surprised at the man's demeanor. He looked very familiar.

"Avariella Zaviera. Who are you?" Ava asked, not bothering to pull her wand. Lucius took note of her relatively relaxed disposition. He smirked as he realized who she was.

"Lucius Malfoy. You're very pretty, Miss Zaviera. So much like..." Lucius didn't finish, as one of the Death Eaters nudged him. Ava squinted at him for a moment.

"Malfoy?" she whispered.

"He is Draco's scum of a father," Hermione said. Ava nodded.

"Surely I'm not all **_THAT _**bad.Well, you have one of two options, Miss Granger and Miss Zaviera," Lucius said. Hermione kept her wand trained on him.

"And what's that, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Ava looked around at the other Death Eaters. None of them had pulled their wands. Then she noticed one of them wore white. The Death Eater came forward, pulling their hood back. It was the woman from the train station. She resembled Hermione in an odd way.

"Lucius, I'll handle this." Hermione squinted at the woman.

"I remember you," Hermione said. The woman looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Yes. I'm Lady Nicola Feleti. You saw me at Diagon Alley a few months ago," Nicola said. Then she noticed something. Hermione had very familiar eyes. They were most like her ex-husband's. Hermione's grip on her wand faltered for only a moment. Nicola took this time to summon it. Hermione's wand flew into Nicola's hands. "Nice wand," She said, examining it. Hermione grumbled something. Nicola handed the wand to Lucius and walked forward. She looked into Hermione's eyes. Then something clicked.

"Ivi?" she whispered. Hermione frowned.

"How do you know my middle name?" she asked. Nicola gasped. Ava and Lucius watched the two with wide yes, wandering what was going to happen next. Hermione and Nicola just kept staring at each other.

"It can't be," Nicola murmured. Hermione continued staring at the woman whom she bore an eerie resemblance to.


	16. Chapter 15: Showdown Pt 1

**The End**

**Chapter 15: Showdown Pt. 1**

* * *

"**_AHEM_**!" Lucius cleared his throat loudly. Nicola blinked back into reality. Hermione was still watching her with suspicious eyes. Nicola frowned. 

"Get out of the way," she said sternly. Hermione laughed.

"Do you really think that I'm just going to stand to the side and let you in the school? How dense can you get?" Hermione said. Ava smiled a little. Nicola shot Ava a hard glance and looked as though she was trying her hardest not to curse her into oblivion. Then she turned her gaze back to Hermione. Hermione was definitely enjoying herself. Nicola met her eyes for a moment and Hermione grinned evilly.

'_Narishi_,' Hermione thought. Nicola flinched a bit. She made a face like she was hearing something particularly nerve-racking. She dropped Hermione's wand and Ava made a move to pick it up. Lucius looked at Nicola. Ava turned to run inside.

"Hermione, come on!" Ava yelled back at her friend. Hermione blinked and smiled. Then she turned to run off with Ava. Lucius looked down at Nicola, who was holding her ears. He touched her. She popped up and watched the girls run away.

"Are you okay?" Lucius asked, taking a step forward. Nicola rounded on him, glaring murderously, then turned back around.

"She's a Soliopath. Excellent. This makes my life a hell of a lot easier," she said loudly and sarcastically. She rubbed her ears. She pushed the large door open and walked in the school.

* * *

Hermione and Ava ran into Ginny, Aurora, and Neve. 

"We're under attack. We just saw Malfoy and that Italian chick from Diagon Alley," Hermione said. Neve and Ginny nodded.

"We need to alert Dumbledore and the Ministers," Ginny said.

"Ginny and Aurora, go with Hermione to get Dumbledore. Neve, you and I will find the others and try to head the Death Eaters off," Ava said. They all glanced at each other.

"Good luck," Hermione said. Ava nodded and looked at Neve.

"Ready?" she asked. Neve nodded sadistically.

"Are you kidding? I live for this," Neve said, brandishing her wand. Ava shook her head and rolled her eyes. They went the opposite direction from Ginny, Aurora, and Hermione.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco and Harry watched as the Death Eaters surrounded Bellatrix. She just smiled at them as though nothing was happening around them. Harry squeezed his wand tighter. 

"Have any bright ideas, Potter?" Draco whispered urgently. Harry shook his head.

"What about you?" Harry whispered back.

"Leave it to me," Draco whispered. "Get back inside the school."

"Are you sure?" Harry looked over at Draco as if he'd said something offensive. Draco nodded. "Can you handle all of them?"

"Who says I need to handle all of them? Death Eaters are like certain kinds of animals. They won't fight without their apparent leader. Now, go before I change my mind, Potter," Draco said. Harry took a step back inside the school.

"Good luck," he whispered. Draco nodded and continued staring intently at Bellatrix.

"You really intend to hurt me, nephew?" Bellatrix said. Draco smiled and nodded slowly.

"Why else would I be standing here?" Draco readied his wand. His smirk never left his face. They stood still as stones for about a minute, then Bellatrix struck.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she yelled. Draco dodged the spell and smiled openly now. Bellatrix was a little stunned at his speed, considering she was standing only five feet away from him. "A little fast on your feet, aren't you, boy?" she said sarcastically. Draco nodded.

"Maybe a little too fast for you, dear sweet aunt Bellatrix." Draco smirked and Bellatrix scowled. The Death Eaters behind her drew their wands. Bellatrix held up a hand.

"No one interfere. He's mine," she said in a deadly tone, never taking her eyes off Draco. Draco merely smiled at her.

"_Gli scarafaggi seguono_!" he blurted out. Bellatrix tried to dodge, but the curse followed her until it hit her. She flinched, but nothing happened. She looked up at Draco.

"It seems your little curse has no affect on me, baby Malfoy," she said arrogantly. Draco merely smirked.

"Oh, don't worry, Aunt Bellatrix. You won't be saying anything in about five minutes anyway. _Cadere_!" he yelled again unexpectedly. Bellatrix clearly wasn't expecting this, so she was hit and instantly sucked to the ground. She tried to stand up, but her muscles wouldn't allow her to do so. The other Death Eaters watched her, confused as to what to do. Draco took this time of confusion and amazement to strike again. "_Legatura insieme_!" he yelled. Several strips of white light flew from his wand. All the Death Eaters watched as they were drawn together. The light secured itself around them. Bellatrix finally was able to stand up.

"You will regret that, Draco," she mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever you say, **_AUNT_** Bellatrix," he mocked her. Bellatrix opened her mouth to retaliate, but closed it soon after. Draco smiled. His curse was taking effect. He could've sworn Bellatrix's face turned a light shade of green. She fell to her knees and dropped her wand. Opening her mouth, roaches spilled out of it openly. Once it stopped, it started up again. Draco tried his hardest not to just burst out laughing. The other Death Eaters were all making faces. "_Accio wands_!" he yelled. All their wands went flying towards him. "I'll be seeing you, **_AUNT_** Bellatrix." Draco turned to go. He didn't see the small figure coming around the pillar.

* * *

Harry turned the corner and ran squarely into Ron and Neville. They flew back onto the ground. Ron was first up and pulled his two friends back up. 

"You're pretty solid, Ron. It hurt running into you more than it did hitting the ground," Harry said, rubbing his shoulder. Ron smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment. We heard there was some kind of disturbance. What's going on?" he asked. That was when Angelina and Fred ran up beside them.

"What's going on, Harry?" Angelina asked, panting.

"We're under attack. I left Draco alone with Bell..."

"You left him **_ALONE_**! Harry, what the bloody hell were you thinking!" Ron yelled loudly. Harry winced.

"Hush, Ron. Someone's coming," Harry said, pushing them all into the wall. He peered around the corner and saw Draco. Sighing, he stepped out.

"So, how'd it go?" Harry asked. Draco smiled rather smugly.

"I think I did rather well, Potter. Where are the others?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"At the moment, this is all I could find. Hogwarts is a really big school, Draco. They could be anywhere," Harry said, looking around. He looked slightly past Draco's head, but before he could say anything, a curse was heard.

"_Stupefy_!" the person yelled. Harry decided words were not of any use at this point and pushed Draco down with one hand. With the other, he threw up a barrier. All the wands that Draco was carrying fell and scattered across the floor. Harry looked up and saw well-toned girl in a black robe standing there. She looked somewhat like the twins, Rina and Lina. Her face showed no emotion. Angelina took out her wand as Harry revived Draco.

"Stay where you are!" she yelled. The girl merely stared at them with the same blank expression as before. Angelina held her wand shakily, not sure of what to do next. Ron answered that question for her.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he yelled. The girl made no move to dodge. She just continued to glare at them with no readable expression on her face. Ron smirked as the girl just stood there. "Now, stay where you are. _Lega_..." Ron began the charm, but did not finish, as he found himself unable to move. His eyes darted to the side. The girl still showed no signs of emotion.

"Ron? What happened?" Angelina asked. Neville's eyes widened in realization.

"She paralyzed him," he whispered. Before he could pull his wand, he also found himself unable to move. The girl had paralyzed him also.

"_Rictusempra_!" Fred yelled. This time, the girl had to make a move. She slid to the side and picked up her wand in one fluid motion. She was rather light on her feet. She immediately pointed the wand very close to Harry's nose.

"Drop your wands or he gets it," she said. Not wanting to risk Harry's life, everyone obediently dropped their wands. "Stand up," she said to Harry and Draco. They both got up obediently. That was when the Tremaine sisters rounded the corner with Luna. Before they were seen, they ducked around the corner. The girl's eyes never left Harry's. Then, a very pissed Bellatrix Lestrange walked up behind the girl.

"That was a rather tricky curse, baby Malfoy," she grumbled. Draco smirked.

"Yeah, well, I do try," Draco said smugly. Bellatrix would've liked nothing more than to slap him at that exact moment. Instead, she just looked around on the ground for her wand. She picked it up along with the others. Meanwhile, Rina and Lina were devising a plan.

"On the count of three, you two reverse the paralysis on Ron and Neville. I'll throw everyone off guard with the light charm. Be quick about it. Okay?" Lina whispered softly. Rina and Luna inclined their heads just barely, so only Lina could tell they'd done so. "One, two..."

"Well, it seems that this is your end, Potter," Bellatrix said spitefully. Harry just smirked. He knew what was about to happen and was smiling on the inside. Bellatrix looked annoyed with him. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Potter. You, of all people, shouldn't be smirking this close to your doom," she said dryly. Harry just closed his eyes.

'_Luna, Rina, and Lina are about to set a plan into action. They're hiding behind the wall behind us. When you hear their curses, pick up your wands and run as fast as you can in the opposite direction_,' he said using Telepathy to the others. Not knowing what to do, they all grunted in response. Bellatrix looked suspiciously around at them. Something wasn't right. Before she could say anything, a voice was heard.

"...**_THREE_**!" Lina yelled. The three girls appeared around the corner and pointed their wands.

"_Finite incantatem_!" Luna yelled, pointing at Neville.

"_Finite incantatem_!" Rina yelled pointing at Ron. Before Lina could do her charm, everyone immediately dropped to the ground, picking up their wands. When Lina saw all of them drop, she decided it was time.

"_Lumos maxima_!" A blinding light filled the hallway. Lina felt everyone rush past her. She sensed someone else directly in front of her. Dropping the charm, she pointed her wand steadily. Rina stopped and hid. The girl and Lina were holding their wads to each other, about three feet between them. Bellatrix rushed past them and followed the others. Rina watched the other two, careful to stay out of Bellatrix's eyesight. Lina's face softened when she realized who it was. Her sister, Chaylse was standing directly in front of her. Yet, it was not her sister she was looking at.

"Chaylse?" she asked. Chaylse's face did not change, but she did seem to look a bit confused in her eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

"Chaylse, it's me, Catalina. You don't remember me? I'm your younger sister," Lina said. Chaylse flinched a little, but it was barely noticeable.

"You must be mistaken. I have no family," she said. Lina's face dropped as she realized that her sister's memory had been wiped clean. Chaylse looked slightly past Lina's head and saw a little hair. Taking Lina completely off guard, she grabbed her around the neck and held the wand to her forehead. Lina's wand fell to the floor. "Show yourself," She said. Rina flinched when she realized that she'd been talking to her. She rounded the corner, holding her wand. Rina looked her older sister directly in the eyes. Chaylse flinched visibly when she realized that this girl looked exactly like the one she was holding, with the exception of hair lengths and positioning of the moles on their faces.

"Chaylse?" Rina whispered. Lina looked her sister in the eyes. She knew Rina wasn't going to be able to curse her own sister.

* * *

Elsewhere, the others all slid to a stop when they came to the Great Hall's doors. Draco, who was in front of them, saw the one person he did not care to see at that exact moment. His father stood about ten feet away from him. Nicola stood next to him and several Death Eaters were along the sides of them. They all turned to go the other way, but Bellatrix came around the corner. Five more Death Eaters had caught up with her. 

"Looks like you've run out of options, my dears," Bellatrix said snidely. The seven teenagers all looked at each other.

"Not quite, Bellatrix. You still have to get to us to get to them," Harry said matter-of-factly. He motioned towards the doors of the Great Hall. Nicola scoffed loudly. Everyone's head snapped to her.

"As if that will be hard. Surely, you don't want your friends to be hurt, do you, Potter?" Nicola asked. She was still talking rather loudly from the spell Hermione had placed on her.

"We're prepared to go down fighting, if that's what you're getting at," Angelina said. Nicola smiled.

"No, I'm not talking about you all. But, we do have a little leverage which puts us at an advantage." She stepped to the side, revealing Ava, Neve, and Tommy. Ava was frowning rather deeply and Neve looked ready to murder. Tommy looked rather placid for one in harm's way. Draco noticed this.

"Let them go," Harry said. Nicola laughed.

"As if **_YOU _**telling me that is going to coerce me into doing it. Have a little bit more sense than that, Potter. You'll get a lot further in life, believe me. Now, step aside and we'll happily give these three back to you," Nicola said. Harry frowned.

'_Listen, __Harry. Hermione, Ginny, and I are not inside the Great Hall. The Ministers and Mistresses of Magic have been moved to Dumbledore's office. Hermione, Ginny, and I are behind Nicola and Lucius. Throw up a barrier around the others. The barrier has to be really powerful or else it will not work. Hermione and Ginny will put one up around Neve, Tommy, and Ava. I am going to use the Raiden curse_,' Aurora transmitted to Harry. Harry blinked. Nicola looked at him impatiently.

"So what's it going to be, Potter? My patience is wearing thin," Nicola said. Harry smirked and nodded.

"All right." He stepped to the side. The other six looked at Harry as if he'd gone crazy. Harry looked at Ron and winked slowly. Ron understood immediately and pushed them all together.

'_Here it goes, Harry_,' Aurora thought to him just as the three Death eaters holding Neve, Ava, and Tommy pushed them to the side. Aurora pushed her way through Nicola and Lucius. Hermione ran over to where Tommy, Neve, and Ava were leaning against the wall. Aurora nodded to them and Harry and Hermione put up their hands. Barriers surrounded them. '_**RAISHI**_,' Aurora thought powerfully. She closed her eyes and a blinding light was emitted. All the Death Eaters seemed to be drawn to it and they stared up at it.

Harry watched the curse. It was very bright, but because of his barrier, it wasn't as intense. The light was indeed mesmerizing. Then he felt a surge of pain in his head. Aurora couldn't hold the curse that long. Harry looked over at her. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. Suddenly, the curse ended and both Harry and Aurora passed out.

Nicola blinked and rubbed her eyes. Everything was very blurry and bright. She blinked a couple more times and then ran to the doors of the Great Hall. She blasted them open and saw nothing. She turned to face the teenagers, who were still a little shocked.

"This is far from over. You won't get away from us next time, I assure you. Use your portkeys," she said sternly to all the Death Eaters. Within seconds, they were all gone.

* * *

Back in the other hallway, Rina continued to hold her wand at Lina and Chaylse. Neither seemed to be able to shoot the other. 

"Shoot me, Rina," Lina said in a scratchy voice. Chaylse was holding her rather tightly across the neck. Rina shook her head.

"You're both my sisters. I can't blast either one of you."

"Then I'll take that liberty. _Crucio_!" Chaylse yelled. The curse hit Lina just as Chaylse released her. Lina's body began curling up in pain. She screamed. Rina closed her eyes.

"_Rictusempra_!" she yelled, not looking at where she pointed it. The curse hit an unsuspecting Chaylse. The curse was lifted from Lina. Lina lay on the ground, reeling, but her screaming had stopped. Chaylse stood and took out a card. With the blink of an eye, she was gone. Rina sighed and ran to her sister. "Lina, are you okay?" she asked, moving Lina's hair out of her face. Lina smiled weakly at her.

"I'll live. I have a feeling she didn't really want to hurt me. That curse wasn't nearly as strong as it should've been. I think she just did it to make you blast her so she could get away," Lina said. Rina helped her stand up.

* * *

Later that night, they all ate in the Great Hall. Dumbledore walked serenely up to them. Hermione stood up. 

"How are they, professor?" she asked.

"Harry and Aurora are both fine, but Madam Pomfrey wants to keep them overnight. I want to thank you all. You fought valiantly today and thanks to you, nothing happened and no information leaked out. However, there is one thing that was brought to my attention," he said.

"What's that?" Draco asked glumly.

"The Ministry informed me that they were also attacked. That is why you were left to fight alone in this matter. It never occurred to you that none of the Aurors made their way here to assist you?" Dumbledore said. Realization seemed to wash over everyone's face.

"Now that you think about it, it was kind of strange that no one showed up to help us," Neville said. Hermione clasped her hands together.

"Of course! If they attacked both places simultaneously, then no one could save the Ministers of Magic here! They planned it that way. Great strategy, if you ask me," Hermione said. Ron frowned.

"I thought you were on our side," he said. Hermione looked over at him, drinking something out of the flask that had become her best friend.

"Oh, Ron. I was just saying that it was a great plan, whoever thought it up," she replied.

"The real question now is..." Neve began.

"...how did they know that the parchment was telling a lie?" Ava finished. She looked over at her brother, who was staring at his plate of food.

"They could've just taken a wild guess," Lina said. Ava shook her head.

"Not possible. Someone must have told them that it was here," Ava said. Draco nodded.

"Ava's right," Draco said. Everyone looked at him.

"How so, Malfoy?" Ron asked. Draco sighed.

"If you all cared to noticed, all of the most powerful Death Eaters, with the exception of Voldemort, were here. Why would he send all of his powerful Death Eaters here and just send some expendable ones to the Ministry?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"I hate to say it, but Draco does have a point, you all. That doesn't seem especially strange to you?" Hermione asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I am not the least bit surprised. All I can say to that is that someone in the school is the leak. The question is finding out who it is. That most likely will not be easy to find out."

"But, professor, no one knew about the parchment's concealing charm except us. No one else was on the pitch when Darien and Aiko told us about the charm on the parchment. It was just us. How would anyone else know?" Ginny asked.

"I have absolutely no idea, Ginny," Dumbledore said, sighing. When he did this, he looked as old as ever. "Get some rest. Your trainers will be here tomorrow," Dumbledore glided away. The group all looked at their plates and ate in silence, until it was broken by the great Neve Assante.

"This is just great. Now we have another lying snake amongst us," Neve said in an irritated tone. The others nodded.

"All we have to do is find out who it is," Hermione said. Ava was looking at her brother, who was still staring at his pie. Draco noticed this, but said nothing.

'_I have a funny premonition on who it is, too_,' she thought to herself.

* * *

_**AN: I'm really sorry for the delay between updates. I got kind of lazy over the past couple of weeks. Finally, I decided to get my lazy ass up and do some serious writing for you all. Hope you enjoyed this chappy! I promise the next chapter will not take so long to come up.**_


	17. Chapter 16: Test Run

**The End**

**Chapter 16: Test Run**

* * *

"Enlighten me, Tom. Why are we staying in a cabin that's not even two kilometers away from the school? Don't you think we'll get caught?" Giovanna asked. Voldemort shook his head slowly. 

"Staying this close to the school is the last place they will think to look for us. Think about it. They are probably thinking that I am not that dense when in actuality this is a relatively smart plan," Voldemort stated in an arrogant voice. Giovanna scoffed and looked out the window. Then, Nicola Apparated in the room, looking pissed.

"That yielded absolutely nothing," she said in an angry tone. She glared maliciously at Voldemort, who just looked as placid as ever. " Did you know that was going to happen, Tom?" Nicola asked, crossing her arms.

"If you are asking if I expected you to return with any relevant news, then no, I did not."

"Why, Tom Marvolo Riddle! I didn't know you expected so little of me. What about the other team that was sent to the Ministry?" Nicola asked, taking a seat across from him.

"They did some major damage to the Aurors and Magi that were there. So, we should have a relatively easy time ahead of us. Most of the Aurors and Magi were sent to St. Mungo's with serious injuries. We also suffered some losses, but none that were too serious to our plan," Voldemort said. Nicola nodded, then looked at her sister. Giovanna was still staring blankly out of the window. She hadn't said a word since Nicola had entered the room.

"If by any chance you are wondering, Vanna, your children are doing just fine. I even saw Avarielle. She looks exactly like you. Unfortunately, she has your demeanor, Tom," Nicola said, laughing inwardly. Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked, staring at her Nicola smiled wickedly.

"Well, she has your seriousness, she also seems to like wearing a lot of blank expressions on her face. It's uncanny how much she looks like Vanna, but acts exactly like you. She doesn't strike me as the evil type, though. Tell me, Vanna. Did Avarielle inherit anything other than Tom's character and eyes?" Nicola asked. Giovanna turned and looked at her sister.

"She's a Parselmouth. But, I guess she could've gotten that from either one of us, now that you think about it. Nic's right, Tom. Ava has always been sort of a recluse anda serious person. The only difference is that she hates Dark wizards with a passion. She's also one of the most powerful Telepaths in the world, to be so young. In my opinion, you should've used her instead of Tommy," Giovanna said, sitting down next to Nicola on the couch. Voldemort nodded.

"How powerful is she exactly?"

"Powerful enough to kill, I suppose. She thinks I don't know that she is a Telepath. Tommy told me some time ago that she was when she killed his dog. It was intentional and inadvertent at the same time. She wanted the dog dead, but she didn't really mean to kill it. Tommy was furious and they didn't speak for at least a month," Giovanna said. Voldemort nodded.

"Hopefully, Tomás will not let me down. He seems bent on keeping his friends safe; especially his sister and you, Vanna," Voldemort said. Giovanna, unsure of what her reaction should be, just nodded slowly.

* * *

Ava sat in Slytherin's common room, staring at the fire. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind her. She closed her eyes and focused on the thoughts around her. Smirking, she made a sound. 

"Nice try, Draco," she said before he could even say anything. Draco frowned.

"You cheated. That's not fair," he said, taking a seat in a dark green armchair. He noticed Ava's grave facial expression. He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. Ava looked at him. Her silver eyes seemed to burn holes right through him.

"I have a funny feeling about someone among us. The thing about it is, I can't seem to get a lock on their mind to find out the truth," Ava said, being careful not to mention her suspect's name. Draco nodded.

"You think that someone here is leaking information to the Death Eaters?" Draco asked. Ava nodded. "Who?"

"I can't tell you that because I am not completely sure. Plus, I wouldn't want anything really bad to happen," Ava said quietly. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Ava, you have to say something. If not, something bad **_WILL_** happen to us because of that person."

"That's the conflict. Either way it goes, someone will get hurt. I would like to be sure before I tell anyone of this person I am suspecting. I will just have to investigate further," Ava said, sighing deeply. Draco nodded.

"Is this person really close to you?" he asked. Ava looked up at him. Answering this question truthfully would give Draco a clue as to whom she was referring. She stared at him blankly. Draco raised his hands in defeat. "I get it. If you were to reveal that to me, then I would probably be able to guess who it is, right?" he asked. Ava smirked and nodded.

"You know me too well, Draco," she said. Draco nodded.

* * *

Harry woke up. He looked around, realizing he was in the hospital wing. The last thing he could remember was the barrier and a very bright light. Then a sharp pain in his head reminded him of everything that had transpired. The sun flooded through the windows, nearly blinding him. A figure stirred across from him. Aurora sat up quickly, looking scared. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Aurora looked at him questioningly. "Aurora?"

"Yes, Harry?" she asked. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He was hoping that her memory hadn't been erased from the past day's events.

"How do you feel after what happened yesterday?" he asked. Aurora held her head.

"Like the Knight Bus ran over my head repeatedly. How do you feel?" she asked. Harry smiled.

"I feel what you feel most of the time, Aurora. It's kind of frustrating, though," he said, smiling. Aurora faked a smile.

"Ha ha, very funny, Harry. Let us go get something to eat before Madam Pomfrey comes in," she said. Harry nodded and started to get off the bed. That was when Poppy Pomfrey burst through the doors. She was holding a tray of potions.

"Ha! Caught you in the act! Thought you could get away from me, didn't you? Back in bed, both of you!" she said, placing the tray down. Harry and Aurora sighed. "Sigh all you want. You will not be slipping out of my grasp today. You of all people should know how things are done around here, Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. Harry grumbled something illegible and sat back down. Madam Pomfrey eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." It was then that he realized that he was the student who probably spent the most time in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. All the portraits were practically his friends. Aurora frowned and sat back down also.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Hermione sat down, holding a folder. All sorts of papers were sticking out of it. Ron looked down at it for a moment. Then he looked back up at Hermione, who was reaching for an apple. 

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione! It's Christmas Break! Must you do homework when there is none to be done?" he exclaimed. Hermione glared at him and took a bite out of her apple.

"It's not homework, Ron. It is what Aurora, Ava, and I have been working on for about nine months now. Aurora and I started around the last time we fought Voldemort. Then we included Ava when we realized how smart she is," she said, opening the folder. Neve, who occupied the seat across from Hermione, looked down into the papers. There were drawings of all kinds with notes and little yellow pieces of paper sticking to them.

"What are these?" Ron asked, pulling one off the paper. Hermione sighed and snatched it back from him.

"They're Post-Its, Ron. Muggles use them to leave little notes and reminders on things," she said, looking down at some of the papers while still chewing on the apple. Neve squinted to try and read the sloppy words when Ava and Draco plopped down noisily beside them.

"What is all that, Granger?" Draco asked. Hermione again shot another one of her death glares.

"If you must know, it is what Aurora, Ava, and I have been working on for the past nine months. When Aurora comes, I will happily share it with you all. Now until then, mind your own business," she snapped. Draco raised an eyebrow, and then started helping himself to some of the food.

After about ten minutes, Harry and Aurora showed up, looking pale and sick to their stomachs. Ginny looked at Harry with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Are you ill?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"If I was, I'm not anymore. Madam Pomfrey just gave us quite possibly the most disgusting potion known to mankind. It tasted like... I can't even begin to describe it," Harry said, looking for something to wash the taste out of his mouth. Aurora, Ava, and Hermione started whispering to each other. Aurora nodded. Both she and Hermione looked out at their friends.

"You guys, Hermione, Ava, and I have been trying to come up with some curses of our own," Aurora said. The group just continued to stare at them.

"Yeah. So what?" George asked groggily. Alicia hit George in the arm and he glared malevolently at her. Before they could start yelling at each other, Ava spoke.

"Well, we call these original curses the Zaviassagran Curses. If you're wondering where the name came from, we just took the first four letters of each of our last names and put them together."

"What are these curses?" Harry asked with a mouth full of biscuit. Hermione frowned at his display of rudeness, but continued where Ava left off.

"Well, our curses necessitate using a specific phobia against a person. The person doesn't have to already have this phobia, but we can give it to them to a high degree. The curses are basically just distractions, but if held long enough, they could drive a person insane with that particular phobia placed upon them," Hermione said.

"You guys definitely have too much time on your hands," Lina and Rina said together, both peeling oranges.

"I guess you can say that. But, these curses could come quite in handy when the final battle arrives. The only thing we need now is test subjects," Hermione said. She looked at all of the boys. They all realized that the girls were staring at them.

"You can't be serious," Harry said. Aurora nodded. Ron's jaw dropped.

"What if these curses go wrong? You could permanently damage one of us," Ron said. Hermione shook her head.

"Not probable, Ron. It is true that our curses haven't been perfected, but the Room of Requirement can only go so far with imitations of you all. So, we decided to test them out on you guys," Ava said. Tommy shook his head.

"There is no way that I'm letting you three point a wand at me and put some vicious curse on me," he said. Ava glared at her brother and he stared defiantly back. Neve sighed, ending their staring match.

"I can't believe you guys. What a bunch of punks! I'll do it, Hermione. I'm sure that you can't do anything to me that Madam Pomfrey can't fix," Neve said bravely. Hermione smiled, not knowing whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.

"Thanks, Neve," she said. Neve smiled and nodded.

"I can't believe you guys are going to let me show you up," Neve commented, crossing her arms. Ron frowned.

"Fine. We're in," he said.

"Good. We'll go outside after this," Aurora said.

* * *

Out in the snow, Hermione took out her wand. 

"Ron, be a dear and stand right there," she said, pointing next to a tree. Ron nodded. Hermione looked down at her piece of paper. "Okay. The first curse we are going to try is the Pho Aichmo curse. It implies aichmophobia," she said. Ron stared uncomprehendingly at her.

"Which is...?"

"Aichmophbia is the fear of pointed objects like needles. You should feel little pins and needles picking at you. In addition, you will get unnaturally and unreasonably frightened of them. Ready?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded slowly. Hermione readied her wand. "_Aichmolus_!" she yelled. A jet of yellow light flew from the tip of her wand, hitting Ron squarely in the chest. At first, nothing happened.

* * *

Ron felt little prickly things all over his body. He began getting a little worried and thinking that this was the way he was going to die. Everyone around him seemed to disappear. All he could see and feel was needles. He began picking at his skin, trying to brush them off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group was watching him with wide eyes. 

"Hermione, I think you should lift the curse now," Ava said. Hermione nodded slowly.

"_Pho finite_!" she yelled. The curse was lifted and Ron looked over at his friends. They were all watching him with wide eyes. He found he couldn't remember what he'd just been doing.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?" he asked. Hermione smiled and clasped her hands together.

"It worked! The Pho Aichmo curse worked!" She jumped up and down. Ava stepped up and looked at the paper. Tommy stood before her. She smiled at her brother.

"The next curse I will test is the Pho Api curse. Apiphobia is the fear of bees," she said. Tommy nodded apprehensively, praying that her curse worked. Ava held her wand out. "_Apilus_!" she yelled. The same yellow jet of light flew from her wand. Tommy stepped back as it hit him.

* * *

Tommy looked back up and saw swarms of bees coming at him. He tried to bat them away. His fear of them was starting to take over his mind. He continued batting them away, screaming profane words and such.

* * *

The group watched him. To them, it looked like Tommy was swinging at the air. They obviously didn't see what he saw. Ava decided it was time to lift the curse, although she did it begrudgingly. Ginny and Draco took notice of her facial expression as she did it. 

"_Pho finite_!" she said. As the curse lifted, Tommy noticed his hands were up. He looked confused. Neve was giggling profusely.

"What?" he asked. Neve shook her head, trying desperately to stifle her giggles. Next, Draco stepped up and faced Aurora. Aurora watched him with no emotion on her face. He stared back at her with even more of a cold expression.

"This curse is the Pho Keno. Kenophobia is the fear of voids or empty spaces," she said dryly. Draco inclined his head ever-so-slightly. Aurora nodded, pointing her wand. "_Kenolus_!" she yelled loudly. Everyone blinked at the force in which she yelled. Neve's face went serious as she watched.

"Intende farlo come molto danno come possibile (She intends to do him as much harm as possible)," she whispered in Italian. Tommy looked over at her. Her eyes were filled with worry.

* * *

Draco looked around him. Everything was black. There was nothing around him. He looked below him and realized that there was nothing either. He began walking, looking desperately around for some light somewhere. Instead, there was nothing but a big empty space, devoid of any color or light other than him. Draco began panting.

* * *

Outside of Draco's mind, Aurora was staring at him vindictively. Neve walked up to her. 

"Aurora, lift the curse," she said sternly. Aurora didn't seem to be paying her any attention. Neve sighed and took out her wand. She looked at the paper and pointed the wand at Draco. "_Pho finite,_" she said quietly. The curse was lifted. Draco looked around and noticed that he was on the ground. He looked up at Aurora. She looked down on him with same disgust as before. Everyone noticed this, but no one bothered to say anything.

"Come on, Neville. You're next. This is curse is called Pho Mnemo. Mnemophobia is the fear of memories, particularly bad memories," Hermione said. She looked at Neville. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" she said. Neville nodded.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" he said jokingly. Hermione smiled.

"Okay. Get ready. _Mnemolus_!" she yelled. This time, a red jet of light was emitted. It hit Neville and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was standing in St. Mungo's.

Everyone watched Neville look frightened and miserable all at once. Hermione looked away. She hated watching Neville this way, so she immediately lifted the curse.

"_Pho finite._" she said lazily. Next, it was Lee. Ava smiled at him sweetly. He smiled back. Ginny rolled her eyes. The two had been beating around the bush since they met and it was starting to get on her nerves. She wanted them to get together and get it over with already.

"This curse is the Pho Pnigero curse. Pnigerophobia is the fear of being smothered..." After everyone had a chance with a curse, Aurora and Harry faced each other.

"So, what curse are you going to do on me?" Harry asked nonchalantly. He really didn't care about the answer. Aurora smiled and thought for a moment.

"I think I'll do the most obvious one. You don't seem to fear much, Harry...except maybe the death of one of us. I'll just do one that you'll never think of being afraid of. Ready?"

"Do your worse," Harry said, smirking superciliously. Aurora nodded and pointed her wand.

"_Phobolus_!" Aurora yelled. A blue jet of light streamed from her wand. It hit Harry in his chest and he was jolted backwards for a moment. Hermione looked at Aurora.

"You used the fear of fear itself on Harry?" she asked. Aurora nodded. They watched Harry.

* * *

Inside Harry's mind, he was seeing everything that had ever frightened him at leastonce in his life. It was starting to frighten him. Then, something clicked in his mind. Harry closed his eyes and put his hands on his head. 

"This is all in my mind. None of this is real..." he repeated over and over. Aurora and Hermione watched him. Ava looked shocked.

* * *

"He's fighting it off," she whispered. She looked at Aurora and Hermione. "How is that possible?" she asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Lift it, Aurora," Ava said. 

"I don't think I need to," Aurora said, barely audible. "Look at him." She pointed at Harry.

Harry was still shaking his head and whispering to himself. Then, he threw his head back. Opening his eyes, he saw the sky above him. His heart was racing. He looked back down at his friends. Ava blinked.

"Wow. You're the first one to have done that," Ava said. Harry looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Hermione sighed.

"You, Harry, just managed to fight off the curse. Aurora used the one curse she thought you wouldn't be able to fight off. Somehow, you managed to fight it off, though," she stated. Harry still looked confused. He stood up, rubbing his head.

"What curse was that?"

"The Pho Phobo curse. Phobophobia is the fear of fear itself. You managed to fight it off. We made it the toughest curse to fight and you did it without even training to do so. We haven't even made up a way to throw the curses off ourselves," Aurora said. Harry nodded.

"What did you do to do that?" Ava asked.

"I told myself none of it was real. I basically did the same thing I do when I'm subject to one of the Unforgivable Curses, especially the Cruciatus Curse," Harry said. Ron walked over to him and pulled him off the ground.

"Good job, mate. You should teach me how to do that sometime. Mione, you wouldn't happen to have a curse on spiders, would you?" Ron asked. Hermione's eyes narrowed evilly.

"_Arachnolus_!" she yelled, pointing her wand. A yellow jet of light stung Ron.

* * *

_**AN: Metamorphosis Gurl, this was for you. I took your advice and got off my lazy ass just for you! LOL! As you can probably already tell, this story is going to be about ten chapters longer than " The Opposite." I hope that doesn't make too much of a difference to you, my readers. Well, from now on, my updates will be on a much TIMELIER basis. Chao!**_


	18. Chapter 17: A Dangerous Game

**The End**

**Chapter 17: A Dangerous Game**

* * *

Tommy sat nervously in front of the fireplace. It was well past one in the morning. Tommy glanced at the clock. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't lie any longer. It was bad enough that he was keeping his sister at a distance, but he was putting his friends in danger also. Tonight, he was going to tell his father that he couldn't pretend any longer. Tonight, he was going to quit. Tommy looked over at the clock and saw that it was now exactly 1:30. He looked toward the fire once more and the flames rose up violently. Voldemort's face graced it. 

"Hello, Tomás. How are you?" Voldemort said. Tommy frowned at him. He inclined his head slightly, showing that he acknowledge his greeting. Voldemort nodded in reply and stepped to the side. Giovanna appeared and Tommy's face lightened up a little.

"Hi, Tommy. Are you okay? You look quite sullen," she said. Tommy looked down, then tried to smile for his mother. Giovanna frowned and continued to stare at him with a concerned look on her face. "You can't fool me, Tommy. I **_AM_** your mother," Giovanna said, trying to joke. This time, Tommy managed a faint smile.

"So, what is it now?" Tommy asked a Voldemort's face appeared again. Voldemort said nothing, but looked at Tommy in a questioning manner. It was as if he was trying to read something on Tommy's face. He raised a thin eyebrow, then cleared his throat.

"You wish to say something, Tomás," he said. Tommy looked him in the eye.

"No," he said sternly, trying to sound believable. Voldemort shook his head.

"It was a statement of fact, not a question, Tomás," Voldemort said. Tommy sighed.

"I can't do this anymore," he mumbled. Voldemort's eyes squinted.

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to speak a little louder," Voldemort said. Tommy sighed, not really wanting to repeat himself; it took a lot of courage to even mumble it. "Well? Out with it."

"I can't do this anymore," Tommy said a little louder than he wanted to.

* * *

Giovanna, who was across the room at this point, looked up when she heard her son yell. She rose, but Voldemort motioned for her to sit. Giovanna did as she was told, but continued watching Voldemort's reaction.

* * *

"And what, dare I ask, has brought you to this decision?" Voldemort asked. Tommy shook his head.

"I hate being so reclusive about things. I'm using the one girl I've ever loved besides my mother and Ava and she doesn't even know it. I'm betraying all of my friends by feeding information to you. I can't do this anymore. I can't lie," Tommy blurted out quickly. To Giovanna, it sounded like a bunch of jumbled up words. Voldemort understood him, though. He cleared his throat loudly.

* * *

Little did Tommy know, but a figure hid behind a wall in the common room, listening to every word that was being said. 

Aurora had slowed her breathing, trying her hardest to comprehend what she was being hearing. Draco was right about Tommy. He was the leak. He had betrayed them all. She continued to listen silently.

* * *

"You really love her?" Voldemort asked. Tommy looked at him with a strange expression. "I take it by that amazed look on your face that I am correct in assuming so. Listen, Tomás, and listen well. You will continue to obey my orders, or I will kill all of your pathetic little friends in their sleep. Now, I know you wouldn't want that. Decide which is worse: All of your friends dead or all of them hating you. Take your pick. Which would you rather have?" Voldemort asked in that sinister voice of his. Tommy looked down. 

"Having them all hate me, I guess. I would rather die than to have Neve mad at me. I have already been threatened by Malfoy that if I hurt Neve in any way, he'll kill me. I'm not worried about him. I can easily take him. I'm worried more about what Neve will do," Tommy said. Voldemort nodded.

"Yes. She's a little hellion, if you ask me."

"Lucky for you, but I didn't," Tommy muttered underneath his breath. Voldemort glared at him and Tommy looked away.

"Tomás, don't forget your place. On your mother's orders do I not do what I would like to do to you to teach you some respect. You've had relatively easy training as a Death Eater. Don't test my patience, boy. Now, do as I say, and all will go well between your friends. I will be contacting you again soon..." The sound of glass crashing to the floor was heard.

* * *

Aurora looked down at her feet. The vase that was on an end table had fallen, breaking. She began panicking.

* * *

"Don't just sit there, boy! Go see what it was!" Voldemort yelled. Tommy rolled his eyes. He saw a figure trying their hardest to get up the stairs, but was too scared to do so. He grabbed the person by the collar of their shirt and pulled them down the stairs. 

Aurora hit her head on the wall. Tommy looked amazed. Aurora stood up, looking maliciously at Tommy. Tommy grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the fireplace. Aurora practically fell on the floor. She glared at Voldemort, who was smirking at her.

"Ah, Miss Assante. What a pleasant surprise. Quite the little snoop, aren't we?" he said, tauntingly. Aurora's eyes narrowed to the point where she looked exactly like an angry Neve. Tommy shivered when she looked at him, her face like ice.

"Good thing I was, too. Wait until I tell Draco about..." Aurora began. Voldemort interrupted her.

"You will do no such thing, Aurora. Unless you want your sister and Draco to die a slow, painful death, you will do as you are told," Voldemort said. Aurora stared at him.

"You're bluffing. You don't have the power to kill them from wherever you are. You aren't even a Telepath," Aurora said. Voldemort just smirked.

"I have my ways, Miss Assante. Plus, Tommy has the power to virtually make your sister melt into his hands. Whose word do you think she will take? Yours or his?" Voldemort asked. Aurora frowned.

"Mine, of course. I'm her sister."

"No. You are with Draco Malfoy, right? Neve knows that you know what transpired between Malfoy and herself," Voldemort said. Aurora looked shocked and Tommy looked confused.

"And how would you know about that?" she asked. Voldemort merely smirked, his snakelike eyes narrowing. Aurora cringed inwardly.

"I have my ways of knowing things, Miss Assante. Anyway, she would be thinking that you are just trying to rid her of Tommy. That's the way the human mind works, Miss Assante. Sad, but true. Tomás is still clueless about that, but I suggest you don't inform him of it unless you want Draco to suffer any more than he is going to. Now, you will not speak of this to anyone. I shall know if you do," Voldemort said. "And, I won't be happy. I shall contact you in subliminal ways." With that, Voldemort's face disappeared. Aurora turned and looked at Tommy. She punched him.

"I suppose I deserve that," he said, rubbing his jaw. His eyes met Aurora's. Her silvery-green eyes burned holes into him.

"Tell me, Tommy. Why are you helping this scum? Is Ava in on it, too?" Aurora asked, disgust in her voice. Tommy looked away from her stare.

"You wouldn't believe me even I told you," he said. Aurora crossed her arms.

"Humor me," she said, barely audible. Tommy sighed.

"He's my father. No, Ava doesn't know about any of this and I don't want you telling her about it." Aurora's eyes widened then they narrowed again. Tommy turned back to face her. He smirked. "If looks could kill..." he began.

"In my case, they can," Aurora said dangerously. "You have bigger problems to worry about than your sister finding out what a jerk you are. You have no idea what Draco is capable of. Do not get me started on Neve. And all this time, I have been mad at Draco for being protective of her..." Aurora's voice trailed off. Then something hit Tommy.

"Why are you up?" he asked pointedly. Aurora turned back to look at him.

"It does not matter why I am up. That is none of your concern. I do not care what happens to me. I am telling." Aurora stood up and started to go for the stairs. Tommy was faster than her. He grabbed her arm and swung her into the wall. His hand was cutting off her air supply. Aurora struggled under his grip.

"You are not going to say anything. If you do, my father will be the least of your worries," he said. His voice was in a tone she'd never heard him use. She held her hand out. "Don't even think about it. I could curse you seven times before you even muttered the words," he said.

"You vile bastard," Aurora said. Tommy let her go. "I will not tell. You are going to have to come clean on your own. I will also not stop anyone if they try to do you harm. You have brought this on yourself," Aurora said spitefully, rubbing her neck.

"If it means anything to you, you have made it harder for me to quit now. I was telling him that I didn't want to do it anymore because of my feelings for your sister," Tommy said in a sad voice. Aurora just frowned, unfazed by his words.

"Go to hell, Tommy." Aurora flounced off with those words.

* * *

Ron yawned as he watched Harry battle Aiko. She looked extremely different with an eye patch over her right eye. During the battle at the Ministry of Magic, Aiko was hit with a stunning spell in her eye. Her eye had been healed, but it needed at least three weeks without being exposed to light. 

Aiko was constantly using the Toshi Technique. Each time, it made Harry more frustrated. Aurora shifted uncomfortably on the log she was sitting on. Neve looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Neve asked her. Aurora looked at her sister and produced a fake smile. She nodded.

"It's just that Harry is getting so worked up, it's starting to give me a headache," Aurora lied. Neve nodded, then turned her attention back to Harry. Tommy sat next to her. He squeezed her hand lightly and Neve giggled. Aurora cringed. Neve didn't "giggle." She either smirked or laughed outright. Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back on Harry and Aiko.

"Damnit, Aiko! Stay still!" Harry yelled. Looking around him, there were at least four images of Aiko. He couldn't distinguish them from the real one. Two of the images faded. Harry got an idea. He took out his wand.

"_Stupefy_!" he yelled. Two streams of light shot forward, one from his hand and the other from his wand. Both hit the images, and one turned out to be Aiko. Harry smirked smugly. Cye walked over to her friend and revived her. Aiko sat up immediately and glared at Harry. Harry continued looking smug, being careful to stare at a spot on her shoulder so she couldn't curse him. Cye looked at him.

"That was pretty interesting, Harry," Cye said, walking over to him.

"How so?"

"It was a good strategy to use both your wand and Soliopathy at the same time. I surprised you thought of it all by yourself. To tell you the truth, I didn't know it could be done. I always thought it was one or the other," Cye said. Harry nodded. Aiko stood up, still glaring maliciously at Harry.

" You little ingrate..." she began. Cye sighed deeply.

"Aiko, why are you such a sore loser? I swear, you've been on a rampage of nastiness since you got shot in the eye," Cye said. Aiko glared at her with her one good eye.

"Fuck off, Cytheria," Aiko said. Cye's eyes widened and she punched Aiko in her good eye. Aiko fell back on the ground. She turned, holding her swelling face and lunged forward, tackling Cye. Darien shook his head and pulled them apart.

"Shame on you for fighting in front of your pupils. Now, stop fighting and continue teaching. This is not a wrestling match," Darien said. The two women looked at him. Ferris leaned over to his friend.

"Now would be a good time to walk away, mate," Ferris said. Darien nodded slowly, still watching the two Magi carefully. He turned toward the group.

"Um, Aurora and Neve, let's go," Darien said. The Assante sisters stood and looked at each other. They'd never really fought each other before, except when it was in a playful manner. Tommy's eyes met Aurora's. She would've liked nothing better but to kill him right on the spot, but held her tongue. The sisters walked to the center of the pitch.

"Ready?" Aiko asked. The girls nodded and never took their eyes off each other. "Go!"

* * *

After the two fought, they were allowed to go inside for lunch. This was the last day of Christmas break, and they wanted to thoroughly enjoy it. At the table, many conversations were going on at once. Aurora stared at her plate of food. Ava looked at her. Deciding it was best not to say anything aloud, she used Telepathy. 

'_Is something wrong, Aurora_?' she asked. Aurora blinked, but did not say anything. She sighed.

'_I know of something, but I cannot disclose what it is to anyone or people will get hurt. Do not try to read it out of me, Ava. I will block you_,' Aurora sent back to her. Ava nodded.

'_I already know what it is. I'm not stupid. Tommy's the leak,_' she thought. Aurora's eyes widened as she ate.

'_How did you know_?'

'_I've been watching Tommy for quite some time now. Do you remember when we felt his presence at the pitch that day? It was before the attack and before Dumbledore approved Tommy for membership to the Order_,' Ava thought.

'_Yes, I remember. I thought it was just a random premonition. I didn't think it meant anything_,' Aurora sent back. Ava shook her head slightly.

'_I know my brother's mind signature anywhere. It comes with being a twin. Ask Fred and George or even Lina and Rina. Even though they are not Telepaths, they can sometimes feel their twin's thoughts. You just sensed him. I knew he was there, but chose to dismiss it_,' Ava sent. Aurora inclined her head, realizing what she meant.

'_I see. Well, my "random premonition" was right. Tommy is the lying snake_,' Aurora sighed.

'_Hey! Even though he is one, you don't have to acknowledge it. He's still my brother, Aurora_,' Ava sent angrily. Aurora smirked.

'_Sorry about that, Ava. Got a little carried away. What are we going to do_?'

'_Nothing. Like you said, I'm sure Voldemort has him on a leash. There's nothing we can do until the right time comes_.'

'_And when will this **TIME** come, Ava_?'

'_I don't know, Aurora_,' Ava concluded. Aurora nodded again. She wasn't sure she should tell Ava of Voldemort being her father. She wasn't sure she should know yet. So, she kept that bit of information in the most secure place of her mind so that Ava couldn't read it. She looked over at her sister. She was playing with Tommy. Aurora had to admit it. Those two did make a cute couple. She'd never seen Neve so happy about any guy before.

"Aurora, snap out of it!" Harry said loudly. Aurora blinked and looked across the table at Harry.

"What?"

"You were thinking too much and it was starting to hurt my ears." Harry jerked. Ron laughed.

"Harry, you made a funny," he said like he was two. Hermione frowned at him.

"Shut up, Ron," she said, taking a sip of her flask. Ron sighed.

"You are **_STILL_** taking that horrid stuff? It reeks," Ron said, making a disgusted face. Hermione playfully pushed him.

"It's for my headaches, Ron."

"I thought it was for your throat," Ava said. Hermione paused for a moment as inquiring eyes looked at her.

"I, uh, switch between them every now and then. Whenever my migraines start back up, I use the headache potion. Whenever my throat acts up, I use the throat potion. Right now, it's for my headaches," Hermione said. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"As long as you don't get addicted to that bloody stuff, I'm straight with it," Ron said, continuing to eat. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks for your concern, Ron," Hermione said, smiling and taking another gulp of her potion. Ginny raised an eyebrow. Something wasn't right. It'd taken Hermione entirely too long to answer that question. Normally, she would've said something as soon as the words got out of Ava's mouth. Instead, she'd paused.

* * *

After lunch, the group was dispersing to go get ready to take George, Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Percy, Lee, and Penelope down to the train station. Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm and pushed her against the wall. 

"What's going on?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled.

"Girl talk. We'll catch up with you guys," Ginny said. Hermione frowned at her best friend (that is a girl).

"Ginny, what is your problem? Why'd you slam me into the wall like that?" she whispered furiously. Ginny smirked and grabbed the flask from Hermione's bag. Hermione reached for it, but Ginny was too quick for her. Ginny opened it and took a gulp, but immediately spit it out.

"Hermione! That is **_NOT_** headache potion. I know what headache potion is and **_THAT_** is most definitely not it," Ginny looked up for a minute, thinking to herself. Hermione was shaking her head, seemingly worried. Then Ginny's eyes widened in apprehension. "That's Tristezza Potion. Hermione, why are you taking that?" Ginny asked. She looked down at Hermione, whose eyes were becoming glassy with tears.

"Because it eases the pain," she said quietly. Ginny looked utterly baffled.

"What pain?"

"I'm just so sad. I'm sad about everything that has happened and all the pain I've put Ron through. So, I take that stuff whenever I start thinking about it again," Hermione said. Ginny crossed her arms.

"Hermione, you're playing a dangerous game. Tristezza Potion is addictive. You could do harm to yourself," Ginny said, a warning tone in her voice. Hermione frowned.

"Ginny, I'm not addicted to it." Hermione reached for her flask. Ginny moved out of the way of Hermione's arm.

"I beg to differ," she said with a skeptical look on her face. Hermione's frown deepened.

"Ginny, I can stop taking it whenever I like," Hermione said. Ginny smirked.

"Then prove it. If you can go a week without taking it, then I'll give it back to you. Until then, you can't have this back," Ginny said triumphantly. Hermione stared blankly at her for a moment.

"Fine, Ginny. You won't tell Ron about this, will you?"

"Hermione, we went through keeping things from Ron before. Personally, I'm not up to doing it again," Ginny said, putting the flask in her bag. Hermione watched her. Ginny looked at her friend and sighed. "No, Hermione. I won't tell. But, if I suspect you of taking this potion, then I will tell Ron and I will have no qualms about doing it. Now, we have to hurry or they'll leave us." Ginny grabbed her hand and began pulling Hermione off.

* * *

**_AN: Well, there you have it. Updated. If anyone is wondering what Tristezza Potion is, it's a depression potion I made up. "Tristezza" is the Italian word for "sadness." Depression is "depressione" and it just didn't sound interesting enough, so I used tristezza instead. I wasn't going to explain what Tristezza Potion is in the story, because the students already know what it is. So, this is just for your reference. The plot thickens. Expect a new chapter out 3-1-05 or 3-2-05. CHAO!_**


	19. Chapter 18: Dead to the World

**The End**

**Chapter 18: Dead to the World**

* * *

"What is your next plan of action, Tom?" Nicola asked, filing her nails. Giovanna sat next to her, looking through a book. Jada and Consuelo were also in the room. Voldemort intertwined his long fingers and looked into the fire. 

"We need to take the most powerful threat besides Potter and the Assante girl out," he said. Giovanna and Nicola looked at each other.

"And who might that be?" Nicola asked, returning to her nails. Voldemort made a snorting sound. Giovanna stood up and walked over to Voldemort. She kneeled down in front of him. His eyes rested on her.

"Who are you thinking of, Tom?" she asked. Voldemort smirked.

"Well, I would think it would be all too simple to realize. The elder Assante girl already knows of Tommy's infidelity. What we've all got to ask ourselves is if she's told anyone," Voldemort said. Jada nodded.

"Shouldn't you know if she's told someone?"

"Yes. The thing about that is I would know if she had said something verbally. Aurora is a Telepath. Potter and the Weasley girl are Telepaths also. Not to mention my daughter. I wouldn't know if Aurora had told one of them," Voldemort said. Jada nodded again.

"So, who will you put out of commission?" Nicola inquired.

"My daughter. She's the only person we have to care about doing something dangerous," Voldemort said. Giovanna looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"You will do no such thing, Tom! I forbid it!" she said, up starting. Voldemort raised a hand to silence her. She didn't move, but she crossed her arms.

"You are right, Giovanna. **_I _**will do no such thing," he said. Giovanna looked confused. Nicola looked up from her nails.

"What do you mean by that? How do propose getting rid of her then?" Nicola asked. Voldemort intertwined his long fingers and looked in Jada's direction. Jada raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" she asked. Voldemort nodded. Giovanna shook her head.

"No! You will not kill **_OUR_** daughter! I already made up my mind, Tom!" Giovanna protested. Nicola smirked. Giovanna turned her rage on her. "What the hell are you smirking at?" she asked her younger sister. Nicola just continued to smirk at her.

"Giovanna, this is necessary. I don't plan on killing her at all. I just plan on putting her out of it for a good minute so that we can strike," Voldemort said. Giovanna pulled out her wand and pushed it into Voldemort's neck. She held it steadily there.

"How do you know this will work? Avarielle's mental abilities are phenomenal. You can't possibly hope to get rid of her that easily. She could kill you by merely thinking it," Nicola said, watching Giovanna carefully. Voldemort stared up at her. Giovanna's face didn't falter at all. Her hand was steady.

"Nicola, Jada is much more talented than Avarielle. It will work. Now, Giovanna, if you don't remove your wand from my neck, I will be forced to something I really don't want to do," Voldemort said in a deadly tone. Giovanna's lips tightened and she lowered her wand. She looked at Nicola then stalked out of the room.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Harry stared blankly at Professor Binns as he droned on and on. History of Magic really was the most boring class on the face of the earth. Sighing, he looked to his left and saw that Ron was not trying to hide the fact that he was asleep. Ron's head was tilted backwards and his mouth hung open. Hermione noticed it and smacked him in the back of the head. Ron jumped up, pulling his wand. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to taking notes. Harry smiled and looked at the large clock on the wall. 

'_One more minute of this torture_,' he thought to himself. Suddenly, Hermione's quill broke. She looked at it and frowned.

"Shit!" she whispered loudly. Ron raised an eyebrow as the bell rang. As she was gathering her things, Harry looked at Ron. Ron shrugged.

"Mione, is something wrong?" Ron asked. Hermione looked up at him. She looked highly pissed. Blinking and taking a deep breath, she shook her head furiously.

"No, Ron. I'm fine. Just a little tired. That's all. I have to go back to the dormitory for a moment. I'll see you at lunch." Hermione kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Aurora and Draco walked up to them. Ron and Harry were watching her as she turned the corner.

"I've never heard Granger say shit before," Draco said, crossing his arms. Ron nodded absent-mindedly.

"You're right, Malfoy. She isn't one to use profanity very often. Something must be bothering her," Harry said. Ron sighed.

"Not this again," he said, mostly to himself. Harry clapped a hand on his back.

"Don't worry, mate. I'm sure she's really just tired," Harry said, trying to cheer him up. Ron cracked a smile.

"Whatever, Harry. Come on. I'm starving."

* * *

In the Great Hall, Hermione sat down hard on the table. Ginny looked at her. Hermione's normally bushy hair was thrown up in a knot at the top of her head. Her tie was loose and her robes were open. One of her knee socks was rolled down. She'd never seen Hermione look so slipshod before. 

"Um, Hermione, are you all right?" Ginny asked. Hermione's eyes shot up at her.

"I'm fine, Ginny. What makes you think that something's wrong with me?" she asked through clenched teeth. Ginny shrugged.

"You just look so...sloppy," Ginny said. For a split second, Hermione looked as if she was going to reach across the table and strangle Ginny. Instead, she smiled an obviously forced smile.

"Well, everyone has a day when they don't look up to par; except for Ron," Hermione said, grabbing an apple. Ron looked up from his plate.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked with a mouth full of bread. Hermione shook her head.

"Everyday is **_THAT_** day for you, Ron," she said laughing. Harry spit out his pumpkin juice. He started laughing and Ron threw a piece of meat at him.

"It's not funny, Harry."

"Yeah it is," Harry said, wiping tears from his eyes. Hermione continued to laugh. Ron shot her a look and Hermione turned her head, looking off into space. "What do we have next?" Harry asked.

"Defense. Who's our teacher?" Ava asked. Draco finished chewing and sat forward in his seat.

"Fionnula took her sister's place," he said. Everyone nodded. "This should prove to be interesting," Draco mused. Harry looked up at him.

"How so?"

"This is Fionnula Onsu we're talking about here. She's even more of a pencil-neck than her sister. They were both so stiff and mechanical. Do we call her Professor Shamus now?" Draco said. Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know? I never called her 'professor' before. It's always been Fionnula. Well, she did marry Darien..."

"Oh, stop deliberating on what to call a teacher. Just call her Fionnula, " Hermione said, sounding irritated. She gathered her bags and flounced off, leaving the group to gawk in her wake. Harry was first to come back to the real world.

"Who spit in her coffee?" he asked, mostly to himself. Ron shook his head.

"I don't know what's wrong with her and I'm not about to find out," he said, sounding resolved. Ava frowned at him.

"You're not even going to try and see what is bothering her?" she asked. Ron shook his head a little too fervently. Ava sighed.

* * *

"So, how are you going to put her out?" Nicola asked Jada. Giovanna sat across the room, her dark brown hair shielding her gaze. Nicola knew her sister well enough to know that she was near killing someone in the room. Voldemort was doing an excellent job of ignoring her brooding. Jada looked up at Nicola. 

"I will merely shut down her mind. She will not die, but there can be complicat..."

"**_WHAT_**! What do you mean **_COMPLICATIONS_**!" Giovanna exclaimed from the other side of the room. She was in Jada's face in a hot second. Nicola stepped back. Voldemort did not even flinch at her outburst. Jada sighed.

"Complications to me, Giovanna. Nicola could be right and her mind could prove too strong for me. If she is, she could reverse the curse on me. That's all the complications there are," she said calmly. Giovanna relaxed and walked back over to her seat to brood some more. Nicola shook her head.

"Giovanna the Mighty. Anyway, what will this do to her?" Nicola asked.

"Avarielle will enter a semi-catatonic state. She can hear and see everything that is going on around her, but she cannot respond. In an essence, she will be dead to the world. She will have no hold on her mental powers. She will not move. She will not blink. She'll be in an almost petrified state and completely powerless," Jada said.

"What is this spell called?" Nicola asked. Before Jada could answer, Giovanna spoke up from her corner.

"It's called the Morti Al Mondo Technique. If you've ever seen that movie called _Snow White: A Tale of Terror_..." The group looked at Giovanna as if she was speaking Japanese. She sighed. "Well, I suppose not. I still find Muggle customs quite amusing and movie going is one of them. Well, in that movie, she eats an apple and it seems to get caught in her throat. She is alive, but she cannot speak or breathe. To the outsider, it looks like she is dead when in reality, she is just under a spell."

"And how exactly do you know all of this, Vanna?" Nicola asked.

"I went to school and did my homework, Nic. I know about more Dark spells than I care to know. Useless information if you ask me. Listen, Jada, if you hurt my daughter in anyway, I will do something so horrible, you will **_WISH_** I had simply killed you." Giovanna stood. Jada stared at her with no emotion in her eyes.

"Is that a threat, Giovanna?" she asked, smirking evilly. Giovanna walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and brought her face up to hers.

"Of course not, Jada." She leaned in closer to Jada's ear. "It's a promise." Giovanna whispered in a deadly tone. She released Jada and stormed out of the room. Nicola and Consuelo chuckled and Voldemort shook his head.

"Why is she so moody?" Voldemort asked. Nicola cleared her throat to speak, but Consuelo beat her to it.

"She is mad at the fact that you are utilizing both of her children in your plan for destruction. If I was in her position, I wouldn't be a happy camper, either, Voldemort," Consuelo said. Voldemort shot him an evil glance. Consuelo just stared blankly at him. Nicola nodded in agreement.

"He's right, you know. You haven't been exactly the prime example of a father, Tom. You're using your children to get what you want and Giovanna's watching you do this. Plus, you're doing most of it against their will. Tomás obviously doesn't want to work for you anymore. You're forcing him to and..."

"Nicola?" Voldemort said, interrupting her. Nicola looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Shut up," he said simply. Nicola frowned and crossed her arms, desperately trying not to curse him. Voldemort looked over at Jada next. "Jada, get ready to do the spell." Voldemort rose from his seat. Jada nodded as he left the room.

* * *

Harry sat in front of Ava, trying to break her mind guards. She sat, staring at him with a vacant expression on her round face. Ginny and Aurora sat watching them. Fionnula walked up beside Aurora. 

"So, has he made any progress?" she asked, crossing her arms. Fionnula had been rather pleasant since she'd started teaching at Hogwarts, even if she was no different than her sister. Aurora shook her head.

"Unfortunately, Harry's still trying. Ava is putting up absolutely no effort and she is still beating Harry," Aurora said. Harry was sweating and he furiously wiped the perspiration from his brow. Fionnula shook her head.

"Enough, you two. Harry, how long have you been shirking Telepathy?" she asked. Harry looked over at her and smiled innocently.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. Now why on **_EARTH_** would I shirk Telepathy?" he asked, blinking. Fionnula just stared at him.

"Because you spend every free moment you have hurling spells and objects and us; Draco in particular;" Ginny said absent-mindedly. Harry looked at her. Ginny was engaged in staring up at the ceiling, looking as if she'd never spoken.

"Thanks, Gin. I really appreciate it," he mumbled. Ginny looked at Harry and smiled.

"Anytime, Harry," she said sweetly. Ava and Aurora laughed at the two. Fionnula sighed again and walked away.

'_Sonno eterno_,' a voice said in Ava's mind. Ava looked around. Aurora stopped laughing and noticed Ava's frantic look.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Ava didn't seem to hear her. " Ava..." Aurora touched her shoulder. Ava's head snapped towards her. She opened her mouth to speak and then suddenly fell backwards. Ginny and Harry looked at them.

"Harry, what's happening to her?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at Ava. Her eyes were wide open, but she didn't appear to be looking at anything. "Tommy!" Ginny yelled across the room. Tommy and Neve came running and looked down at Ava.

"What's wrong with her?" Neve asked. Tommy kneeled down by his sister. Fionnula came back up to them.

"What's going on?" she asked. Tommy touched his sister's head. She was growing cold. He began shaking her.

"Ava? AVA! **_AVA_**?" he yelled, still shaking her violently. Ava didn't make a single noise. Her regularly blue eyes turned an eerie gray color. Tommy was breathing hard now. He kept shaking his sister. **_AVA_**!" he yelled repeatedly. Fionnula kneeled down beside him.

"Lay her back on the ground, Tommy," she said. Tommy did as he was told. Fionnula examined Ava's eyes. The grayish color that they had turned was something she'd never seen. "What color are Ava's eyes normally?" she asked.

"B-B-Blue," Tommy stammered out, staring worriedly at his twin. Fionnula nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to see what was in Ava's mind. In less than two seconds, she opened her eyes.

"Tommy, can you carry her?" she asked. Tommy nodded and picked her up. "Take her to the hospital wing. I'll meet you there with Professor Dumbledore," Fionnula said. Tommy nodded. Neve went along with him.

"I wonder what happened to her," Ginny said. Harry shrugged.

* * *

In the hospital wing, Ava was still staring into space. Tommy stood over her and Neve stood beside him. Fionnula and Dumbledore walked in. Madam Pomfrey was with them. Tommy stepped aside as Dumbledore peered over at Ava. 

"Is she..." Tommy began.

"No, Tomás. She is not dead. She is under a spell," he said slowly. Tommy looked confused. Neve voiced his question for him.

"A spell? How did she get under a spell? No one shot a spell at her," she said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, that is true, Neveah. Avarielle is a Telepathic prodigy. Someone of equal or greater power put her in this state through Telepathy."

"I don't understand. Who would do such a thing?" Neve asked. Tommy looked back at his sister. Rage filled his veins, but he did not let it show. Dumbledore noticed him squeezing the sheets on the bed, but said nothing.

"Someone must know of Avarielle's Telepathic ability and possibly considered her a threat."

"Can you bring her out of it?" Tommy asked, barely audible. Dumbledore sighed and lowered his head.

"I'm afraid not, Tomás. The only way to lift the spell is to have the person who did it to her relieve her of it. I'm afraid whoever did this is a little out of our reach. Avarielle is in a trance almost. She can hear everything we are saying and she can see us to a certain extent. Even though she can do all of these things, she cannot interact with us. She cannot call upon her Telepathic powers to communicate with us. She cannot move. If it wasn't for her heart beating, we would all assume she is dead. She doesn't even look like she is breathing. Go back to class, you two. We will get to the bottom of this as soon as possible," Dumbledore said.

* * *

Late that night, Tommy sat watching his sister. Her normally radiant skin was now as pale as ever. Her body was cold and her once blue eyes were now completely black, lacking a pupil and white. She just stared up at the ceiling. Sighing, Tommy put his head in his hands. 

"This is all my fault," he whispered. He jumped when he heard the curtain move behind him. Pulling his wand, he saw Aurora standing there. Relaxing, he sat back down. "Come to fuss at me?" he asked snidely. Aurora said nothing as she walked around to the other side of the bed. She looked down at Ava's pale face. She touched her forehead.

"Her body is like ice," she said mostly to herself.

"Dumbledore said it was just a side effect. When she wakes, it will return to normal. Why aren't you lighting into my arse?" he asked, thoroughly curious as to why she wasn't mad at him. Aurora looked at him through her narrow eyes.

"If I show that I am mad, Tommy, you would not need to be frightened of me. That would mean that I am in no way as angry as I should be. If I am quiet and talking to you in a calm way like this, that is when you should be afraid. I'm so mad at you right now, I would like nothing more than to blast your head off of your shoulders," Aurora stated calmly. Tommy nodded.

"I wouldn't stop you if you did," he said underneath his breath. Aurora did not hear him.

"You know, she knew about you," she said quietly. Tommy looked appalled.

"What?"

"Ava knew. Your sister is not dumb, Tommy. She is very perceptive and she can read you like a book even if she cannot enter your mind. She figured you out since the day you let you guards slip while we were out on the Quidditch pitch before Christmas," Aurora said. Tommy just sat there with a stunned expression on his face.

"So how did you know she knew?"

"We talked. We had a little conversation on what was bothering me the day after I caught you. Then she said, without me saying anything, that she knew it was you. I've never seen her look so disappointed, Tommy. Now, she is dead to the world because of you," Aurora said, her voice ringing through the air like ice. Tommy shook his head.

"I'll get her out of this," he said. Aurora crossed her arms and began to walk away. When she passed Tommy, she put her head down by his ear.

"You better or **_YOU_** will have hell to pay," she whispered dangerously. Then she stalked out of the hospital wing, leaving Tommy alone with Ava.

* * *

Voldemort walked in the room with Giovanna. She looked incredibly tired and sulky. Jada stood up as the two entered. Giovanna glared at her and took a seat in the far corner. 

"Well?" Voldemort asked.

"It worked, Voldemort. The only way the spell can be undone is if I lift it," she said. Voldemort nodded and looked in Giovanna's direction. She was glaring at him with all the malevolence she could muster out of her little body. Voldemort's lips parted in a smug smirk. He walked over to her. Giovanna looked up at him as he touched her chin.

"If only looks could kill, Giovanna. Too bad they can't," Voldemort said. Giovanna jerked her head away from him. She stood up and looked him in the eye.

"I hope you rot in hell, you selfish bastard," she whispered evilly. She then proceeded to storm out, nearly knocking over Bellatrix. Voldemort just kept smirking as he watched her go.

"Tom, it would be best if you did not anger her even further," Nicola said from her solitary corner. Voldemort snapped his head in her direction. She had her arms crossed and her braid thrown over her left shoulder. "Vanna is a force to be reckoned with when she is angry and you have made her oh-so-angry. Do try and be a little more sensitive towards her," Nicola said. Voldemort just made a snorting noise and sat down.

"Why don't you go calm the woman then?" he said. Nicola shook her head.

"I'm not going near her. I happen to enjoy living at the moment."

* * *

Voldemort walked in Giovanna's room. She was sitting on the bed with her back to him. He heard her sigh as she acknowledged his presence.

"What do you want, Tom?" Giovanna asked. Voldemort walked up closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Giovanna closed her eyes as he began massaging them. Voldemort leaned down to her ear.

"Whenever I come to see you in your room, what do you think I want?" he whispered. Giovanna sighed.

"I'm not your little sex toy, Tom. You just can't come and get me whenever you get lonely. It doesn't work like that. You can't make me give in to you whenever you **_FEEL_** like it," Giovanna said, standing and turning to face him. Voldemort touched her hair. Giovanna stared him in the eyes.

"Hmmm...I beg to differ. You act like you don't want it," he said.

"What if I don't?" Giovanna said, staring up at him. Voldemort paused for a moment, looking falsely thoughtful. Giovanna rolled her eyes.

'Men,' she thought disdainfully.

"We both know that's not true, Gigi. You want it every chance you can get it. Seeing how you haven't done it much in the last nineteen years..." Voldemort said. Giovanna blinked at the nickname. Voldemort began removing her robes. Giovanna continued to stare at him as he busied himself.

"Gigi?' You haven't called me 'Gigi' in almost nineteen years. My, my. I never thought I'd see the day when you were desperate. I've never actually seen you try and seduce me. I'm always the one who does the seducing," She whispered. Voldemort finally untied the offending garment. Giovanna let it drop to the floor. He looked back in her eyes.

"Desperate? No, I'm not desperate. As for me calling you by that name, the time called for it. Now quit talking and let me do what I came to do," he whispered in her ear.

"You make it sound like a responsibility," Giovanna whispered as he pushed her on the bed. Voldemort looked down at her with a smug look.

"I suppose it is. I have to keep at least one of us satisfied..."

* * *

_**AN: I am SOOOOO sorry that I didn't update when I said I was going to. I am shamed... I will make it up and I promise there will be another chapter out in the next three days. You have my WORD!**_


	20. Chapter 19: A Horrible Fight

**The End**

**Chapter 19: A Horrible Fight**

* * *

Harry stared idly at the dueling stage. Neville and Draco were having a go of it and it appeared that Neville was besting Draco. Draco's wand went flying across the room and he looked utterly appalled at what had just transpired. Fionnula clapped her hands. 

"Very good, boys. Have a seat. It appears that Neville isn't as...how did you put it, Draco...'simple' as he seems, is he?" Fionnula said. Draco mumbled a few choice words and retrieved his wand. He sat down next to Aurora in a huff. Aurora just smiled and ruffled his hair. He frowned at having his normally neat hair messed up. "Harry, why don't you and Hermione have a go of it?" she asked. Harry nodded. Hermione rose, looking deathly pale and tired.

"Ready, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione readied her wand.

"Anytime, Harry," she said. Her eyes drooped lazily and she looked as if she was going to pass out at any moment. Harry stared at her.

"Hermione, you don't look so good," Harry said, lowering his wand. Hermione straightened up and sighed.

"I'm fine. When I want your opinion on how I look, I will ask. Seeing as how I haven't, get on your guard or I will attack you anyway," she said harshly. Harry stared at her a moment longer. Then he reluctantly put his wand up. Ron and Ginny watched this exchange.

"I think I'm a little worried," Ron said quietly. Ginny nodded.

"For who?"

"Harry. Hermione looks like a bloody madwoman," he said. Ginny smiled. At least now she knew Hermione was keeping to her promise.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione yelled. The spell shot toward Harry at amazing speed. Harry had barely enough time to throw up a barrier for it. His barrier rippled at the amount of power that was put into the spell. He looked shocked for a moment.

'_If that spell had hit me, she would've caused serious damage_,' he thought to himself. He looked back at Hermione and she was standing there, frowning with all her might. Sighing, she poised for another spell.

"_Kenolus_!" she yelled. Harry didn't have time to block the curse and it hit him. He closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, nothing was around him. It was just void space. He looked around frantically. Then he remembered the curses Hermione, Ava, and Aurora made up. How did he fight the curse Aurora had put on him?

* * *

Outside Harry's mind, Hermione held her wand steadily. Ginny began looking a little worried. Hermione was showing no signs of lifting the curse anytime soon and Harry didn't look as if he was trying to fight it off.

* * *

"Uh, Fionnula..." she said, tugging on her professor's robes. Fionnula did nothing. She just continued to watch. "Fionnula?" Ginny said a little more urgently. Fionnula put her hand up to Ginny. 

"I know what's happening, Ginny. I will stop it if I deem it necessary. Right now, I do not deem it necessary. Watch," she said calmly. Ginny nodded.

Hermione's wand began to vibrate. She looked at it, then back at Harry. Harry slowly lifted his head, seeming looking straight at Hermione when he didn't see her at all.

* * *

Inside Harry's mind, he saw a jet of light flowing towards him. He figured it was the spell and tried to lift his hand, which was becoming increasingly harder to do. He finally managed to raise his hand. It shook violently. Squeezing his eyes shut, he shouted the spell out. 

"_Retromarcia progresso_!" he yelled. Hermione's eyes widened and she kneeled, dodging the curse as it was flung back at her. She looked back up at Harry, who was breathing hard and shaking his head. He stood up slowly. Hermione followed suit and for a moment, all they did was stare at each other.

* * *

"That was a pretty good reversal, Harry. I didn't know you'd realized how to reverse a spell that was already in progress," Hermione said. Harry nodded. 

"Thanks. I learned from the best," Harry said smirking. Hermione nodded, smirking herself.

"Shall we continue?" she asked. Harry nodded once more. "Good. _Cadere_!" Hermione said, taking Harry completely off guard. Harry ducked as the curse flew over his head. Their eyes met for a split second. Harry looked away, but it was too late. '_Narishi_,' Hermione thought, smirking. Harry sunk lower to the ground, feeling as though he was underwater. Hermione knew she couldn't hold this curse for too long.

Ginny gasped in her seat as Harry shook and sounded as if he was choking. She tugged on Fionnula's robes once more, but Fionnula shook her head. As she did that, Hermione blinked. Harry sat up, gasping for air. He looked up at Hermione, fuming. It was his turn and he was going to enjoy torturing Hermione. He pointed his wand at her. He felt that familiar burning somewhere behind his eyes.

"_Pteromerhanolus_!" Harry yelled. Ron looked puzzled.

"What did he just say?" he asked.Ginny smiled and crossed her arms.

"He just set Hermione's greatest fear on her. It serves her right, too," Ginny said. Ron looked at her.

" Flying? He set _**FLYING** _on her! I'll kill him! Hermione can't handle that!" Ron whispered urgently. Ginny looked at him. Everyone who was close to Hermione knew she couldn't stand flying, which was exactly why she never did it if she could help it.

* * *

Hermione blinked as the spell hit her. When she opened her eyes again, she was high above everyone. Harry seemed miles away. She began panicking. Shaking her head, she began screaming. 

Harry held the curse steadily as Hermione sunk to the ground. She was holding her head and shaking it. He saw tears on her face. His facial expression immediately fell and he lifted the curse. When it was lifted, Hermione was still on the floor, crying. Ron flew out of is seat and kneeled beside Hermione. She clung to him for support as he helped her up. Ron looked over at Fionnula and she nodded. He led Hermione out of the room.

"Well done, Harry. You and Hermione have obviously been training very hard. That was the best I've seen her duel. And to have bested you several times is a feat in and of itself. You and Draco are the best duelers I have. Well, there are only a few minutes left of class. Do as you please until the bell and remember that essay is due tomorrow. I want four feet of more, Mr. Thomas," Fionnula said, looking at Dean. Dean nodded and turned to talk.

Harry sat down next to Ginny. Ginny looked at him.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked, putting her hand on her shoulder. Harry shook his head, staring at his wand.

"That was a pretty mean thing to do. I didn't think before I said the words, Ginny. It just came out. I was mad at all the curses she put me through. Plus, I didn't want to lose," he said. Draco scoffed.

"I don't know what you're so sad about, Potter. Granger wasn't going easy on you. Why should you go easy on her? If I were you, I would've done much more than that. I would've held the curse longer," Draco said. Aurora popped him on the back of his head, frowning. "What the bloody hell is your problem, woman?" he yelled at her. Aurora crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"You have no compassion whatsoever, Draco," Neve said. Draco growled something illegible. "I don't think Harry was wrong in doing the curse, but he had to defend himself and he got a bit caught up in the moment. I can't say I would've chosen that exact curse to do."

"I agree," Aurora said quietly. Harry nodded. He looked over at Aurora. She looked back at him. "You felt it again, did you not?" she asked. Harry nodded. The rest of the group looked confused.

"Felt what?" Ginny asked. Harry sighed.

"Whenever I get absorbed in a duel or battle, I get this strange burning sensation behind my eyes. At least that's what it feels like. Whenever Aurora gets the same way, she gets a cold sensation. I guess it has something to do with our tempers or whatnot. Sometimes, I draw power from Aurora. I guess this time, I didn't," Harry said.

"That's probably why you didn't think before you set the curse on her," Neville said. "You let your temper get the best of you," he concluded. Harry nodded.

"I guess I should watch that, huh? I could seriously injure one of you with that," Harry said.

"By the way, has anyone else noticed Hermione's sour mood? She's been this way since sometime last week," Tommy said, looking around at the group. Everyone nodded.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," Aurora said. Ginny looked down and Harry and Luna noticed it.

"You're keeping another secret, aren't you Ginny?" Luna asked. Ginny looked up and nodded slowly.

"You can't tell Ron. Do you all remember that flask Hermione carried around?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. She used to drink from it like Mad-Eye Moody did back in fourth year," Draco said. Then he looked thoughtful for a moment. "I can't say I've seen her use it since last week when you all started questioning her about it," he said. They all agreed.

"Well, I pulled her to the side and told her tell me what was really inside it. She lied and snatched it away from her. And took a sip. Turns out that it was Tristezza Potion," Ginny said. Aurora and Neve gasped. All the guys looked confused.

"Is that bad?" Neville asked. The girls nodded.

"Tristezza Potion is an anti-depressant potion. It is also..." Ginny was cut off.

"...highly addictive," Luna said quietly. Everyone looked at her. Luna felt their eyes staring at her. "My father used to use it after my mother died. He stopped, realizing it's effects after taking it for an extended period of time," Luna said.

"Precisely. So, I said that Hermione was addicted to it and she said she wasn't. I told her to prove it to me by not taking it for a week. So, I have her flask and she is not allowed to use it until the end of this week. Apparently, she's going through the detoxification stage and this is how her body is responding. She's moody all the time and she's gotten so sloppy."

"That's horrible. Maybe you should give it back to her. I think if it was keeping her sane, then she should have it back," Draco said. Both Aurora and Neve hit him.

"It's much more complex than that, Draco. That is a good thing. Maybe now she will realize that taking this stuff is bad and she'll get off of it. By the way, why was she taking it?" Neve asked. Ginny shook her head.

"That is one thing I think I should let her tell you. She really doesn't want Ron to know, so please keep your mouths shut. I'm not suffering the wrath of both of them. Plus, Hermione's already on edge from the withdrawal. You saw the damage she did to Harry today," Ginny said as the bell rang.

"This is why I love Wednesdays. Dueling is the last class," Harry said, getting his things. Ginny smiled.

* * *

Later that day, they were all outside walking around the grounds. No one had seen Ron and Hermione since the end of class. They'd all decided to have somewhat of a mini picnic on the grass near the Quidditch pitch. Draco and Harry were throwing spells at each other. The girls sat on a large blanket, enjoying the sunlight and the cool weather. Aurora looked up at the sky. 

"Ah. It is beautiful out here. Spring is almost here," she said happily.

"I wish Ava could be out ere to share it. She'd love the sunlight," Neve said distantly. Then she realized what she'd said and looked over at Tommy. Aurora looked at him too. Her face was totally different from Neve's, though. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I forgot," she said. Tommy shook his head.

"It's okay, Neve. I think Ava would love it out here, too," he said. He looked over at Aurora, who was still glaring daggers at him. Her right eye twitched in her anger. Aurora sighed and went back to buttering her bread.

"Will those two ever stop?" Luna asked, pointing at Harry and Draco. Even though the air was cool, they were both sweating bullets. Aurora shook her head.

"I do not think so. They will be rivals until the day they die," Aurora said smiling at Draco. His platinum blond hair had fallen into his icy blue eyes. It was a miracle that he could still see Harry. Harry's right lens was broken. He could only see out of one eye clearly.

"Time out, Draco," Harry said. He removed his glasses and pointed his wand at the lens. "_Occulus reparo_," he said. The glasses fixed themselves. He put them back on and Draco smiled. The lights began flashing again. Ginny shook her head.

"And they are off," Aurora mumbled. The group laughed. Ginny stopped laughing abruptly. He face went pale. She looked around, searching for the source of her funny feeling. Luna noticed her jitteriness.

"Is something wrong, Ginny?" she asked. Ginny continued to look around. She stopped and looked at Aurora.

"Aurora, you don't feel that?" she asked. Aurora just looked puzzled.

"Feel what?" she asked. Ginny shook her head. Then Lina and Rina sat down noisily.

"Hiya, folks. What's going on and why weren't we invited?" they asked in unison. Neve threw a piece of bread at Lina.

"It is uncanny the way you two do that," she said. The twins looked confused.

"Do what?" they asked.

"That speaking in unanimity thing you two do," Neve answered. The twins nodded their head and began picking at the food. Lina noticed the fighting going on between Harry and Draco.

"Don't those two ever get tired of beating the brains out of each other?" she asked. Aurora shook her head.

"I have a feeling they won't stop until one of them ends up with a cracked skull," she said. Lina laughed, putting a grape in her mouth.

Ginny was still trying to decipher the funny feeling she felt. Then her eyes widened in realization.

"Ron," she whispered. Neville looked at her.

"What about Ron?" he asked. Ginny looked at him.

"He's coming over here and he's not very happy."

"I reckon he's still a bit pissed off at Harry for putting the curse on Hermione," Rina said lackadaisically. Everyone but Lina and Tommy looked a little worried. Rina looked up and saw their scared looks.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lina asked slowly.

"You've never seen those two fight," Neve said.

"Yes, we have. They fight all the time in training," Rina said. Aurora shook her head.

"I mean when they fight for real. Ron doesn't use his full strength against Harry when they fight. He's only done it once and that was when Ron caught Harry and Ginny together."

"What were they doing? Kissing?" Lina asked.

"It was far more than kissing," Ginny mumbled. The twins' jaws dropped.

"Are you serious! Wow! I wonder who won that fight," Lina said.

"Ron by a long shot."

"What'd he do? Knock Harry out? If that's the case, I can do that," Rina said.

"Try a broken hand, a punctured lung, a sprained ankle, a broken jaw, two broken ribs, and a broken nose. Not to mention various cuts and bruises. Ron practically killed Harry. Harry did his fair share of damage, too. It was no where near the volume of his, though," Neve said. Lina and Rina didn't know what else to say.

"He's coming closer. Any plans?" Ginny said, looking at Harry who was totally oblivious of the oncoming danger.

"We tried holding him back before, but that apparently wasn't enough," Aurora said. Neve looked past Ginny's head and saw Ron. She smiled, a plan coming to mind.

"Ginny, tell Harry to go. I'll take care of Ron." Neve stood up as Ron got closer. Aurora looked at her sister like she'd gone crazy.

"Are you mad, Neve! Ron will murder you. At least we know that Ron can't murder Harry. Only Voldemort can do that. Ron could literally maim you for life," Aurora said. Neve stood up and looked down at her sister.

"I appreciate the faith you have in me, Aurora. Do what I ask. I promise you this fight will work. Ginny, do it now. I promise I won't be too hard on him," Neve said, cracking her knuckles. Ginny nodded and ran over to Harry. The rest of the group just watched Neve as she strode up to Ron.

"Harry, Ron's coming over here with a vengeance. I suggest you leave," Ginny said. Harry looked down at her, then over in Ron's direction.

"Let him come. I'm used to being his punching bag," Harry said. Ginny shook her head.

"Harry, just go," she said pleadingly. Harry sighed and went off with Ginny, Aurora, and the twins following him. Ron frowned when he saw this. He didn't notice the small Italian girl sauntering up to him. The next thing he knew, he was being punched in the face.

Neve slugged Ron one in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and looked over at Neve. The little girl hit pretty hard for someone her size. Ron had never fought with Neve, even in training. She looked highly dangerous. The only two guys who were man enough to fight her had been Draco and Sloan Bowen. Versus Draco was a stalemate and versus Sloan was a death. Neve just stood there with her arms crossed.

"This doesn't concern you, Neve," Ron growled. Neve leered at him. She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh really, Ron? You need someone to take your anger out on. Why can't it be me?" she asked. Ron just looked at her.

"I don't hit girls," he said in a low voice. Neve nodded at him.

"That's very **_NOBLE_** of you, Ron. But, you need someone to show your superiority on, don't you? Why can't it be me?" she asked again. Ron sighed.

"I have no qualms with you, Neve," he said. Neve nodded. She looked thoughtful for a moment, the punched Ron again. His head jerked to the side. She'd caught him completely off guard with that one. He turned back to face her. He could feel his jaw starting to swell.

"Do you have one now?"

"Neve..." Ron said in a warning tone. Neve smiled. Now she was starting to get somewhere.

"Well, Ron. It seems like I have given you a reason to hit me back. Are you going to..."

"Uh, Neve?" Draco said. He had a feeling he knew what she was about to say.

"...or are you just too chicken shit to do it? I know why you won't fight me," she said. Ron frowned deeply. Everyone could practically feel the anger coming off of Ron. His ears had turned red.

"Why is that? If you don't have a good reason, I think you should shut up."

"Because you are scared. The only person who's ever fought me at full strength and lived to tell the tale is Draco. Now, I know you're way stronger than Draco. Are you going to tell me that he's also braver than you?" Neve egged him on. Ron squeezed his fists together. She was really starting to get on his nerves. Neve noticed this.

"Neve, I think you should..." Luna began.

"Hmph. Maybe Draco is braver than you. Or at least he's more of a man," Neve said. She noticed a trickle of blood running down Ron's hand. His nail had punctured his skin. Her grin spread wider. "Well, it seems like I've struck a nerve. What do you say, Ronnie-boy? Are you willing to let **_DRACO MALFOY _**show you up? If not, go back inside and calm your sorry arse do..." That did it for Ron. He punched Neve. Neve's head jerked to the side. She looked back up at him, the roots of her hair turning red slowly.

"I told you to shut up," Ron said. Neve smiled and threw another punch at him. They began fighting. It was obvious that Ron was holding back slightly on her, but so was Neve. Neither wanted to seriously injure each other. Draco, Luna, Neville, and Tommy just watched this with wide eyes.

After about ten minutes, the two merely stared at each other. Ron's nose was broken and his left eye was purple and swollen shut. His right shoulder seemed to be out of place and one of his fingers was broken. Neve's bottom lip was busted and swollen at the same time. Three of her fingers were dislocated and her wrist was obviously broken. She leaned heavily on her left foot because her ankle was broken. They were both panting rather hard.

"Do you feel better?" Neve asked, out of breath. Ron tried to stand up straight, but it was pretty hard to do. He settled for just slouching.

"Yeah," he mumbled. Neve nodded.

"Let's go to the hospital ward," Neve said. She looked at her fingers and closed her eyes. Draco winced visibly as she cracked them all back into place. He wondered how she remained so stoic as she did it.

'_She never fails to amaze me_,' he thought to himself.

* * *

Tommy looked at his arm as that familiar burning sensation came back to him. 

**_The Gryffindor common room fireplace._**

**_Tonight at 2:45 am_**

**_BE ON TIME_**

**_ALONE_**


	21. Chapter 20: Against One Another

**The End**

**Chapter 20: Against One Another**

* * *

Tommy sat in front of the fire in an armchair. It was 2:44 in the morning and he was close to falling asleep. He stared into the fire, wondering what "joyous" news his father was going to bestow upon him tonight. The fire roared and his father's face appeared in it. He looked rather happy with himself. 

"You look like hell, Tomás," he said. Tommy grumbled something underneath his breath and rolled his eyes. "How are you?"

"Shut up. What have you done to Ava? Did you put her under a spell?" Tommy asked in a low voice. Voldemort raised an eyebrow and just stared at him with a blank expression on her face.

"She is under a spell, but **_I_** did not put her in that state," Voldemort said. Tommy just raised an eyebrow. For a split moment, Voldemort thought he was looking at his 17-year-old self in the mirror. Shaking off is shock at Tommy's likeness of him, he sighed deeply.

"What do you mean you didn't put her under one?"

"I called for the spell to be done, but I did not execute it."

"That's just as good as putting her under one. Why did you do it?" Tommy said in a hushed voice. He was trying his hardest not to wake up the entire Gryffindor house. Voldemort smirked.

"Avarielle knew about you. It was quite obvious. Your sister is also a very powerful Telepath. She will be of use to me in her catatonic state," he said.

* * *

On Voldemort's end, Nicola was listening idly to the conversation. Giovanna hadn't made an appearance for quite some time. She'd locked herself in the master bedroom and hadn't been seen since she threatened Jada's life. Nicola looked up at the sound of Voldemort's plans for Ava.

* * *

"What are you planning to do?" Tommy asked through clenched teeth. 

"Ava has the ability to cast illusions in the mind. I plan on using this technique in order to carry out a plan for four of your friends."

"Ava's out. You can't use her," Tommy said.

"Au contraire, Tomás. She is under a very powerful spell that leaves her under our control. We have free reign over her mind and her powers."

"Your plan won't work. Their friendships are more powerful than anything you can say," Tommy argued. Voldemort just shook his head.

"We shall see," he said in a deadly tone. With that, he disappeared. Tommy squeezed the edge of his chair. After staring at the fire a while longer, he finally headed upstairs to get some much needed rest.

* * *

Voldemort stared at the fire. Nicola walked around the chair to face him. She kneeled before him and looked him in the eyes. Her red hair fell over her left shoulder. He glared right back down at her. 

"Say your piece, Nicola," Voldemort said in a low voice.

"You are going to turn them against each other? That's pretty low, Tom. Even for you," Nicola said. Voldemort narrowed his snakelike eyes.

"I'll do what I please, Nicola. Do not make me have to end your life any sooner than it should," he said. Nicola frowned.

"You really are a snake, Tom," she said. Voldemort smirked and stood abruptly, knocking Nicola back on the floor. She landed hard on her back and sat up quickly, looking maliciously at Voldemort.

"I know," he said.

"Wait until Vanna hears about this," Nicola said. Before she could take another breath, she found long fingers holding her neck in a tight grasp. Nicola smiled as she looked Voldemort in the eyes. "It seems that I have struck a nerve," she said in a strangled voice.

"You will not tell her anything or I **_WILL_** kill you, Nicola. Do I make myself clear?"

"Do you really think that I am afraid of you, Tom? If you haven't noticed, I'm as powerful as you are when I try. If you were really going to kill me, you would've done it already. But, I think the reason you refrain from doing so is that it will be awfully noticeable if I am not here. I **_AM_** the talkative one. My presence would be missed. Plus, I doubt you'd want to deal with the wrath of Giovanna Zaviera," Nicola said. Voldemort did not loosen his grip on Nicola. She just stood there with a smug look on her face, truly unafraid of the powerful being before her. He stared intently at her a moment longer, then released her.

"Say **_NOTHING_**, Nicola," Voldemort said with as much emphasis as he could muster between clenched teeth. Nicola inclined her head slightly and walked away as Jada walked in. Voldemort sat back down. "Ah, Jada. Just the witch I wanted to see," he said. Jada walked over and stood in front of him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I need you to do something through Avarielle for me."

"Anything," Jada said, smiling.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were in the common room playing chess when Ron walked over to them. Harry looked up at his best friend and smiled weakly. 

"All right there, Ron?" he said. Ron just stared at him. Finally, he sat down quietly. "You're pretty pissed with me, aren't you?" Harry asked. Ron nodded stoically.

"Very," he muttered.

"Would it help if I was to apologize?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

"I wouldn't know. That was pretty mean, Harry. Besides, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." As Ron finished that sentence, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head only to get a fist to his face. Ron smirked as he heard the satisfying sound of Harry moaning in pain. Harry removed his glasses and looked over at the culprit. Hermione stood behind him, rubbing her knuckles and obviously trying very hard not to cry from the pain in her hand.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Ginny whispered loudly. Hermione snapped her head in Ginny's direction.

"That was for putting me through that torture. I didn't put your greatest fear on you," Hermione said in an accusing tone. Harry raised an eyebrow, rubbing his jaw.

"You didn't exactly go 'easy' on me either, Hermione," Harry argued. Hermione crossed her arms, trying to hide her swollen hand. "You did some pretty evil spells on me, too."

"It doesn't matter, Harry. What you did was dirty; you weren't dueling fair," she said in a calm tone. Harry was starting to get a little angry at her.

"Hermione, do you think that if I was a Death Eater that I would go 'easy' on you? You were just so angry at not having to take that damn potion because you're addicted to it!" he yelled. The room got really quiet. Hermione's mouth hung open. Ron squeezed his fists together.

"You're addicted to something?" he asked Hermione. Hermione tore her glance away from Harry. She looked sheepishly at Ron. She really didn't know what to say.

"I wasn't addicted to it," Hermione said. Ron narrowed his eyes and looked at Ginny. Ginny looked down over into the fire. Harry was still mad.

"Yes, you were addicted to it. Why do you think she's been all mad and sour about everything lately, Ron? She's been hacking into all of us just like she was when she was..." That was when Ginny hit Harry in the back of his head. He turned to look at her, rubbing the spot where she'd hit him. Ginny was looking almost as angry as Ron.

Hermione just stood there mortified. She knew what Harry was going to say. Ron was still looking very confused.

"Will someone please inform me what the fuck is going on! What were you supposedly addicted to?" Ron asked, glaring at Hermione. Hermione looked at him and immediately went on the defensive.

"I wasn't addicted to **_ANYTHING_**, Ron!" she yelled back at him. Ginny shook her head.

"Hermione, listen to yourself. You were addicted to that potion," Harry said. Hermione glared at Harry. It was like her friends were turning on her. She didn't understand what was happening. She turned her rage towards Ginny.

"Ginny, you told?"

"I had to, Hermione," Ginny said. Hermione shook her head.

"You weren't supposed to tell. You promised that you wouldn't tell," Hermione said, her eyes watering. Ginny shook her head.

"I said I wouldn't tell Ron. I never said anything about the rest of them," Ginny said calmly. Hermione just stared at her friend.

"You were trying to keep something **_ELSE_** away from me again, Mione?" Ron asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"I didn't want you to worry about me," she said quietly. She looked backed down at Harry and slapped him. Harry's head snapped to the side once more. He turned back to see Hermione retreating to her room.

* * *

"Would someone please tell me why she hit me?" Harry asked. 

"I don't know. She was only supposed to punch you. Did you understand anything she was saying after she told you why she hit you?" Ron asked, watching Hermione walk away. Ginny and Harry both shook their heads. Ron sighed. " If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. The girl is mental. I truly don't understand Mione at all," he said, looking down at the chessboard. "Queen to E-five," he said. Harry watched as the queen waltzed across the board to face the opposing king.

"Checkmate," Harry said, still rubbing his cheek. Ginny didn't seem to notice. Something about what had just happened bewildered her. Hermione didn't seem to be all there. It was like she wasn't even in the same room with them, yet she was.

* * *

The next day was a visit to Hogsmeade. Hermione had opted not to come. Everyone else went along. Neve, Aurora, and Draco were in Honeydukes, looking at some new type of lollipop. 

"Neve, I would advise against eating that candy. You'll rot your teeth," Draco said, watching Neve devour some chocolate while examining the lollipop. She glared at Draco.

"Shove it, Draco," she said through a mouthful of chocolate. Before Draco could retaliate, Aurora sighed loudly.

"Before you two even get started, stop it now. I am in no mood for listening to you two argue over candy. I wish you would stop being so damn childish," Aurora said. Then a thought occurred to her. She looked over at Draco. "Since when are you so fucking concerned about Neve's teeth?" she asked.

"I was just saying that it is unhealthy to eat all of that chocolate at once," he said, thinking nothing of it. Aurora nodded and walked over to the jellybeans across the store. Filling three bags with different jellybeans, she headed over to pay for them. After she paid, she went over to the two. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

Draco and Neve were kissing. It wasn't just any kiss, either. If Aurora could see the way that she kissed Draco, it would look exactly like how they were kissing now. She stormed over to them and pushed them both into the wall. She rounded on her sister.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" she yelled. Neve looked at her sister with a questioning look on her face.

"Aurora, what are you talking about? Why did you push us?" she asked. Aurora's grayish-green eyes narrowed.

"Stavate baciandolo! Come potreste (You were kissing him! How could you)?" she yelled. Aurora then rounded on Draco, almost knocking him down. "Come potreste, Draco? Vi odio entrambi e non desidero mai vederlo ancora (How could you, Draco? I hate both of you and I never want to see you again)!" she yelled. Draco just looked at her like she was crazy. Aurora slapped him and ran off.

* * *

"What did she just say? She was talking so fast I couldn't understand her," Draco said. Neve shrugged. 

"I didn't understand her either. I don't think she was speaking Italian or English. It all sounded jumbled up to me," Neve said, watching her sister. "Did you get the feeling like she was seeing something we didn't?"

"Yeah. She didn't even seem to be looking directly at me. It was more or less like she was looking through me," Draco said. That was when Tommy ran up to them.

"I just saw Aurora. What happened?" he asked. Draco looked at him with disgust. Tommy decided that he wasn't going to get an answer out of Draco, so he looked down at Neve. She just shrugged.

"I don't know. Draco and I were just standing here looking at these new lollipops when she went ballistic. I have no idea what her problem is," Neve said. "Let's go regroup with the others."

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, the group sat outside, admiring their new buys. 

"Has anyone seen Hermione or Aurora?" Luna asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Aurora ran away from us. We still don't know what her problem was. All we were doing was looking at that new candy at Honeydukes," Draco said.

"See? Now they've both gone mental," Ron muttered. Harry nodded. He looked towards the castle, trying to feel for Aurora. He got nothing but what seemed like mind static. Flinching, he shook off his feeling of discomfort. Ginny looked up at him.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" she asked. Harry shook his head again.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just a little worried about those two. They've been acting all strange lately. I know about Hermione, but Aurora is a totally different story. I can't even feel what she's feeling right now. Normally, I would be able to tell just by concentrating," he said quietly. Ginny nodded. She felt something was wrong.

* * *

Late that night, Harry and Ron sat in the common room, trying to study. It was becoming very hard to do, considering the time. Harry's eyes began slowly closing. Before long, both boys were sleeping on the table. Neither saw the two figures lurking behind them before they went to sleep. 

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She sat up and realized that she was in a cold sweat. Something was not right. Looking around her room, everyone was asleep. Neve was snoring loudly on her side. Ginny grabbed her wand from underneath her pillow. Slipping silently out of her bed, she hurried across the floor. She went upstairs to Hermione and Aurora's dormitory. Their beds were empty. Next, she went to Harry and Ron's dormitory. Every bed was occupied except Harry and Ron's.

"This is getting kind of weird now. Where did I leave Harry?" she whispered to herself. She saw Harry's books were gone from his desk. She then realized something. "Oh no..." she whispered.

Ginny ran downstairs and saw that Aurora and Hermione were standing over the two sleeping boys. Each was holding something sharp and shiny. They raised them higher. Ginny opened her mouth to scream. A hand clamped over her mouth. She was pulled around the corner. Ginny stepped on her assailant's foot and threw her head back. She heard the sound of a nose breaking. The mystery person's grip loosened on her. Ginny turned around and her eyes widened. Before she could say anything she heard two different screams. Running around the corner, Ginny gasped at what she saw.

Harry and Ron had blood all over them. Knives were in sticking out of the backs of their necks. Ava and Hermione were standing there, looking horrified at their handiwork. Ginny ran over to the table where her brother and boyfriend were. Their bodies were lifeless.

* * *

Ginny sat up, breathing very hard. She took only a second to recollect her thoughts. She grabbed her wand and immediately. She shook Neve awake. 

"Mmmm...Desidero più biscotti, madre. Perchè faAurora ottengami più biscotti (I want more cookies, mom. Why does Lucy get more cookies than me)?" she moaned. Ginny sighed and hit her hard on the head. Neve sat up, glaring at Ginny. "What the hell is your prob..."

"Just get your wand and follow me," Ginny said. Neve obeyed without question. Whenever Ginny had hunches, she was usually right. They hurried to the common room and saw Harry and Ron sleeping. Behind them, Hermione and Aurora had knives raised. Both looked like they weren't all there. Their faces were emotionless. Neve gasped. She slide down the railing of the stairs and tackled her sister. Ginny tackled Hermione.

Harry was jolted awake from the noise going on behind him. Ron sat up and saw the four girls wrestling on the floor behind them. He looked at Harry who shrugged. A gleam of silver caught Harry's eye and he noticed that both Hermione and Aurora were holding weapons.

"Oh shit!" Harry joined in the good fight. Both Ron and Harry managed to get the weapons away from the two girls. Ginny and Neve stood, pulling their wands. Before they could say the spells, both Hermione and Aurora blinked.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked. Ginny sighed.

"I'll explain later. We need to see Dumbledore now," Ginny said, helping Hermione up. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Aurora all looked a little bewildered. They began walking to Dumbledore's office. When they got to the gargoyle, Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Where's the gargoyle?" Harry asked. Sure enough, the gargoyle was gone and the staircase was there.

"Come on," Ginny said. She went up the stairs. When they got to the door, they heard stopped as Madam Pomfrey walked out.

"Why are you six not asleep? You should not be wandering about the school at this time of night," she said in her reprimanding tone. Ginny sighed.

"Something happened. We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore," she said. Madam Pomfrey just looked at her.

"It is quite all right, Poppy. Send them in,"a jovial voice said from behind her. Madam Pomfrey stepped aside to let them in. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. "What seems to be the trouble? I trust you would have a good reason for being here so late."

"We do, sir. I had another vision," Ginny said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Go on."

"Well, this one is quite weird. In it, I woke up in my bed. I checked on Hermione and Aurora and saw that they weren't in the dormitory. Then I checked on Harry and Ron. They weren't there either. I went to the common room and saw that Hermione and Aurora were..." Ginny paused and looked at Aurora and Hermione.

"They were what, Ginevra?" Dumbledore asked. Ginny took a deep breath.

"They were about to murder Harry and Ron with daggers or knives or whatever." A collective gasp was heard around the room. Madam Pomfrey was still standing at the door. Ginny decided to continue. "I tried to scream, but before I could, someone grabbed me from behind. I got a look at his face, but it was blurred out for some reason. I got away then went to Harry and Ron, but...but...but I was too late. That was when I woke up. I got Neve up and we went to the common room. Those two were trying to kill Harry and Ron just like in my vision. We stopped them," Ginny said. Dumbledore nodded. Hermione and Aurora looked horrified, but it was nothing compared to what Ron and Harry looked like.

"Do you two recall any of this?" he asked, looking at Hermione and Aurora. They shook their heads slowly. "You two were being controlled."

"By who? No one was here to put them under the Imperius curse," Ron blurted out. Dumbledore nodded.

"That is true, Ronald. But, there are other ways of controlling a person without the use of an Unforgivable Curse. Madam Pomfrey, tell them what you have just told me," Dumbledore said. The six students turned to look at the woman. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Avarielle Zaviera was running a very high fever and talking. She was squeezing the sheets on the bed and her eyes were glowing red. She looked like she was fighting an internal battle. I couldn't tell what was wrong with her. It stopped immediately and then I came to see Professor Dumbledore here," she said.

"Ava was controlling us? How is that possible? She is under a spell. She cannot use her mental abilities," Aurora said.

"Ava was not controlling you, Aurora. It was her mind that was. Someone was using it against her will. Whoever put her in that state put her powerful mind to work on controlling you two. Has anything strange happened lately?"

"Besides them trying to kill us?" Harry asked sarcastically. Dumbledore nodded, overlooking his tone. "Well, the other day, Hermione went ballistic for no reason at all. She slapped me and she was talking, but we couldn't understand her," he said. Ron nodded. Hermione looked confused.

"Aurora did the same thing with Draco and I. We couldn't understand anything she was saying. She seemed pretty angry, though."

"I remember that. You two were..."

"No, they weren't," Ginny whispered. Everyone looked at her. She took a deep breath. "A while ago, Ava told me she had the power to control what a person sees. That means she..."

"...can cast illusions on us. She can make us see what she wants us to see. So, none of what Aurora and I saw was real?" Hermione asked, looking at Dumbledore. The old man nodded.

"Is there any way that we can prevent that from happening again?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded again.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"We can bind her mind," Dumbledore said. Madam Pomfrey and Hermione gasped.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"It is just that. You put a spell over her so that she cannot use her Telepathic powers. The problem with that is that sometimes it can become permanent. I don't think Ava will be happy when she comes out of that and discovers that she can no longer use her Telepathy," Hermione said. They all nodded.

"There is a way to get around that," Dumbledore said.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"We simply use a Telepath to do it," he said, looking at Aurora. Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"Me? I don't know how to bind anyone."

"You won't be doing it. Fionnula will, but you will watch. A different Telepath will be the one to revive her from the bind. That Telepath will e you," Dumbledore said. Aurora nodded. "We will do the binding tomorrow. You all may return to your house quietly."

* * *

Back in Voldemort's camp, Jada looked furious. 

"Damn that stupid redhead wench! Damn her straight to hell!" she yelled, slamming her fist down on the ground in front of where she sat on the floor. Nicola smirked.

"Language, Jada."

"Piss off, Nicola."

"That's Lady Feleti to you, bitch. Now, Tom, what are you going to do now? They'll probably put Avarielle in a bind," Nicola said, looking over at Voldemort. She hadn't realized that Giovanna had just walked in the room.

"Dumbledore is going to bind my baby's mind?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. Nicola turned her head to see Giovanna standing there, looking quite like a mass murderer.

"Yes," Voldemort stated simply. Giovanna stalked across the room to him.

"Why are they binding her, Tom?"

"We used her Telepathic powers against her friends and it went wrong because of that stupid Weasley girl," he said as calm as ever. Nicola looked amazed at his cool expression. Giovanna crossed her arms. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She released it slowly.

"You better pray that her powers are able to come back or I will personally use my bare hands to tear you apart, limb from limb," she said in a deadly tone. Then she walked out, her curly hair bouncing behind her. Nicola laughed to herself.

"Shut up, Nicola," Voldemort said. Nicola continued to laugh.

* * *

**_AN: I know that this chapter was a bit confusing. I confused myself while writing it. I'll try to have the next chapter out by the end of this week...or month..._**


	22. Chapter 21: Breathe

**The End**

**Chapter 21: Breathe**

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Neve, Ron, Hermione, and Aurora sat in the Gryffindor common room in total silence. None of them had been able to sleep and just decided to stay up for the rest of the night. 

"You know, we should be sleeping. We still have to get up for training," Ginny said subconsciously. She was just thinking out loud. Harry sighed.

"It's kind of hard. Ava's mind hasn't been bound yet. What if something happens while we're asleep?" Harry asked, looking down at Ginny. Ginny shifted under his arm and looked over at Ron.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm not too keen on the idea of Hermione standing over me with a knife," he said. Harry nodded. Hermione sighed. The clock struck three in the morning. Aurora and Neve stood up.

"Well, we are going to get dressed. See you on the pitch," Aurora said. The rest of them nodded.

* * *

Outside, Aiko and Ferris stood waiting. Aiko was tapping her foot as she watched the group walk sluggishly up to the pitch. Cye and Darien were sitting on the ground. When they all lined up, they sat and looked at Aiko expectantly. 

"Why do you six look like total shit?" Aiko asked, looking at Harry, Ginny, Aurora, Neve, Hermione, and Ron. Ron sighed deeply and shook his head. Ginny was the one who spoke up.

"Well, this might sound a bit strange, but, Aurora and Hermione were about to murder Ron and Harry. It is a long story," Ginny said. Aiko and Ferris looked at each other with questionable looks.

"Humor us," Ferris asked. Harry sighed.

"Ava was controlling Hermione and Aurora. Earlier, those two were seeing things that we weren't. Then, Ava tried to get them to kill us using her Telepathy mind-controlling powers," Harry said.

"Wow. That seems a little out of place. How was Ava controlling you while she is under that spell?" Aiko asked.

"The person who has Ava under that spell is obviously a Death Eater. While Ava is in their control, so are her powers of Telepathy. They can make her do anything they want. We're supposed to put a bind on her mind today. Fionnula is going to show Aurora how to do it," Ron said. Aiko nodded and looked at Aurora. Aurora looked as if she was about to pass out from sheer exhaustion. She immediately felt the girl's pain.

"Aurora, are you okay?" Cye asked. Aurora looked lazily at her.

"Yes. Just fine. I'm a little tired..." Aurora yawned. She was using Draco for support. Cye nodded and stood up, dusting herself off. Darien followed suit.

"Maybe, just this once, we could forego training. You six look as if you'll pass out on us at any moment. I admire you determination on getting out here in a timely fashion. Consider this a gift. You may go back to sleep until you need to get up for your classes," Darien said. The group brightened up considerably.

"Thanks, you guys. Tomorrow we'll be better rested. We promise," Harry said. Darien nodded. They all headed back to the school.

* * *

After their last class, Dueling and Defense Against the Dark Arts, Fionnula called Aurora to her office. Aurora looked back at Draco. 

"I will meet you at dinner," she said. Draco nodded and walked out of the room with the rest of the group. Aurora went up the stairs to Fionnula's office. Fionnula was looking through her bookcase. She ran her fingers over the spines of the books. She stopped on a thick orange book. At least it looked like it used to be old. Age had taken its toll on the book. It was more of a dusty brown. It read "SPELLS AND CURSES OF THE MIND."

"Have a seat, Aurora," Fionnula said. She sat behind her desk. Aurora sat across from her slowly. She was still staring at the book. Fionnula opened it. She flipped to a page. The title read "BINDINGS." She started reading it. Aurora craned her neck to try and see the words. "I trust you know why have called you in here." Aurora nodded.

"Yes, Professor Shamus," Aurora said. Fionnula looked at her smiled slightly. Aurora blinked. She'd never seen Fionnula smile before.

"You can still call me 'Fionnula,' Aurora. I don't particularly like being called 'Professor.' It makes me sound old. I'm surprised you even remembered I was married. Well, back on subject. You are here to learn how to un-bind Ava's mind. I will be doing the initial binding. The binding requires an immense amount of power. Ava is one of the strongest Telepaths in the world. In order to un-bind her mind, you need to be temporarily stronger than her," Fionnula said the last sentence slowly. Aurora's eye widened.

"I cannot do that. She is ten times stronger than I am. I can't possibly..." Aurora began. She stopped when Fionnula put her hand up.

"I am very well aware of your abilities, Aurora. I **_DID_** train you in the beginning, did I not? There is a way that you can become temporarily stronger than Ava," Fionnula said. Aurora narrowed her eyes. Somehow, she knew exactly what Fionnula was suggesting.

"I have to draw power from..."

"Exactly. You have to utilize your power of being Harry's opposite. Harry has basically the same amount of power as you. The problem is that he doesn't train hard enough to use it. I think he sees it as useless. All you need is to draw power from him. He will feel it, but it won't do any lasting damage to him," Fionnula replied. Aurora nodded.

"Well, now that we have gotten the basics out of the way, let's get the basics out of the way. When I bind Ava, I will be basically making her forget that she even has this power. She will realize what I am doing even if she is in that lifeless state. She can hear, feel, see, and smell everything going on around her. As you've probably already been told, she cannot react to anything."

"You will make her forget? How?"

"By entering her mind and drawing those specific memories away from her. It is rather simple. I will transfer these memories to you and you will be the one to put them back. The initial binding doesn't require much power. The reason you are the one to un-bind her is because you have the **_POTENTIAL _**to be more powerful than me. That power has just not been unlocked because you are holding back for some reason. No matter. We will release that soon enough. For now, you need to watch me." Fionnula took one last look at the book. She closed it as she stood and put it back in its place. "Follow me," she said. Aurora stood and nodded. Fionnula led her to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was removing a thing tube from Ava's throat.

"You are here to do the Binding, I presume?" she asked without looking at Fionnula.

"I am."

"If you do not mind me asking, what were you just doing?" Aurora asked. Madam Pomfrey turned and looked at her.

"I was feeding her. Because she cannot move, the only way to feed her is by a Muggle practice. You use a tube and put it down her throat. I just feed her by pouring a liquidated mixture of all the necessary things in order to keep her alive and from losing weight. When she comes out of that state, she will have a rather sore throat, but nothing that I cannot cure. Well, get on with it. If you need me, I will be in the front," Madam Pomfrey said. Fionnula nodded.

Aurora looked down at her friend. Ava's eyes were still a white-less black. She seemed to be just staring up at nothing. Aurora cringed when she thought of what Ava must be feeling at the moment. To be able to hear and see everything but not respond in any way would make Aurora go crazy. Fionnula walked up beside Ava.

"Watch me, Aurora. Watch very closely." Fionnula placed her hand on Ava's forehead. She closed her eyes. Aurora blinked as Ava closed her eyes also. "_Leghi la mente,_" Fionnula whispered. A yellow light shone beneath Fionnula's hand. Suddenly, it was over as soon as it started. Fionnula opened her eyes and removed her hand. Ava's eyes popped back open.

"It is that simple?" Aurora asked. Fionnula nodded slowly, still looking down at Ava. She turned to face Aurora.

"I forgot to mention something. Reviving her memories will be painful."

"How painful?" Aurora asked, narrowing her eyes. Fionnula smirked.

"Let's just say that you, Harry, and Ava will be very, very unpleasant after you undo the binding. Instead of saying 'leghi,' you will say 'sciolga.' Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. You may go to find your friends now," Fionnula said. Aurora nodded. She took one last look at Ava, then headed out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Jada opened her eyes. Steam was practically coming out of her ears. She growled something illegible. Nicola and Bellatrix smirked. Jada shot them evil looks, then turned to glare at Voldemort. Voldemort felt her eyes on him and raised his head to look at her. 

"What is it, Jada?" he asked, sighing. Jada stood up from her seat.

"They've binded her. I can no longer use her Telepathy against them. What do you plan to do now?" Jada asked. Nicola stopped filing her nails and looked over at Voldemort.

"Yes. I would just love to hear your next plan of action, tom. This ought to be interesting," she said happily. Voldemort looked at her evilly. Then, an idea came to mind. He looked around the floor for one of the serpents who resided in his house.

"_Nagini or Nyoka. Come to me_," he said in Parseltongue. Nicola frowned. Unfortunately, she had not gained this gift like her sister. Giovanna was sitting across the room, looking very tired and sullen. Nyoka was curled up around her feet. The giant serpent looked up at her name. It slithered over to Voldemort. Nagini met Nyoka there. "_I did not expect both of you to come. No matter. The more the merrier_," he said. The snakes nodded. Giovanna stood up and walked over to Voldemort's chair.

"_What are you planning to do, Tom_?" she asked. Voldemort realized that she didn't want everyone else to know what this exchange was about. He smirked wickedly.

"_I cannot keep having that Weasley brat interfere with my plans. So, she must be **TAKEN** out._"

"_You're going to kill her_?"

"_Yes._"

"_Tom, that's just cruel. Why do you need to kill her? Can't you just maim her_?" Giovanna asked. Voldemort looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head.

"_No_," he said simply. Giovanna crossed her arms. Voldemort smiled wryly. He looked down at Nyoka. "_Nyoka, go and find the Weasley. Kill her_," Voldemort said. Nyoka nodded its head and began to slink out. Giovanna glared after it.

"_I'm going with Nyoka. She needs to get there somehow within the next few days_," Giovanna said. Voldemort nodded. He knew very well what Giovanna was going to do. It was the exact reason he did not change his mind. Giovanna planned on twisting Nyoka's orders.

"_Have fun_," he said. Giovanna glared at him. She started to walk out. When she got to the door, she looked back at Voldemort. His snakelike eyes just stared at her sternly. She could read his every look, but this one was foreign to her. She turned her gaze on Chaylse and Nicola.

"You two come with me," she said. Nicola stood up. Chaylse looked over at Consuelo. He nodded and Chaylse stood. She followed Giovanna and Nicola out.

* * *

Three days later, the group sat outside. Harry and Draco were going at it yet again. Neither would ever admit it, but they really liked sparring with each other and they both held a great respect for the other in terms of their ability. Ginny and Aurora watched them. 

"They never get tired of blasting each other senseless., do they?" Aurora asked, sighing. Ginny shook her head. Her head was buried in a book. She was studying for a test in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had become next to impossible to impress with the answers to the essay questions on her almost impractical tests. She felt a presence coming closer to them. One she'd only felt once at the beginning of the school year. She looked over in the direction of the lake.

Neve and Tommy plopped down next to them. Neve was eating a piece of apple pie. Tommy was eating a petit cake.

"What's going on?" she asked. Aurora nodded towards Harry and Draco. Neve immediately understood. Draco looked over at Tommy and got a splendid idea.

"Hey, Zaviera! Why don't you come and join me? Potter's not proving to be a **_REAL_** challenge anyway," Draco said. Harry glared at Draco. Draco looked at him and winked slowly. Harry immediately understood and backed down.

"I'm starting to get a little tired. I don't know where Malfoy gets all this bloody power," Harry said, lowering his wand. Draco nodded happily. Tommy looked at Neve. She nodded.

"Go show that prick what you're made of, Tommy," she said, kissing his cheek. Aurora glowered at her sister. Neve just smiled innocently.

"Draco is **_NOT_** a prick, Neveah," she said.

"Yeah, whatever," Neve said, taking another piece of her pie. Aurora continued to frown at her, then turned her attention to Harry. He was sauntering happily over to The group. Tommy cleaned his hands and stood up. He pulled his wand and walked over to face Draco.

"Somehow, I think this fight is going to turn sour and it is going to do it pretty fast," Aurora said, watching worriedly. Harry shook his head.

"It is plain to see that they both can't stand each other."

"How do you know?" Neve asked. Harry shrugged.

"Look at their faces. Draco and I used to look at each other exactly like that. That was before sixth year, though. Now, we look at each other with a certain amount of mutual respect. I guess you could call it friendship in a weird sort of way," Harry said, relaxing next to Ginny. She was still staring toward the lake. "Something wrong, Gin?"

"I just feel a powerful presence approaching us."

"I'm sure it is probably just a teacher or someone," Harry said. Ginny nodded in agreement and went back to studying.

Draco and Tommy stared at each other malevolently.

"Ready?" Tommy asked. Draco nodded and got on his guard. Before a curse could be muttered, a voice was heard across the lawn.

"What exactly do you think you are doing, Tomás?" the voice said. Tommy flinched when he realized whose voice it was. He turned around and saw his mother standing there. She was carrying a large bag and she did not look happy. She stalked up to her son. "Well? Explain yourself," she said. Tommy lowered his head.

"I was just about to duel," he said quietly. Draco was snickering to himself quietly. Giovanna shot him a devilish look. Draco pretended to be coughing.

"I think not. Shouldn't you be studying or something?" she asked. Tommy nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore sent me an owl about your twin. I came to see her. I'll only be here for today. I'm glad I came, too; to catch you about to duel outside of class. You both should be ashamed of yourselves. Come along, Tomás," Giovanna said. Tommy nodded and followed his mother inside the school. Neve got up and went with them. The others watched him go.

"Wow. She's pretty strict," Aurora said. They all nodded in agreement. Draco walked over to them, looking disappointed.

"Damn it! I really wanted to light his sorry arse on fire," he said. Aurora kicked him in the shins.

"Oh, do shut up, Draco," she said. She looked back off in the direction that Giovanna, Tommy, and Neve had walked off into.

"The funny thing about it is that Tommy doesn't resemble his mother at all," Ginny said. Harry nodded.

"Not one little bit. He does have a rather familiar face, though. Just can't place where I've seen it before," Harry said. Aurora almost said something, but stopped herself.

* * *

Inside the hospital wing, Giovanna looked down at her daughter. She seemed to be at rest. She touched her forehead. Ava's skin was cold as ice. 

"This is all my fault," Giovanna whispered, barely audible. Tommy said nothing. "I'm so sorry, Avarielle. I hope you can forgive me," Giovanna continued. She stood up straight and looked at her son. "I'll be leaving tomorrow. If there is anything you need, send an owl here." She gave Tommy a small piece of parchment. Tommy nodded. Giovanna kissed her daughter's forehead, then kissed Tommy's cheek.

They walked outside the wing and saw Neve standing there.

"Hello. You must be Neveah. Tomás has told me so much about you," Giovanna said to Neve. Neve smiled.

"I hope they were all good things," she said, laughing.

"Yes, they were. You're prettier in person. The picture that Tommy gave me doesn't do you any justice whatsoever," Giovanna said. Neve blushed a little and looked at Tommy. He was looking off into space. Giovanna looked at her pocket watch. "Well, I've got to be going. Tomás, I will see you later," she said. With that, she was off.

"Your mother is nice," Neve said. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I should be happy that she likes you," Tommy said. Neve looked at him with high regard.

"She thinks I am beeau-tee-ful," she said happily. Tommy rolled his eyes.

* * *

When Giovanna got outside of the school, she looked around. Making sure that no one was watching she opened the large bag she was carrying. Nyoka slithered out and looked up at her mistress. 

"_Remember what I told you, Nyoka. Do not disappoint me_," Giovanna said. Nyoka nodded its head and slithered off to find her prey.

* * *

Later that day, Tommy sat, looking down at Ava. Sighing, he got up. Neve sat next to him, dozing. She stirred as he stood. Tommy looked down at her, and then towards Ava. He grabbed her by the shoulders. He no longer cared what his father thought or ordered him to do. He could not watch his sister suffer any longer. He could only imagine what she was thinking or feeling at the moment. 

"Ava, breathe," he said quietly. Ava did not flinch. He shook her hard. "Ava, breathe," he said a little louder. Ava still did not move. Neve's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Tommy. He was shaking his sister.

"Tommy, what the hell are you doing?" she asked, standing up. Tommy did not seem to hear her. He continued shaking Ava. Neve started to look worried.

"Ava, breathe!" he yelled. Ava still did not respond. Neve looked at Ava. He noticed her eyes were starting to change color. The deep black they once were was now a dark gray. "Ava, fight it! Breathe! Damn it, breathe!" Tommy continued to shake her and yell. Neve watched Ava. Her right hand flinched. Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain.

"Mr. Zaviera! Release her at once! She can't hear you!" she yelled at Tommy. She started to reach for him, but Neve stopped her.

"No. Wait a minute. I think he's actually getting through to her."

"Ava, fight it! You are stronger than this! Fight it!" Tommy continued yelling. The color of Ava's eyes was now a lighter shade of gray. Her hand flinched again. Tommy smiled a little, noticing it for the first time. Ava blinked.

"She blinked!" Neve said. Madam Pomfrey just watched in awe.

"Ava, breathe! Come on! Breathe!" he yelled. The color of Ava's eyes was now solid white. Suddenly, she began coughing violently. She closed her eyes. Blood started to come up with each cough. Tommy did not stop holding her. Ava continued to cough.

"I don't believe it," Madam Pomfrey whispered. Ava stopped coughing. She leaned against her brother for support. Tommy hugged her tightly, determined not to let her go.

"Ava?" he asked. Ava just seemed to be in her own little world. She was just staring at the bed. Neve kneeled down to look at her.

"Ava?" Neve said. Ava's eyes moved to her. She blinked.

"Neve..." she said, her voice scratchy. Neve smiled. Tommy let out a breath he had been holding. A tear ran down his right cheek. Ava coughed again, more blood coming up.

"How do you feel?" Neve asked. Ava sighed heavily, then realized that that was a very painful thing to do.

"My throat hurts. Why am I coughing up blood?" she asked.

"When you started breathing, you started coughing. In order to feed you, I had to use a tube. I couldn't let you go without eating. You would've gotten malnutrition. So, the tube was the only way. It probably scratched up your throat," Madam Pomfrey said in an almost trance-like state. Ava finally acknowledged her brother.

"Can we be alone for a moment?" Ava asked. Neve and Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"I will be back. I'm going to get the others," Neve said. Madam Pomfrey went off to find Dumbledore. Ava did not move, but just held her brother.

"Merci (Thank you)," Ava whispered almost indistinctly. Tommy's eyes widened. "Je sais que vous n'avez aucun choix dans que vous faites (I know you have no choice in what you are doing)," she said. Tommy squeezed his eyes shut.

"Je ne mérite rien de vous, Ava. C'est ma faute que vous étiez dans cette position. Comment êtes-vous revenus ? Dumbledore a dit que la seule voie pour vous pour revenir consiste en ce si la personne qui vous a mis sous cela l'a cassé (I don't deserve anything from you, Ava. It is my fault that you were in that position. How did you come back? Dumbledore said the only way for you to come back is if the person who put you under the spell broke it)."

"Je l'ai entendu. Je ne comprends pas comment il est arrivé, cependant Je pourrais entendre tout, mais il était normalement emmitouflé les sons. Quand je vous ai entendus m'appelant, au début, vous avez semblé très loin. Dans mon esprit, il a ressemblé je grimpais une montagne. Alors vous avez dit que j'étais plus fort que j'agissais. Cela m'a aidé beaucoup. Maintenant, ici je suis (I heard that. I don't understand how it happened, though. I could hear everything, but it was normally a muffled sounding thing. When I heard you calling me, at first, you sounded very far away. In my mind, it was like I was climbing a mountain. Then you said that I was stronger than what I doing. That helped me a lot. Now, here I am)," Ava said. Tommy nodded.

* * *

Outside, Neve almost slipped and fell as she came to a stop. Aurora looked at her with a questioning look. 

"What is your problem?" Draco asked. Neve glared at him, then smiled.

"Ava's awake. Tommy broke the spell," she panted. Everyone just stared at her for a moment. Ginny was the first to respond.

"Seriously?"

"How did he do that?" Harry asked. Neve shrugged.

"He just started shaking her all violently and stuff. He yelled at her to breathe. Eventually, she did. Now, she's awake," Neve said. "Come see her," she said giddily. Everyone stood. Ginny felt something sting her ankle as she stood.

"Ow!" she yelled in pain. Harry looked at her. Ginny was examining her ankle.

"What's wrong?"

"It feels like something just bit me," Ginny said. Her sock was torn and two bite marks were there. Harry looked off into the grass and saw nothing. Ginny sighed. "I'm sure it was just an ant or something. Let's go," Ginny said. Harry nodded vaguely.

* * *

When they reached the hospital wing, Ava was sitting back in her bed, talking to Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione, Tommy, Rina, Lina, Neville, and Luna were already there. Ava finished just as the others entered. He smiled at the group. 

"Well, your friends are here, Miss Zaviera. I will leave you all alone. Do not stay too long, though. Avarielle needs her rest." Dumbledore led Madam Pomfrey out. The woman left begrudgingly. All the questions came at once for Ava.

"What did it feel like?" Rina asked. Ava shook her head.

"In general, it felt terrible. I wanted to go crazy because I couldn't communicate with anyone. I heard you all, but it was a little muffled. I could see, but it was sort of blurry and I could feel you all touch me," Ava said.

"Did you feel them using your mind?"

"Yes, and I knew what I was doing. I felt terrible and I wanted to cry, but I couldn't." After answering countless questions, Ron pulled out Harry's camera.

"I think this calls for a picture," he said. Madam Pomfrey walked back over to them.

"All right. All of you, out now," she said.

"Just a moment. Could you take a picture of all of us together?" Ron asked. Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, then agreed. She took the camera from Ron. They all gathered around Ava's bed.

"Ready? Say cheese," she said.

"_**CHEESE**_!" they all yelled. Madam Pomfrey snapped the picture. Little did they know that this was the last time they would all be seen together in one piece...

* * *

As Ginny and Harry walked out, Ginny's vision began blurring. She stopped walking. Harry looked at her. 

"Ginny?"

"I feel sick, Harry. My head hurts. I feel weak." Ginny passed out cold on the ground.

"Oh no. **_MADAM POMFREY_**!" Harry yelled.


	23. Chapter 22: Captured

**The End**

**Chapter 22: Captured**

* * *

Nyoka slithered up to Giovanna at the train station in Hogsmeade. Giovanna looked down at the snake and smiled. 

"_I trust that you obeyed **MY**_ _orders instead of Tom's_?" she asked. Nyoka nodded slowly. Giovanna put her bag down and Nyoka slunk into it just as the train pulled up. Putting the bag around her shoulder, Giovanna looked at her sister. Nicola smiled.

"You disobeyed Tom, didn't you?" she said slyly. Giovanna smirked.

"You read me like a book, Nic. Of course I did. I see no point in unnecessary bloodshed. Having Chaylse kill that professor during Christmas was unnecessary. I know I wouldn't want someone killing my daughter, so I spared the Weasley girl. Tom's just going have to put up a stronger barrier," Giovanna said. Nicola just crossed her arms. "Don't look at me like that, Nic. Unlike Tom, I am not heartless and cruel. I might be evil in my own ways, but I am no where near his or your level," She concluded as the train slowed. Nicola nodded, uncrossing her arms.

"I am not as evil as Tom, Vanna. I resent you putting me on that level," she said quietly. Giovanna turned her head at her sister.

"You are quite right, Nicola. I think you will do something rather heroic in the coming months. In fact, I think you will do something quite out of character for you. Come on. I am eager to go back, believe it or not," Giovanna said. She looked around and observed that Chaylse was not with them. "Where is that Tremaine girl?"

"Oh, Consuelo contacted us while you were at the school. He wanted Chaylse to stay behind and be our little spy. Something is supposed to happen within the next couple of days. I don't know what, though," Nicola said as if she had not a care in the world. Giovanna just stared at her. Nicola felt her eyes and turned her head. "Besides the fact that you are in **_SO_** much trouble with Tom, is everything all right, Vanna?"

"I have a bad feeling about this, Nic. Come on." Giovanna stepped on the train.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey, what's wrong with her?" Ron asked. Harry was pacing up and down room. Ginny was lying on the bed. Her eyes were closed and she looked deathly ill. 

"What happened before she came here?" Madam Pomfrey asked, touching Ginny's forehead. "She's running a fever."

"We just came in here. I wasn't with Ginny before we came to see Ava," Ron said. Harry seemed to be in his own little world. He was mumbling a few choice words underneath his breath. "Harry?" Ron called. Harry ignored him. "Harry!" he yelled. Harry's head snapped in his direction.

"Yes?"

"What happened? Did Ginny say anything before she fell ill?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and walked up beside her bed.

"She said she felt sick and her head hurt. That's all," Harry said. Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"Did anything unusual happen before you came to the hospital wing? Maybe she ate something?"

"Oh. She said she felt something bite her while we were coming inside. We didn't see what, though. She said it was her ankle," Harry said. Madam Pomfrey nodded. She looked at Ginny's feet. Only one foot had a tear in the sock. Madam Pomfrey removed the shoe and sock. On the back of her ankle, red mark was there. Two teeth marks were there. Madam Pomfrey examined it closely. With tweezers, she pulled a small fang out of one of the marks. She inspected the fang intently.

"Something definitely bit her. By the looks of it, I would say it was a snake. A rather large snake. Are you sure you didn't see anything?" She asked, looking back at Harry.

"Harry, you can talk to snakes. You didn't hear anything?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. Ron sighed sadly. "Will she be all right?" he asked, looking back down at his sister.

"The snake really only pierced her skin just enough to put poison in her bloodstream. If it had bitten deeper, she would've been subject to a deadly amount of poison. Why it didn't go for the kill, I will never know," Madam Pomfrey said, pouring some disinfectant potion on the wound.

"It was a warning,"a voice said quietly from behind them. They turned and looked to see Ava. She was looking at them withnarrow eyes.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Someone wanted to warn you. A long time ago, before two wizards would duel, one would send some kind of message as a warning. It was to let their enemy know that they wanted a duel. That practice died out after awhile and they just started walking up to their adversary and challenging them. Why someone would use this method to warn us, I cannot answer that question. Was there something left from the snake?" Ava asked. Madam Pomfrey nodded and handed her the tweezers with the fang between them. Ava examined it. She was thoroughly surprised when she noticed whose fang it was, but her face did not portray that emotion.

"Well, will she wake up?" Harry asked.

"She will once the poison is run out of her system. Her immune system should fight it. She'll be good as new in about two to three days. Miss Zaviera is right. This was only a warning," Madam Pomfrey said, placing a cold towel over Ginny's forehead.

"A warning for what and from whom?" Hermione asked. Harry looked out of the window.

"I think I know," he mumbled.

* * *

Giovanna walked in the Riddle house at a brisk speed. Jada was waiting for her and looked extremely pissed. Giovanna glared at her then continued her walk to Voldemort. 

"It is done," she said, placing the bag on the ground. Nyoka slithered out and curled up around Giovanna's feet. Voldemort raised his head at her. Giovanna stared down at him.

"You changed my orders, didn't you?" he asked. Giovanna smirked.

"I had to. Enough blood will be spilt soon enough, Tom. Now is not the time, though."

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Voldemort stood up. This move, to the outsider, might have seemed very impressive, considering his height to hers. Giovanna did not flinch as he advanced on her. Nicola entered the room. She saw Voldemort coming up to Giovanna.

"What is going on?" she asked. No one answered. Consuelo, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Jada just watched. Voldemort stared down at Giovanna. Nicola walked over and stepped between the two. "You will not harm her, Tom," Nicola said. Voldemort turned his gaze to the redhead. Nicola pulled her wand and pointed it at him. "You will not harm her, Tom," she repeated with force. Voldemort merely pushed her to the side. Nicola turned quickly. Before she could mutter the words, Giovanna spoke.

"Stay out of this, Nicola. What I did was wrong and right at the same time. If he chooses to punish me, I will take the punishment," she said, her voice docile and even. Her eyes never moved from Voldemort. Nicola lowered her wand, staring with wide eyes at her sister.

"What?"

"I dislike repeating myself, Nicola," Giovanna said. The truth was, she could not bring herself to repeat the words she had just spoken. Nicola nodded and stepped back. Voldemort reached out for Giovanna and grabbed her by the hair. Giovanna winced in pain.

"All of you, leave this house," Voldemort said calmly.

"But..." Jada began.

"Did I stutter?" Voldemort said. It took less than five seconds to clear the room. Giovanna got one last look at her sister. Somehow, she knew this would be the last time she ever saw her. Once Voldemort heard the door close, he looked down at the woman he held in his iron grasp. He walked to the center of the room, dragging a struggling Giovanna. He released her. Giovanna fell to the floor and looked up at Voldemort.

"What are you going to do? Cut my hand off?" she asked, smirking. Voldemort ignored her and continued staring down at her. Giovanna ran a hand through her hair. "Well, I see no sense in prolonging the inevitable," she said. Voldemort ignored her again and walked over to her bag. He rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. He smirked to himself and walked over to Giovanna. He held a picture of their children in his hand.

"Take a good look, Giovanna. This will be the last time you will ever see them," he said evilly. Giovanna snatched the picture out of his hands. Tommy was smiling and waving. Ava was smirking and rolling her eyes. Giovanna let a tear run down her face. Voldemort took the picture back from her and tossed it to the side. Giovanna looked up at him.

"I hate you," she whispered. Voldemort made no outward expression to her words, but somewhere inside him, he felt that maybe she truly did mean it. Giovanna looked back down at the ground. Voldemort frowned and held his hand up.

'**_RAISHI_**,' he thought. The bright light was emitted. Giovanna looked up and realized what he was going to do. She looked into the light.

* * *

Outside the house, Nicola heard her sister scream. She squeezed her fists together in anger. She heard Jada laugh. Rounding on the witch, Nicola held her wand to her throat and pushed. 

"Do you think this is fucking funny?" she asked. Jada swallowed hard and shook her head. Nicola smirked. "Didn't think so." Nicola released her. She looked back toward the house. The screaming had stopped. Nicola decided that she couldn't wait any longer. She ran inside.

* * *

Voldemort was standing over Giovanna. Giovanna was panting and looking at the floor. Voldemort looked in Nicola's direction. Nicola growled something illegible and ran to her sister. 

"Vanna?" she asked. Giovanna raised her head. She turned to the sound of Nicola's voice. She opened her eyes. Nicola gasped. "Vanna, your eyes..." she whispered. Giovanna turned her head down. Her eyes were now devoid of any color. Nicola frowned and turned to Voldemort. "You rotten bastard! You've blinded her!" Nicola yelled. Voldemort stared at her. He then turned away from them.

"Take her to the bedroom, Nicola," Voldemort said. Nicola nodded and helped her sister up. Voldemort sat down heavily in his armchair. He stared into the fire. For the first time, he truly felt miserable and it had nothing to do with power.

* * *

Harry grabbed his forehead. He was sitting at the table in the Great Hall during dinner. Hermione noticed his distress. 

"What's wrong, Harry? Are you okay?" she asked, drinking pumpkin juice. Harry rubbed his scar. It was a very different feeling from what he normally felt whenever it hurt. His face contorted as he tried to decipher it.

"It's Voldemort," he said. Everyone at the table looked up.

"Voldemort?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food. "Is he angry?" Harry shook his head.

"No."

"Is he happy?" Neville asked. Harry shook his head again.

"No."

"Then what the bloody hell is it already? I highly doubt he could be sad," Draco said. Aurora rolled her eyes. Then, she felt exactly what Harry felt. Her eyes widened. Draco noticed her stillness. "What's wrong with you now?"

"He is..." Aurora began.

"...sad." Harry finished. Everything everyone was holding dropped to the table. That included forks, rolls, napkin, glasses, etc. They all stared at either Harry or Aurora with disbelieving eyes.

"Sad? How can that vicious, arrogant, evil, unfeeling beast be **_SAD_**? He shouldn't have that luxury," Neve said spitefully.

"Apparently, he just did something that he came to regret immediately afterward," Aurora said, closing her eyes. "He cursed someone that he actually cared for," she said. Tommy frowned.

"Someone he cared for?" Tommy asked. "Why would he hurt someone he cared for?" he asked. They all shrugged.

"That person did something very naughty," Aurora said. "They disobeyed one of his orders." She whispered.

"I'm still not understanding why he would hurt someone he cared for. Better yet, who does he care for? I didn't know he had anyone to care for," Hermione said. Aurora opened her eyes and shrugged.

"Neither did I. Maybe he does not play favorites. Although he cares for this person, they still needed to be punished. Maybe the snake that bit Ginny was supposed to kill her. That person must be a Parselmouth also and changed the orders," Aurora said. Harry shook his head.

"Nagini only obeys Voldemort. Besides Ava and me, he's the only other Parselmouth known."

"Then it was another snake," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Nagini's an unnaturally strong snake, though. Is there another like it?" Harry asked. Tommy looked down at his plate. He couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

Chaylse sat in the room she was staying in. The fire roared and Consuelo's face appeared. She got up and kneeled in front of the fire. 

"Chaylse?" Consuelo asked. Chaylse nodded.

"Yes?"

"We need a little leverage. Tomorrow, I want you to go to the school and get one of the brats to come here, preferably that Assante child. The older one named Aurora. Come here immediately afterward. Is that understood?" Consuelo asked. Chaylse nodded. "Do not fail us, Chaylse. The consequences will be great. We will not tolerate failure at this point," With that, Consuelo's face disappeared.

* * *

"I love Saturdays," Draco said. Aurora looked over at him. 

"Why is that, Draco?" she asked. He sat up from his spread eagle position.

"No school, no training, no nothing. That's the only reason I love Saturdays," he said happily. Aurora raised an eyebrow and went back to reading her book. Neve, Tommy, and Harry walked up to them.

"Wanna fight, Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco immediately stood up.

"Do you really have to ask, Potter?" he said. Harry shook his head. Neve and Aurora rolled their eyes.

"Here we go again," Neve mumbled. Both Tommy and Neve sat down next to Aurora. She craned her neck to see what Aurora was reading. Aurora sighed.

"Why do not you just ask me what I am reading, Neve? Would not that make more sense?"

"Why don't you use contractions? You still haven't mastered that art of the English language, have you?" Neve teased. Aurora looked over at her sister.

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Neve," she said. Neve laughed to herself and turned to concentrate on Harry and Draco.

"I don't have to.That is Tommy's..." Neve stopped abruptly when she saw the look on her sister's face. Tommy looked away from them. She cleared her throat roughly and looked back at the two boys. "I see you've mastered all the negative sayings, though. Good job, Aurora. You're almost on my level."

A figure dressed in all white walked up to them. Tommy squinted when he noticed the sun being blacked out by a shadow. He turned and saw the white figure. The person grabbed him violently and pulled him to his feet.. Aurora and Neve stood quickly and pulled their wands. They turned and saw Chaylse Tremaine holding Tommy with a sharp object next to his throat. Harry and Draco stopped blasting each other and pointed their wands..

"I would suggest that you do not draw attention to yourselves. At this distance, it would be mighty hard for me to miss his neck. Drop your wands now. Potter, don't try any Soliopathy or I will slit his throat. It is a very messy procedure and I have no desire to soil my cloak," Chaylse said. They all obeyed her, except Harry. He held his wand at Chaylse steadily. "A bold one you are, Potter. Very bold indeed."

"What do you want?" Harry asked. Chaylse looked at Aurora.

"Her," she said. Aurora looked behind her, andthen back at Chaylse.

"Me? For what?"

"Potter? What's going on out... Who are you?"a stern voice said from behind them. Neve and Aurora turned to see Professor McGonagall standing there. She slowly reached for her wand. Tommy flinched as he felt the dagger puncture his throat lightly. This was **_DEFINITELY_** not happening.

"That is undeniably not the best idea, Professor McGonagall," Chaylse said calmly. Lina and Rina came up behind Professor McGonagall. They both paused as they realized who the girl was.

"Chaylse?" they asked in unison. Chaylse looked slightly past Professor McGonagall with one eye. It had become a strange skill she had gained from her training with Consuelo; the ability to see two things at once using her eyes.

'_It's those girls again. Who are they? Why do they look so much like me_?' Chaylse thought.

"Harry, lower your wand," Rina said. Harry didn't take his eyes off of Chaylse, but Neve could see the confusion in his expression. He couldn't tell who had asked the question.

"Have you gone mad, Rina or Lina? Do you see what she is about to do to Tommy?" he asked.

"She's our fucking..."

"Miss Tremaine!" Professor McGonagall yelled. Chaylse's face betrayed her for a moment. Her grip faltered on Tommy for a moment, but only for a moment.

'_My surname_...' Chaylse thought slowly.

"...sister." Lina finished her sister's sentence. Harry looked quizzically at Chaylse. Now that he thought about it, Chaylse did resemble the Tremaine sisters. She had the same eyes and the same dark brown hair.

"Chaylse? That's your name, huh?" Tommy asked. Chaylse snapped out of stupor and listened to Tommy.

"What is it?" she asked harshly. She was starting to grow weary of this situation.

"Why don't you take me instead?" Tommy asked. Everyone looked extremely dumbfounded for a moment, including Chaylse. She knew who the boy was, but she was not going to give him away. Instead, she tightened her arm around Tommy's neck, making him cough.

"This is not negotiable. The Assante girl will come with me or I will be compelled to kill you and take her by force. What's it going to be?" Chaylse asked, looking at Aurora. Aurora looked into Tommy's eyes and frowned.

'_You owe me for this_,' she sent to him. Tommy's eyes widened.

"Aurora, no!" he managed to squawk awkwardly. He struggled in Chaylse's iron hold. The girl was quite strong for someone of her size. Aurora shook her head.

"If I must go, then I will go."

"Oh no you will not," Draco said, stepping in front of her. Professor McGonagall was starting to get a bit edgy. She reached for her wand while no one was looking. She pointed it at Chaylse. Chaylse noticed it a second too late.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Professor McGonagall yelled. Tommy felt Chaylse release him. Professor McGonagall had missed him by a mere centimeter. They all blinked and noticed that the Chaylse they were all looking at was now a mirage. The real Chaylse was now behind Aurora. Before Aurora could turn, Chaylse grabbed her from behind. She smirked. Aurora now had Chaylse's wand lodged in her throat. Tommy instantly recognized what she did.

"_Dormez_," Chaylse mumbled. Aurora went limp in her arms, in a deep sleep.

"The Toshi Technique..." he whispered, now aiming his wand at her. Chaylse looked angrily at Professor McGonagall.

"You better be glad that I know that technique, professor. If not, I would be very pissed with you. Now that I have Miss Assante, I think I will be going." Chaylse reached for a pin in her head. While holding the pin in her mouth, she mumbled the spell and the two ladies disappeared. Harry finally lowered his wand and rubbed his arm.

"Damn it," he whispered to himself. Professor McGonagall turned on her heel, obviously miffed. She started to walk away. Draco noticed this.

"Hey! Where are you going? Aren't you going to go after her?" he asked, looking ready to pounce on the professor. Professor McGonagall stopped in dead in her tracks and rounded on Draco. He took a step back, afraid of what the angry professor might do.

"If I **_KNEW_** where that Tremaine child was taking her, don't you think I would have followed them, Mr. Malfoy? You have a brain, as you are Head Boy. I suggest you use it. I will be alerting the headmaster of this and we will see what we can do. Her grandfather is the Minister of Magic for Italy. I'm sure we will find where she is in no time at all. Get back to whatever you were doing and speak of this to no one outside of your group." Professor McGonagall said. She turned around and continued up the stairs.

Once she was gone, Draco turned on the twins. They both looked extremely sad. This made no difference to Draco and Harry, though. Neve and Tommy watched as both closed in on them.

"You two have some serious explaining to do..." Draco and Harry said together.


	24. Chapter 23: The Power of One's Mind

**The End**

**Chapter 23: The Power of One's Mind**

* * *

Harry and Draco were still staring at the twins. They stared right back at them with no emotion in their eyes. 

"We're waiting," Draco said. Rina looked at her sister.

"For what? We weren't about to let you blast a whole through our sister," Lina said. Rina nodded. Harry crossed his arms.

"She was going to kill Tommy or Aurora. You guys just let her take Aurora!" Harry said. Rina frowned.

"What were we supposed to do? I'd **_LOVE_** to see you try and shoot your own flesh and blood. No matter how evil she has become, she is still our sister and we're not going to be responsible for hurting her," she said.

"I don't think she would've hesitated if it was one of you she was holding," Tommy said under his breath. It was loud enough for everyone to hear. Tommy looked up when he noticed the silence that hung in the air. They were all looking at him with wide eyes. Lina stalked over to him and slapped him.

"You'll never be in that position, Tommy. So just stay out of it." She turned and walked off with Rina following her. Tommy rubbed his face. She hit pretty hard. He watched the twins walk away.

'_I'm already in that position more than you know_,' he thought.

* * *

The next morning, Draco sat in the Great Hall with a sullen look on his face. Harry sighed. He couldn't believe that someone had walked right up to Hogwarts and abducted Aurora, just like that. With almost no resistance. But, she had Tommy at wand-point, then Aurora's life was put in danger. That was when Hermione ran up to the table, waving the Daily Prophet in her hand like mad. 

"Look at this!" she yelled, slapping the paper down on the table in front of Harry and Draco. Draco's eyes widened. He picked up, reading the headline over and over again.

"What does it say, Draco?" Neve asked. She looked as if she'd been up all night. Draco's mouth just hung open. "**_DRACO_**!" she yelled. Draco blinked and looked at her. "Well?" she asked. Draco sat the paper down for all to see.

_**5 Assante Family Members Go Missing Yesterday**_

_**The Italian and British Ministries in Utter Hysteria**_

_Yesterday, Giuliana Assante, wife of Alfonso Assante, head of the Department of International Affairs at the Ministry of Magic, was reported missing around midday. The last person to see her was her youngest son, Santino, age 2 and his caretaker._

_Only two hours later was it reported that Jolie Tucci, 23, eldest daughter of Giuliana and Alfonso Assante, was abducted from her villa in Palermo. Her husband, famed writer Luigi Tucci, reported his wife missing. Foul play was suspected, as her home was in utter disarray._

_Around the same time as Mrs. Tucci's abduction, her elder brother, Gianni Assante, 25, was abducted from his home in Palermo as well._

_Aurora Assante, 17, was abducted from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yesterday afternoon. Professor Minerva McGonagall was powerless to stop the abduction, as the kidnapper had another student at wand-point. The kidnapper's identity is known, but it is not to be revealed._

_Lastly, the youngest son, Santino Assante, 2, was reported missing by his grandmother, Meloni headmistress Vittoria Assante, when she went to retrieve him from his caretaker's home. His caretaker, Aurelia Marceline, was found dead. It appeared as though she was trying to protect the child from his kidnapper._

_There have been no suspects apprehended in all of the kidnappings. Neveah Assante is still safely at Hogwarts. Donatello and Benicio Assante are still at Meloni. They are being put under heavy guard in light of all the kidnappings._

Neve just stared with disbelieving. What she was reading could not be true. It was not possible that more than half of her family had gone missing all at once. Her friends were talking amongst themselves, but it all sounded faint and fizzled to Neve. She just kept reading the article over and over. Even her baby brother was gone.

"Neve?" Lina asked slowly. Neve did not look up from the paper.

"Neve?" Rina said a little more forcefully. There was still no response from Neve.

"**_NEVE_**!" Draco hit her in the arm. This got a response. Neve slugged him in the jaw and stalked off.

"Well, I think that I got her attention," Hermione said under her breath. Harry heard her and nodded. "I wonder where she's going."

"Probably to let off some steam," Ron said.

* * *

Aurora shifted, feeling a funny heat on her face. With her ear against the floor, she heard something moving slowly past her. Heat from something was toasting her face. Taking a deep breath, Aurora opened her eyes. What she saw almost made her scream. 

Aurora was sitting in front of a fireplace. The fire was crackling smoothly and everything looked normal. That was the least of Aurora's troubles, though. The problem was she was surrounded by two gigantic serpents that were looking at her like they had missed lunch. They just slithered in a circle around her.

"It is good to see that you have awakened,"a voice came from behind her. Aurora, moving very slowly, turned around and saw the source. Chaylse was leaning against a wall. She looked remarkably placid.

"Why am I here?" Aurora asked. Chaylse shrugged.

"Apparently, they want something out of you. I couldn't tell you what it is, though. You'll just have to wait and see," Chaylse said. Aurora nodded then looked back down at the two snakes. She shivered noticeably.

"Can you call them off?" she asked shakily. Chaylse shook her head.

"They each obey one of two people. I am neither of those, so I cannot help you. I must go. The Dark Lord will be joining you shortly." Chaylse walked out of the room.

Aurora watched her go. She turned her attention back to the snakes. She tried to reach over them. In an instant, they were hissing in her face. Aurora quickly withdrew her hand. The snakes went back to circling her. Aurora put her knees up to her chest and squeezed. She felt like crying.

'_Per l'amore di Dio (For the love of God)_,' she thought to herself. She heard the door open and looked up. Nicola Feleti and Voldemort walked in. Nicola wore dark green robes and her hair was thrown over her left shoulder. She smiled at Aurora and took a seat in an armchair. Voldemort followed suit.

"Hello, Aurora," he said rather jovially. Aurora did not respond. She was still staring down at the snakes. "You are probably wondering why you are here," he said. Aurora looked up at him slowly.

"Why am I here?" she asked. Voldemort intertwined his fingers.

"You are a very powerful Telepath, Aurora. You can be of some use to us."

"I will never help you," Aurora said in a deadly tone. Voldemort nodded and looked over at Nicola. Nicola grinned evilly and looked at Aurora.

"You **_WILL_** help us, and you **_WILL_** do it to the best of your ability," Nicola said. Aurora smirked.

"You really expect me to help you just like that? Come on. I would need a little incentive. If not, then you might as well forget it," Aurora said, crossing her arms. Nicola nodded. Aurora raised an eyebrow. The woman seemed even happier that Aurora had answered her that way.

"You need a little incentive, eh? Well, I think we've just the thing to get you working. Jada!" Nicola yelled. Another woman walked in. She was holding on to someone by the hand. Aurora's eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Santino?" she whispered. Sure enough, Santino Assante was standing there, lollipop in hand and looking as happy as ever. He saw his older sister and smiled openly. He let go of Jada's hand and ran to her, hopping delightfully over the snakes into her arms.

"Luci! La signora piacevole mi ha dato la caramella (The nice lady gave me candy)!" the little boy yelled happily. Aurora cradled her baby brother in her arms. She turned her head and glared at Voldemort and Nicola.

"Why do you have him?"

"Oh, you haven't read the headline today, have you? Well, in addition to you and your youngest brother, we also have your oldest brother, sister, and your mother. Your other two brothers, Donatello and Benicio, are still safely at Meloni. We couldn't risk taking them while your grandmother was there. Vittoria Assante is very headstrong, like you sister."

"What did you do to them?" Aurora asked, her voice deathly low. Santino was still licking his candy happily, unaware of the danger around him.

"Oh, they're fine and dandy. They are in three different locations, blindfolded and bound. You have a rather large family, Aurora. It would've been entirely too hard to kidnap you all. So, we just took the three you'd most likely do anything for. Santino was a must. It is obvious that you no doubt are practically in love with him."

"What about Aurelia?"

"Aurelia?" Nicola looked confused. Aurora sighed.

"When you kidnapped Santino, he was most likely with his caretaker. What did you do to her?" she asked, glaring at Nicola. Nicola shrugged and looked at Jada.

"Well, Aurelia, you say her name is, was determined to fight for the boy. So, I had to kill the old bat, plain and simple," Jada said as easily as stating that she brushed her teeth. Aurora felt her eyes watering. Aurelia Marceline was a family friend and had been caretaker to all of the Assante children at one point in all of their lives.

"You monster," Aurora whispered. Santino squirmed in Aurora's grasp.

"Luci, state comprimendolo(Luci, you are squeezing me)!" Santino yelled. Aurora blinked and realized that she was practically cutting off her baby brother's air supply. She loosened her grasp on him. He turned around and sat in her lap, still sucking on his lollipop without a care in the world.

'_To be two_,' Aurora thought, watching him with loving eyes. She looked back over at Voldemort and Nicola.

"Why does he call you Lucy?" Nicola asked. Aurora shook her head.

"It is not 'Lucy.' It is 'Luchee.' My middle name is Luciana and he has trouble saying Aurora. So he just shortens my middle name."

"Does the little brat speak no English?" Jada asked. Aurora turned her evil glare on her. Jada seemed unaffected by it at first. Then for some reason, she felt a sort of shockwave coming from Aurora with all the hate she was emitting.

"No, he does not. He only understands Italian."

"Well, you are going to have to control him. I don't necessarily like the sound of a crying child, so keep the snot-nosed kid quiet," Jada said. Aurora nodded.

"So what is it that you want me to do?" Aurora asked. Nicola grinned.

"Oh, it is really simple. You are going to help us kill the Weasley girl," Voldemort said. His voice made Aurora jump. She looked at him.

"Che (What)?" she croaked out. Voldemort looked over at Nicola. Being the only other person who understood Italian in the room, she spoke.

"She said what, Tom. I think you heard him correctly Miss Assante. This is exactly how you are going to do it. You are going to..." Nicola was cut off.

"You cannot make me do any such thing," Aurora said. Nicola raised an eyebrow. Before she could say anything, Voldemort spoke.

"Oh, you won't? We'll see about that," Voldemort said. His words were simple, but Aurora knew they held a lot of meaning. Voldemort looked at one of the snakes. He began speaking to it. Aurora watched Nagini nod its head, then slither around Aurora. Somehow, it managed to pry Santino out of her arms and wrap tightly around him.

"Let him go!" Aurora yelled. Santino dropped the lollipop. His big brown eyes began watering up. Aurora looked into them and felt her heart break.

"Luci, aiutilo (help me)!" he cried. Aurora reached for him, but Nyoka snapped at her instantly. Aurora scooted back. Santino was crying now. Nagini just kept squeezing. Aurora watched. She squeezed her eyes shut. The fire behind Aurora went out and the air became cold. Then something happened that shocked everyone in the room.

Nagini's body went lax and the snake loosened its hold on Santino. The little boy looked around him, and then scampered quickly over to his sister. Aurora held him tightly, as if determined never to let him go again. Voldemort looked at Nagini. The serpent was not moving. Nicola and Jada just stared blankly at the snake, wondering if they had missed something. They all looked at Aurora.

Aurora was staring at the floor, still holding Santino. The two-year-old was whimpering on the inside of her robes, no doubt slowly falling asleep. Her hair covered her face. The only eye that Voldemort could see was still staring at the floor.

"You killed Nagini," Nicola whispered. Aurora looked up and at the snake. Sure enough, the serpent was giving no signs of life at all. Voldemort literally could not speak. His mouth just hung open in shock. For the first time since Harry had somehow deflected the Killing Curse, he felt utter confusion. He shook his head, anger filling him now.

"Jada, get the child," he growled. Jada looked at him, then immediately did as she was told. She snatched Santino away from Aurora. He began screaming maniacally. Aurora stood as Jada took out her wand.

"_Dormez_," she said. Santino instantly fell asleep. Jada held him better and carried him over to the couch with her. Aurora sat back down as Nyoka snapped at her feet.

"Now, you will do this, or I will tell Jada to kill the child," Nicola said, seeing that Voldemort was much too angry to speak. Aurora nodded slowly. "You are going to put the Nami Curse on the Weasley child. You are going to do it now. You will do it right, or Santino and the rest of your missing family members will die. I know you don't want that. So please, just do as we ask," Nicola said. Aurora just stared blankly at her.

"I need eye contact in order to do the curse," she said, her voice even and flat. She sounded very different from before. Nicola noticed this. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Voldemort. He was still seething, so she decided not to say anything to him.

"No you don't. You are a Telepath. So is Ginny Weasley. Lock onto her mind and say the curse. It will work," Jada said from her corner. Aurora cut her eyes toward her, then sighed and looked down again.

"You are making me kill one of my best friends."

"You are doing it in order to save your family," Nicola said. Aurora shook her head and looked through her hair at Nicola.

"She **_IS_** family," she said, her voice very low. Nicola felt a chill in the room again. Aurora closed her eyes and did was she was told. She found out that Ginny was still not awake from the snake bite.

'_Forgive me, Ginny. Namishi_,' she thought.

* * *

Ava was gathering her things from her bed in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had finally decided to let her go back to her dorm. Ginny was still next to her. She saw Harry and Ron come inside. Hermione was following them. Ava smiled. 

"Well, if it isn't the Terrific Trio," she said dryly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you get that from?" he asked. Ava laughed.

"That is what I have dubbed you three. Remember, you three are the most strategic of us all and have definitely been through mo..." Ava stopped talking, her eyes widening. Hermione stepped towards her.

"Ava, is something wrong?" Hermione asked. Ava did not say anything. The words were just not coming. Hermione just stared at her when they heard something else.

"**_GINNY_**!" Harry yelled. Ron, Hermione, and Ava ran over to her bed. Ginny's eyes were open and she seemed to be gasping for breath. Madam Pomfrey came running, almost tripping over her skirt.

"What's happening to her!" Ron yelled. Madam Pomfrey ignored him and put her hand to Ginny's chest. Her eyes widened. All at once, it became clear to Hermione what was happening.

"She's drowning," she stated quietly. Harry looked at her.

"Drowning? How could she be drowning?"

"The Nami Curse, Harry."

"You need eye contact to do a Kana-Kaori Curse," Madam Pomfrey said. Hermione's heart sunk. Even if it was that curse, how would someone put it on her? Her eyes were closed.

"It **_IS_** the Nami Curse," Ava said from behind them. Ron turned to her.

"What? That's impossible."

"Yes, to someone who is not Telepathic, it is impossible." Ava unceremoniously shoved Madam Pomfrey out of the way. The woman opened her mouth to reprimand her, but stopped when she noticed Ava's face.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, watching Ava closely.

"I can help her."

"Avarielle, you're mind is bound," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Aurora did the unbinding after Ginny was brought in here. That is why I paused. I felt another mind in the room besides our own. Aurora is doing this. I'm more powerful than she is. I can help Ginny. Now, be quiet and move." Ava put her hand on Ginny's forehead.

* * *

Aurora felt another mind present. Her eyebrows furrowed. 

'_Ava_?'

'_Aurora, what are you doing? You will kill her_,' Ava thought to her. Aurora sighed.

'_I have no choice. They will kill my family_,' she responded.

'_Then I have no choice. I'm sorry, Aurora. Tell them that I am more powerful_,' Ava said.

'_Okay. You are anyway_.'

'_No, we are now equal. I felt your little outburst earlier. Appear to be fighting me off_.' Ava finished the transmission. After that, Aurora fell backwards onto the dusty floor. Her eyes popped open. She was breathing very hard.

"Well?" Nicola asked. Aurora sat up.

"Ava was there. She is more powerful than me and made me lift the curse," Aurora lied. She put up her mind walls so that they could not tell she was lying. Nicola raised an eyebrow. That was when Voldemort finally said something.

"**_CRUCIO_**!" He whipped his wand out and pointed it at Aurora. The curse hit Aurora full force. All she could feel was excruciating pain.

* * *

Harry dropped to the floor, holding his head. His scar felt as thought it was about to rip open and start gushing blood. Hermione fell next to him. Harry was just trying to suck in all the pain. 

"Harry?" she asked. Then, the screaming came. Harry couldn't tell what hurt worse: his body or his scar. Then he realized that Voldemort must be pretty pissed at Aurora and that he was probably cursing her now. He snapped his eyes shut and stopped screaming.

'_Aurora, the pain is not real! It is all in your mind! Tell yourself that the pain is not real and look Voldemort in the eye_!' Harry thought forcefully.

* * *

Aurora stopped screaming. She rolled over on her stomach, telling herself the pain was only her imagination. It was like a chant. She looked up at Voldemort. Holding her hand up weakly, Aurora pointed at his wand. A powerful jet of air was released and Voldemort's wand flew from his fingers. He stood, shocked. Nicola and Jada's mouths were hanging open. Voldemort frowned and looked at her. Aurora was breathing hard. Her arm was still extended. 

"It is not real," she whispered. The next thing she remembered was the blackness that welcomed her so nicely.

* * *

The pain stopped. Harry sat up and looked around. He touched his forehead and gasped at what he felt. He looked at his fingers and saw blood. His scar had actually opened back up. Madam Pomfrey went to get some bandages. 

"That was pretty weird," Ron said.

"Tell me about it,"a new voice said. They all turned and saw Ginny awake and rubbing her head. Harry smiled, still holding his head. "What happened?"

"Well, you were..."

"No, with you, Harry. What just happened with you?" she asked. Harry stopped smiling.

"Aurora was being cursed by Voldemort and Voldemort was really pissed at the same time. So, that is twice the pain. I think Aurora did something more than just foul up an assassination attempt," Harry said. Ginny nodded.

"I can't imagine him losing his temper like that," Hermione said. "He's always so composed."

"Aurora killed his snake," Ava said calmly. They all gasped.

"How?" Harry croaked.

"The same way I killed Tommy's dog. She wanted it dead and she got her wish. Ah...the power of one's mind," Ava said. The other three just kept staring at her with unbelieving eyes.

"Indeed. We've got to find her and find her quickly," Hermione whispered.

"I know where she is..." Ava said. A thick silence hung in the air.


	25. Chapter 24: Run

**The End**

**Chapter 24: Run**

* * *

Aurora opened her eyes. She smiled weakly when she heard the familiar sounds of her brother sleeping next to her. Aurora tried to sit up, but found that her body was much too sore. Her head ached and she felt nauseous. Rolling over, she saw that the sun was setting on the horizon. Its red light shone through the drapes on the single window in the room. Aurora sighed and forced herself to sit up. Santino shifted a bit at her action, but he merely mumbled something illegible and went back to sleep. Aurora put her feet on the floor and stood, her legs shaking. She wobbled to the window and looked out it. 

There was nothing except what seemed like miles and miles of forest. The wind blew through the thick trees, making them look even scarier. Aurora touched the window. A sharp buzz flowed through her fingers. She quickly withdrew her fingers and winced in pain. There was obviously a barrier around the house she was in.

'_So much for an escape_,' she thought disdainfully. Sighing, she went back to the bed and sat down. She ran a hand through Santino's hair. The young child smiled in his sleep and seemed to snuggle closer to her. '_Don't worry, Santino. I'll think of something_.'

* * *

Elsewhere, Ginny, Harry, and Ava were sitting in front of Dumbledore in his office. They all looked weary and tired. Ava had been trying desperately to get a lock on Aurora's mind again. She'd only seen glimpses of Aurora's surroundings before their connection was severed. 

"Any luck, Avarielle?" Dumbledore asked, removing his half-moon spectacles. He rubbed his twinkling eyes gently. Ava opened her eyes and shook her head. She was obviously not happy about not being able to do something.

"They must have put up a barrier that can block me out. I can't even get a remote signal of Aurora's mind anywhere. As far as Telepathy goes, it appears that she just vanished off the face of the earth," Ava said, clearly agitated at failure. Dumbledore nodded, then glanced at Harry and Ginny.

Harry had a bandage covering the middle of his forehead from his opened scar. His normally unruly hair looked even more disheveled. Ginny sat next to him with a vague expression on her face. Dumbledore sighed.

"Miss Weasley, have you any idea why an attempt on your life has been made more than once in the past week?" he asked. Ginny for a moment looked confused by his question. Then an answer came to mind.

"Well, maybe because I can alter things that will happen in the future to our advantage," Ginny said. Dumbledore nodded.

"I suppose that would be a great reason for any. Have you all ever taken into consideration your futures?" he asked. Now, all three of them looked utterly confused.

"Professor, forgive me, but I don't understand the question. We won't have a future unless we defeat Voldemort," Harry said, holding his head up.

"Yes, that is very true for you especially, Harry. Nevertheless, you do have a future. There is an ulterior reason that Voldemort is trying so desperately to kill Miss Weasley here. Can anyone tell me what it is?" Dumbledore sat back in his chair. Ava squinted at the old professor, as if analyzing him. Harry and Ginny just stared blankly at him. Then, it all clicked for Ava.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that before?" she said mostly to herself. Ginny and Harry looked in her direction.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort wants Ginny out of the picture because he knows of your..." Ava paused for a moment and looked at Dumbledore. She was not sure what her next words should be, so she just said what came to mind. "...intimate relationship with Ginny. Since he has the power to kill Aurora now whenever he so chooses, he could easily get rid of you."

"Thanks, Ava. You just made me feel oh so confident," Harry said, his voice dripping with candid cynicism. Ava ignored his smart comment and continued talking.

"But, he is not so sure of Ginny."

"I have no connection with Harry other than I am his girlfriend," Ginny said. Ava nodded. Dumbledore just watched Ava's young mind being set into motion.

"That's exactly the point, Ginny. The point is that because you are Harry's girlfriend and you both are...intimate, that there is a possibility that you could produce offspring for Harry. Then, Voldemort would have to come after..." Before Ava could finish, the fire in Dumbledore's office roared. Ava, sitting closest to the fire, flinched at the heat. They all gasped at what they saw.

"Hello," that raspy, sinister voice said. Harry cringed when he realized that it could only belong to one person on earth: Voldemort. Harry looked at Dumbledore. If the old professor was shocked in any way, his face did not portray it. Instead, the grip in which he was holding the edge of his desk showed it. Voldemort glanced around the room.

"What do you want and how did you get here?" Ginny asked, breaking the awkward silence. Voldemort looked in her direction and frowned.

"You should be dead. It is a pity that you aren't. I guess I have **_YOU_** to thank for that, don't I, Avarielle?" he asked Ava. Ava blinked at the sound of her whole name. For a single moment, Voldemort thought he was looking at a 17-year-old Giovanna Zaviera.

"How do you know my whole name?" Ava asked, clearly looking suspicious of the man. Voldemort just grinned evilly.

"I'm surprised that no one has told you," he said. Ava narrowed her eyes. Voldemort noticed how much her eyes were like his.

"Told her what?" Harry asked. Voldemort looked in his direction and noticed the bandage on his head. He smirked to himself.

"Did you cut yourself, Potter?" he asked snidely. Harry frowned. "Anyway, I just stopped in for a little chat with someone who I think deserves to know the truth about something," Voldemort said. Dumbledore cleared his throat, as if to let everyone know he was still in the room.

"Why by fire, Tom? Couldn't bear to grace us with your presence here?" he asked. Voldemort shot him a look, but said nothing to him.

"I wouldn't dream of gracing Hogwarts with my presence unless I came to battle, Dumbledore. Unfortunately, that time is not now. It will be soon, though. I assure you of it." Voldemort turned his attention back to Ava. Ava just stared in him the eye, unblinking and with her face showing no emotion whatsoever. Voldemort smirked.

'_So like me, yet she doesn't even know it_,' he thought arrogantly. Ava just continued staring at him.

"State your business and be off, Tom. You are aware that I can easily trace this, right?" Dumbledore said. Voldemort shook his head nonchalantly.

"Au contraire, old man. Do you really think that I would risk contacting you if you could easily trace me? Think again. I have enough spells and charms on this connection that it would literally take years to figure out exactly where I am. Surely you can't possibly think that I would be so dumb."

"Get to the point, Voldemort," Harry said, eager to be out of the room. Voldemort shot him a nasty look, but did not comment on his brusqueness.

"Very well. As you are probably already aware, I have a five of the Assantes with me. Well, I have two of them with me right now. The other three are in undisclosed locations. I have no **_REAL_** desire to harm them. That is, with the minor exception of Aurora Assante. She and her little brother are in my custody. Now, you are probably wondering why I haven't just killed her off, right?"

"Yes. You have the power to do it," Ava said. Voldemort nodded.

"Yes, I do. However, Aurora has proven herself to be quite powerful and I might have another use for her besides death."

"Aurora will never work for you," Ginny said, crossing her arms. Voldemort let a chuckle escape him.

"That is where you are wrong, Miss Weasley. Aurora is the type to put others' safety before her own. I brought her youngest sibling here, just to give her incentive to work for me. Every time she refuses, a family member will suffer. You will be seeing the fruits of her labor soon enough." With that, Voldemort's face disappeared. All three students looked at Dumbledore. He appeared to be in deep thought.

"Professor, what could he force her to do?" Ginny asked. Dumbledore did not answer right away.

"I don't know who he could be talking about, but it definitely doesn't sound good."

"We need to find her and fast," Harry said.

* * *

Aurora's head snapped to the side when she heard the door to the room open. She squinted at the dark figure. Aurora sat up slowly, trying to make out who the person was. They closed the door started walking forward, barely making a sound. Aurora squinted and realized it was a woman. The she saw the signature Tremaine eyes. Chaylse sat down in front of her. 

"Tell me about those two girls at your school," Chaylse said. Aurora blinked in the moonlight. Chaylse still wore her hood and Aurora could only make out half of her face.

"What?" Aurora croaked. Chaylse sighed.

"Those two girls who look exactly alike aside from their hair. Who are they?" Chaylse asked. Aurora knew she was referring to her sisters, Lina and Rina.

"Oh, they are Catalina and Celerina Tremaine."

"Why do they have the same last name as me and why do they keep trying to protect me?" Chaylse asked. Aurora raised an eyebrow. That was really a self-explanatory question, but Aurora decided to answer it anyway.

"They are your sisters. You do not remember?" Aurora asked. Chaylse looked at her with a completely indistinguishable expression. Aurora couldn't tell if it was shock or confusion, it was that vague.

"That is impossible. Consuelo told me that I have no family," Chaylse said. Aurora sighed deeply, looking back over at her sleeping brother.

'_What a mind job they have done to her. She does not remember a thing_,' she thought.

"You have seven sisters and one brother, Chaylse. Their names are Cytheria, Catalina, Celerina, Camilla, Cascata, Carmelita, Christiana, and Christian. You are the second oldest. You parents are Clyde and Chrissy Tremaine. Do you remember anything before meeting this Consuelo guy?" Aurora asked, determined now to make the girl see the truth. Chaylse looked thoughtful for a moment. She closed her eyes.

"No. I don't remember anything before then." Chaylse opened her eyes and looked back up at Aurora. Aurora nodded.

"Close your eyes, Chaylse," Aurora said. Chaylse stared blankly at her. " I will not hurt you. I promise. I just want to see something," Aurora reassured her. Chaylse still looked skeptical, but she did as she was told. Aurora smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Chaylse stepped off of the Meloni Esprimere at Piazza Duca d'Aosta, the train station in Milan. She breathed in the fresh summer air that was in Milan was great. After seven grueling years, the 18-year-old was finally out of school. She was finally out of the watchful eye of her grandmother's best friend, VittoriaMariana Assante, headmistress of Meloni Scuola di Magia (Meloni School of Magic)._

_Chaylse turned and saw her sisters walking toward their driver, Paolo Vetra. He was waving enthusiastically at the girls. Chaylse smiled and started to walk towards them. Then, she felt a sharp pain in her neck and everything went black._

* * *

Aurora was jerked out of the vision by the sound of the door opening. Aurora turned her head quickly and saw Bellatrix standing there. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the scene before her. Aurora looked at Chaylse. Chaylse nodded towards Aurora and stood. She sauntered out past Bellatrix. Bellatrix watched her and rolled her eyes as Chaylse passed. Then she turned her gaze to Aurora. 

"Follow me. Wake the boy up," she said, her voice firm. Aurora picked her brother up. He shifted, but did not wake. Aurora followed Bellatrix into the room where she knew she was before she passed out. Voldemort and Jada were sitting in the room. Bellatrix pointed to a chair. Aurora took a seat with Santino in her lap. He finally stirred awake. Jada walked over to them and took Santino away.

"What are you..." Aurora began. An evil glare from Jada silenced her. Aurora frowned and sat back in her chair. Jada smiled at Santino. The good-natured boy smiled back as she gave him another lollipop. Aurora turned her gaze to Voldemort.

"Good evening, Aurora. Did you sleep well?" he asked, sounding rather dry and calm. Aurora just stared at him. Bellatrix nudged her.

"The Dark Lord asked you a question; he expects an answer," she said. Aurora growled something in Italian under her breath. Then she looked up at Voldemort.

"Yes, I slept well. What do you want with me now?" she asked through gritted teeth. Voldemort nodded. He motioned to Bellatrix. She walked over to him and he gave her five pictures. They all looked to be at least in their fifties. Aurora examined the pictures. She came across one that she knew. "This is Cornelius Fudge. He is the Minister for Magic here. What about him?" Aurora asked, looking up. Voldemort smirked. Aurora knew his answer was not about to be good.

"Those are pictures of five prominent Ministers and Mistresses for Magic. As one of my spies informs me, they are all at the Ministry here in a meeting. Instead of attacking head on, I want those five to just drop dead."

"You son of a bitch. You want me to do your dirty work for you? She is a Telepath! Ask her to do it," Aurora said pointing at Jada. Jada mumbled something and Voldemort shook his head.

"Although Jada is a very powerful Telepath, her power pales in comparison to yours. She cannot kill with her mind. As exhibited earlier, you have that rare ability." Voldemort cringed at that last sentence. Aurora smirked happily to herself. Voldemort noticed this, but said nothing.

"I will not do it," Aurora said resolutely. Voldemort nodded and intertwined his fingers.

"Bellatrix, bring me the mirror," he said calmly. Bellatrix nodded. Aurora looked confused by his request. Bellatrix disappeared, but she was only gone for a moment. She came back, wheeling a huge mirror inside the room. She set it up to the left of Aurora.

"What is that?"

"It's a mirror. What does it look like?" Voldemort said. Aurora faced him.

"You are going to threaten me with a silly mirror?" she asked, sounding very unconvinced. Voldemort nodded. He looked towards the mirror.

"Show us Jolie Tucci," he said. Aurora looked into the mirror. The glass became foggy and rippled. As it cleared, Aurora could see a body. A young woman with dark brown hair and tan skin was sitting on a damp floor in a dark room. Her abdomen was swollen with child. Aurora gasped as she realized that it was her elder sister.

"Jolie," she whispered. Another figure was in the room with her. Their wand was pointing at her. Jolie looked up. She seemed to be looking directly at Aurora. She smiled weakly at her. Aurora gasped. She looked at Voldemort. "She can see me?" Voldemort nodded, grinning to himself. Aurora turned her head back to him.

"It is like a window. She can hear us, too," he said. Aurora nodded numbly. She stared closer at her sister. She had not seen Jolie since the past June.

"Let her go. Let all of them go. You only want me," Aurora said.

"No can do. Do what I ask and they will not be harmed. Now..." Voldemort waved his hand, rearranging the pictures in Aurora's hands. Aurora looked down as a woman with red curls and blue robes on was looking up at her. She looked very mean. "...that is Eilis Cairbre. She is the Mistressfor Magic for Ireland. You are going to kill her first. If you refuse, Mrs. Tucci will suffer."

"I cannot just **_KILL_** a person. Unlike you, I happen to have a conscience. How am I supposed to live with that on it?" Aurora asked, sounding infuriated. Voldemort just smiled.

"You can either kill her, or you can sit here, powerless, and watch **_HER_** die." Voldemort nodded towards Jolie. Jolie shook her head vigorously. Aurora's eyes welled up with tears. She looked down at the woman. Voldemort raised his hand. The other person standing next to Jolie raised his wand again. Aurora closed her eyes.

"Fine!" she cried out. Voldemort smiled. Jolie gasped. Aurora glared up at Voldemort. "I will comply." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again searching for the woman's mind signal.

* * *

In London, the heads of magic swarmed about in a large room in the Ministry. Amid the turmoil in the world, there was still time to be jovial. The mixed and mingled in the large room. Short and thin Eilis Cairbre was talking to Fudge. 

"Well, Cornelius, you sure do know how to ease the mood in this time of trial. Merlin knows that I really needed this relaxation. It has been so hectic in Dublin with the appearances of Death Eaters. We've been capturi..." Eilis stopped short. Fudge's whole face changed.

"Eilis?" he asked. Eilis Cairbre fell to the ground. He eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body lay still. The room hushed all around the two. Fudge kneeled down next to her and checked her pulse.

"Is she okay, Cornelius?"

"No. She's dead." Fudge looked up.

* * *

Aurora opened her eyes. She had a massive headache. Her vision was starting to blur. She looked up at Voldemort. 

"It is done," she said. Aurora blinked twice. Voldemort nodded. Santino noticed his sister's look. Jolie noticed it too.

"Aurora?" her voice said. Aurora's droopy eyes brightened at the sound of her name. Aurora blinked again. The pain in her head was just too much.

"Do one more person. Then you may go back to sleep," Voldemort said. He could see the pain in Aurora's eyes. Aurora nodded slowly and looked down at the picture in her hand. "That is Alejandro Cruz, Minister for Spain. Kill him," Voldemort said. Aurora again closed her eyes, tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Across the room in the Ministry, Alejandro Cruz was looking in the direction of Eilis Cairbre. A pair of MediWizards had carried her off on a stretcher. 

"I wonder what happened to her," Ophelia Pandor, the Greek Mistress, said. Cruz nodded. Suddenly, Cruz's body went rigid. Ophelia turned to face him and saw his distress. He looked as though he was drowning. Suddenly, the exact same thing happened to him as Eilis Cairbre. Alejandro Cruz dropped dead. Ophelia screamed.

* * *

Aurora opened her eyes. Her head felt as if it was about to burst. She could not focus on anything at all. Before she passed out, she heard Santino say her name.

* * *

Harry cringed at a sharp pain suddenly in his head. He rubbed his head. It was becoming increasingly harder to pay attention in class, especially with all the tests coming up and with Voldemort lurking around every corner. Hermione noticed his distress. 

"Is everything all right, Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder in his direction. Harry shook his head.

"I think Aurora just did something. Something that wasn't very good," he said quietly. Hermione and Ron looked at each other. "I think we'll be hearing about it sooner or later," he said glumly.

* * *

Aurora awoke again. This time, it was pitch black outside and the full moon shone in through the curtains. Santino was asleep against her. Somehow, he'd gravitated to her side during the night. Aurora managed to pull her self away. She walked over to the window and saw the same forest as before. 

'_I have got to get out of here_,' she thought. She softly touched the barrier around the window, testing its strength. She found that although it was painful, it was not a very good barrier. Most people would stop getting through it because of the pain. She turned and looked at her brother. She walked over to him and shook him gently. He opened his big eyes.

"Luci?" he said groggily. Aurora nodded and put her fingers on her lips.

"Stiamo andando giocare un gioco. Stiamo andando vedere chi può essere più calmo. Approvazione (We are going to play a game. We are going to see who can be quieter. Okay)?" Aurora said slowly to Santino. Santino nodded. He put his finger to his lips, smiling. Aurora nodded. She stood and walked back over to the window and took a deep breath.

'_Here goes nothing_,' she thought. Aurora put her hand on the barrier, looking for weak spots. She found one and smiled. She went over to Santino and told him to stand up. She kneeled to his level.

"Dovete essere molto calmi, Santino. Nessuna comunicazione affatto (You have to be very quiet, Santino. No talking at all)," Aurora stated. Santino nodded and leaned toward her ear.

" Sì, Luci. Sarò calmo (Yes, Luci. I will be quiet)," Santino whispered. Aurora nodded and stood up. She picked up the white bed sheet and held it in one hand. Then she put the other hand on the weak spot and pushed with all her might. Closing her eyes, she thought of the barrier breaking spell.

'_Disperdere_,' she said in her mind. The barrier shattered instantly. Aurora smiled. '_Bombarda_,' she casts the spell. The window was blasted out a little noisier than she would have liked. She quickly wrapped the bed sheet around her hand and cleared the glass from the window. She didn't have much time.

* * *

Bellatrix looked up. Rodolphus was reading the paper and Nicola was fixing tea. Chaylse sat in her usual solitary corner in deep thought. That was when they heard the explosion. Bellatrix sighed. 

"What the hell was that?" Consuelo asked, coming in the room. Chaylse stood up.

"It was that girl. She must have broken the barrier somehow." Bellatrix stood up and started running towards Aurora's room.

"Chaylse and Rodolphus, go around the house to see if she fled. I'll go tell Tom," Nicola said. She looked at Chaylse then looked at a sack on the counter. Nicola then started walking off with her tea in her hand. Rodolphus nodded and headed for the front door. Chaylse lagged a little, picking up the sack Nicola left on the counter.

* * *

Aurora finished clearing the glass away. She threw the bed sheet to the side and looked at the door. 

'_Colloportus maxima_,' she held her hand out. The door seemed to get tighter around the hinges. Aurora smirked. '_That should buy me some time_,' she thought. She picked up Santino just as she heard banging on the door.

* * *

"**_AURORA_**!" Bellatrix yelled, pushing against the door. Aurora said nothing and carefully climbed out of the window. She looked around and then took off just as Bellatrix finally got through. Chaylse and Rodolphus looked at the whole in the wall and then at the forest.

"She went into the forest," Rodolphus said. Bellatrix looked at her husband.

"I know that, you dunce! Now move your sorry arse and go get her back! She can't escape!" Bellatrix yelled. Rodolphus flinched and took off running. Chaylse followed close behind.

* * *

Aurora kept running while holding Santino to her. The trees and bushes cut into her skin. She heard footsteps behind her. Stopping suddenly, she looked for a place to hide. A rather deep ditch was between two trees. She jumped down in it and kneeled, trying to calm her breathing. Santino removed his head from her chest. 

"Luci?" he whispered. Aurora looked down at her brother in the darkness. Even in the dark, his big eyes shone in the moonlight. Aurora felt a smile coming to her face. It immediately disappeared when she saw light approaching slowly. She tried to sink down lower in the ditch. She looked at Santino and put a finger to her lips. Santino nodded and did the same.

* * *

Chaylse walked towards the ditch with her wand lit. Rodolphus was lagging somewhere behind her. She walked closer to the ditch until she came upon two pairs of greenish-gray eyes.

* * *

Aurora stared Chaylse in the eye. The powerful witch did the same. As always, her hood was on and she looked extremely sinister. Chaylse felt something in her snap as she looked down at the two siblings. Sighing, Chaylse kneeled down and pulled out the sack. 

"Here. Take this. There is a road a couple of miles that way," she said, pointing to the north. Aurora looked utterly mystified by what Chaylse was doing. She took the sack.

"Why are..."

"No time now. That old man will be coming up behind me any minute now. This is an invisibility cloak and some food. Go, now," Chaylse whispered harshly. Aurora nodded and pulled the cloak around her just as Rodolphus walked up. Chaylse pretended she was looking for remnants of Aurora. She stood up.

"Where did she run off to?" Rodolphus asked. Chaylse shrugged.

"I don't know. It was like she just disappeared. Maybe she Apparated," Chaylse said in her usual monotone. Rodolphus raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Let's head back. The Dark Lord will not be happy about this," Rodolphus said. Chaylse nodded. Rodolphus walked off, but Chaylse lingered for another moment. Before long, she was gone. Aurora peered over the edge of the ditch and saw no one. She stood up straight and picked up Santino.

"Tenga questo e non faccia un suono (Hold this and do not make a sound)," Aurora said. Santino took the package from her. Aurora climbed out of the ditch with Santino on her back. They had the cloak draped around them. Aurora started going with only one thought on her mind.

'_Run_...'


	26. Chapter 25: The Final Prophecy

**The End**

**Chapter 25: The Final Prophecy**

* * *

**_' Harry, help me.'_**

* * *

Harry sat up quickly. He looked around the dungeon. Aislin was in the front of the class, saying something. Ron sat beside him, writing something down on parchment. Harry stared off into space, wondering where the voice in his head had come from. This was highly unusual. Ron looked over at his dazed friend. 

"All right there, mate?" he asked. Harry blinked and looked at him.

"I just heard someone's voice asking for help," Harry whispered. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Was it a girl?" he asked. Harry looked at him like he'd gone crazy.

"What?"

"Was it a girl's voice? What you could've been hearing is Aurora asking for your help somewhere. We still don't have a clue where to find her. Maybe she could be trying to contact you."

"Perhaps," Harry said as the bell rang. Aislin started rattling off about homework and final exams, but Harry was too preoccupied with his thoughts on Aurora and Voldemort.

* * *

At lunch in the Great Hall, Hermione came running up to the table, waving the Daily Prophet back and forth like a flag. She slid down next to Ron and practically knocked him into his food. Ron glared at her. 

"What's the bloody rush, Mione?" he asked. Hermione glared at him, then slapped the newspaper on the table for all to see. The headline was clear and it sent shockwaves down everyone's spines:

_**2 DEAD AT MEETING OF THE MINISTERS AND MISTRESSES OF MAGIC**_

"Remember when you got that sudden headache yesterday, Harry?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Harry said, still staring at the paper.

"Well, I think Aurora did this."

"That's absurd, Granger. How could Aurora do this if she's with Voldemort?" Draco asked, sounding angered that Hermione would make such an accusation. Hermione glared at him, her face stern.

"Well, Draco, Aurora is a Telepath. She could easily kill someone from wherever she is being kept."

"But why would Aurora do something like that? She's not a killer," Ginny said. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ava caught her off guard.

"Because Voldemort has four of her family members held captive. He could easily just threaten to kill one of them in order to get Aurora to do as he wishes," Ava said. Draco shook his head.

"It still isn't making sense," Draco said quietly. Hermione sighed and crossed her arms.

"How do you figure that, Draco?" she asked. Draco looked up at her.

"Well, first of all, Voldemort has a Telepath on his side already. Why on earth would he capture Aurora just to kill someone when he could've asked his Death Eater Telepath to do it for him? That doesn't make any sense," Draco said. Hermione and the rest all looked dumbfounded.

"That's a bloody good point, Malfoy," Ron said.

"He's right, Hermione. Why would he capture Aurora just to kill someone? The Telepath he has on his side is obviously powerful enough to put me under a spell and I'm one of the more powerful Telepaths out there," Ava said. Hermione nodded, but she looked dismal. She hated being proved wrong. Something occurred to Neve.

"Maybe Voldemort wanted Aurora to do those things so that he could test her," she said quietly. Draco looked shocked.

"Are you accusing your own sister of murder, Neve?" he asked. Neve looked over at him. Today, her hair was auburn and her eyes were the golden, a very freaky combination. She looked very serious and calm at the same time, which was also a very bad thing.

"I am not **_ACCUSING_** Aurora of anything, Draco. I know for a fact that Aurora killed those two people," Neve said. The entire table went dead silent. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know that?" Tommy asked. Neve pointed to a line on the paper.

"'_The victims' foreheads were marked with an eye inside a triangle and their tongues were black._' When Aurora killed my canary, the same thing happened."

"Of course. A signature. I read about those. When a Telepath commits murder, they sometimes leave a mark of some sort on their victims. They call it a _firma_," Hermione said. Neve nodded. Lina looked down at her plate.

"Firma means signature in Italian," she whispered. Draco looked at them with disbelieving eyes.

"I refuse to believe this," he said.

"Believe it, Draco. My sister is now a murderer," Neve said in a low voice.

* * *

Aurora walked slowly through the forest. She had stopped during the night to sleep. She had not imagined that a couple of miles could be so long. 

'_It probably felt like a couple of miles to her athletic arse_,' she thought about Chaylse. Sighing, she tried to look over her shoulder. Santino was sleeping on her back, barely hanging on. Aurora smiled to herself and continued walking.

After about ten more minutes, Aurora came to a clearing. The clearing was a perfect circle. There were dead tree trunks and the ground was charred and blackened. She turned around in a circle examining the sight before her. When she made a full 360-degree turn, she gasped and nearly dropped her brother.

"Hello, Miss Assante,"a voice said. Aurora stared in disbelief at the dark figure before her. It was her boyfriend one true nemesis: his father. Lucius Malfoy walked towards her. Aurora took a step back.

"How..."

Darkness.

* * *

Chaylse's head jerked to the side from the slap she received from Consuelo. 

"Esto era el tiempo perfecto para usted para conseguir una conciencia (It was the perfect time for you to get a conscience)!" he yelled in Spanish. Chaylse wiped the blood from her mouth. Voldemort was also in the room, watching this scene with interest. Chaylse showed no sign of pain from the beating she was getting. Consuelo raised his hand again. Nicola caught it.

"That's enough, Enrique. I think she's learned her lesson," Nicola said. Just as she finished talking, the door opened and Lucius Malfoy appeared, holding Aurora. She struggled in his grasp. Behind her, Jada held the sleeping Santino. Voldemort looked over at her as she walked in. Aurora stared defiantly back.

"Release her, Lucius," he said calmly. Lucius nodded and pushed her forward. Aurora tripped and fell at Voldemort's feet. She managed to push herself up and look up at her captors. "You honestly thought I would let you escape?" he asked her. Aurora stared at him for a moment then spat at his feet.

"For about eight hours, I managed to, did I not?" she said, smirking. Voldemort nodded.

"So it would seem, Aurora. It appears that your school-year is coming to a close in less than a month. Do you know what that means?" he asked her.

"No, ed io non si preoccupano specialmente per sapere neanche (No, and I do not particularly care to know either)," Aurora groaned. Voldemort looked over Nicola.

"She basically just said no, Tom. All the rest of that was just a smart comment," Nicola said, sounding tired. Voldemort nodded and kneeled down to Aurora's level.

"It means, Miss Assante, that Potter's time is almost up. With you in possession, you will make a great ally to me."

"I will do no such thing, you conniving bastard." Aurora spat in his face. The glob of saliva landed near his right eye. Aurora smirked satisfactorily. Voldemort wiped the spit from his eye and glared at her.

"We will see when the time comes, Miss Assante. Lucius, get her out of my sight and make sure she stays there this time," he said. Lucius nodded and grabbed Aurora roughly by her arm. He dragged her off. Aurora caught one last fleeting glance at her brother.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Malfoy lately?" Neville asked out of the blue. They were at dinner. Hermione blinked when she realized that he had not been in the last two classes. 

"Draco skived off the last two classes. I haven't seen him since lunch," she said. She looked at Harry and Ron who just shrugged. Neve was picking idly at her food.

"Maybe someone should go looking for him," Neve said quietly. Everyone looked at her.

"I think I know where he is," Harry said.

* * *

Draco sat in the Astrology tower, staring out at the grounds. The wind blew through his disheveled hair. All the feelings going through him at the moment were unknown to him. He was worried sick about Aurora. The things that Hermione, Neve,and Ava had brought to light earlier that day were a little unsettling to him. He just could not see Aurora killing anyone. Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear the footsteps behind him. 

"Malfoy?"a voice said. Draco whirled and pointed his wand at Harry. He sighed when he realized who he was. Putting his wand back, he turned back around.

"What do you want, Potter?" he grumbled. Harry walked up beside him.

"Are you going to waste away the rest of these weeks up here brooding?" Harry asked, taking out a napkin. He gave it to Draco. Draco opened it up and saw cookies and rolls. He looked back up at Harry. "Eat it, Malfoy. Starving yourself won't bring her back any faster."

"Shut up, Potter," Draco said, stuffing a roll into his mouth. "Besides, it isn't the fact that Aurora is gone that is unsettling to me. It's the fact that she has the power to kill one of us off at anytime. Who knows what things she will do? Voldemort has four of her family members held hostage. She has all the incentive she needs to kill you," Draco said. Harry nodded.

"That is true, Draco. The thing about that is Aurora can't kill me. Only Voldemort can. The worst she could do is to render me insane," Harry said. Draco sighed.

"I have a feeling that he is going to keep her until the very end."

"Yeah. When we have to fight him. He's going to use her against us and she will have to make a choice to kill one of us or have one of her family members killed."

"That would be simple decision for me," Draco mumbled under his breath. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked. Draco smirked and swallowed a piece of cookie.

"My entire family is made up of Death Eaters, pretty much. My father, my mother, my aunt, my uncle. The only one who is remotely sane is my cousin, Tonks. And your godfather, of course. The rest of them are crazy, power-hungry mongrels who get off on death and destruction," Draco said, sounding sarcastic. Harry nodded.

"Just stop thinking out here alone, Malfoy. And no more skipping classes." Harry turned to walk off.

"Whatever, Potter. Go screw Weasley's sister," he said snidely. Harry smirked and shook his head. Draco could never resist taking a potshot at Harry or anyone for that matter.

'_Same old Malfoy_,' he thought reflectively.

* * *

The next day, Neve was on the pitch, shooting arrows at different targets. Tommy watched the intensity of her face. Neve had not smiled since her sister's kidnapping. She also had not said very much to anyone, Tommy included. Ava held a type of radar contraption that measured the speed of the arrows. Neve shot one off. 

"That was at one hundred twenty-four kilometers per hour, Neve. Where are you getting these inhuman speeds?" Ava asked. Neve did not answer. She just loaded another arrow. She aimed at the bulls eye. The last arrow had hit the center exactly.

"Ready?" Neve said in an icy tone that sent shivers down Tommy's back. Ava nodded. Neve shifted her vision back to the bulls eye. Aiko walked up next to Ava.

"How's she doing?" she asked as Neve sent the arrow flying. A splitting noise was made. Ava, Tommy, and Aiko looked at the board. Neve's arrow had split the preceding arrow down the middle. Ava looked at the contraption.

"Three hundred kilometers per hour. That's..." Ava paused for a moment and seemed to making a calculation in her mind. "...about one hundred eighty-six miles per hour. Neve, are you feeling all right?" Ava asked, looking worried. Neve turned her gaze towards her.

"I'm fine." Neve grabbed another arrow. She aimed at the bulls eye, but at the last minute changed directions. She shot the arrow seemingly up into the sky. Aiko looked at her like she was crazy.

"You just wasted a perfectly good..." Aiko did not get to finish. A crow hit the ground with an arrow stuck in its neck about four meters from Ava. Neve smirked at Aiko's disgusted face. Ava just stared at the bird. Blood covered the tip of the arrow.

"Apparently it hit something, Aiko." Neve put the bow down. She walked over to where Tommy was sitting up against a tree. She sighed and leaned back, staring out at the rising sun. Tommy looked at her.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked. Neve nodded.

"I already said I'm fine," Neve replied. Tommy nodded and decided against questioning her further.

* * *

Later that day, Neve was packing up to leave Divination. Luna and Ginny were talking ahead of her. Professor Trelawney walked over to Neve. 

"Neveah, may I have a word with you?" she asked, looking at her through her thick glasses. Ginny and Luna looked at Neve.

"Do you want us to wait?" Ginny asked.

"This should only take a second, Neveah," Professor Trelawney said.

"If you feel the need," Neve said. She followed Professor Trelawney over her desk. She watched the woman take a seat. Neve looked down the professor.

"Neveah, are you feeling all right? You have a dark aura surrounding you," she said. Neve just stared at Trelawney blankly. The woman's class was basically an easy grade. That was the only reason she took it in the first place.

"I'm fine, professor. The only reason I can think of that I might have a dark aura surrounding me is that five people from my family are **_MISSING_**," Neve said, sounding supremely irritated. Trelawney nodded.

"My dear, you cannot bottle your feeling up inside of you. If you need someone to talk to..."

"Professor, I'm fine. Honestly. May I go now?" Neve asked. Trelawney stood up and held her hand out. Neve sighed and shook it reluctantly, instantly wishing she had not after their hands connected. A wave of dysphoria spread over Neve. Trelawney smiled at her and sat back down. Neve looked back into her eyes and saw that they had glazed over somewhat.

"Professor?" Neve asked. Trelawney looked up at her. She took out a piece of parchment and wet her quill. She began scrawling something down. Neve tried to read the writing. It was not in English, but it was not in Italian either. Suddenly, Professor Trelawney went into a coughing fit. Neve jumped back. Trelawney stopped coughing and took in the sight of Neve before her.

"Yes, dear? Is something wrong?" she asked as if nothing had happened. Neve shook her head, picked up the parchment, and turned to go. When she met with Ginny and Luna, she walked right pass them. Ginny and Luna looked at each other then followed.

"Neve? What's wrong?" Ginny called after her. Neve stopped when she saw Lina and Rina. Luna and Ginny caught up with her.

"What's the matter, you guys?" Lina asked, looking around at the three girls.

"What does this say?" Neve shoved the parchment under Rina's nose. Rina looked at her and grabbed it. She squinted at the paper.

"It's hard to read, but it isn't in English, French, or Italian. Where did you get this?" Rina asked, looking up at Neve.

"Professor Trelawney. She went into this weird trance thing and scrawled this down. When she finished, she didn't even realize what she had done. I tell you that woman frightens me," Neve said. Ginny gasped.

"Trelawney may be crazy, but the woman is a Seer...on occasion. This might be a prophecy. Why did she write it down instead of saying it?" Ginny asked, examining the sloppy script. Neve shrugged.

"What language is this in? We need to know what it says. Take it to Hermione. She might be able to identify what language it is written in," Neve said.

* * *

During lunch, Hermione examined the writing: 

"Do you know what it says?" Luna asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I've never seen anything like this before. It looks very strange. It doesn't even appear to be written in any language at all. It just looks like a bunch of scribbles," Hermione said. Draco stared at the writing. It did look exactly like Trelawney had just picked up a quill and started scribbling it down. Harry stared down at the parchment with the same confusion. He stared at his spoon. The parchment reflected in it and Harry realized something.

"It's written in Italian or French. I can't tell," Harry whispered. Hermione looked at him.

"Harry, that's not possible. It doesn't even appear to have clear words or anything. It just looks like random scrawls," Hermione said. Harry shook his head.

"It **_IS _**in one of those languages and I will prove it to you. Lina, do you have a mirror?" Harry asked. Lina nodded and reached inside of her bag. She handed it over to Harry.

"Never leave the dormitory without it," she giggled. Harry gave the mirror to Hermione and picked up the parchment. Rina looked into it and gasped.

"He was right, Hermione. It is in Italian. It's just written backwards," she said. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Rina. Neve, write what it says down," Hermione ordered. Neve glared at her, but did as she was told. She began scribbling the words down. Everyone looked down at the parchment when she finished. The parchment read:

_La figlia della donna spagnola sarà posizionata difficile fra l'amante e la famiglia. La bellezza scura sacrificherà il suo ultimo possesso per quelli che ama. Il platino uno distruggerà i suoi demons e sarà esente dalla loro tortura. L'ora finale viene vicino e con esso viene betrayal. Il momento del suo destino e di quello del suo opposto verrà nella seconda settimana del sesto mese. Per concludere, il bambino testardo che cambia darà i tempi cinque di nascita al gemellato come il settimo anno muore. Il terrore presto seguirà e la morte sarà inevitabile a tutti i coloro che oppone l'oscurità sei un. Il periodo di pace raggiungerà la relativa estremità quando quelle rosse si uniscono con quelle scure._

"Care to inform us one what that says?" Harry asked to no one in particular. Neve squinted on the writing.

"'The daughter of the Spanish woman will be put in a difficult position between lover and family. The dark beauty will sacrifice her ultimate possession for those she loves. The platinum one will destroy his demons and be free of their torture. The final hour comes near and with it comes betrayal. The time of the one's destiny and that of his opposite will come in the second week of the sixth month. Finally, the stubborn child that changes will give birth times five to the twin as the seventh year dies. Terror will soon follow and death will be inevitable to all those who oppose the six dark ones. The time of peace will reach its end when the red ones join with the dark ones,'" Neve said slowly.

"And that means what?" Ginny asked.

"The only part that I can possibly figure out is the part with destiny and opposite. That must mean Aurora and I. At the end, it sounds like something that will happen further into the future. You know, after all of this stuff happens," Harry said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We just have to figure out whom all that other stuff is referring to. Dumbledore needs to see this," Hermione said.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, examining the parchment that Hermione had just handed over to him. The lines on his face grew more intense with each passing moment. Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Finally, the old man cleared his throat and looked up from the parchment. 

"Where did you hear this, Miss Assante?" Dumbledore asked Neve. Neve blinked when she realized that he was addressing her.

"Oh, um, Professor Trelawney gave it to me. She asked to see me after class. We talked, then all of sudden, she went into this reverie. Her eyes got all glassy and big. She started scrawling mumbo jumbo on a piece of parchment." Neve took out the original parchment and gave it to the headmaster. Dumbledore took a look at it.

"It is written backwards and it's in Italian," Hermione said. Dumbledore nodded. He looked back over at Neve's translation.

"You are quite right. What I do not understand is why she would write it down, backwards, and in a language she does not know," Dumbledore said.

"No clue," Neve said. Dumbledore intertwined his long fingers.

"Well, I will see that the Order gets wind of this. Back to class, all of you, and say nothing," Dumbledore said. They all nodded, but Draco, Harry, and Ron stayed behind after they were gone. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at them, Draco in particular. Draco Malfoy was never one to linger in his presence very long. "You wish to have a word with me, young Malfoy?"

"Yeah. Professor, the prophecy speaks of a platinum person. I'm the only one here with platinum blonde hair. It couldn't be talking about me, could it?" Draco asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"It is talking about you, Draco."

"I don't have any demons, sir," Draco said.

"Are you certain?" Dumbledore countered. Draco stared at him for a long time, still not catching his meaning.

"You know about that prophecy, don't you?" Harry asked. Dumbledore just looked at them over the rims of his spectacles.

"Yes, I do. I know exactly who it is referring to in everything. Except the first sentence and the last three sentences. They baffle me the most. It appears that they are something totally different from the preceding sentences. The first few talk about the coming battle between you all and Voldemort. The last sentences, however, talk about something that will inevitably happen **_AFTER_** the battle," Dumbledore said.

"It also says something about a time of peace being ended. Does that mean that we defeat Voldemort?" Ron asked. Dumbledore shrugged.

"I can honestly say that I have no idea, but I believe you will."

"About the stubborn one and the twin, professor. It says that the stubborn one will give birth five times?" Draco asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"It says that they will give birth times five, Draco," he said. All three boys just stared at him. Dumbledore looked back, his eyes twinkling. Harry's eyes widened when he realized what that meant.

"Times five? So that must mean that this person will give birth to quintuplets; five babies at the exact same time."

"Precisely. Get back to classes, boys. I do not want your teachers coming after me for holding you." Dumbledore said. The three nodded and bid the headmaster farewell. Once they were gone, Dumbledore relaxed in his chair and sighed deeply.

'_I know exactly who the stubborn one and the twin are. The problem is, what do they have to do with anything_,' Dumbledore thought, staring at Fawkes. The phoenix blinked at its master and Dumbledore smiled.


	27. Chapter 26: Betrayal

**The End**

**Chapter 26: Betrayal**

* * *

The Gryffindor girls sat in the common room, thinking deeply about the prophecy. Neve had written down another copy. Hermione was currently frowning at the first sentence. 

"I don't get this sentence. It doesn't apply to Aurora, the Tremaine sisters, _**OR**_ you all at the same time, Neve. Which one of you could it be talking about?" Hermione asked, looking up at Neve. Neve shrugged.

"Not a single clue. It seems like the person it applies to most would be Aurora. Although, I don't get why she would have to choose between Draco and one of us. Draco is on our side," Neve said. Hermione nodded.

"That's true. But, look again at the position that Aurora is in. She's already had to make the choice between family and death to someone else," Hermione said.

"Yes, but not her lover. Draco is her lover," Lina said. Something occurred to Ginny.

"Prophecies have a way of being very unclear and clear at the same time, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I suppose so," Rina said.

"Well, what if the daughter of the Spanish woman is someone that would be the most unlikely person ever? Remember the prophecy on Harry? It was never specific on which boy it was. For all we know, it could've been Neville, but Voldemort messed up and went to Harry without knowing the consequences."

"That's true, Ginny. But, no else here is the daughter of an Spanish woman," Hermione said. Ginny nodded.

"But, what if that girl doesn't know that she is the daughter of an Spanish woman? The prophecy didn't say anything about the girl being knowledgeable about her origins. For all we know, it could be Luna."

"What about Ava? Isn't her mother from Spain?" Hermione asked.

"Originally, yes. But, they've lived in France most of their lives," Neve said.

"True, but her mother **_IS_** Spanish, right?" Hermione asked. Neve nodded, but Ginny shook her head.

"You're forgetting another key tidbit, you guys," she said. The others looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Rina asked.

"Ava doesn't have a boyfriend. She's single. She still hasn't gotten up the nerve to talk to Lee and vice versa. So, technically, they are not lovers, per sé."

"Well, I'm all out of answers. Then it must point to Luna. She's with Neville."

"Maybe it is Luna," Neve said.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," Ginny whispered under her breath. No one heard her.

* * *

Ava sat in the corner of the Slytherin common room, going over a copy of the prophecy. She kept reading the last lines over and over again. They just did not make any sense to her. A figure was obstructing the light over her. Ava squinted and looked up. Draco was standing over her. 

"What are you doing?" he asked. Ava moved over in the seat so that he could sit down.

"Going over the last lines of this prophecy. They are foretelling of something further into the future than June." Ava pointed to the sentences. Draco looked at them.

"'Finally, the stubborn child that changes will give birth times five to the twin as the seventh year dies. Terror will soon follow and death will be inevitable to all those who oppose the six dark ones. The time of peace will reach its end when the red ones join with the dark ones.' Doesn't make sense, does it?" Draco said. Ava shook her head absent-mindedly. Then a rather scary thought came to mind.

"Draco, what if the twin is my brother?" she asked. Draco whipped his head so fast around that his hair fell into his eyes. Ava was staring at him with her intense eyes.

"Why would it be talking about your brother?" Draco asked. Ava shrugged, but knew why it would be talking about Tommy. She said nothing further on the subject, and decided to speak of something else.

"So, who are your demons?" she asked. Draco looked away from her.

"How did you know that it was talking about me?"

"The platinum part gave you away. You are the only one who's natural hair color is platinum blonde. It is quite scary on you, now that you think about it. Makes you look very sinister," Ava said, a hint of a joke in her voice. Draco smirked and looked at her.

"Did the great and serious Avarielle Zaviera just make a joke?"

"Shut up, Draco. And if you ever call me Avarielle again, I will blast you in the balls," Ava said, standing up. Draco smirked and watched her walk away.

* * *

Aurora opened her eyes when she realized someone was standing over her. She sat up and saw Bellatrix holding what looked like a white cloak. Aurora rubbed her eyes and looked up at the woman. Bellatrix smiled at her. 

"Here. Put this on. We're going on a little trip tonight," she said evilly. She turned and promptly stalked out of the room. Aurora's eyes followed her out. She then looked down at the white outfit. Sighing, she began to get dressed. Bellatrix came back moments later. "Follow me," she said. Aurora obeyed.

Bellatrix led her back into Voldemort's presence. He smirked when he saw her.

"You look so very angelic, Aurora. Why are you not smiling? You get to see your friends in a couple of hours," he said. Aurora's eyes brightened significantly.

"You are letting me go?" Aurora asked hopefully. Voldemort resisted the urge to laugh outright. Aurora frowned at him.

"You cannot possibly be that dense, Aurora. No, I'm not releasing you. I'm using you. Jada," he said, looking over in Jada's direction. Jada nodded and pointed her wand at Aurora. Aurora did not have time to block her attack.

"_Dormez_," Jada said quickly. The spell hit Aurora before she could even open her mouth to object. She hit the floor with a dull thud, her black hair spilling out behind her. Jada stood over her. She looked up at Voldemort and he nodded. Jada closed her eyes and touched Aurora's forehead. After a moment, she stood up.

"Are you done?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes," Jada pointed her wand again. " _Sveglisi_," she mumbled. A small jet of light was emitted and Aurora's eyes popped open. She stood up and looked at Jada. Voldemort and Nicola gasped at her eyes.

Aurora's normally greenish-gray eyes were now glowing red.

"She is now under our complete control. I have blocked the memories of her family and friends. When she sees them, she will have no recollection of them," Jada said, sounding very pleased. "She's just a little soldier now."

"Good. Bellatrix and Lucius, get ready to go. Get the Tremaine girl, too. Nicola, are you going?" Voldemort faced Nicola. Nicola glanced up out of her trance. She looked over at Voldemort and nodded.

"Yes, I'm coming," she mumbled. Voldemort nodded.

"Get going. I will be making an appearance, I suppose. I need to get Tomás out of their grasp. I have a feeling his cover is going to be blown," he said, returning to his seat. Bellatrix and Lucius bowed and left. Bellatrix pulled Aurora along with them.

* * *

Cye was watching Neve release her frustration out on some poor dummy. The dummy had been enchanted to dodge her arrows. Neve had yet to hit the dummy. Her irritable state was hindering her from achieving the goal. Cye shook her head. 

"Neve, watch the way the dummy moves. Learn its weak points as it dodges. You have to concentrate or you will never hit it. Do you need a break?" she asked. Neve loaded another arrow.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. Cye nodded and watched Neve as she aimed.

Neve studied the movements of the dummy for a moment. It moved from side to side at a pretty fast rate. Its speed was constant. Neve pulled the arrow back as tight as it would go. She aimed to the side opposite the dummy. She let the arrow fly. As predicted by Neve, the dummy ran right into it. It exploded upon contact, sending cotton flying everywhere. Cye clapped her hands.

"That was very good, Neve. Now, try next time to do it a little faster. You must learn your enemy quickly or they will learn you first," she said. Neve nodded and Cye conjured up another dummy. Neville took the bow from Neve. Neve went to sit next Ginny and Lina.

Ginny was staring up at the sky. Something wasn't quite right with the way the clouds covered the sky. Ava was sitting across the pitch, also staring up in confusion. Tommy looked at his sister.

"What's wrong, Ava?" he asked. Ava did not appear to hear him. She just continued staring. Squinting painfully, she strained to see what the sky was trying to tell her.

'_What is it_?' Ava questioned herself. A leaf had detached itself from its branch and was now dancing in the suddenly cold wind. Ava watched as the leaf seemed to pause right by a dark thundercloud. Her eyes widened.

"Ava?" Tommy asked. Ava looked at her brother.

"Quelque chose est très mal sur le point de se produire (Something very bad is about to occur)," she said in French. Tommy looked confused at her words. She turned her head back up at the sky.

Neve was staring at the ground. Lina looked over at her.

"Neve, are you sure..." She did not finish. Neve stood up abruptly and began walking off away from the school. Cye looked over at Ginny and Lina.

"What happened?" she asked. Lina and Ginny shrugged. Sighing, Cye looked around. She caught Draco's eye. She knew he was the only one besides Aurora who could talk some sense into her while she was angry and not get slugged in the jaw. "Draco, go after her. Make sure she doesn't destroy anything," she said. Draco nodded and started after Neve.

* * *

Neve pushed through the trees leading into the Forbidden Forest. After walking for a moment, she came to a stop in an unusual clearing. She looked around her. A cold wind blew through the crisp morning air, causing Neve to shiver. Neve stopped moving when she heard the billowing of robes. Turning quickly, Neve pointed her wand steadily. 

She nearly choked on her own saliva.

* * *

Draco stood outside of the Forbidden Forest. After seven years of going in and out of it, he still despised the place. 

"**_FORBIDDEN_**! Doesn't anyone heed that bloody word in the name of this fucking place? Why do you think they call it the **_FORBIDDEN_** Forest? It is not because it sounded sweet," Draco mumbled as he went through the trees in search of his girlfriend's baby sister.

* * *

"I wonder why she went all the way into the forest," Ginny said as Harry watched Draco enter it. 

"Best place for some quality alone time. I'm surprised Draco even followed her into it. Normally, he's a big wuss when it comes to going in there. He has been since first year," Harry said lackadaisically. Ginny smirked.

"I wouldn't exactly call Malfoy a wuss, Harry. He's proven himself over the past two years. Besides, he's already proven that he's just as powerful as you without Soliopathy," Ron said. Everyone looked at him with confused expressions.

"Did Ronald Weasley just give Draco Malfoy, former Scum of the Universe, a compliment without any sarcasm or spitefulness linked to it?" Hermione asked no one in particular. Ron glared at her.

"I suppose everyone is entitled to at least one genuine compliment from Ron in their lifetime. I guess Malfoy just used up his," Harry said. He leaned back on the grass and stared up at the sky. A sharp pain came to his head and he winced. Ginny looked down at him while braiding her hair.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" she asked. Harry sat up, rubbing his forehead. He looked off in the direction in which both Draco and Neve had disappeared.

"Something's not right." He stood up and started to walk off.

* * *

Neve stared at the figure dressed in white. She saw dark hair falling out of the hood, but the person's face was hidden behind in the shadow. Neve squinted. The white figure looked up and Neve gasped. Aurora was standing before her. There was something different about her.

* * *

Tommy was watching Harry walk off. Ginny sighed and got up to follow after him. Ron sighed and lay back on the grass. Hermione looked down at him. 

"You're not going to follow them?" she asked, sounding irritated. Ron yawned and shrugged.

"Why should I? They can take perfectly good care of themselves. They'll be back in no time at all," Ron said. Hermione narrowed her eyes and punched Ron in the arm. He winced in mock pain.

Tommy's arm began burning uncontrollably. He grabbed his forearm and squeezed it, trying to shield his discomfort. He lifted his sleeve slowly and saw a message different from the other messages he had received.

_**ENTER THE FORBIDDEN FOREST**_

_**YOU WILL SEE WHAT YOU NEED TO DO**_

**_L. V._**

Tommy's mouth hung open at the request. The burning stopped as the letters disappeared into nothing. He stood up and looked at his sister. He could tell that Ava had a fleeting suspicion of him.

"I'm going after them," Tommy said in a hurry. He started walking towards the forest very fast. He went in a different direction than Harry and Ginny.

* * *

Draco continued to walk through the forest, mumbling a few choice words every now and then. He looked around and saw Neve standing in a clearing. He stopped in his tracks when he saw another person dressed in white. Squinting, he could tell it was Aurora. He quickened his pace but slowed down when he saw the look in Aurora's eyes. 

Neve took a step forward.

"Aurora?" she asked. Aurora continued to stare at her younger sister. Her hand moved inside of her robe, grasping her wand. Before Neve could take another step, she hit the ground as a jet of red light went whizzing over her. Neve rolled over and saw Draco standing over her. The side of his head looked a little singed.

"That's not your sister," Draco said, rubbing his head. He helped Neve up. Aurora was still pointing her wand. Neve turned around and looked at Aurora.

"What the hell are you talking about, Draco? That is Aurora," she said. Draco shook his head. He could see the faint glow of red in Aurora's pupils.

"Sure, that is her body, Neve. Aurora is under someone's control. Would your sister be trying to kill you if she wasn't?" Draco asked. Neve seemed to ignore him completely. She took a step forward. Draco rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to be so stubborn, Neve? You're going to get hurt," he said. Neve again ignored him. She kept walking towards her sister.

"Aurora?" Neve asked, still walking slowly. Aurora held her wand out to Neve, no emotion apparent on her face. Her mouth opened slightly as if she was about to say something. Draco reached for his wand. As he pulled it out, he felt something pointing him in the back.

"Drop it,"a voice said. Draco frowned when he realized whose voice it was. He dropped his wand to the ground.

"Father," he whispered. Lucius Malfoy stepped from around his son, still holding his wand to him. A couple of Death Eaters stepped out of the trees, all holding wands. Neve looked around her at all the hooded figures.

"Draco?" she asked. Draco walked up to her. Neve stood close to him. Lucius smiled at his son.

"Do you like what we've done with your precious girlfriend, Draco? I think she makes a fine Death Eater," he said. A gust of wind blew through the trees. Draco frowned.

"Go to hell," he said.

"That is no way to speak to your father, young Malfoy," an ominous voice said from behind Aurora. Draco and Neve turned to see the source of the voice. All they saw were snakelike red eyes.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were coming up on the clearing. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He felt Aurora nearby. He looked around cautiously. The forest was dark, even in broad daylight. Tall trees surrounded them. Ginny looked up at Harry as he stood as still as stone. 

"What is it?" she asked. Harry said nothing, but continued to look around. Suddenly, his scar felt like it was going to burst open. Harry winced and rubbed his forehead. Ginny was now looking worried. Harry started walking quietly and quickly. Ginny followed silently behind him.

Harry kneeled behind a rock when he saw the clearing full of Death Eaters. He saw the source of his pain: Voldemort. Ginny kneeled down beside him and flinched when she heard an animalistic growl escape from Harry's throat. Ginny observed the scene before them. Draco and Neve appeared to be trapped.

"Nine Death Eaters. Harry, can we take all of them on?" Ginny whispered, not taking her eyes off the scene before them. Harry did not answer immediately. He turned towards her after about two minutes.

"Go back, Ginny," he said. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ginny said defiantly. Harry glared down at her. Ginny stared right back, indicating that she was not going to change her mind any time soon. Harry sighed.

"Fine," he whispered quickly.

* * *

"Hello, Neveah. We meet again. I've heard oh-so-much about your actions as of late," Voldemort said. Neve raised an eyebrow. 

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"How do you think we know so much about you all? I know more about you than I care to know." Voldemort walked towards her. Neve did not flinch has he came within two feet of her. Draco stepped in front of her, glaring at Voldemort. "You really think you can defend her without your wand, boy?" Voldemort asked, looking quite skeptical. Draco said nothing.

* * *

Harry heard a twig snap. He jerked his head to the side. Tommy was approaching the clearing, holding his wand. He looked quite apprehensive of what he was about to do. Before Harry could say anything, Tommy stepped through the trees, revealing himself. 

"Neve?" he asked. Neve turned around to see Tommy. She smirked a little bit, seeing that he held his wand. Tommy smiled meekly at her. "Get away from her," Tommy said to Voldemort. Voldemort, surprisingly, backed away from her. Both Harry and Draco noticed how strange an occurrence this was. Voldemort actually **_OBEYED_** someone. The same thought ran through each other's mind.

'_Something is definitely not right_,' they thought at the same time.

"Tommy, am I gla..." Neve did not get to finish before Draco grabbed her arm. Neve turned towards him just as Tommy said a spell.

"_Stupefy_!" he yelled. Draco pushed Neve out of the way as the rather powerful spell hit him in the back. He slumped against her and fell to the ground, unconscious. Neve looked down at Draco, her mouth hanging open. She looked back up at Tommy, her eyes blazing an unreadable emotion.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were at a lost for words at what they had just witnessed. Why had Tommy stunned Draco? The answer was obvious, but neither wanted to believe it.

* * *

Ava looked towards the forest. 

"This is very unsettling. I'm going to find them," she said, rising from her place on the grass. Hermione stood along with her.

"I'm coming with you. They should've been back by now," Hermione said worriedly. Ron sighed.

"You two worry too much. We all know how bloody stubborn Neve is. So, why don't we just leave her be. It doesn't take an army to get her to come back," he said. Hermione glared down at him. Ron looked up at her. She did not look very happy.

Ava's head jerked to the side. She felt her brother just do a spell. Something was definitely going down. She started walking towards the forest, not waiting for Hermione. Hermione pulled Ron to his feet.

"Lina, go tell Cye something is up!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder as she and Ron ran after Ava. Lina nodded and stood up. She began walking towards Cye. She wasn't far away. She was knocked backwards as she hit what felt like a brick wall. Lina rubbed her head as Hermione turned around.

"What was that?" she asked. Lina grabbed a rock and threw it directly in front of her. The rock hung in midair for a moment. Lightning crackled around it, then it shot back at Lina. Lina caught it in her hand.

"We're trapped inside a barrier. We can't reach outside of it. I guess we're on our own," Lina said. Ron grabbed Hermione's arm.

"All right. Now I'm a believer. Let's just go find the others and get the hell out of here," he said, dragging her along. Lina followed after them.

* * *

Neve stared at Tommy. He looked right back at her, his face not portraying the massive guilt he felt at that moment. Tommy could see the fire lighting behind Neve's color shifting eyes. At this point, they were changing colors at an alarming rate. Tommy looked away from her at his father. 

"Harry and Ginny are just over that rock," he said, pointing into the forest. Voldemort nodded and looked to his left. He walked towards the large rock and pulled his wand.

"_Bombarda_," he said quietly. Harry heard the spell and grabbed Ginny roughly. He pulled her to the ground and covered her with himself as the rock exploded, sending pieces flying everywhere. Harry winced as one hit him in the head. He noticed a shadow over him and saw his nemesis.

"Hello, Harry. Nice of you to join us. Lucius, Rodolphus," Voldemort said. Lucius and Rodolphus walked over to them and grabbed Harry and Ginny roughly, bringing them to their feet. Voldemort turned and walked back into the clearing. Harry and Ginny were pulled into it also.

"You betrayed us," Ginny said, glaring at Tommy. Tommy just stared at her. She spat at his feet and Rodolphus dragged her to the other side by Aurora. Harry stared at him. Tommy stared right back, his eyes daring Harry to try something.

"You can try Soliopathy, Harry. But, if you do, I doubt Rodolphus will let Ginny go unharmed," Lucius said. Harry resisted the urge to just blast Lucius' head off of his shoulders. Ginny struggled violently in Rodolphus' hold.

"Don't worry about me, Harry! Blast his sorry arse to hell!" Ginny said. Rodolphus sighed and changed his hold on Ginny. He grabbed her around the neck.

"If you say anything else, I will snap your neck like a twig," he threatened. Ginny swallowed hard and said nothing else. Harry grit his teeth together. He looked at Voldemort. Nicola was standing next to him, her arms crossed. Chaylse walked up beside Aurora. They were dressed the exact same way.

"So, are you going to kill me now?" he said in a low voice. Somehow, he knew that Voldemort was not going to kill him. It was only May 30th. The prophecy could not be altered...right? Voldemort smirked at Harry.

"Of course not, Harry. I just came to retrieve something that belongs to me," Voldemort said. Harry's stone cold expression turned to one of pure confusion. Before he could say anything, a rustle was heard next to him.

Ava was holding her wand to the Voldemort's temple. Harry let out a sigh of relief. Ava held her wand steadily. Hermione walked up behind Rodolphus, pointing her wand at his head. Ron came up behind Lucius.

"Order your dogs to let them go or I will splatter your brains all over this tree," Ava said to Voldemort. Voldemort smirked and waved his hand. Rodolphus and Lucius released Ginny and Harry. Ava did not remove her wand. Tommy raised his wand to Ava shakily.

"Laissez-le aller," Tommy said, his voice quite uneven. Ava glared at her brother.

"Non. Pourquoi je laisse cet imbécile arrogant aller. Même si vous travaillez vraiment pour lui, je ne le laisserai pas faire du mal à mes amis," Ava said, not looking at her brother. Everyone listened to their exchange, but no one but Hermione knew what they were saying.

"Ava, ne le faites pas. Vous ne savez pas quelles les conséquences seront," Tommy said in a warning tone. Ava glared at him, but kept her wand steady.

"Conséquences? Vous osez me parler des conséquences? Que Maman pensera-t-elle quand elle voit que vous êtes devenus? Vous souciez-vous même par lequel Neve passe en ce moment?" Ava asked. Tommy sighed. He was going to hate telling her this.

"Feriez-vous du mal vraiment à votre propre famille?" Tommy asked. Ava looked confused for a moment.

"Vous supposez beaucoup, Tommy," Ava replied. Tommy sighed.

"Je suis confiant que vous n'essaieriez jamais de me faire du mal. Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi que je parle de," Tommy said. Ava looked long and hard at her brother.

"Que parlez-vous de, Tommy? Vous êtes ma seule famille dans l'endroit en ce moment," Ava said. Tommy shook his head.

"Au contraire, Ava. L'homme à qui vous avez votre baguette montrant est votre père biologique," Tommy said quietly. Hermione let out a loud gasp of shock. Ava just stared at her brother. Ron looked at Harry. Harry was staring rather hard at Tommy. All at once, realization flooded over him. He realized where he had seen Tommy's face before.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

* * *

**_AN: There is a very good reason I did not put in parentheses what Ava and Tommy were saying. Call it suspense or whatever. But, I think you all can pretty much gather what was being said... Ava was basically just sending Tommy on a guilt trip to sum it up. Plus, he tells her his secret which basically is hers also. Sorry for the delay. I've been getting ready for my summer classes in college._**


	28. Chapter 27: Letter of Redemption

**The End**

**Chapter 27: Letter of Redemption**

* * *

Time seemed to freeze as Ava continued to stare at her brother in confusion. Hermione was the only one who knew for certain what had just been said and she looked as if she had seen a ghost. The wind made a whistling sound as it blew through the trees around them. 

"C'est impossible (That's impossible)," Ava whispered. Tommy shook his head. Ava pushed her wand harder into Voldemort's head, making him wince a little. "Ce n'est pas vrai (It's not true)."

"You know it is true, Ava," Tommy spoke in English. Ava looked as though she was about to start crying. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Nicola sighed heavily, bringing everyone around out of their stupor.

"Well, I think we've worn out our welcome. Wouldn't you agree, Tom?" Nicola said. Voldemort smirked.

"You could not be more right, Nicola." In one swift motion, Voldemort had taken Ava's wand from her and had it pointed at her heart. Ava did not move. She just stood there, staring into his eyes. "Let them go or I will kill her," he said, trying to avoid looking into her eyes.

"Vous tueriez réellement votre propre fille (You would actually kill your own daughter)?" Ava whispered. Voldemort just stared at her. She looked so much like Giovanna, but she had his narrow eyes and piercing stare. From the way they were looking at each other, Harry could only imagine what thoughts could be going through their minds.

Hermione looked at Ron, who nodded. They both lowered their wands. Draco seemed to be coming around slowly. He started moaning in pain.

"Come, Tomás," Nicola said. She turned and started to walk away into the forest. Tommy nodded and started to follow after her. He noticed that Neve had yet to move. She had not said anything for at least twenty minutes. He paused momentarily as he passed her.

"Neve," he said. Neve turned her head slowly. She stared Tommy in his eyes. There was still no readable emotion on her face. This was so uncharacteristic from Neve that Tommy had to look confused. By now, he was sure that by now she would have blackened his eye. Instead, she just looked at him, her mouth slightly open.

"I love you," she whispered. Tommy looked shocked at her words. He just stared at her.

"I love you, too," he said, barely audible. He continued his walk past her. Neve turned and watched him disappear. A bright light and an explosion knocked them all to the ground.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and bright where he was. 

"I must be dead," he whispered.

"Not quite, Mr. Potter,"a female voice said. Harry turned his head slowly and saw Madam Pomfrey standing over him. She was mixing something in a glass. From what Harry could make out, it was lime green and bubbling. He tried to sit up properly. He winced at the pain in his back. Madam Pomfrey pushed him back down. "Don't move, Potter. You took quite a blow from that explosion in the forest."

"Explosion?" Harry asked, relaxing back into the pillow. Madam Pomfrey nodded and handed him his glasses. Harry put them on, mumbling his gratitude. He looked around the hospital wing and saw his friends, also laid up in bed. They all appeared to still be out of it.

"Yes. The explosion knocked you all into trees and such. The headmaster and Professor Shamus were alerted by Cytheria Tremaine and Aiko Shang that you all were in trouble. I suspect they will soon get word of you being awake and want some answers. The first being why were you all in the **_FORBIDDEN_** Forest in the first place." Madam Pomfrey handed him the green substance. Harry looked down into the glass and immediately pulled his nose away.

"It's rancid!" he said. Madam Pomfrey just stared at him. Harry held his nose and drank the horribly thick liquid. He swallowed and looked genuinely sick as the liquid seemed to coat his entire mouth and throat.

"Well, I am sorry that it could not taste more like strawberry preserves, Potter. Wait here and try not to make too much noise. I will be back with the headmaster." Madam Pomfrey took the glass from Harry. Harry nodded, looking as if he was about to throw everything he had just consumed up. Next him, he heard a loud groan.

Ron sat up slowly, rubbing his head. He turned his head and squinted at his best friend. Harry tried to smile, although the taste in his mouth would not allow him to do so. Across from them, the girls began waking also.

"What happened, Harry?" Ron asked, rubbing his head. Harry shrugged.

"Apparently, there was this explosion when Voldemort and friends left. We must have blacked out, because I don't remember anything else," Harry said. He looked over at Hermione. Her hand was wrapped up. She was staring down at it.

"What happened to your wrist, Mione?" Ron asked. He had a nasty cut on his face.

"Well, I'm not quite sure about that myself. It appears to be twisted or something. Madam Pomfrey sure wrapped it tight, though. I can barely feel my fingers," Hermione said, trying to wiggle them. She winced as a sharp pain shot up her arm.

"Where is that old bat anyway?" another voice asked. This one sounded very pissed off. Harry turned to his right and saw Draco sitting up. It took Harry a moment to realize that this young man before him was Draco. Hermione, Ginny, and Lina were all staring at him with wide eyes.

Draco was staring down at his bare chest, trying to move his arm around. He was rotating his shoulder slowly. No one could honestly say that they had seen Draco without a shirt on before, unless of course you were Aurora. Draco still had not noticed the eyes staring at him. Ron sighed.

"Damnit! Snap out of it, will you?" he yelled at the girls. Hermione and Ginny blinked as Draco looked over at him.

"What are you yelling for, Weasley?" Draco said. Ron glared at him.

"You're sitting over there giving the girls a bloody peep show. Put a fucking shirt on, you douche-bag!" Ron yelled back at him. Draco smirked at him.

"Douche-bag? That's a new one. Jealous, Weasley?" he asked. Ron crossed his arms and scoffed.

"As if anyone wants to look at you, Malfoy. Not all of us can be a pretty boy," Ron said, crossing his arms.

"He's right, Draco," Hermione said, discreetly wiping the drool from around her mouth. "You aren't **_THAT_** good-looking." Hermione said. Lina chuckled.

"Hmmm, I beg to differ," she said absent-mindedly. Everyone looked in her direction. She noticed all the eyes on her and blushed.

"I wish Aurora was here to hear you say that, Catalina," Hermione said, shaking her head. Lina laughed.

"Well, there is no law against looking, is there Hermione?" she said slyly. Hermione shook her head.

"I guess not, Lina."

"There is also no law against fantasizing," Ginny mumbled quietly. Apparently it was not quiet enough. Harry had stopped rubbing his head and Draco had stopped rotating his shoulder. They were both now gaping at Ginny. Ginny looked over in Harry's direction. "Not saying that **_I_** fantasize about Draco or anything," she fumbled out.

"I would bloody well hope not," Harry said in a low, scary voice as the doors to the hospital wing opened up. Madam Pomfrey walked in the room. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the six school Magi followed her inside. The rest of their friends came in also, looking worried. The students quieted as they approached, all of them looking stern.

"Is everyone in fine order?" Dumbledore asked. They all mumbled answers and Dumbledore seemed to sigh relief. He looked at all of their injuries. "I see no one has been seriously injured, thank Merlin. I need you to tell me what happened, if you can remember," he said.

"I'll start off, since I was there from the beginning," Draco said. Dumbledore nodded. Draco sat up to a more comfortable position, wincing slightly. "Well, after Neve finished practicing, she sat down. After about two minutes, she got up and started walking to the Forbidden Forest. I was elected to go after hersince I'm the only one who can handle her in her frustrated stage." Draco paused.

"Why did you decide on going into a place that is forbidden, Miss Assante?" McGonagall asked. Until that exact moment, everyone had forgotten that Neve was even in the room, let alone awake. They all turned to face her. Neve was sitting on the windowsill, staring out at the courtyards.

"The only place I was sure no one would follow me into; I wanted to be alone," she said, not turning to face them. McGonagall, apparently satisfied with Neve's answer, turned back to Draco.

"Go on, Mr. Malfoy," she said. Draco nodded.

"I caught up with her. When I did, I saw another person standing in a clearing with her. It was Aurora. She had a faint glow of red in her eyes and she didn't say anything. Well, before she killed Neve, I pushed Neve to the ground. I was going to attack her, but Voldemort appeared then," he said. Dumbledore looked out at the rest of the students.

"And how, may I inquire, did the rest of you end up in the Forbidden Forest?" he asked.

"Well, we all seem to get funny premonitions about each other's well being after you work with a person for a while. You start to learn their behavior and all that. It was very unlike Draco not to return with Neve by either dragging her or carrying her, knocked out," Hermione said.

"Mione's right. Malfoy isn't one to dally when it comes to retrieving people. Especially not Neve," Ron said. Dumbledore nodded.

The rest of them started telling their sides of the story, but everyone avoided saying Tommy's name, even Ava. Dumbledore took immediate notice of this.

"We are missing someone, I see," he said, intertwining his long fingers. Everyone looked at each other.

"Of course we're missing someone. We've been missing her for a while now," Draco said, sounding very irritated with the old headmaster. Dumbledore chose to ignore his rudeness. He looked over in Neve's direction. She was still staring determinedly out of the window. Her face showed no decipherable sentiment.

"Neveah, have you anything to say? You have been abnormally quiet since we started this interrogation," he said softly. Neve did not respond to him. She did not even look his way. Dumbledore looked over to Ava. "You, too, have been abnormally quiet," he said. Everyone heard Ava chuckle to herself.

"Since when is it uncharacteristic of me to be quiet?" she asked, raising her head slowly. Everyone, including Dumbledore, was a little shocked at the tone is Ava's voice. She did not sound like herself.

"Am I correct in assuming that you know of whom I speak when I say that we are missing someone?" he asked her. Ava's cold eyes met Dumbledore's. Ginny inwardly cringed as she felt the sheer aura of power that Ava was giving off. Ginny was sure that if it was possible, Ava's head would be glowing.

"If you are assuming that my twin is missing, then yes, you are correct," Ava said. Dumbledore stare intensified. Everyone sat in silence as they watched this exchange between a powerful wizard and a powerful Telepathic witch.

"And why is Tomás missing?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because he's a dirty rotten snitch and a fucking coward," Draco said under his breath. Everyone heard him, though.

"That wasn't very nice, Draco," Dumbledore said. Draco cut his eyes at the old man. Dumbledore gazed at him over his half-moon spectacles.

"Well, everyone in here knows its bloody true. I'm not going to sit here and sugarcoat everything by saying that he's confused or anything like that. Zaviera knew exactly what he was doing," Draco scoffed.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Tommy had no choice in the matter?" Hermione said, glowering at Draco. Draco turned his concentrated stare towards her. Hermione stared back, her gaze never wavering.

"He had no choice, huh? Everyone has a choice in whether or not they want to be a Death Eater, Granger. **_I_** had a choice. I chose not to become one. I chose to defy my father," Draco said.

"Unfortunately, defying our father is not as easy," Ava muttered quietly. Everyone except Hermione stopped breathing momentarily. They all stared at Ava. Her face was impassive as usual.

"Your father? I thought your father was dead," Ron said. Ava smirked lackadaisically. She looked in Ron's direction.

"Unfortunately, so did the majority of this world until two years ago," Ava said. It took a moment, but it all clicked at once for everyone. Ron's mouth just hung open. Draco stared at Ava like she had said something highly offensive.

"Your **_FATHER_** is **_VOLDEMORT_**?" Ginny asked. Ava nodded.

"It makes perfect sense," another voice piped up. Everyone looked to its source: Harry.

"What do you mean by that, Harry?" Aiko asked. Harry sighed.

"With the exception of Professor Dumbledore and maybe Professor McGonagall, I'm the only one in here who knows what Voldemort looked like when he was our age. Ginny might remember, but it might be a little unclear. It never occurred to me until we were out in the forest whom Tommy looked like. I've been wondering that since I met him. Tommy looks exactly like Voldemort did over fifty years ago," Harry said. Dumbledore had his eyes closed.

"I'm afraid Harry is right. I wonder why I did not see it sooner," Dumbledore said.

"It was because no one really looked at his face. The one way to really interpret a person is through their eyes. The only thing he lacks from Voldemort is his eyes," Neve said softly from her windowsill.

"She's right." McGonagall looked at Ava. "It appears that Avarielle has gained that from her father," she said. Ava did indeed have the same narrow and sinister eyes as her father.

"Wait just a minute here, people! How do we know that Ava is not on their side, too?" Neville asked. Silence rang loudly in the air. Ava stared at them all. Her eyes rested on Hermione. Hermione swallowed hard.

"We can trust Ava," she said.

"How do you know that, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione looked down at her bed sheets.

"Well, I can speak fluent French. I know what was said between Ava and Tommy while we were out there. From Ava's reaction, I'd say she had absolutely no idea what the deal was between Tommy and Voldemort."

"That is not entirely true," Ava said.

"Why not? Are you saying that you, too, betrayed us?" Lina asked. Ava shook her head slowly.

"No. I did not know Voldemort was my father. I did, however, figure out that Tommy was working for him. I suspected him. Aurora actually witnessed him talking to Voldemort via the common room fire late at night. Why do you think Voldemort took her? Aurora confirmed my suspicions one day," Ava said.

"Why did you not say anything, Ava?" Ferris asked. Ava frowned.

"Do you really think that I would just hand over my brother to you? Sure, he was doing wrong, but he **_IS_** my twin brother first and foremost. I am not going to be the one to send him to that filthy wizard prison of yours," she said, sounding quite furious with them.

"I think that is enough for today. We will discuss plans later on. I am certain that I might have to send the students home before Voldemort's supposed attack on Hogwarts. Minerva, alert the teachers that they have to give early final exams set for next week," Dumbledore said. McGonagall nodded and left. He turned and faced the students.

"What about us, Professor?" Harry asked. Dumbledore sighed deeply.

"I suggest that you train has hard as possible. Miss Assante, I would like to see you in my office," he said, looking Neve's direction. Neve did not even look at him, but he knew she had heard him. Dumbledore left the room in a sweeping motion.

* * *

After a few moments of silence, Neve stood up to leave the room. She grabbed her wand and started walking. Draco cut her off halfway down the center of the room. Neve looked up at him. 

"Where are you going?" he asked. Neve glared daggers at him. Her face still held no readable emotion. Draco could not tell if she was mad or sad.

"I have to go see Dumbledore. Did you not hear him?" she said. The others watched this scene in silence.

"This is all your fault, did you know that?" Draco yelled at her. Neve just stared at him.

"Draco, you don't..." Harry started. Draco ignored him.

"No. She needs to hear this. You endangered all of us with your stubborn behavior. I told you from the beginning that he was a little sniveling cretin. You didn't want to listen. Now your tenacity has gotten your sister in trouble and us nearly killed! What are you going to do about this now?" Draco yelled at her. Neve just stared up at him. Everyone was waiting for Neve to blow up in Draco's face. Draco was even bracing himself for it. Instead, Neve looked down at her feet.

"You're right, Draco. I told Tommy all those things about our weaknesses. I told him everything that was going on with us. He just kept relaying it to Voldemort. So, you're right. Everything is my fault," Neve said quietly. She looked back up at Draco. Draco took one look at Neve and instantly felt bad.

Neve, for the first time, looked as though she was about to cry. Her eyes were glassy and they seemed to filling up with tears. Draco opened his mouth to say something.

"I'm sorry." Neve pushed past him. Draco looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He saw a single tear roll down her face before she immediately wiped it away. Neve slammed the door to the hospital wing shut.

Rina walked up to Draco. He turned his head to face her. Everyone flinched visibly when they heard Rina's right hand meet Draco's face. Draco's head snapped to the side.

"What did you hit me for?" he yelled at her. Rina crossed her arms.

"You are such a jerk, Draco. Don't you think that Neve already knows the things you said to her? There was no need to send her on a guilt trip. You are such a tactless arse sometimes," Lina said.

* * *

Neve stared at the door to Dumbledore's office. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

"Come in, Neveah," she heard the headmaster say. Neve opened the large, heavy door and stepped in the circular room. Dumbledore was tending to Fawkes. The phoenix flew over to her and landed on her shoulder. Dumbledore smiled. "It seems that Fawkes fancies you, Neveah," he said. Neve looked at Fawkes' vibrant plumage. The great bird nuzzled her hair and flew back to his pedestal. Neve stood in front of the headmaster's desk.

"You wanted to see me, professor?" Neve said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Neveah, I do not know exactly what you are feeling right now. I can probably gather that you feel betrayed somewhat," Dumbledore said. Neve just stared at him. Dumbledore sighed. "I have called you in here for one reason, Neveah."

"What is that, professor?" Neve asked. Dumbledore sat forward on his desk.

"I need you to promise me that if you receive any word from Tomás that you will alert us immediately. The consequences if you do not abide by this request will be great," Dumbledore said in a serious tone.

"Professor..." Neve's mouth hung open. Dumbledore stared long and hard at her. Neve looked down at the ground, clenching her fists together and queezing her eyes shut. "I promise."

"Do not fail me, Neveah. You may go," he said, sitting back in his large chair. Neve closed her mouth and walked out of the room.

* * *

The next day, Hermione looked around the Gryffindor table. Neve was nowhere in sight. She turned towards Ginny, who was staring at a chessboard. She was playing Ron. 

"Ginny, when was the last time you saw Ava or Neve?" she asked. Ginny looked up. Staring at Hermione, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Now that you think about it, I haven't seen either for quite some time now. You haven't even seen Ava in class? Neve hasn't been in any of ours," Ginny said. Hermione nodded. She looked at Harry.

"Harry, can you find Ava?" she asked. Harry just looked at her.

"If you don't know where she is, why do you think I would know?" he asked, totally oblivious to what Hermione meant. Hermione sighed at her friend.

"Sometimes, Harry, you can be as thick as Ron," Hermione said. Ron leaned over and put his lips to Hermione's neck.

"I heard that," he whispered. Hermione shivered and giggled. Ginny and Hermione both looked disgusted at their display of affection.

"Aw, that's just sick, you guys. Get a fucking room," another voice said. A flash of green and black swept past them. Draco sat next to Ginny on the bench. "Has anyone seen Neve or Ava?" he asked. Ginny shook her head.

"I was trying to get Harry to use his Telepathy for once and see what he could pick up on Ava," Hermione said. Harry suddenly felt very foolish. He was a bit rusty on his Telepathy. Knowing Ava's tremendous powers, he would not get so much as a signature.

"I don't think that'll work, Hermione. Ava's much more skilled than me and she blocks herself out. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want to be found," Harry said. Hermione frowned.

"At least try, Harry," Hermione said. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. For a moment, everything around him was quiet. He was searching and searching until he came to what seemed to be a large wall. Harry opened his eyes.

"She's blocking me out. She's pretty good at it, too. I told you, Hermione," Harry said. He went back to eating.

* * *

Neve sat in an abandoned tower at the school. It was the only place that she could legally go and find some quiet. She stared out at the blue sky. She wondered idly what Tommy was doing. Did he really love her? Did he even care that he had used her? Did he feel any remorse? Does he like being a Death Eater? Had she really been sleeping with the enemy? 

As if to answer her questions, a brown owl came soaring over towards her. Neve watched as it circled the tower before opening its beak. An envelope flew into Neve's lap. She looked at the brown owl as it flew away. Neve turned the envelope over.

_**Neveah Assante**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**North Tower**_

Neve examined the unfamiliar handwriting on the envelope. The only person who knew of this place was Tommy. They had come up here so many times. One time held a very special place in Neve's heart. She opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment inside. She immediately recognized Tommy's scrawl he called writing.

_Dear Neve,_

_I don't know if you even opened this letter. I wouldn't be surprised if you just threw it away. Even so, if you are reading, I bet you're wondering how I knew exactly where you would be. Remember, I know that place very well, as do you._

_Well, I don't expect you to ever forgive me for my betrayal. I don't intend to justify my actions. All I can say is that I became a Death Eater to save my family. If they were not in danger, then this letter would've probably never been written._

_I'm sure you want an update on Aurora. She's fine. For the most part, she just sits around in the shadows, thinking Merlin knows what. I'm not even sure she realized who she is. Your youngest brother, Santino, is here too. Cute kid._

_I bet Draco is just rubbing this whole situation in your face, isn't he? Stupid prick. I can see why he dislikes his father so much. The man is crazy._

_Well, Neve, I just want you to know that I love you very much and I never intended to hurt you or Ava. I know you must want to kill me right now. I've really messed things up for us, now, huh? If you never want to speak to me again, I won't protest. I can tell you that I will see you again very soon. I don't know under what circumstances, though._

_Neve, I will not harm you. If anything happens that you cannot handle, run. Don't try and be brave, as you so often like to tell me. Just get yourself out. On my order, the Death Eaters will not harm you, but I cannot say the same for everyone else, especially Harry and Draco. They are top priority from what I hear._

_This is where I depart. Do not try to write me back. I just really hope that this letter got to you. If you want to see me again, I will be in the Shrieking Shack on Sunday. If not, I will understand. Just remember that I love you._

_Tommy_

Neve stared at the letter of what seemed like redemption when she finished reading it. She read the last paragraph over and over. She now had to make a painful choice. Would she be loyal to the Order, or will she see her true love one last time? Sighing, she put her wand to the parchment.

"_Ustione_," she whispered. The parchment caught fire and began burning. Neve sat the burning parchment on the stone floor, watching it burn. She made up her mind right then and there. She knew what she would do.


	29. Chapter 28: After Tonight

**The End**

**Chapter 28: After Tonight**

* * *

Voldemort sat, looking at his only son. Tommy seemed to be a bit detached and mildly depressed. He had been there for three days and hadn't said much at all. Voldemort sighed and stood up, jerking Tommy out of his silent stupor. He looked up at him.

"I suppose you want to see your mother," Voldemort said. It was not a question, but Tommy did not care. He narrowed his bright eyes at him.

"You suppose correctly. I didn't know she was here. Does she know I am here?" Tommy asked. Voldemort shrugged.

"If she does, I haven't heard her say anything. She hasn't been too happy with me as of late. Giovanna's always in a sulky mood," Voldemort said. He began to walk out of the room. Tommy followed behind him.

"I wonder why that is," Tommy said under his breath. If Voldemort heard him, he showed no signs of it. Tommy followed him down a dark hallway. At the end of the corridor was a rather large, oak door. Voldemort touched the handle. He paused momentarily, thinking of what this might do to his son. Then he opened to door, stepping to the side to let Tommy in. Tommy entered the room. He saw his mother sitting, staring out of the window.

"Mamá?" he asked. Giovanna turned her head slowly. She smiled and looked at her son. Tommy went and kneeled down in front of her.

"Salut, Tomás. Comment allez-vous (Hi, Tomás. How are you)?" Giovanna asked.

"I'm fine. Do not speak in French. It reminds me too much of Ava at the moment," Tommy said, resting his head on his mother's lap. Giovanna ran her fingers through his hair. Voldemort, starting to feel a bit sickened by the sight before him, turned and left closing the door. He knew that Tommy would soon find him and be quite angry.

"How is Avarielle, anyway?" Giovanna asked. Tommy sighed.

"Probably ready to kill me. I can honestly say that I would never blame her."

"What about that nice young girl, Neveah? She seemed to really like you," Giovanna said. Tommy squeezed his eyes shut at hearing Neve's name. She did not even know if she had gotten his letter.

"Before I left, she told me she loved me. This was after she knew I was a traitor. I could not read any expression in her face. It was surreal. Normally, Neve's like an open book, letting her emotions fly all over the place. When I looked at her, I couldn't tell if she wanted to rip my head off or kiss me. Then she told me she loved me, like nothing had ever happened. I don't know what she feels right now," Tommy said. Giovanna hummed a response. "Maybe she really does hate me and she just didn't know how to express it." Tommy whispered.

"No, Tomás. I do not believe that Neveah hates you. I just think it might've been a little shock that made her act the way she did. She just didn't know the way she felt, therefore, she couldn't express it. She said she loves you, so I don't think she hates you, obviously." Tommy sat back and looked up at his mother. Giovanna stared down at him, smiling.

"You don't know Neve like I know Neve. She's a pretty loose cannon when it comes to being toyed around with. Aurora told me some time last year that Neve killed man for revenge and didn't even think twice about it."

"That shows you that Neveah is built tough, Tomás. Your indiscretions won't matter to her once it comes right down to it. I do believe she is now in an awkward position when it comes to which side she is on. Besides, if she loves you like you obviously love her, it won't matter," Giovanna said. Tommy nodded.

"Does my father love you, mamá?" Tommy asked. Giovanna smiled to herself.

"I love your father very much, despite how hard I try to hate him sometimes. I believe somewhere in that black heart of his that he loves me too. One day, before he dies, I sure he will act upon it once again. I mean, he did give me two beautiful children. He's not as bad as he makes himself out to be when it comes to me," Giovanna said. Tommy nodded. He stared into his mother's eyes for a moment. He frowned when he saw that she seemed to be looking right through him.

"Mamá, look at me," Tommy said, narrowing his eyes. Giovanna's vibrant eyes tried to look at him. She stopped smiling and lowered her head. Realization hit Tommy like a brick. "You can't see me, can you? You're blind."

"Tomás, it's nothing..." Giovanna began. Tommy shook his head.

"Did he do this to you?" Tommy said. Giovanna sighed, knowing of whom he was referring.

"Tomás, don't..." Tommy was gone before she finished talking.

* * *

Voldemort stood in the hallway as Tommy swung the door open. He misjudged the boy's speed and ended up with Tommy holding a wand to his neck. Voldemort just looked at him. He and Tommy were about equal in size, but no one knew who was exactly more powerful. Tommy was pretty good a hiding his true power. 

Nicola stood at the other end of the hall, watching this odd exchange between father and son. She smirked as she noticed how much that Tommy actually looked like his father's younger self.

'_This ought to prove interesting_,' Nicola thought, crossing her arms.

"What did you do to her?" Tommy asked in a low voice. He kept staring at his father. Voldemort just stared blankly back at him.

"Giovanna disobeyed me and had to be made an example of. I do not tolerate insolence," Voldemort said. He glared down the tip of Tommy's wand. "Now, if you don't lower your wand..."

"You'll what? You'd do the same thing to me as you did to my mother? My mother must either be really naïve or really stupid to believe that somewhere inside that cold, emotionless heart of yours that you still love her. That's if you ever did. Mamá would've given her right arm for you and you take away her eyes. You disgust me," Tommy said, pushing the wand into Voldemort's throat a little harder then finally backing away.

Voldemort was not sure what it was that made him just fling Tommy's wand to the side. He was not even aware that he now held his son on his toes by his neck until he heard Nicola gasp.

"Tom, let him go. He's your son," Nicola whispered urgently. Voldemort just stared at Tommy. For a moment, he saw a faint glow in his eyes. He leaned in closer so that only Tommy could hear him.

"I love your mother more than life itself, if you must know. I did what I did because I had to. Believe me, I would never harm so much as a hair on your mother's head, except in that instance. If it is any consolation, I felt horrible after I did it. I was infuriated with your mother. Now, if you want to live to see tomorrow, you will keep your mouth shut and not speak of things you do not understand," Voldemort whispered harshly and quickly. Tommy nodded slightly. Voldemort released him. Tommy rubbed his neck and picked up his wand. He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Nicola asked.

"Out," was all Tommy said. He did not wait for anything further from his two relatives. Nicola looked at Voldemort. The sinister wizard walked into the room with the fire. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius, and Narcissa sat in there, chatting quietly amongst themselves.

"Bella, Lucius, follow Tomás. Take the Assante girl. If you see him doing anything suspicious, contact me and I will meet you there," Voldemort said quickly. Bellatrix and Lucius nodded and stood up. Nicola crossed her arms.

"And what do you think that a seventeen-year-old boy would do knowing that if he is seen anywhere, he could get arrested? Are you sending them to watch over him?" Nicola asked. Voldemort just stared at her. Her eyes widened with shock. "Your main priority is not your son's safety, is it? You want only one thing."

* * *

Elsewhere, Neve walked into the Shrieking Shack. The floorboards creaked under her feet. Walking slowly, she looked in every room. She went up the unstable stairs and into an old room with a bed. On the bed, a piece of parchment lay. She picked it up and read it slowly. 

_Neve,_

_If you are reading this, you have completed step one. On the other side of this is a room number in the inn down in Hogsmeade. Go there around 11 tonight. I'm sure you can find a way to get to Hogsmeade. Come alone and make sure you are not followed._

_Tommy_

Neve turned the paper over and read the scrawled handwriting of Tommy Zaviera.

_**Room 10**_

Neve crumpled the paper up and turned to leave. She knew exactly why Tommy was taking all of these precautions. Neve was still wondering whether or not she should tell Dumbledore about the letter that Tommy sent to her. Sighing, she looked up the hill at Hogwarts and wondered an even bigger question.

'_How the hell am I going to get to Hogsmeade after hours tonight_?'

* * *

Harry stared down at his final exam Defense/Dueling. He did not understand why seventh-years were still required to take them after taking the N.E.W.T.s. It made no sense. Fionnula had really pulled out everything they'd learned from the past seven years of schooling. Harry raised his eyes and looked to his left at Ron. 

Ron was also staring down at the exam. Something told Harry that his friend was not worried at all about passing the exam. His mind was elsewhere. Looking at Ron made Harry also realize that in the very next week, he would have to face the inexorable task of battling Voldemort for the final time. Sighing deeply, he looked back down at his exam and began filling in the answers.

* * *

As the sun was setting, the entire group was sitting outside, staring blankly into the sky. They all sat in an awkward and comfortable silence all at the same time. Naturally, Draco and Ron were the ones to break it. 

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled out. Everyone jumped visibly except for Ava. She seemed to be engaged with the colors in the sky. There was a spot in the sky where it seemed to be changing colors. This spot was between the darkness of night, the light of day, and the red of the horizon. She squinted at it, ignoring her classmates.

"What the fuck is your problem, Weasley? You scared the shit out of me!" Draco yelled. Ron looked at him for a moment. He sighed and stepped out in front of everyone.

"This is fucking depressing. You all are sitting here in this ill at ease silence and you all look as if your best friend just died," Ron said. Everyone looked at him. Ron obviously was not trying to make a joke. He looked dead serious.

"That was a bad analogy, Ron," Neville said.

"Piss off, Neville," Ron said irritably. He sighed when he saw Hermione's face. "Sorry, Neville. It's just that I know everyone is all tense and stuff about this battle we have ahead of us. You all don't need to look as though you are going to your deaths." With this, Ron turned around towards the empty field below them. He spread his arms out. "**_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR, HUH! YOU DON'T FUCKING SCARE ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT WIZARD_**!" he yelled. Behind him, Harry smirked. Harry walked up behind his best mate.

"Ron, thanks," he said. Ron looked down slightly at Harry. Ron had to be the only one not to feel as though Harry was going to die.

"For what it's worth, Harry, I have complete faith in you," he said. Harry smiled. Hermione smiled at her two best friends.

* * *

Late that night, Neve walked up to Harry in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was half asleep with Ginny sleeping on his shoulder. Neve leaned down in his face. The only other noises in the room were the sounds of Ron's snoring and Hermione's soft breathing. 

"Harry?" Neve whispered softly. Harry seemed to be looking directly at her, but Neve could tell he really could not see her. "Harry?" she said a little louder, touching his shoulder. Harry's eyes focused on her as he blinked.

"What is it, Neve?" he whispered back at her.

"I need to borrow the Marauder's Ma," she said urgently. Harry stared uncomprehendingly at her for a moment.

"Why? It's late. Surely you're not thinking of sneaking out. It's too dangerous," Harry said. Neve just stared at him. Harry sighed. "It's in my dormitory at the bottom of my trunk. You know which one is mine, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Harry." With that, Neve disappeared towards the boys' dormitories. Harry watched her go. He had a fleeting suspicion that something bad was about to happen. There was only one thing he could do.

'_Ava_?'

* * *

Ava blinked her eyes open. She groaned when she realized that it was not yet morning. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

'_This had better be good, Harry_,' she responded. She heard Harry mentally laugh.

'_I suppose this is relatively important. I have a task for Draco._'

'_And what is this so-called task, Harry_?'

'_Neve just asked for my map of Hogwarts. I think she might be thinking of going to Hogsmeade right now_.'

'_Hogsmeade? This late at night? Why would she be going to Hogsmeade_?'

'_If I knew, would we be having this conversation? Tell Draco to follow Neve. She should be heading that direction in a couple of minutes_.'

'_Why can't you follow her_?'

'_Neve is the Queen of Espionage. I suck at it. Draco is far better at it than me and I'm pretty sure he would not mind the task of spying on Neve. Especially if she's doing what I hope she isn't doing_.'

'_Touché, Harry. Fine. I'll tell him. Now, will you leave me alone_.'

'_Merci beaucoup, Ava_.'

'_Shut up, Harry_,' Ava cut off the telepathic communication. She sighed heavily and sat up out of her bed. She put on her slippers and started for the common room. When she arrived down there, Draco was reading a book intently. He had his wand out and was pointing it at a metal ball.

"Draco?" Ava said quietly. Draco turned on her, mumbling a curse. Ava held out her hand, throwing up a barrier. The curse hung in the air for a moment, then disintegrated into nothing. Ava dropped her hand, looking extremely tired.

"Don't do that. I could've killed you and earned even more of your brother's wrath," Draco said, his voice dripping with derision. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Harry has a task for you. You get to spy on Neve. Apparently, she's leaving to go somewhere tonight. He's a little suspicious because she asked for the Marauder's Map. She should be passing the entrance in about two minutes," Ava said. Draco just stared at her.

"And why can't Potter follow her? Why do I have to do it?" he asked. Ava resisted the urge to just blast him and go back to sleep.

"Because Neve has heightened senses and you're the only other one good enough to follow and not be found out. She's coming around now. When you follow her, try not to think too much. Neve is Telepathic on some level by hidden Telepathy. She doesn't even realize when she does it. She might pick up your signature and your cover will be blown," Ava said, sensing Neve's mind signature. Draco sighed and stood up, grabbing his wand.

"Tell Potter he owes me big time for this bloody chore. I'm not Neve's babysitter." Draco started for the exit. Ava sighed.

"Draco?" she said, lowering her head. Draco stopped and turned his head to the side. "Don't hurt him," Ava nearly whispered. Draco knew who she was referring to. He also knew that was why Neve was leaving so late at night. Draco stood there for one more moment, then turned his head forward.

"I won't make any promises, Ava." With that, the young Malfoy left Ava standing alone in the common room. Ava sighed and went back up to her dormitory.

* * *

Neve held the light of her wand to the map. She saw Draco's dot heading in the opposite direction of her. Looking puzzled for a moment, she quickly returned to trying to find the quickest route to Hogsmeade using the secret tunnels. Finding a relatively close passage, Neve put the map in her pocket and headed off.

* * *

Draco turned around, seeing Neve's light go out. He did an abrupt turn as quietly as possible and started following Neve. He followed Neve all the way down into a murky tunnel. Draco took a deep breath and stepped in the sludge on the ground. After taking a few steps, he stepped on something that made a crunching sound.

* * *

Neve turned around quickly, lighting her wand in the process. Her eyes darted from side to side. Nothing appeared to be in darkness. Neve lowered her wand and took a deep breath. 

"Come on, Neve. You are way too jumpy tonight," she mumbled to herself. She turned and continued to walk through the tunnel.

* * *

Draco sighed and stepped from around the corner. He saw Neve's body disappear around a curve in the tunnel. Cursing to himself, he continued to follow her in silence.

* * *

At the end of the tunnel was a stone staircase. Neve went up the staircase and saw what looked like a wooden door. She pushed the heavy door up and felt the crisp night air hit her. Looking around in the darkness, she deduced that she was somewhere behind the Three Broomsticks. Quietly stepping out of the tunnel, she looked around cautiously. Finding no one in sight, she looked at the paper with the room number on it. Neve closed it in her hand and started walking.

* * *

Draco followed Neve out and saw her disappear around the corner. He pulled the hood of his plain black robe over his head and held his wand in his right hand. He saw Neve turn into an inn. If Draco had any doubts about where Neve was going, they had just been proven false.

* * *

Neve went to room 10 as instructed. For a good five minutes, she stared blankly at the door. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the handle to see if it was locked. The knob turned with ease and Neve pushed the door open. Stepping inside, she looked around in the darkness. 

"Hello?" she called out. There was another room connecting to the one Neve stood in. She looked at the floor and saw light emanating from the space between the floor and the door. Neve reached for the knob and turned it slowly.

* * *

Tommy turned around as the door opened. Neve stopped in her tracks. For a moment, all the two could do was stare at each other. Tommy was the first to come back to reality.

"Neve," he said as Neve started walking briskly towards him. He took a step back, thinking she was going to knock him out. Instead, she jumped up, throwing her arms around his neck, and catching his lips in a deep kiss. Tommy just stood there with his eyes open. Neve broke the kiss and stepped back. "I didn't think you would come," Tommy whispered. Neve just smirked.

"You looked a little frightened of me while I was walking over here. Surely you didn't think that I was actually going to hurt you, did you?" she said jokingly. Tommy chuckled.

"Even if you're only five feet tall, you're still pretty intimidating, Neve. You have more defined muscles than most boys I know. Plus, I thought you were going to knock me out. I wouldn't even blame you if you di..." Before the words came out, Tommy's head snapped to the side from the force of Neve's tiny fist hitting his jaw.

Neve looked down at Tommy, not really feeling the least bit sad about what she had just done. Tommy rubbed his jaw and moved it around. Surprisingly enough, it was not broken. He looked at Neve in his peripheral vision and saw her eyes. She did not really want to hurt him, but it was mandatory that she let him know she was not in any way pleased with him.

"Well, I suppose I had that one coming." He straightened up. Neve nodded and crossed her arms.

"So, Tommy. Where do we go from here? I'm going to have to fight you eventually," Neve said, sounding a bit irate. Tommy shrugged.

"I doubt that I would **_EVER_** fight you, Neve. After tonight, I'm not sure what will happen. My father is a nasty piece of work Voldemort blinded my mother," Tommy said, squeezing his fists together. Neve's eyes widened.

"Why did he do that? He must love your mother if he gave her kids," Neve said. Tommy shook his head.

"If he really does love her, he has a very funny way of showing it." Tommy reached out for Neve, cupping her cheek. Neve closed her eyes and let her head rest. Tommy stepped closer to her. Then, he noticed something as he removed his hand. Neve's cheek had suddenly turned red.

* * *

Draco stood in the doorway, looking at the scene before him. He grinded his teeth together at the sight of Neve actually taking what he deemed to be straight bull from Tommy. He watched as Tommy seemed intrigued by something on Neve's face. 

Neve felt a strange burning on her cheek. The pain intensified with every second. She held her face. Tommy just stared at her in confusion. She was starting to suck in breath through her clenched teeth.

"Neve, are you okay?" he asked. Neve shook her head.

"It burns, Tommy! It burns so bad." Neve looked up at him. Tommy removed her hand. He gasped at what he saw. Neve looked confused at the look on his face. Turning to a mirror in the room, Neve saw what she had not seen for a year on her face: the "X" that Voldemort had burned into her cheek the previous year.

Draco raised an eyebrow. From where he was hiding, he could see the mark on Neve's face. It meshed horribly with her skin. The look in Neve's eyes told him that something was very wrong. Draco stood up to make his presence known.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, his scar suddenly on fire. Ginny's head rolled off of his shoulder and into his lap. She sat up, blinking. Harry held his forehead. Her eyes widened. 

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked. Harry nodded as the burning seemed to calm down a bit.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Harry relaxed back in the chair. Ginny nodded sleepily while yawning. She rested her head back on Harry's shoulders and in mere seconds she was sleeping soundly again.

* * *

Tommy and Neve turned to look at Draco. Neve watched the blond boy traverse across the floor in no more than five quick strides. By the time Tommy had reached for his wand, Draco had punched him in the face. Tommy felt his nose break. His wand rolled a short distance away from him. Before Tommy could summon it with Soliopathy, Draco had his wand practically up Tommy's bloody nose. Neve just watched the scene, still holding her burning cheek. 

"Malfoy," Tommy practically growled. Draco scowled down at him.

" Zaviera, or should I say Riddle? I don't know which name to call you by," Draco said in a contemptuous tone. Tommy narrowed his eyes. For a moment, Draco saw a flash of gold in Tommy's normally blue eyes. His countenance dropped for only a second.

"I prefer Zaviera, if you don't mind," Tommy said.

"Whatever. I should kill you right now," Draco said, pressing the Wand into Tommy's forehead.

"What's stopping you?" Tommy asked. Draco's whole expression changed after he heard those words. Tommy obviously did not care if Draco killed him right there.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Neve yelled. Draco's wand flew clear across the room. He turned his head to look at Neve. She was holding her wand steadily.

"Neve? What's your fucking problem?"

"Draco, he's not bad," Neve said, not lowering her wand. Draco's mouth hung open in a stupor for a second.

"Are you fucking daft? For a whole fucking year, you've been sleeping with the bloody enemy and all you can say now is that he's not bad? Are you really that blind?" Draco yelled at her. Neve just stared at him, looking every bit the part of a warrior.

"Draco, you will never understand..." Neve's voice trailed off.

"I understood you pretty well last November," Draco said. Neve's whole face changed into one of sheer anger. Tommy was watching this, wondering what they were talking about.

"You fucking cunt..." Neve looked ready to tackle Draco. Before she could say anything else, the door leading to the corridor opened, startling everyone. In stepped four very evil people: Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Voldemort himself. Aurora was behind Bellatrix. Draco growled something illegible when he saw his father.

"Hello. Tomás, I see you have done exactly what I expected of you," Voldemort said. Tommy looked confused. He stood up, wiping his nose.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" he asked. Voldemort ignored him and started walking towards Neve. Neve pointed her wand at his chest. Voldemort stepped right into it.

"What are you waiting for, Neveah? Do you not wish for me to be dead?" Voldemort asked. Neve just smirked.

"I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to and you know that. I can however, kill one of them. _Avada Kedavra_!" In a flash, Neve had shot to her left at Rodolphus. The jet of red light hit him square in the chest. Bellatrix gasped as her husband fell to the ground, dead.

"You little bitch!" Bellatrix almost came over to her. She was halted by Voldemort's hand. He was still looking at Neve and Neve was still looking at him. She was smirking sadistically.

"You would make an excellent Death Eater, Neveah. Only certain people know how to use that curse to its full potential and from the size of that curse, I'd say you've gotten the hang of it."

"Sorry, Voldy, but I'm not looking for a job right now," Neve said, pointing her and at Bellatrix. "Now, leave before I do your other faithful servant."

"_Expelliarmus_!" Lucius yelled. Neve's wand flew out of her hand. She glared at him. She looked back up at Voldemort, who was now smirking. He grabbed her by the neck and squeezed. Tommy stepped forward.

"Let her go," he said. Voldemort ignored him. Draco squeezed his fists together. Voldemort pushed Neve into Lucius' grasp. He held her tightly.

"Before we entered, heard a little squabble between you and Draco over there. Tell me, Neveah, what it was about." Voldemort said. Neve's eyes widened. Draco's mouth hung open. Voldemort snapped his fingers.

"I'm not telling you shit," Neve said.

Aurora blinked as the red color in her eyes disappeared. She looked around her and did not recognize her surroundings. In about ten seconds, she took in all of the people in the room, including Neve and Draco.

"Neve?" Aurora asked, looking at her sister. Neve looked at Aurora, seeing that she was free. She smiled weakly. Aurora looked over and saw Draco. Before she could move, Bellatrix had said a spell.

"_Legatura_," she mumbled. The ropes of light swirled around Aurora. As Aurora took a step, she fell to the ground. Neve gasped. Bellatrix trained her wand on Aurora.

"Tell me what happened, Neveah. Tell me what happened between you and young Malfoy over there," Voldemort said. Tommy frowned and looked at Neve. Neve still said nothing. Voldemort looked at Bellatrix.

"_Crucio_!" she yelled. The curse hit Aurora full on. She writhed and screamed in pain. Neve turned her head away.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes again. His body was starting to ache. 

'_Aurora's being hit with a curse. Something's not right,_' he thought to himself.

* * *

Neve squeezed her eyes shut. She willed herself in her mind not to cry. She was not going to give Voldemort that satisfaction of knowing that he could get to her like that. Neve looked over at Draco. He was looking at Aurora. 

"**_STOP IT_**!" Draco yelled. Bellatrix stopped the curse. Draco looked at Voldemort. "Neve and I just kissed. That was all," Draco said. Aurora was in too much pain to notice his words. Her breathing sounded strangled. Tommy, on the other hand, heard this loud and clear. He glared at Neve, then back at Draco.

"What?" he said in a deep voice. Neve hung her head low. Voldemort stared at Draco.

"You are lying, Draco," Voldemort said. Draco's eyes widened. "Tell the truth," Voldemort said.

"What the hell are you talking about? That is the bloody truth!" Draco yelled. Voldemort shook his head and looked at Bellatrix.

"_Crucio_!" she yelled again. Aurora started screaming in absolute anguish. Draco squeezed his eyes shut. Neve watched her sister. She could not take seeing her sister in pain any longer.

"Abbiamo avuti sesso!" Neve yelled. Draco's eyes widened. He knew enough Italian to know what she had just said. It took Bellatrix completely off guard as well. She stopped concentrating on the curse and it stopped. Voldemort looked at Neve.

"Say it again," Voldemort said.

"Abbiamo avuti sesso," Neve said. Aurora, who was starting to hear coherent words, widened her eyes at what Neve had just divulged.

"In English," Voldemort said. Neve paused and looked at Tommy. Tommy was already looking pretty pissed off. Neve took a deep breath.

"We...had..." Neve could not finish, but Tommy knew what was going to come after that last word. He glared at Draco. Draco stared right back at him with the same amount of malevolence. Voldemort turned towards his son.

"Do you really think that Neveah is the one for you if she's sleeping around with other people, Tomás?" he said scathingly. Tommy turned his hateful scowl towards Voldemort. Instead of responding, he looked over at Neve. Neve was looking back at him.

"I'm sorry," Neve whispered. Tommy just stared at her. The burn mark on her face seemed to be even more noticeable now. Tommy turned and promptly left the room without a word. Voldemort smirked. He took out his own wand and pointed it at Aurora.

"_Dormez_," he said. Aurora slumped to the ground, the ropes of light disappearing. He then pointed his wand at Draco. Before Draco could react, Voldemort said the charm. "_Dormez_." Draco fell to the ground, out cold. "They should wake up in a few hours. Lucius, take Neveah out of here. Bellatrix, leave a note." Voldemort walked off. Neve was too spent to even object to Lucius dragging her off. Bellatrix pulled out a piece of parchment and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ava's eyes popped open. Something was very wrong.

* * *

**_AN: This chapter took a long time to write. It's well over 10 pages long. Sorry, but I wanted to convey this entire scene out in one chapter. THANX!_**


	30. Chapter 29: Attack on Hogsmeade

**The End**

**Chapter 29: Attack on Hogsmeade**

* * *

Ava waited nervously outside the Fat Lady's portrait. She shuffled her feet, looking down at the moving staircases. Suddenly, she felt the air being displaced as the portrait swung to the side. She turned her head and saw Ginny peep her head out. Ava immediately stepped in front of her. Ginny nearly fell back from the shock. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were behind her. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Ginny asked, straightening up. They all wore their training attire and all of them except Ron looked very tired. Ava ignored Ginny and looked at Harry.

"Did Neve ever come back?" she asked. Harry looked confused for a moment. He was just now noticing that Neve was not with them. Normally, she was the first one up and ready for training. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron looked back and forth between the two.

"No. I didn't hear her come back and we slept in the common room," Harry said. Ava sighed and crossed her arms.

"Draco didn't return either," Ava whispered.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Last night, Neve asked for my map. Apparently, she wanted to sneak out. I told Ava to send Draco to watch over her. Neither returned last night," Harry said. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"You willingly gave her your map? Harry, this is definitely not the time for one of us to go sneaking off alone in the middle of the night. Who knows where Neve and Draco could be!" Hermione sounded very livid with Harry.

"Calm down, Mione. Harry, where do you think she went?" Ron asked.

"Probably to Hogsmeade. She most likely wanted to dodge the Magi patrolling the halls with the secret passages. I don't know why she would go to Hogsmeade in the middle of the night, though," Harry said.

"Can you really think of no reason?" Ginny asked. Everyone became really silent for a moment. The stillness was broken by the sound of the portrait swinging open again. Neville, Lina, and Rina exited.

"What's the hold up? Shouldn't you guys be going?" Lina said, yawning. The group got moving in silence. On the pitch, Aiko and Ferris waited. Aiko sighed when she noticed that two people were missing.

"Where's Draco and Neve?" she asked. Ron stretched his arms out in the air.

"You know, we're curious about that our damn selves," he said. Aiko gave him a look, then turned her grave stare to Ava.

"Find out where they are, Ava," she said. Ava nodded and closed her eyes. After about a minute, she opened her eyes.

"Draco is unconscious somewhere. I couldn't tell where exactly because his eyes were not open. It is close by, though. Neve is also unconscious, but her mind signature was harder to trace. She's farther away than Draco," Ava said. Ferris and Aiko exchanged glances.

"Listen, what happened last night?" Ferris asked.

"Neve snuck out and I sent Draco to follow her to make sure she didn't get into trouble. We think she went to Hogsmeade," Harry said meekly.

"Let me guess, Potter. You gave her your stupid map, didn't you?" Ferris asked snidely. Harry nodded. Aiko crossed her arms.

"Great! Just what we fucking need. Two of our best Magi, missing. You all do remember that you have a job to do today, right?" Aiko said. They all nodded. They were supposed to patrol the train station as the rest of the students left for summer holidays and as important Aurors and Magi arrived to protect Hogwarts.

"First things first. We need to find them. Potter, Weasley, come with me," Ferris said. Harry and Ron nodded, following after him. Aiko looked at the rest of them.

"I guess I'll start assigning posts." She took out a map of Hogsmeade and the train station.

* * *

Ferris, Ron, and Harry arrived in Hogsmeade. The town was just starting to come to life. Ron looked over and saw Madam Rosmerta behind the Three Broomsticks. She was looking confused. Ron started to walk over to her. 

"Madam Rosmerta?" he asked. She looked at him and jumped slightly.

"Oh! You scared me. What are you doing down here so early? The train doesn't come for another four hours," she said. Ron shook his head as Ferris and Harry walked up behind him.

"What's the matter? You looked worried," Ron said. Madam Rosmerta looked back down at the ground. A trapdoor was open, leading to a dark and damp staircase.

"I didn't even know this was right here. I've never seen it in my life. I came out this morning and this is what I see," she said, pointing to the trapdoor. They looked down into it.

"It looks like a secret passageway." Ferris looked up and saw Hogwarts in the distance. "And it looks like it leads to the school if it keeps straight," he said. Madam Rosmerta nodded.

"Did you see anything out of the ordinary last night, Madam Rosmerta?" Harry asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, I got a customer that I don't normally see. He kept his hood up and only drank butterbeer. He also seemed a little depressed. He left here around eleven. I don't know where he went. Maybe you should try the inn," she said, pulling the trapdoor shut. Harry nodded.

"Good day, Madam Rosmerta," Ron said. Madam Rosmerta smiled as they walked off.

At the inn, they walked in. The innkeeper was just coming down the stairs. He smiled as he saw them. He noticed Ferris' attire.

"The Magi are here already? I thought you all were staying up at the school," the man said. Ferris shook his head and walked up to the desk. He looked at the wall of keys. Only three keys were missing: room 5, room 7, and room 10.

"Who rented those rooms?" he asked. The man looked at the wall of keys.

"Well, room five went to this nice young couple that was visiting Madam Rosmerta. A cousin, I think. Room seven went to a young lady with beautiful red hair. The bloke who took room ten wore a dark red robe. He had blue eyes and he looked pretty depressed..." The three were off before the innkeeper finished. "Wait! He might not be up yet!" he yelled to no avail.

* * *

Upstairs, Ferris saw that the door to room ten was already open. He stepped inside first, pulling his wand slowly. The sunlight poured through the curtains. The room was completely empty. Not a soul was in sight. Ferris lowered his wand and beckoned for Ron and Harry to enter. 

"There's no one here," Ron said. Harry turned around and saw another door connecting to the next room. Right by the door lay a small and well-manicured hand. Harry walked briskly across the room. "Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked, following his friend. Harry stepped in the room and turned to see Aurora laying there, fast asleep. Ferris and Ron followed in after him. Harry kneeled down and checked Aurora's pulse.

"She's alive," he whispered. Ron looked around the room and saw another body across from Aurora's. He walked over to it and saw the platinum blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. He too was unconscious.

"Well, I we've found Malfoy. Where's Neve?" Ron asked. Ferris looked around the room. There was another body on the floor. This time, it was a grown man. He walked over to it and rolled the body over with his foot. Harry and Ron looked over at him.

"Who's that?" Ron asked, making a face. The man's face showed that he obviously had died suddenly and without warning. A small, red burn mark was on the front of his chest.

"Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange's husband," Ferris said. Harry smirked uncharacteristically. When it came to the Lestranges, he would be better off seeing them both dead.

"It looks like he died by the Avada Kedavra curse. This mark is red, though. I thought the curse was green," Ron said, examining the burn mark closer. Ferris looked confused.

"So did I. Apparently, this person found a way to personalize it," he said. Harry looked around the room and found a familiar looking wand. He walked over to it and picked it up.

"Well, I found Neve's wand. At least we know she was here," Harry said. Ferris nodded. He took the wand from Harry.

" _Priori Incantatem,_" he whispered. A red jet of light shot from the wand, hitting the ceiling and leaving a red burn mark. "I think it is safe to say that Neve used the Avada Kedavra curse last night. I'm not surprised."

"I am. I didn't know she had it in her to do that curse," Ron said, scratching his head. He looked back over at the other two sleeping bodies. "Well, I suppose we should wake them up," he said, walking over to Draco. Harry went over to Aurora.

"_Sveglisi_," they said together. Both of them sat up quickly, nearly knocking both Ron and Harry back. Aurora blinked twice, trying to take in her surroundings. She looked up and saw Harry smiling down at her. She looked across the room and saw Draco rubbing his head. He looked up and their eyes met. All at once, the previous night's events flooded back into her mind. All she could remember was the horrible secret that both Neve and Draco had kept from her and Tommy.

"Voi bastardo (You bastard)!" Aurora launched herself at Draco with amazing speed. He was completely taken off guard as her tiny fingers wrapped around his neck. Harry, Ferris, and Ron just stood there as Aurora proceeded to choke Draco. They were in awe of her. No one had ever seen Aurora be so violent.

Draco, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what to do with his hands. He did not want to hit Aurora. He looked over to his left and saw his wand. Aurora seemed pretty fixed on what she was doing to notice that Draco now had his wand.

"_Rictusempra,_" Draco said in a strangled voice. The spell was relatively weak, but it did the job of knocking Aurora's back from him. Draco sat up, coughing violently. Aurora was breathing hard. She tried to after her again, but this time Ferris grabbed her. She struggled.

"Lascilo andare! Lascilo andare (Let me go! Let me go)!" she yelled. Ferris had no idea what she was saying. Aurora screamed loudly and Ferris was thrown backwards off of her. Aurora looked behind her. Seemingly satisfied, she glared at Draco.

"_Legatura estremo_!" Harry yelled, holding out his hand. The bands of light emerged and wrapped around Aurora. Aurora hit the ground with a dull thud. Ferris walked back over to her. He kneeled down to her level.

"What was that about?" he asked. Aurora did not take her eyes off of Draco.

"Quel bastardo malvagità ha avuto sesso con la mia propria sorella (That evil bastard had sex with my own sister)!" Aurora yelled. Ferris rolled his eyes and stood up straight. He looked down at Draco.

"Why the hell didn't you all try to help me?" Draco asked. Ron shrugged.

"Well, I don't know about them, but I figured you had to have done something extremely bad to have Aurora, of all people, try to commit murder. So, I assumed that you had it coming. Do you mind telling us what she just said? I'm curious," Ron said. Draco mentally murdered Ron and stood up.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do mind, Weasley," Draco said. Ron just smirked. He would find out sooner or later. Harry looked over at Aurora.

"Are you going to calm down now?" he asked. Aurora tore her eyes away from Draco and looked at Harry. She nodded. Being her opposite, Harry knew she was telling the truth. He waved his hand and the ropes disappeared. Aurora stood up.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In Hogsmeade. You don't remember how you got here?" Ferris asked. Aurora shook her head.

"The last thing I remember was this Jada lady putting a spell on me. After that, I remember Bellatrix Lestrange putting the Cruciatus Curse on me. Neve, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, and Tommy were in here with Draco and me. I remember hearing something rather disturbing, too," Aurora said, glaring back at Draco. Draco looked away from her.

"Listen, we'll discuss this later. We have somewhere to be." Ferris left the room. The other four followed him out.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione saw the group coming towards her. She smiled and ran over to them. She slowed down when she saw the looks on their faces. She saw a girl that was obviously not Neve. Hermione stared a little harder and realized it was Aurora. 

"Aurora! You're back!" Hermione hugged her. Aurora smiled weakly. "Where's Neve?" she asked, looking at Ferris. Ferris shrugged.

"No sign of her except for her wand. Come on. You all should get ready. The students will be on going down to the train any minute now," Ferris said. They all nodded and followed him inside the castle.

* * *

Neve opened her eyes. The room she was in was dark. She was laying on a rather soft bed. Her hair was sprawled out across her bed. She wondered idly what color it was now. Neve smirked to herself. She immediately stopped chuckling to herself when she felt another presence in the room with her. She sighed, knowing who it was without even looking. 

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked quietly.

"About twelve hours. Malfoy's father hit you over the head."

"Did you sleep?"

"No."

"You've been sitting there all night?"

"Yes."

"What color is my hair right now?"

"It'sblack or brown. I can't tell." Neve waited about a minute before asking another question.

"Are you mad at me?" she whispered almost inaudibly. She heard a long, deep sigh.

"On some level, yes I am. I am probably not as livid with you as I should be. I am curious as to how and why it happened, though."

"I don't really wan..."

"Just tell me and get it over with, Neve," Tommy said harshly.

"Well, it started with me being mad at Draco for intimidating you..."

"Draco Malfoy does **_NOT_** intimidate me in anyway."

"Just let me finish. Anyway, I confronted him about it and things just sort of fell into place after that..."

* * *

_Neve stared at Draco. He had stopped in mid-sentence and had yet to continue. He started walking towards her apprehensively. Neve watched him, unsure of what he was doing. She knew she should turn away from his advances, but her body was not responding to those requests. Instead, she fought back the only was she knew how: with her fists. She began hitting him repeatedly in the chest. Eventually, Draco grabbed both of her arms and pinned her to the wall. He stared down into her eyes. _

Before either knew what was happening, they were kissing ravenously and eagerly against the wall. Draco's body pressed up against her's and she welcomed it. Every coherent thought in their minds was clouded over by thoughts of lust. Neve broke the kiss and Draco attacked her neck, working the buttons on her shirt. Once it was open, he ran his hands over her toned abdomen and arms.

"Draco..." She whispered, closing her eyes to the pleasure he was giving her. Where was all of this lust coming from?

"Hmmm..." Draco murmured into her chest. Neve tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him back up to her.

"...don't start anything you can't finish..." Neve whispered hotly. Draco captured her lips again and then hoisted her up. Neve instinctively wrapped her legs around him, squeezing him tighter. He carried her over to a desk and sat her on it.

Everything was becoming hazier and hazier as their primal instincts took over. Clothes came off quickly and roughly, a few buttons flying here and there. Neve pulled him by the hair into a kiss. She reversed their positions and climbed on top of him. She looked down into his blue eyes, her eyes matching his color.

"What do you want me to do, Draco?" Neve into his ear. Draco shuddered.

"Fuck me..." He whispered. Neve smirked and positioned herself over him and sat down hard and rough. Draco's sharp intake of breath made her smirk. It was clear who was in control of this.

_

* * *

_

"It happened a long time ago, Tommy," Neve said.

"The point is that it still happened, Neve."

"I'm sorry. It will never happen again because Draco is madly in love with Aurora, even if he doesn't really show it that often. I'm madly in love wi..." Neve stopped talking as she heard shuffling. Tommy walked around the bed and kneeled in front of her face.

"I know," he said and kissed her. When he broke the kiss, Neve noticed a sudden glow of gold in his eyes. It disappeared quickly. "You don't have to apologize anymore. You're coming with me today."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm supposed to lead an ambush on the train station in Hogsmeade so that no one can come or leave, including students. We're supposed to go in five minutes. The train leaves at one," Tommy said.

"I don't have a wand," Neve said. Tommy shook his head.

"You aren't coming with me to fight." Tommy stood up abruptly. Neve looked confused.

"Then what..."

"Just get dressed." Tommy left the room in a hurry. Neve watched him go, wondering why she was going if she was not going to fight. She looked to her right and saw a red outfit. She sighed and put it on.

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked up and down the train platform. Some students were talking excitedly while others were looking quite miserable about leaving for home. Some seventh-year girls were hugging and crying. Harry blinked when he saw this. Ginny noticed how he had stiffened beside her. 

"Is something wrong, Harry?" she asked.

"Not really. I'm just realizing now that this is my last year at Hogwarts. It never really occurred to me that this is it. I'm done in school," Harry said. Ginny laughed.

"You act like it's the end of the world, Harry. Besides, it's not like you aren't ever going to see any of us again. With all of us having the same job when we get out of here, we'll never be too far apart," Ginny said happily. Harry looked down at her radiant smile.

* * *

Across the platform, Ron made a disgusted face. Hermione looked at him. 

"Why do you have that ugly look on your face, Ron?" she asked. Ron nodded towards Harry and Ginny.

"I'll never get used to my sister being all giddy with some other bloke," he said. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Ron, in case you haven't noticed, your sister and Harry have been together for two years, almost three. Plus, Harry is your best mate, not 'some other bloke,' as you so eloquently put it," Hermione said, sticking her nose up in the air. Ron sighed.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Mione. Where is the bloody train? I'm hungry as a hippogriff," Ron said, rubbing his stomach. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Same old Ron," she mumbled. Ron smirked.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Whatver you say, Ronald."

* * *

Draco sat on the roof with Aurora. Although she protested gallantly, Aiko still put her with Draco as a partner. She had not said one word to him since they had departed from the school. Draco played with his bow idly. Aurora just stared out at the sky, not even acknowledging Draco's presence. Finally, Draco broke the uncomfortable silence. 

"Aurora, just talk to me," Draco said. Aurora seemed not to hear him. " Aurora?"

"I do not see what we have to 'talk' about, Draco. In fact, I do not really want to even think about it. You screwed my own sister. Then, you kept it from me for six months. What else is there to talk about? I am interested in knowing myself," Aurora said.

"Just listen to me for a..." Draco was cut off by the sound of the train approaching. Aurora and Draco turned to look down at the platform. Students were gathering their things and starting to move to edge. Aurora and Draco scanned the platform for anything remotely suspicious. Draco saw it instantly.

"Potter!" Draco yelled. Harry looked up at Draco. Draco was pointing to a group of Slytherins. They had pulled out their wands and were grabbing students.

"What the hell are they doing?" Ginny asked. Harry did not have time to answer her. He pushed her down to the ground a jet of green light whizzed between them. Immediate chaos ensued. Ginny stood up quickly, pulling her wand out. She looked to her left and realized that Harry was gone. She turned just in time to miss another jet of light. She turned and saw the source: Pansy Parkinson. Ginny faced her completely.

"Hello, Ginny," Pansy said. Ginny frowned at the bigger girl. Her name definitely did not go with her body.

"Pansy," Ginny said. Pansy nodded. In a flash, she pointed her and a mumbled a curse. Ginny sent her own curse while ducking to the left. Pansy was hit and flew back into some other students.

* * *

Draco and Aurora watched the scene below them. What seemed like the entire Slytherin House was attacking the other students furiously. Ron and Hermione had managed to stun a couple of them. Harry was also stunning Slytherins as her ran down the platform. The train was getting closer and closer.

* * *

Ava, Lina, Rina, and Neville turned towards the train station. They had been sent to watch the town. They heard all the bloodcurdling screams and looked at each other. 

"Do you think we should go help them?" Lina asked. Neville and Ava did not even answer her. They immediately dropped their robes and pulled their wands. When they reached the platform, they stopped and stared at the mayhem. Various students lay on the ground, either stunned or seriously hurt.

"These are students attacking students," Rina said.

"Correction, Lina. These are **_SLYTHERINS_** attacking students," Neville said. They jumped at the sound of the train getting closer.

Ron, rather than using magic, was content on just knocking the Slytherins out with his fists. He was faster than they expected him to be. Hermione, on the other hand, was doing Soliopathy and using her wand at the same time.

* * *

Aurora watched the train approach. She squinted when she saw something fly towards the back of the train. Her eyes widened. 

"Ciò non può accadere (This cannot be happening)," she whispered. Draco looked at her. Simultaneously, about five explosions were heard. Everyone down on the platform was knocked to their feet. Draco and Aurora had to jump off the roof in order to avoid falling through.

Harry stood up almost as soon as he fell. He heard something that sounded like metal scratching up against metal. The high-pitched noise was coming from the train as it tried to stop. Harry realized what was going to happen.

"**_MOVE IT! THE TRAIN IS GOING TO JUMP TRACK! MOVE IT, ALL OF YOU_**!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. The students looked at him with questionable looks at first, then saw the train swerving. They immediately began to move. The others were guiding their classmates away from danger as fast as they could. Harry sighed as everyone seemed to be out of the way. He looked across the platform and saw Ginny and Pansy. They were both moving a little slow. "**_GINNY, MOVE_**!" Harry yelled.

Ron and the others turned and saw Ginny and Pansy. They saw the train's engine coming straight for them. Ginny pulled Pansy and crawled to the far stone wall as the train continued to slide towards them. Both girls squeezed their eyes shut as the train slowed to mere feet from them. When they opened their eyes, they both let out long, deep breaths. Ginny winced in pain.

Harry struggled to see through dust.

"Ginny?" Harry yelled. Ginny coughed up blood violently.

"Harry! I'm over here!" she yelled. Harry ran to the sound of her voice. He looked in the corner and saw Ginny and Pansy. Both were bleeding and breathing incredibly hard.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at Ginny's mouth.

"I'll live. I think I have an internal injury, though," Ginny said, her breathing irregular. Pansy looked no better than her. Pansy had a large piece of glass lodged in her shoulder and another in her right leg. She looked over at Ginny.

"Thanks," Pansy mumbled. Ginny tried to laugh, but found out that it was entirely too hard and painful at the moment. Pansy stepped past Harry, limping. Harry watched her go, then looked down at Ginny. He stepped around the train and saw why Ginny was breathing so erratically. Ginny had a large shard of glass stuck in her side. Another was lodged in her arm. Ginny stood up, her arm hanging. Harry grabbed onto her. She looked down at her side.

"This is going to hurt like hell," she mumbled jokingly. She took hold of the shard and pulled it out slowly. She squeezed her eyes shut and looked away as she did it. Harry made a face watching her accomplish this feat. Once the shard was out, Ginny examined her arm. She let go of Harry and pulled slowly. This shard was much smaller, but it was also lodged in deeper. Once it was out, Ginny started tearing her robes. Harry wrapped her up.

"There. That ought to keep it from getting infected. Let's find the others," Harry said. It was then that Harry noticed the deafening silence around him. The dust was clearing even more. He could see no one except the others. All of the students were gone, including Pansy.

"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked as she walked up to them. Hermione and Aurora were nursing the wounds of the others. None of them had noticed that the rest of the students were missing.

"I...don't know," Ron said, looking around.

"Hermione, go and get help. Let's go look for the others," Harry said.

Suddenly, Ava felt two mind signatures that really should not be anywhere near them. She turned around. Harry and Draco noticed her.

"What's wrong, Ava?" Draco asked.

"Tommy and Neve are close by," she whispered. She ran off. Draco, Harry, and Ron followed her.

Ava slid to a stop when she saw the army of Slytherins. In the center of them was Tommy. He was staring directly at his sister. Harry, Draco, and Ron came to a stop behind her, holding their wands. Tommy's eyes rested on Draco. For the second time in two days, Draco saw Tommy's eyes flash another color.

"Hello, Avarielle," Tommy said.

"Tomás." Ava inclined her head slightly. "Where's Neve? I know she's here."

"Yes, she is here," another voice said. Draco instantly recognized it as his mother's voice. Sure enough, Narcissa Malfoy stepped through the crowd of students, holding Neve by the arm. " She is going to me made an example of." Narcissa said. She pulled Neve around so that she was facing Tommy. She pulled out her wand. "_Cadere,_" she said. Neve was instantly sucked to the ground. She looked up at Tommy.

"What is he going to do?" Ron whispered as Tommy pointed his wand at Neve. She stared at him with large eyes.

"Is he really going to kill her?" Harry whispered, uncertain of what he should do. He heard feet running up behind him.

Aurora slid to a stop as she saw Tommy pointing his wand at Neve. It took only a few seconds for her to analyze the situation. Aurora ran in front of Harry and held out her hand, feeling the coldness behind her eyes.

"**_RICTUSEMPRA_**!" she yelled. Tommy looked up at the fast-approaching blast. He closed his eyes, almost welcoming the attack. The next moment went by very slowly. Most of the attack bounced off of what seemed to be a barrier, but some also got into it.

Tommy opened his eyes, realizing that he was still standing and seeming unscathed. He noticed the shadow over him and looked up. All he saw was silvery hair. Neve had taken the blast for him. Aurora looked devastated. She had just nearly killed her own sister. Neve dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Ava looked up at the rest of Aurora's powerful blast. The blast hit a barrier high above the sky. Everyone watched in awe for a moment. Suddenly, a wave of air practically knocked everyone off of their feet.

"The barrier around the school," Draco whispered.

"Oops..." Aurora said.

"Time to go. I'll be seeing you," Tommy said. He turned and started to walk away. In a bright flash of light and another explosion, they were all gone.

Aurora recovered first. She ran up to her sister, falling to her knees. Neve was still breathing, thankfully, but she was badly hurt. Ron stepped around Aurora, picking Neve up.

"Let's head back and deliver the joyous news, shall we?" Harry said sarcastically.


	31. Chapter 30: A Day in an Hour

**The End**

**Chapter 30: A Day in an Hour**

* * *

Nicola was stirring something on the stove. It was black and very, very thick. It also had a very disgusting smell to it. Voldemort walked in the room. Nicola felt his sinister presence and smirked. Voldemort sniffed the air once. 

"I suppose it was only a matter of time before you thought to make up that fetid concoction. Why does it have to smell so bad?" he asked, walking over to her. Nicola smiled.

"It is the four-months-decayed hippogriff hearts. They smell something serious, do they not? Once you've been standing here long enough, you get used to the smell." Nicola finished stirring and picked up a ladle. Using the ladle, she poured some of the potion into a glass. "Now, I believe someone will want this." Nicola walked past Voldemort.

* * *

Giovanna sat in her room, twiddling her thumbs. She heard the door open and the smell of dead carcasses entered the room. Giovanna nearly threw up from the stench. She felt it actually come up when Nicola stuck the cup underneath her nose.

"Drink up, sister," she said evilly. Giovanna mumbled something illegible and drank the smelly stuff.

"Are there any side effects to this stuff?" Giovanna asked. Nicola smirked.

"Well, in about fifteen seconds, you'll be out for the count. Plus, your eyes will be gray for the rest of your life."

"I guess I can deal with gray eyes. For your sake, this better work. That stuff was disgusting," Giovanna said right before falling asleep. Nicola fluffed her sister's pillow and put her under the covers properly.

"Oh, it will," she whispered.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was moving quickly between beds in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Many students were moaning in pain. Some were bandaged up on various parts of their bodies. Others were unscathed, but were there for their friends. Aurora and Ginny sat next to the bed Neve was in. Neve was not looking at either one of them. She had not so much as said anything since she'd woken up. 

"How are you, Miss Assante?" Madam Pomfrey asked, stirring a potion in a glass. Neve moaned something that sounded like a yes. Madam Pomfrey assumed that was what it was and handed her the glass. "Drink it all. It should help with the headache." She went off to the other students. Neve looked down into the glass for a minute.

"Drink it, Neve. You will feel a lot better," Aurora said. Ginny nodded. Neve took a deep breath and drank the putrid liquid in one gulp and put the glass down. She looked over at her sister.

"You must want to strangle me right now," she said. Aurora stiffened for a moment. She sat up off of Neve's bed and looked down at the floor.

"Well, I cannot say that I am happy with you, Neve. But, I feel that you got what was coming to you when I hit you with that curse. I guess that is punishment enough. Besides, you are my sister and I cannot hold a grudge against you forever. Not in these times, anyway," Aurora said, sounding somewhat happy. Neve tried to smile, but it was a weak one. Ginny looked back and forth between sisters.

"Um, pardon me. What are you two going on about?" she asked.

"Just something that happened last year. What about Draco, Aurora?" Neve said. Aurora's body language completely changed at the mention of Draco Malfoy. Neve immediately felt bad for having said his name. Aurora crossed his arms.

"I do not really want to talk to him," she said. Neve rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so damn stubborn, Aurora. Even is he is sometimes tactless, spiteful, mean, and pretty much every negative thing a person can be, he is still a good person. What happened between us was an..."

"Do not say accident, Neveah. You just do not do something like that by accident."

"You get what I'm trying to say, Aurora. I'm not saying you have to forgive him now. Just do it before you lose him," Neve said. Aurora looked into her sister's eyes for a moment.

"You think Tommy is going to try and kill Draco?"

"No. I know they are going to try and kill each other. Something about Tommy is changing, Aurora," Neve said. Aurora nodded. She stood up to leave.

"I am going to have a word with Draco. I will be back," Aurora said. Neve nodded and watched her sister walk off. She looked back over to Ginny.

"I'm not sure I even want to make my suspicions of what happened between you and Draco proven true or false. But, I have something else to ask you," Ginny said. Neve nodded.

"What is it?"

"What in Merlin's name made you spring up like that and take a shot for Tommy? He was going to kill you," Ginny said. Neve looked away from her and down at her hands.

"He wasn't going to kill me," Neve said. Ginny's mouth dropped open.

"Were you there with the rest of us, Neve? Tommy looked ready to blast your head off," Ginny said. Neve closed her eyes and shook her head.

"He wasn't going to kill me," she repeated. Ginny sighed.

"Okay. If that's what you want to believe. Why did you take the shot for him?" she asked. Neve looked back up at Ginny, her eyes burning red.

"If Harry was in the same position with Voldemort, what would you have done? Would you have just stood there and watched him die?" Neve asked, sounding quite livid with Ginny.

"No, I guess I wouldn't."

"Tommy is no different. Even if he is a Death Eater now, he is still the person I love and I'm not going to just sit there and watch him die. That's why I took the shot."

"Aurora could have killed you, Neve," Ginny mumbled. Neve smirked.

"I like to think I'm built a little bit tougher than that, Ginny," she said laughing. Ginny cracked a smile.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Dumbledore had called a meeting with all the teachers and guards. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ava, and Ron were sitting in and listening. 

"Harry, what happened when Aurora shot that curse?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked up from his solitary thinking and glanced at the old headmaster.

"Well, about three-fourths of it ricocheted off a barrier either Neve or Tommy threw up. The other fourth hit Neve head on," Harry said.

"Did the curse fly into the sky?" McGonagall asked. Harry nodded.

"Did it hit anything up there?" Aislin asked.

"It hit another barrier. When it hit the barrier, the force of it almost made us fall," Hermione said. The adults all started glancing back and forth between each other. "Did I say something wrong?" Hermione looked at Harry. Harry shrugged. Suddenly, the sound of someone Apparating filled the air.

"Someone just Apparated," Ron said. Hermione sighed.

"That's impossible, Ron. You can't Apparate inside Hogwarts' ground because of the..."

"Barrier, Granger. Yes, we know that. Apparently, that is not the case anymore if Aislin just Apparated out of here," Draco said.

"But, how did the barrier break if that's the case, Draco?" Hermione asked,. Draco sighed.

"Remember Aurora's curse? Apparently, it had enough juice in it to break the barrier."

"That's impossible. That barrier is hundreds of years old and it is very powerful," Ron said.

"Apparently it was not powerful enough to withstand the rage of Miss Assante, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said from across the room. Harry blinked as realization hit him.

"That means that we're open to all sorts of attacks. We're sitting ducks," Harry said. Dumbledore nodded slightly.

"So it would seem, Harry. Professor Douglas has gone to tell the others of what has transpired here and why their children will not be returning. It appears that we are also missing quite a few other students. The ones that are here escaped before the train jumped track," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded.

"After the train jumped track, all the other students seemed to disappear..." Harry's head snapped to the side when the sound of someone Apparating again filled the air. The person that appeared was not who they expected to see.

Chaylse Tremaine stood there, dressed her usual white outfit. She scanned the Great Hall. Everyone immediately pulled their wands. Chaylse held up her hand.

"I have not come to fight," she said, looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore gestured for everyone to lower their wands. Slowly but surely, every wand was put away. Cye stared at her sister. Chaylse met her eyes once. She then turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

"What is it that you want, Miss Tremaine?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have come to inform you of something."

"What is it?" McGonagall asked. Chaylse turned and faced Harry. Her sharp eyes met his.

"One hour and Hogwarts will suffer attack as well as the Ministry of Magic." With that, Chaylse disappeared. Harry just sat there, too stunned to say anything.

"One bloody hour? That's all that jackass is giving us?" Ron asked.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall yelled. Ron looked at the Transfiguration professor.

"This is just great," Draco sighed.

"Silence, all of you. Ferris and Aiko, go and inform the Ministry of the coming attack. Cye, go to Grimmauld Place and retrieve anyone who is there. As for you all, get ready," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry and the others. Harry nodded and started to walk out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Outside, Aurora ran into them. She saw the worried looks on their faces and her smile dropped.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We have one hour until our lives are put at stake," Ron said cheerfully.

"And that is a good thing?" Aurora asked. Ron nodded.

"The faster it comes, the faster it is over with. Besides, I have **_FULL_** confidence in you and Harry. Leave the rest of those snot-nosed cowards to us," Ron said. Aurora could not resist giggling at him. She looked at Harry.

"Do you have any idea what to do when we finally fight him?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"Not a clue in the world. Apparently, we're supposed to do something together. We've never done any spells together as one, have we?" Harry asked. Aurora shook her head. Hermione looked back and forth between the two. An idea popped up in her mind and she grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"Come on. We have a library and we're going to use it." Hermione started dragging Harry and Ron off. Ava followed her, leaving Draco and Aurora staring at each other. Aurora had a blank expression on her face, as if she was waiting for Draco to say something first. Eventually, he did.

"Aurora," he started. Aurora put a finger to his lips. Draco stopped and looked down at the caramel-skinned witch. Aurora removed her finger and took a step closer.

Professor McGonagall opened the door to the Great Hall as the sound of a hand meeting another's face echoed in the hall. She looked at Aurora and Draco. Draco was holding his cheek and staring at Aurora. Aurora looked extremely satisfied with herself. Shaking her head, McGonagall walked off.

"Well, I think I deserved that," Draco said. Aurora nodded.

"You deserve much more, actually, Mr. Malfoy. But, I guess since I do not know what is going to happen within the next couple of hours, I do not want something bad to happen and us having left each other on bad terms. Just know that you if we come out of this alive, you will have some major sucking up to do," Aurora said, smiling. Draco nodded, removing his hand from his red cheek.

"I guess I can suck up to a certain extent. Is Neve awake?"

"Yeah. She is with Ginny right now," Aurora said, turning and pointing in the direction of the hospital wing. Draco nodded and grabbed Aurora. Aurora opened her mouth to protest, but Draco stopped her with his own mouth. The kiss did not stop until they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Draco turned and saw Luna and Neville standing there, smiling. Aurora pushed herself away from Draco and started walking off. Luna followed after her. Neville just looked at Draco.

"What the bloody hell are you smirking at, Longbottom?" Draco asked. Neville just shook his head.

"Such language, Malfoy. It is on very rare and auspicious occasions that we ever see you act all emotional like that. The most frequent emotion we get from you is anger. Could Aurora be softening you up?" Neville said, passing Draco. He stopped when he felt a hand hit him in the back of his head.

"Shut up, Longbottom." Draco started walking after the girls. Neville frowned and followed him, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Tommy sat down in front of his father. Voldemort looked sternly at him. Tommy had his hood covering his face, but Voldemort could see his eyes glowing. 

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes glow?" Voldemort asked. Tommy blinked.

"Neve told me, once. It was dark at night," he said. Voldemort nodded.

"You still love her, don't you?" he asked. Tommy looked at him, his gaze threatening to pierce a hole in Voldemort's forehead.

"And if I do? What are you going to do about it?"

"I think that it is going to have to beaten out of you to forget about that damn girl. She will be nothing but your downfall, Tomás," Voldemort said as Nicola entered the room. Tommy was about to say something. Sensing the impending argument and possible duel, Nicola stepped up.

"Tomás, come with me," she said. Tommy looked up at his aunt. Nicola winked. Tommy glared at Voldemort one last time and stood up to follow his aunt out. Nicola led him to another room. She closed the door as he walked in. "You need to heed what your father says, Tomás," she said. Tommy glared at Nicola.

"Listen, **_AUNT_** Nicola. I can handle myself. So what if I still love Neve? That has nothing to do with me fighting anyone else," Tommy said. Nicola crossed her arms.

"You are far too emotional for your own good, Tomás. The minute Neveah's life looks like it is in danger, you will abandon whatever it is that you are doing to save her. You can't do that. You can't have it both ways," she said. Tommy just stared at her.

"Tante Nicola, je ferai que je veux, quand je veux (Aunt Nicola, I will do what I want, when I want)," Tommy said in a deadly tone. Nicola knew that his tone meant that the conversation was over.

"Faire comme vous plaisez, Tomás. Ne pas laisser vos émotions triomphent de vous (Do as you please, Tomás. Do not let your emotions get the best of you)." Nicola left the room. Tommy watched her go. After standing alone for a moment, he left for his mother's room.

* * *

Giovanna was lying in bed when she heard the door open. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Bonjour, Tommy. What brings you to me right now?" she asked, Tommy sat beside his mother's bed.

"Have you ever had to fight my father?" Tommy asked. Giovanna opened her eyes. She frowned at what she saw. She could actually see the outline of her son's body. She reached out for him. Tommy noticed his mother's hand. "Mamá?" he asked. Giovanna sat up, her vision becoming clearer.

"I can see you a little. You have on a dark red robe, right?" she asked. Tommy smiled.

"Yes, I do," he said happily. Giovanna smiled. The potion that Nicola had made her was starting to work.

"Your aunt made a potion to restore my eyesight. It's working as we speak. So, what was your question?" Giovanna asked, as Tommy became clearer to her.

"Have you ever had to fight my father?" Tommy repeated. Giovanna blinked as Tommy came into full focus. She examined her son for a moment. The air around him was different. She looked into his blue eyes. She could not read one emotion in them except hatred and love, and there were many.

"No. I have never had to fight your father. I have, no certain occasions, threatened his life. Why are you asking me this? Is this about Neveah?" Giovanna asked. Tommy nodded.

"She is on the opposing side, mamá. They keep telling me to forget about her because she will be my downfall," Tommy said, putting his head in his mother's lap. Giovanna stroked his hair gently.

"You are such a big baby sometimes, Tomás. I can't believe you still do this. Anyway, either way this goes, you and Neveah will never be able to be together again," Giovanna said sadly. Tommy sighed.

"I know. That's the part I'm afraid of. She saved my life earlier."

"Really? How did she do that?"

"I was supposed to..."

"They wanted you to kill her," Giovanna stated.

"Yes. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it. Then her sister shot a curse at me. I was just going to take it but Neve stood up and somehow put up a barrier. Neve's not a Soliopath like me and Aurora. I have no idea how she did it. The barrier really wasn't that strong, but it blocked most of the curse. Neve got hit. When I left, she was unconscious," Tommy said. Giovanna nodded.

"It will all work out, Tomás," she whispered. Tommy nodded slightly as his mother started humming.

* * *

Neve walked down the hall to Dumbledore's office. Madam Pomfrey had said that he wanted to see her immediately as soon as she was well enough to walk. Neve had complied and now was on her way to what she was sure was not going to be a pleasant conversation. When she arrived at the gargoyle, she found that the staircase was there. Shrugging off her suspicions, she walked up the staircase. 

Inside the office, Dumbledore was sitting there, looking quite serene, even with the oncoming threat. Neve saw Darien Shamus standing there. He had his arms crossed. Dumbledore gestured for Neve to take a seat. She did as she was told and crossed her fingers in her lap.

"Neveah, do you know why you are here?" Dumbledore asked. Neve stared at him for a moment. His expression showed that he was not angry with her. Neve shook her head.

"No, I don't. Why am I here?" she asked.

"You broke a promise that you made to me. In doing so, you put yourself in great danger. Why did you not tell me that you had made contact with Tomás?" Dumbledore asked. Neve immediately felt very ashamed of herself. She never thought of her disobedience as breaking a promise. She remembered promising him this.

"I...I...just didn't want Tommy to get hurt," she said, squeezing her fists together. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, I can understand what one would do for love. It is a great emotion that I am sure Tomás has learned, unlike his father. I told you the consequences would e great, didn't I?" Dumbledore looked at her over his half moon spectacles.

"And what are my consequences?"

"Well, you didn't commit a **_CRIME_**, but you did disobey me and made yourself out to be pretty unreliable. But, I must ask one more thing of you, Neveah." Dumbledore intertwined his long fingers. Neve raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"I know you will do everything in your power to make sure that Tomás does not die. I cannot stop you from protecting him. But, after this fight, you must never see him again," Dumbledore said. Neve looked at the old man like he was speaking Japanese.

"You know if Tommy and I survive this?" Neveah said. Dumbledore did not answer her right away.

"Let's just say that I know of something that will come to pass if you do not heed my words, Neveah. You will bring harm to yourself and everyone you ever loved if you continue to see Tomás after this affair," Dumbledore said.

"I...I...I...can't promise you that, professor. I can only tell you that I won't go looking for him. I cannot help it if Tommy comes looking for me," Neve said. Dumbledore nodded, seeing her logic.

"You are right. Just please heed my words this time, Miss Assante. You are free to go."

* * *

Harry skimmed down the pages of _The Power of the Opposite_ in the library. Hermione and Aurora sat next to him, doing the same thing in two other books. Harry sat back, his eyes burning from all the quick reading. 

"I can't find anything useful, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione did not respond to him. Harry sighed and looked over at Aurora. She was rubbing her eyes furiously. "Found anything yet?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Not a thing. How do we know what we can do together? I mean, we were never trained to attack as one," Aurora said. Harry nodded.

"Wait! I think I've found something," Hermione said. Harry and Aurora leaned over to her. Ron and Ginny tuned in to listen. Ava stood in her solitary corner with Draco.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It says here that nothing can tell you what to do. You have to figure it out for yourself. In other words, it will come to you when the time is right," Hermione said. Harry and Aurora looked heartbroken. "Sorry," Hermione said.

"Some help that was. So, Aurora and I could practically be on our last legs before we realize what it is that we have to do. This is just fucking perfect. Ron, what time is it?"

"We have twenty minutes before this hour is up," Ron said. A long, awkward silence ensued. Ron broke the silence as usual and started walking towards the door. Hermione watched him. She stood up.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked. Ron turned and faced her, smiling.

"Well, if this in fact is my time to go, then I'm going to do it on a full stomach. I'm going to the kitchens. Anyone want to come along?" Ron asked genially. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny could not help but to laugh.

"I swear, Ron. Sometimes I wonder if you had to make a choice between eating a jelly doughnut and passing a test, you would happily eat the doughnut and fail the test," Harry said.

"You know me all too well, Harry. I'll see you all later." Ron headed off with everyone else in tow.

Harry sensed someone else behind him. He did not even need to turn around to know who it was. Draco walked up beside Harry, watching their friends walk off.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked. Harry just stood there for a moment.

"Shitless," he answered. Suddenly, it seemed as if a day had gone by in an hour.


	32. Chapter 31: The Beginning of the End

**The End**

**Chapter 31: The Beginning of the End**

* * *

Aiko walked into the Gryffindor common room. She was carrying a large sack. Ron and Hermione walked over to her as she sat the potato sack on the floor. She let out a sigh of relief as she did so, signaling that it was a rather weighty bag. Ron peered inside the bag. 

"What's all this?" Hermione asked as Neve and the twins came downstairs. Aiko smiled. She opened the bag fully to reveal a lot of red and white robes and unitards. Aiko wore a white on herself. Neve picked one up and looked at it. She was chewing on a chocolate frog.

"These, Miss Granger, are your battle uniforms. They have been enchanted to protect you from various attacks, but do not think that you can't get hurt while wearing this. Guys wear red and girls wear white," Aiko said.

"Is it okay if we make minor modifications to these?" she asked, still examining the unitard. Aiko eyed her.

"What kind of 'modification' are you talking about, Neve?"

"The kind that exposes skin, knowing Neve." Lina's comment was intended to be a thought. Everyone looked at her. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. Do as you please, Neve. I don't see what purpose it will serve," Aiko said. She turned and left as Harry and Ginny entered.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, peering into the sack.

"Battle uniforms. They're supposed to protect us against hazardous spells," Ron said. Neve took out her wand and began waving it around. Pieces of cloth began flying around as she practically tore the unitard to shreds.

"There," she said, looking satisfied with herself.

"Now, what purpose did that serve, Neve?" Rina asked. Neve smiled.

"Half the boys in Slytherin would like nothing more than to shag me. Unlike you two, I don't need to be a Siren to take people off guard. I can work my magic using what I've got. I'm going to get dressed." Neve picked up her outfit and went up to her dormitory.

"The sad thing about it is that she's right," Harry said. Ginny punched him in the arm. "What was that for?" he grumbled, rubbing his arm. Ginny crossed his arms.

"I don't expect you to ogle Neve, Harry," Ginny said. Harry just laughed.

"I won't ogle Neve, Gin. I was merely stating that Neve **_IS_** hot and everyone knows that the Slytherins all want her. If they weren't all deathly afraid of what Malfoy would do to them if he found out she was dating one of them, she would have practically been mauled by them."

"Draco? What about Tommy?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged, picking up his uniform.

"The Slytherins were not afraid of Tommy. Just like us, they underestimate him. If you ask me, I think Tommy's been hiding his ability all year," Ron said.

"**_WE_** underestimated Tommy? What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"Are you three really that daft? Tommy **_HAS_** been masking his abilities all year. If anything, I think he would be ranked as an Arbitrario on the Magus list. You can't sense the sheer, raw power emanating from him?" Lina asked. Ginny, Hermione, and Harry shook their heads.

"It's what I would expect from the son of Voldemort," another voice said. They all turned and looked at the stairs. Neve was strapping her belt on. Harry and Ron blinked as they stared at Neve. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. Neve's "modification" meant that she made her unitard a two-piece with her stomach showing. It did not help that the unitard was already skintight.

"**_THAT_** was your alteration? Neve, you are incorrigible," Lina said, smiling. Neve winked and descended the stairs. She pulled her robe around her and closed it.

"Why are you closing it?" Ginny asked.

"Like I said before..." Neve winked. "...I want to take them off guard. You all should get dressed. We have ten minutes left." Neve started for the portrait hole. Before she reached it, Aurora stepped through it. She examined her sister's attire and frowned.

"Neve, you look like a whore," she said. Neve raised an eyebrow. She smirked.

"Foxtrot oscar, Aurora," she said. Aurora looked confused, but Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all laughed maniacally. Aurora watched Neve step around her. She then turned her attention to the other four. Harry caught sight of Aurora's face and cleared his throat.

"What is so damn funny?" she asked. Ron's laughter died down and he looked at Harry. When their eyes met, the both started laughing again. Ginny and Hermione wiped tears away from their eyes.

"You don't get what she just said to you, do you?" Hermione asked, out of breath. Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"No, I do not. Do you care to explain to me what it is that she said?" She asked, starting to get irritated with Ron and Harry. Finally, she pointed at the two.

'_Petrificus totalus_,' she thought. Harry and Ron's bodies seized up and they fell to the ground. Ginny watched them fall, stifling a giggle. Aurora turned back towards Hermione.

"'Foxtrot oscar' is basically a euphemism for 'fuck off.' It's just slang. I didn't know Neve knew our language that well," Hermione said, sounding awe-inspired. Aurora frowned and waved her hand. Harry and Ron sat up and glared at her.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You two were starting to annoy me. I'm going to get dressed." Aurora grabbed a uniform and went upstairs.

* * *

Neve walked outside school into the front courtyard. She saw someone in red staring out towards the lake. Their hood was up, so Neve could not see their face. She could tell by the height and posture exactly who it was though. She walked up behind him. Before she could touch his shoulder, she felt a wand being pushed into her throat. 

Draco sighed when he saw the person was just Neve. He lowered his wand and removed his hood.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on me, Neve. At least not anymore," Draco said. Neve smirked.

"No need to be so jumpy, Draco," Neve said. She stepped up beside him and pulled out a picture. Draco looked at it. It was the picture that Madam Pomfrey had taken of them while Ava was in the hospital wing. It was the last time everyone was together and happy.

Everyone was gathered around Ava. Ava was pale but she was attempting to smile all the same. Lina and Rina were giggling like mad girls. Ginny was peering over Harry's head. Ron and Hermione were arguing, as usual. Draco and Aurora were actually paying attention, as were Neville and Luna. Neve's eyes rested on her and Tommy. They were both staring at each other, oblivious to the chaos around them.

"Cute picture," Draco said, looking away from it.

"I wish we could all go back to looking like this. We all look so happy. Even you, Draco," Neve said, smiling. Draco sighed. He looked back down at the picture again. Before he could respond to her, a bolt of lightning hit no more than four feet in front of them. This shocked them so much that both stumbled backwards. A loud crackle of thunder shocked them again.

"That was surreal. Good thing that lightning never strikes the same place twice," Draco said, panting hard. The bolt could have killed either one of them.

* * *

Not too far off from them, Ava and Ferris stood, staring out at the lake. Ava was looking at the sky. Dark storm clouds were rolling in fast. Ferris looked over at Ava. She was concentrating on the sky as if she had never seen it before.

"Is something wrong, Ava?" he asked. Ava did not answer. Instead, she looked over to where Neve and Draco were staring at the charred spot on the ground. Her eyes widened and she whipped out her wand.

"_Rictusempra_!" she yelled. The spell flew across the courtyard at an amazing rate. Neve turned at the sound of Ava's voice only to get hit with the spell. She flew back into Draco just as another bolt of lightning came down. Neve sat up, her body aching. Draco pushed her unceremoniously off of her.

"Ava! What the bloody hell was that for!" Draco yelled. Neve looked at the spot where she was previously.

"Draco," she whispered and pointed to the charred ground. Draco followed her finger, seeing the singed spot. "Ava just saved my life."

"Split up!" Ava yelled. Just as Draco pushed Neve even farther from him, a lightning bolt struck between them.

"What the fuck is going on?" Draco yelled. Ava shrugged.

"Get inside, now!" Ferris yelled, pulling Ava with him. Draco grabbed Neve's arm, pulling her roughly to her feet. She barely missed another bolt. They ran full speed back inside and promptly ran into Aislin and Professor McGonagall. Ava and Ferris ran over to them.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you two running?" McGonagall asked, crossing her arms. Neve was too out of breath to answer her, but Draco was not.

"We were trying to escape death. For some reason, lightning has picked us two as its target," he said sarcastically. McGonagall raised an eyebrow. Ava blinked and pushed Draco down. Draco fell backwards as a bolt flew inside the doorway, barely missing Aislin.

"What the hell?" Ferris asked.

"This isn't a freak occurrence. Someone is trying to kill Draco," Aislin said. Draco stood back up.

"Could you at least warn me when you're going to do something like that?" Draco said, looking a bit peeved. Ava just shot him a dangerous look. Draco backed down and dusted himself off.

* * *

Harry looked at the clock in the common room. The minute hand moved ever-so-slightly directly over the twelve, indicating that it was now 4 o'clock, exactly an hour from when Chaylse Tremaine had given the dreadful warning. 

"Time's up," Harry whispered. No sooner had the words come out then both Aurora and Harry doubled over, screaming in pain. This brought Ron, Hermione, and Ginny back to the real world. Ginny ran to Harry's side.

"Harry! What's wrong?" she yelled frantically. Harry stopped screaming and squeezed his eyes shut. All at once, the pain stopped. Both Aurora and Harry looked up at each other.

"He's here," they said in unison.

* * *

**_AN: Yes, I know that was probably my shortest chapter besides the prologue. Sorry, but this is where the SUSPENSE begins! Muahahahaha!_**


	33. Chapter 32: Showdown Pt 2

**The End**

**Chapter 32: Showdown Pt. 2**

* * *

Draco, Neve, and Ava turned around when they saw Professor McGonagall's face go blank. It had gotten so dark it looked like night outside. Neve winced when she felt that familiar burning in her cheek. The "X" began glowing on her face again. Draco and Ava noticed it. 

"Neve, what is that?" she asked. Neve brought her hand to her cheek, rubbing the burning mark on her caramel skin.

"A present from your father from last year. Wonderful, isn't it?" Neve asked sarcastically. Ava raised an eyebrow, curious about her shortness.

"I've never seen it there before," she said. Neve smirked and looked at Ava.

"It only decides to show when Voldemort wants me to know he's coming. Right now, I can only imagine what Harry and Aurora are feeling," she said, her face emotionless.

* * *

Harry stumbled out of the portrait hole. Students were pushing past him at an alarming rate, trying to get inside the common room. Aurora, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny squeezed past the students. When they were all out, they practically slid down the railing of the stone staircases. 

"We should get to the main entrance," Harry said. They all nodded and started walking quickly down the corridors.

* * *

Dumbledore walked up to McGonagall. 

"Is everything all right, Minerva?" he asked. McGonagall shook her head, looking extremely worried. She glanced at Neve's cheek. Neve's face remained as calm and stoic as ever considering the pain. "Neveah, what happened to your face?"

"Long story. They are here," she said just as a jet of green light whizzed right by her face. She could feel the air being displaced. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion from then on.

* * *

Harry and Ron rounded a corner. They slid to a stop, Aurora, Ginny and Hermione knocking into them from behind. He stared at the figures before him. Hermione and Ginny looked hurt, rubbing their arms. Both Harry and Ron were pretty solid. 

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked walking around them. Harry put his arm out in front of her. Ginny stopped and looked forward. She gasped at what she saw.

An army of students stood right in front of them. They all wore black robes and had their hoods up.

"Death Eaters," Harry whispered.

"**_SLYTHERIN_** Death Eaters," Ron corrected. Millicent Bulstrode and Crabbe stood in front of the pack.

"You five can't possibly take on all of us and expect to survive," Millicent said, crossing her arms. The girl was very intimidating to the outsider.

"You underestimate us, Bulstrode," Aurora said, pulling her wand. Crabbe and Millicent just laughed.

"I know exactly what you are capable of, Weasley," Millicent retorted, also reaching for her wand.

"Aurora, Harry, and Hermione, go ahead of us," Ginny said. Ron and Hermione looked at her.

"Why don't you go with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not nearly as strong as you, Hermione. Plus, you two are probably needed somewhere else. Ron and I will take care of these bastards quickly and meet up with you all later."

"And just how do you suggest that we get pass them?" Harry asked. Hermione smirked.

"Leave that to me," she said mischievously. Ron and Harry each raised an eyebrow, both curious as to what Hermione was cooking up in her head. Ginny nodded and looked back at the Slytherins. They all shifted nervously. Ron and Ginny smirked.

"Ready?" Millicent asked. Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"Bring it on, bitch," she said. Harry blinked at Ginny's aggressiveness. Ginny winked, still staring at Millicent. Hermione saw this and pulled her wand out.

"_Lumos maxima_!" she yelled. Ron and Ginny shielded their eyes while Harry, Aurora, and Hermione ran forward, knocking over a slew of Slytherins. Harry made sure to purposely elbow some of them in the head for added effect. When Hermione stopped the spell, she had rounded the corner with Harry and Aurora.

Millicent looked around her as the light faded. She turned around quickly. Ginny smirked at her and pointed her wand.

"_Stupefy_!" she said loudly. The spell burst from the tip of her wand. As she did the spell, Ron started forward, effortlessly blasting students out of his way. He was staring at his two targets: Crabbe and Goyle. All he could think of was how he now had a legitimate reason to beat the snot out of both of them. He smirked at the mere thought of it.

Millicent ducked as the curse came flying towards her. It hit some poor girl behind her. Millicent stood quickly to retaliate, yelling some curse unknown to Ginny. Ginny threw up a barrier with her wand. Her eyes widened when she heard something behind her. Unfortunately, she heard it a little too late. The barrier dropped.

"_Stupefy_!"a voice and Millicent said. Two Stunning spells came flying at Ginny from both sides. Ginny immediately dropped to the ground, laying flat on her stomach with her legs spread out. Millicent's eyes widened as the other Stunning spell came flying towards her. She was hit with it and flew backwards, out for the count.

Ginny stood up quickly and whirled to see Pansy Parkinson standing there. She looked extremely mad that her spell had not hit Ginny. Ginny smirked.

"That was a bit unfair, Pansy," she said. Pansy shrugged.

"You do what you have to do in certain situations. No one ever said there were rules in a battle, so I took it upon myself to take charge," she replied. Ginny glanced over at the fallen Millicent.

"Oh, you took charge, all right. That was pretty powerful spell. I'm sure Millicent won't be too happy when she is revived."

"She'll get over it. _Stupefy_!" Pansy yelled unexpectedly. Ginny threw up another barrier and immediately followed it up with a curse of her own.

"_Paralizzare_!" she said. Pansy did not have time to move. She was confused at the spell Ginny had just said. The jet of blue light flew towards Pansy at an amazing speed. She was blasted back into the wall. She glared up at Ginny and tried to move. Ginny walked over to her, smiling down at her.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Pansy grumbled. Ginny ran a hand through her red hair.

"I paralyzed you. Sweet dreams, Pansy," Ginny said. Pansy again looked very befuddled at what Ginny had just said. Before she knew it, Ginny had knelt down and punched her dead in the face. Pansy slumped, unconscious. Ginny shook her hand out.

While all this was going on with Ginny, Ron was winning the good fight. He had managed to stun six Slytherins. He was now staring at Crabbe. Crabbe stared back at him, gripping his wand tightly. Ron smirked.

"You know, I really don't want to use magic. I want to enjoy this," Ron said. Crabbe smirked.

"I'm sure you do." Both dropped their wands and ran towards each other. A brawl ensued. Ginny turned around after having stunned a few more Slytherins. She saw her brother fighting Crabbe the old-fashioned way. Sighing, she looked around for more Slytherins to render unconscious. It was then that she realized that one of them was missing from the picture.

Ron rolled over, holding Crabbe in a sleeper hold. He was smiling until he heard Ginny scream. He looked up and saw Goyle holding his sister. Crabbe was starting to lose consciousness. When Ron was certain he was gone, he stood up, facing Goyle and Ginny.

"Now what are you going to do, Weasley? By the time you get over here, I could've killed your sister," he said. Ron just smirked. Goyle's eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. "What the bloody hell are you smirking out?"

"This is extremely funny," Ron said. Goyle pushed his wand further into Ginny's neck.

"Vincent? I was hoping that I wouldn't have to..." Ginny struggled to say. Ron just crossed his arms. Goyle looked down at her through her hair.

"What was that, Weasley?"

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to..." Ginny didn't finish again. Goyle's grip around her neck tightened. Ron just watched this with amusement, not even the slightest bit concerned for Ginny's well-being.

"Well, spit it out already, damnit!" Goyle yelled. Ginny smirked, her eyes meeting her brother's. In one second, she had tilted her head to the side. Confused by this move, Goyle looked forward at Ron. All he saw was a leg coming towards his face. Ginny's leg hit him and he fell back. Ginny turned around and looked at him.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to break your fucking nose," she said. Goyle moaned in pain, blood gushing from his nose. Ginny pointed her wand at him. "_Paralizzare,_" she mumbled.

"That was bloody brilliant, Gin."

"Yes, I know. It felt great, too."

"Come on, Gin. Let's catch up with the others." Ron finished grouping the unconscious Slytherins together. Ginny nodded and started walking off.

* * *

Harry ran directly into Neville. This time, it was Harry who went flying backwards. Neville smiled and helped him up. Aurora, Hermione and Luna stifled giggles. 

"Sorry, Harry. What's the rush?" he asked.

"Voldemort and his legion are here," Harry said sarcastically. Neville and Luna looked at each other.

"Where's Ron and Ginny?" Luna asked.

"They stayed and fought that army of Slytherins. I sure hope they're all right." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Knowing Ron, he's having the time of his life. Since he has a justifiable motive to beat the shit out of a Slytherin, he's going to take it and enjoy himself," Harry said. Hermione glared at him, showing that she did not think his joke was funny. She sighed and stormed past him.

* * *

Neve turned around, seeing Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked infuriated and ready to murder. Neve stared back at her with the same amount of malevolence. Bellatrix had more of the Death Eaters with her. Before anyone could exchange words, an explosion rocked the castle. Dumbledore and McGonagall's heads snapped to left. They looked back at Bellatrix. 

"Go," Neve said, never taking her eyes off of Bellatrix. Bellatrix smirked. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at her as if she'd said something offensive.

"What?" McGonagall croaked. Neve still did not look at them.

"I said go. I can handle them," Neve said. McGonagall was about to say something else when Dumbledore grabbed her arm. She looked over at him. Dumbledore was shaking his head.

"Ferris and Aiko, stay with her," Dumbledore said before heading off with McGonagall. The two Magi nodded and took out their wands. Draco and Ava looked at each other.

"Go find the others, Draco and Ava," Aiko said. The two students nodded and ran in the opposite direction of Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"You really think you can 'handle' me, Neveah?" Bellatrix asked. Neve just smirked.

"I 'handled' your husband, did I not? Who's to say that I can't 'handle' you?" she said. This must have really pushed Bellatrix's buttons. Before anyone knew what had happened, she had shot a curse at Neve.

"_Dolore mortale_!" she yelled with all her might. Neve dodged the curse with amazing speed. Aiko and Ferris blinked. Neve was never the best at dodging or speed. She was always the toughest and strongest. The curse ricocheted off a stone statue, cracking the head off.

"Nice try, Bellatrix. Maybe you should aim a little higher next time. _Avada Kedavra_!" Neve pointed her wand at some unsuspecting bloke. The Death Eater stopped moving and just stood there for a moment. Then he fell, dead. Neve smiled, satisfied with herself. Bellatrix was quite amazed at the girl. She could fling the curse around so freely at such a young age.

"You must harbor a deep hatred for us Death Eaters, Neveah," Bellatrix said. Neve nodded, her wand trained on her.

"I could never have a problem killing one of you. You're all scum in my eyes," she said. Bellatrix just smirked.

"Well, I shouldn't have a problem killing them, should I?" Bellatrix stepped to the side. Neve's eyes widened as Giuliana Assante, Jolie Tucci, and Gianni Assante were pushed forward, bound and gagged. Another female Death Eater walked up, holding a sleeping Santino. Bellatrix watched Neve's horrified face.

Aiko was counting the Death Eaters and doing many calculations in her head. Ferris was doing the same. They looked at each other. Aiko slowly reached behind her back, grabbing a smoke bomb. She flicked the top of it, muttering an incantation. No one seemed to notice her small movements.

"Let them go, Bellatrix. Your battle is with me," Neve said in a dangerous tone. Bellatrix just smiled evilly.

"Au contraire, Neveah. An eye for an eye..." she said, pointing her wand at Jolie's head. Jolie was very obviously pregnant. There was no telling how much damage had already been done to the baby at this point in her torture.

"You'd kill a pregnant woman?" Ferris asked, trying to take the attention off of Aiko. Bellatrix glared at him.

"I'd do what I'd have to do," she stated simply and without remorse. Jolie's eyes widened as she stared up at Bellatrix's wand. Giuliana looked at her daughter, suddenly very afraid for her eldest daughter. Neve stood there, powerless to stop it.

Aiko glanced at Ferris one last time. He inclined his head slightly. Aiko smirked and looked at Bellatrix. Bellatrix caught her eye and realized a bit too late what was about to happen. Before she could mumble a spell, Aiko threw the smoke bomb down.

Neve immediately reached in her robes, pulling out two pieces of what looked like plastic. She placed them over her eyes and looked around. The Death Eaters were shooting random spells off, most of them hitting each other. Bellatrix was looking around, a scared look on her face. Ferris and Aiko were moving her family to safety. Neve looked around, searching for the Death Eater holding her baby brother. She spotted her looking frantically around her. Neve stalked over to her and punched her. The woman fell back, releasing Santino in the process. Neve took him and ran back inside the school.

Bellatrix sighed and held her wand up.

"_Chiarire_," she mumbled. The fumes cleared away quickly. She looked down and growled. The Assante family members were gone and many of the Death Eaters were moaning in pain. She looked around for Neve and the others, but didn't see them at all. Growling something illegible, she stalked inside the school, some of the Death Eaters following her.

* * *

Draco and Ava rounded a corner, meeting up with Seph and Cye. They looked at them with questioning looks on their faces. 

"What's going on?" Seph asked.

"We're under attack. Those Death Eaters are here. The Slytherins have all gone Dark, too. What are you two doing?" Draco said. Seph and Cye looked at each other.

"We were looking for the others. We can't seem to find anyone. Have you seen Aiko, Ferris, or Darien?" Cye asked.

"Aiko and Ferris were with Neve. They were battling Bellatrix out front. I'm not sure how they are doing right now. They sent us to find the others," Draco said.

Time seemed to pause for Ava. For some reason, her hearing seemed to be better than before. She heard the whistle of a curse cutting through the air. In a flash, she'd pushed Draco and Seph to the ground while ducking and pulling Cye with her. The powerful curse hit the stone wall, sending a chunk flying.

Draco looked over his shoulder. Ava was staring at the big hole in the wall. He then looked ahead of him and saw the two people who misguided him most of his life. Cye, Seph, and Ava all stood up.

"How did you know?" Cye asked Ava as Draco stood up. Ava did not answer her. Instead, she watched Draco's reactionat seeing his parents. Cye followed her gaze and saw the Malfoys approaching them slowly. Draco's eyes were locked onto them. Lucius smirked as he saw his son's expression.

"Draco, we're going to find the others," Cye said. Draco nodded slowly. He heard Seph and Cye begin to run off. He didn't hear Ava move at all.

"Ava, what are you waiting for?" Draco mumbled, his eyes watching his parents intently. They had stopped walking and were now content on just staring their son down.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself. Plus, you going up against two Death Eaters is just not fair," Ava said, a hint of a joke in her voice. Draco smirked to himself.

"Fine. Just don't get in my way," he said quietly. Ava smirked herself.

"As long as you don't get in mine," she retorted.

"Are you two done plotting against us? I'd like to get this over with sometime in the near future," Lucius said. Draco frowned at his father, squeezing his wand tightly. Ava's eyes met Narcissa's.

"Let's go," Draco said in a deadly voice. Lucius smiled and pointed his wand slowly. Narcissa was the first to shoot a spell.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she yelled. Ava ducked and rolled to the side. Narcissa growled something illegible. Their battle began. While the two women were dueling, the two men had not even made a move against each other.

"Why do you want to fight me, Draco?" Lucius asked his son. He honestly sounded curious. Draco's frown deepened.

"I would've thought the reason would've been obvious by now, _**FATHER**_," Draco said.

"I suppose you hated the way I treated you. You don't see that you are more like me than you think you are," Lucius said. Draco squeezed his wand almost to the point of breaking it.

"No! That's it, you bastard! I hated the way you raised me! How could you raise your only child, your only son, to be an evil, unfeeling beast? I don't want to be like you! I was never like you!" Draco yelled. Sparks began flying from his wand in all his anger. Ava and Narcissa both paused for a moment to watch the exchange between father and son. Lucius bit his lip and took in a deep breath. He raised his wand just a Draco did the same.

"_Expelliarmus_!" both of them yelled. At the same time, both wands flew from their owners' hands. Ava and Narcissa were still watching. Ava shook her head and looked at Narcissa.

"Hey!" she yelled. Narcissa turned her head only to get decked in the jaw by Ava. She stumbled backwards and finally landed on her backside. Shaking her head, she glared up at Ava. Ava was shaking her hand out, smirking. Narcissa narrowed her eyes as she stood up.

Draco was staring at his father. Lucius was eyeing his wand, cursing why he never took up Soliopathy. Draco started walking forward, confusing Lucius. He took a step back as his son closed in on him. Draco cracked his knuckles then proceeded to punch his father in his nose. Lucius, like Narcissa stumbled backwards.

"That's for treating me like shit for eighteen years," Draco said. He punched his father again, busting his lip. "That's for forcing me to do your bidding." Draco swung one last time, knocking his father down. "And that's because I simply don't like you," he finished. Draco stood up straight and stared at his father. Lucius was reeling in pain. Narcissa was staring at her husband's bloody face.

"Draco Willem Malfoy!" she yelled. Draco glared at his mother then turned his back on them. He walked over to his wand and picked it up. Ava pointed her wand at Narcissa.

"_Stupefy_!" she said. Narcissa didn't have time to dodge. She fell back, stunned. Ava smiled and turned to walk off with Draco. "You're not going to stun your father?" she asked. Draco shook his head.

"He'll lose consciousness in about two minutes. I don't see the point," Draco mumbled. Ava nodded. As they walked away, Ava's hearing once again became clear. She looked down at the ground Draco was standing on. It was glowing red. Ava gasped and pushed Draco.

Draco flew backwards just as Ava was airborne. A blast of red light came up from the floor, knocking Ava into the high, stone ceiling. She hit her head hard and fell back to the ground, blood rolling down her forehead. Draco stood up quickly and looked at his father. Lucius was standing shakily and pointing his wand. Draco growled something illegible. Lucius smiled through the blood on his face.

"What was that, Draco?" he said. Draco pointed his wand at his father. Both knew exactly what curse was about to be thrown from each of them.

"**_AVADA KEDAVRA_**!" they both yelled. Two wands went flying as well as two bodies. The force of the curses shattered all the windows on the corridor. Ava's eyes drooped. She was spent. The two Malfoys lay with their eyes wide open, staring at the nothing.

* * *

Neve stumbled as she turned a corner, meeting up with Harry, Aurora, and Hermione. She looked in the direction in which the tremor had come. Aurora's eyes widened. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she looked very scared. 

"What's wrong?" Neve asked. Aurora could not answer her. Harry felt Aurora's fright and instantly knew what she thought had occurred.

" Malfoy," he whispered. Neve and Hermione looked at each other.

"Come on." Hermione pulled them off.

* * *

Ginny almost fell as a tremor shook the castle. Ron knocked into a wall. She looked back at her brother. Ron shrugged. Ginny looked back ahead of her and closed her eyes. She tried to find everyone's mind signature. She located everyone's but two people. 

"Ava and Draco," she whispered. Either both of them were unconscious to the point that they were practically dead, or they were really dead. Ginny broke into a run. Ron watched her then decided to follow.

* * *

"Professor Minerva McGonagall,"a voice said from behind the deputy headmistress. McGonagall turned around slowly, her hand clenched her wand. Nicola stood there, smiling at the professor. 

"Lady Nicola Feleti. It has been so long since I have seen you," McGonagall said, holding her head high. Nicola nodded, her red hair spilling over her right shoulder.

"It has been a long time, Minerva. The last time we fought ended up in a stalemate, did it not?" Nicola said. McGonagall shook her head.

"I'm afraid that you Apparated so that I could not finish you off, Nicola," she said. Nicola's expression changed dramatically.

"Well, I was much younger then."

"I had no desire to finish you off then anyway, Nicola. You were very pregnant, even if you tried desperately to hide it. You shouldn't wear over-sized robes if you are going to duel with someone. Besides, if I had, Miss Granger would've never been brought into this world. Harry Potter would surely be dead without her," McGonagall said smugly. Nicola frowned.

"So, you figured out the girl's lineage, I see."

"I figured it out the first day I saw her, Nicola. She looks just like you. Why did you give her up again?" McGonagall asked. She knew she was definitely pushing Nicola's buttons. Nicola gripped her wand harder.

"I was nineteen, Minerva. A bit young to take care of a child on my own. Plus, I was a fugitive. By the way, what's her name now? The card I said had 'Ivi' on it," Nicola said.

"Hermione Granger is your daughter," McGonagall said. Nicola nodded. "Don't you want to see her?"

"The bloody girl probably hates me," Nicola said.

"I don't think she even knows that she is your daughter, let alone that she is adopted."

"Still, I don't think she should see me," Nicola said glumly.

"Well, I think that Miss Granger should at least know who her real mother is," McGonagall said. The two women jumped as they heard a wand drop. They turned their heads to the source of the sound.

* * *

Hermione stood there, her wand rolling around at her feet. Harry, Aurora, and Neve were all standing there, their mouths hanging open in shock. 

"What?" Hermione croaked. Something came back to Harry and Aurora at the exact same time. They looked at each other.

'_The daughter of the Italian woman_...'

* * *

**_AN: For all of you who wanted to see some action between Harry and Voldemort, there will be special chapter just between Aurora, Harry, and Voldemort. It will be a very WORTHY fight sequence, I can guarantee. It's been floating around in my mind for about three months how I'm going to do it. So, keep your fingers crossed. CHAO!_**


	34. Chapter 33: Birth of a Dark Wizard

**The End**

**Chapter 33: Birth of a Dark Wizard**

* * *

Hermione just stood there, unable to move, let alone make another sound. Nicola and McGonagall just stood there as well, unable to speak. Neve stepped out in front of Hermione, looking at Nicola. 

"You're Hermione's mother?" she asked, looking throughly concerned. Nicola straightened up and took her eyes off the stunned Hermione. She glared at Neve.

"I suppose so. Her original name was supposed to be Ivi; I certainly left that on the card," Nicola said, crossing her arms.

"I'm a Muggle-born. I can't be your daughter," Hermione finally managed to say. Nicola laughed.

"Ha! You? A Muggle-born? No, Hermione. You are a pure-blood. With your apparent intellect, it should've dawned on you that you are a pure-blood," Nicola said. Hermione snorted.

"As far as I'm concerned, I am a Muggle-born. If indeed you are my mother, where have you been the past eighteen years of my life?" Hermione said, picking up her wand. Nicola's eyes widened. She had not expected much else from Hermione's reaction, but she had not expected it to be said with such contempt.

* * *

Ginny and Ron came around the other corner, seeing the the six people. Ginny only recognized one Death Eater, but she was wondering why they were all staring at Hermione. She walked around her, squeezing her wand tightly. 

"What's going on?" Ron asked noisily. Everyone turned their heads to them. Ron and Ginny looked at each other. Nicola smirked.

"I don't have time for this right now." Nicola snapped her fingers and Apparated out of the corridor. McGonagall let out a long sigh of relief. She let up on the hold of her wand and looked at Hermione. Hermione looked as though she was going to cry. Ron walked over to her.

"What's wrong, Mione?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him.

"I'm going to find her. I've got to ask some questions." Hermione started to walk off. Ron looked at Harry.

"I'll follow herh" McGonagall said. Ron started to go with her. Harry looked at Aurora and Neve.

"Well, I guess it's just us," he said. Neve nodded, but Aurora looked to her left suddenly. She started walking without even acknowledging Harry and Neve. Harry and Neve exchanged confused glances.

"Aurora?" Neve asked, looking confused.

'_Aurora_...' a voice said in Aurora's mind. Aurora could not place the strangled voice. She could feel two mind signatures, but she could not tell who it was. She kept walking. Harry and Neve had no choice but to follow her. They went around about four corners. Neve stepped on some glass, breaking the silence. What they saw before them was surreal.

"What the hell?" Harry whispered. All the windows on the wall were broken. Doors were cracked and the floor was splitting apart. It looked like an earthqauke had struck. Aurora, Harry, and Neve just stepped around the glass. Aurora was the first around the corner at the end of the corridor. She literally choked on her own saliva as she gasped. Neve and Harry gaped at the scene before them.

"Oh no," Harry whispered. Draco, Ava, Narcissa, and Lucius were sprawled out on the broken glass. Narcissa was tied up and unconscious. Aurora ran to Draco and looked at him. His eyes were staring upward. She looked frantically around him, trying to find a point where he was hurt.

Neve kneeled down over Ava. She noticed Ava was breathing. She was just out cold. Sighing relief, she shook Ava gently. No movement whatsoever.

"Ava?"

* * *

Inside Ava's mind, she heard her name. The voice sounded so far away. The pain in her head was pounding more and more as the person called her name. Ava willed herself to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry. She could not make out the face before her.

* * *

"Ava?" the person said again. This time, the voice sounded happier. Ava blinked twice as the face became clearer. 

"Neve? Am I dead?" she asked. Neve laughed.

"Well, for a moment there, you were doing a damn good impression of it," she said loudly. Ava rubbed her head at the searing pain that shot every two seconds. It was almost too much to bear. Neve noticed her wincing slightly. "You okay?" she asked. Ava nodded and tried to sit up.

"It's just a headache," she mumbled, putting her hands down on the sharp broken glass. She immediately withdrew her hands and almost fell back again. Neve grabbed her by the collar of her unitard. That was when Neve noticed the dried blood on Ava's head.

"Ava, you have a concussion," she said quietly. Ava nodded, looking up at her. All of a sudden, she felt really tired. Neve saw Ava's eyes drooping. "No! You can't go back to sleep," she said. Ava blinked slowly, fighting her tiredness. Neve pulled her up. Ava shook her head, then found out that it was entirely too painful.

While that was going on, Harry was walking over to Lucius Malfoy. He held his wand steady at the man. When he was standing over him, Harry saw that he was basically in the same condition as Draco. Lucius' nose was shifted to the side, indicating that it was broken. Dried blood covered it. Harry, still holding his wand steadily, touched the man's neck. There was no pulse. He stood back up straight and looked back over towards Aurora and Neve. Neve was holding Ava steady and Ava was rubbing her head. Aurora was frantically feeling all over Draco. Harry ran to her side.

"Aurora!" he yelled at her. Aurora stopped moving and looked at Harry. Harry kneeled down, despite the glass poking at his skin. He looked down at Draco. Aurora rocked back and forth. Neve, supporting Ava, looked down at her.

"Non conosco che cosa è errato con lui (I do not know what is wrong with him)," Aurora cried. She bit her fingernails. Harry stared down at Draco. His silvery blue eyes were staring straight up, not moving. He was not giving off the slightest indication that he was alive.

"Did you check his pulse?" Harry asked. Aurora stopped moving for a minute.

"No," she said thoughtfully. Harry rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

'_Please be alive. If not for me, for Aurora_,' Harry thought dismally. His fingers had barely touched Draco's neck before the blonde boy sat up, knocking Aurora and Harry backwards. Draco coughed as if he could not catch his breath. He turned his head and faced Aurora. Aurora's glassy eyes met his.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Hey," Aurora said. She launched herself at Draco, nearly knocking him back. " You big jerk! You scared me so much!" She cried. Draco raised an eyebrow, looking at Harry. Harry did not show it, but he was very glas that Draco was alive.

"What happened?" Neve asked, shaking Ava a little bit. Ava opened her drooping eyes wider. She looked up and saw Aurora crying into Draco's chest. She smiled wryly.

"Draco and his father decided to fight. I got his mother and knocked her out. Draco beat his father to a pulp then started to walk away. Lucius pulled a dirty trick and tried to kill Draco. Instead, he got me and Draco went ballistic. They both sent the Killing Curse at each other," Ava said quietly.

"If that's true, why is Lucius the only one dead?" Neve asked. Draco did not look affected by the knews that his father was no longer living. Instead, he just cradled Aurora tighter, letting out a long sigh.

"I'm curious about that one myself. You were unconscious, Ava," Draco said, looking up at her. Ava smirked.

"You underestimate me like so many others," Ava said.

* * *

_Ava fell hard on the ground, pain searing through her head. Her whole body ached from the blast she had just endured. She felt warm blood running down her face. Opening her eyes, she saw Draco standing, looking throughly pissed. Lucius was standing also. They looked ready to murder. Ava heard Draco mutter something._

_"I love you, Aurora, but I must do this," he said quietly. Ava heard Lucius smirk._

_"What was that, Draco?" Lucius said. Draco raised his wand quickly. Lucius pointed his as well. Ava realized quickly what both were planning._

_"**AVADA KEDAVRA**!" they both yelled. Ava, thinking quickly, put her hand up, creating a transparent barrier in front of her and Draco. Both Malfoys flew backward. Ava closed her eyes as the windows shattered, sending glass flying everywhere. Ava put her hand down and lost consciousness, totally spent._

* * *

The other four stared at Ava with disbelieving eyes. 

"You **_BLOCKED_** the Avada Kedavra curse? How is that possible?" Aurora asked, turning her head to Ava. Ava just laughed. This sounded very unnatural, seeing as she did not do it too often.

"Well, I didn't know if it would work, but it did. I had to try at least. I couldn't let Draco die. Aurora would've probably lost all will to live and both Harry and she would've died. I can tell you one thing, though," Ava said.

"What's that?" Harry asked. Ava showed Harry the hand she had used to throw up the barrier.

"It hurt like hell to block that curse." Ava's hand was covered in burn blisters plus the cuts she had just received from the broken glass.

"I'll remember to just dodge it if that's the after effect," Harry said.

"Me too," Aurora said.

* * *

Voldemort stood in the Great Hall, staring up at the enchanted ceiling. Right now, it showed dark storm clouds and lightning. He lowered his head as he felt a presence behind him. He took in a deep breath. 

"Giovanna..." he whispered.

Giovanna was standing behind him, clenching her wand. Voldemort turned around to face her. The hood of her light gray robe was down. Her gray eyes were glowing a practically burning a hole in him. Her normally curly hair was slicked back into a ponytail with her hair in a braided ball at the nape of her neck. Voldemort sighed at the beautiful woman before him.

"I thought I told you not to come," he said. Giovanna smirked.

"What? And leave my sister, my son, and my daughter here, defenseless, by themselves?"

"You know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to both of them, even if Avarielle hates me," he said. Giovanna nodded.

"I know. I still feel the need to do what I can," she said. Voldemort raised an eyebrow. He heard a hissing sound coming from Giovanna. She smiled and opened her robe. Nyoka was coiled tightly around her leg. "She's starting to cut off the circulation to my leg." Giovanna laughed. "_You can get off now. I can't feel my leg,_" she said. The snake nodded and unwrapped itself from around her appendage. Giovanna shook her leg, getting the blood flowing.

"Why did you bring Nyoka?"

"She's my companion and a very loyal one at that. Plus, she was throwing a hissy fit because I was leaving her. No pun intended," Giovanna said. Voldemort nodded. Giovanna's eyes widened as she looked past him. Voldemort noticed her frightened look. He turned halfway around and saw Dumbledore standing there, looking quite serene.

"Dumbledore," he said.

"Tom." Dumbledore inclined his head slightly. Voldemort turned around to fully face the powerful wizard. Nyoka hissed furiously in front of Giovanna. Giovanna hissed something to it and Nyoka backed down.

"Giovanna, get out of here," Voldemort said over his shoulder. Giovanna scoffed like he'd said something offensive.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself, Tom," Giovanna said. Voldemort sighed and rolled his eyes. There really was no point in arguing with her.

"Perhaps it is best if you did leave, Miss Zaviera," Dumbledore said. Giovanna turned her deadly gaze on him.

"Listen, old man, I'll leave when I bloody well please. Savvy?" she said. Dumbledore nodded, not being one to challenge the wrath of a woman. Voldemort turned and looked at Giovanna, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"_If you don't leave, I'll **MAKE** you leave_," he said in Parseltongue. Giovanna raised an eyebrow. He only spoke to her like that when he didn't really want to show anyone he cared. Giovanna nodded slowly and looked down at Nyoka.

"_Protect him, Nyoka. Do not fail me_," she said. Nyoka nodded and slithered underneath the table out of sight. Giovanna looked back up. She walked up next to Voldemort. He looked down at her small form.

"_I love you_," she whispered. She stared at him for a moment longer then turned to walk away. She smirked to herself as she passed Dumbledore. When she reached the door, she turned for one last glance at Voldemort. She cracked a smile then was on her way.

Voldemort was still staring at where Giovanna had disappeared to when he heard Dumbledore chuckle to himself. Voldemort cut his eyes at the aging wizard. He frowned deeply.

"What the hell is so funny?" he asked. Dumbledore straightened the spectacles on his face, regaining his composure.

"You still don't understand many things, Tom."

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off with saying that everytime we meet, old man," Voldemort said. Dumbledore nodded.

"From what I can gather between that little exchange between you and Miss Zaviera is that she obviously loves you. Was it so hard just to say it back?" Dumbledore asked. Voldemort looked genuinely appalled that he was having the conversation with a person he'd rather see six feet under.

"I don't need to say it. Listen, I'm not here to receive lessons on love from you, Dumbledore. Let's get this over with so that I can go and kill Potter," Voldemort pointed his wand at Dumbledore. The old warlock nodded and did the same.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

* * *

"Ava, would it hurt you to lose a few pounds?" Neve asked. She'd been carrying Ava on her back so that Ava could regain her countenance once more. Ava kneed Neve in the back purposely as she hopped off. 

"Kiss my French arse, Neve," she said, stretching. Draco and Aurora looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Neve resisted the urge to knock both of them out. Harry sighed as he peered around the corner.

"You guys need to learn the element of surpise a bit better,"a voice said from behind them. Draco and Aurora stopped laughing. Neve froze, knowing whose voice it was. She was almost too afraid to turn around. Ava also stopped breathing for a second. Harry turned around and saw the son of Voldemort with about ten Death Eaters with him.

"Zaviera..." Draco growled. Tommy cut his eyes toward him.

"I see you made short work of your father, Malfoy. I commend you. I never liked him much anyway," Tommy said. Neve and Ava finally drew up the courage to turn around. Neve gasped at Tommy's appearance, just as he gasped at hers. Tommy had his red hood up. He clashed with the black robes behind him.

"Since when do you command a legion of Death Eaters, Tommy?" Ava asked, crossing her arms. Tommy looked at his twin sister. Despite her appearance, Ava showed more of Voldemort's traits than Tommy did. Her sharp eyes told him that much.

"It comes with the job," he said sarcastically. He then focused on Harry and Aurora. "I really have no desire to even fight you. I'll just let them take care of you." Tommy turned his back on them. Draco quickly pulled his wand but Neve stopped him. Draco looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"What bloody hell is your fucking problem?" he yelled at her. Tommy turned around and saw Neve again. She was ignoring Draco's sparking wand. One of the sparks hit her in her bare stomach, creating a stinging sensation. She jumped back. This action infuriated Tommy for reasons unknown to even him. He did not know where all his anger was coming from.

"That's it, Malfoy." Tommy untied his robe and took it off. He pulled his wand and pointed it at Draco. Draco pushed Neve effortlessly to the side. She knocked into her sister.

"Potter, get the girls out of here," Draco said, staring intently at Tommy. Harry blinked out of his daze and turned his head toward Draco.

"What?" he asked.

"Get them out of here," Draco repeated. Harry nodded and grabbed Aurora's arm. Aurora pulled on Neve. Neve shook her arm off.

"Neve, come on," Aurora hissed at her sister. Neve turned her eyes to her sister. Aurora recoiled, having never seen her sister's eyes so dark. "Neve?"

"I'm not leaving, Aurora. Go without me," Neve said. Aurora swallowed hard and nodded. Neve was not going to change her mind if Aurora paid her a million Galleons to do it. Instead, Aurora looked at Ava. Ava nodded and moved to follow Harry and Aurora. She turned and took one last look at her brother. Tommy gave her a sideways glance.

'_Good luck_,' Ava sent to him. Tommy nodded. Ava turned and followed Aurora and Harry. The Death Eaters circled around Draco and Tommy.

"Do I have your word that none of them will interfere?" Draco asked. Tommy nodded.

"They're like dogs; they only come when they are called," Tommy said lackadaiscally. Draco nodded.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I'm waiting," Tommy said. Draco smirked and, without stating his curse, sent a blast at Tommy. Tommy put his other hand out and blocked the curse with a barrier. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You're a Soliopath," he mumbled. Tommy smiled.

"I thought you knew that."

"I did. Apparently it slipped my mind. _Rictusempra_!" Draco yelled. Tommy was taken off guard and fell violently to the ground. He retaliated faster than Draco would have expected.

"_Diffindo_!" Tommy yelled. Draco's eyes widened. He jumped out of the way just in time to miss the spell. A Death Eater screamed as the curse hit him. Blood splattered everywhere. Neve winced as she saw the effects.

The Death Eater's body had almost been completely split in half. Draco just stood there, completely shocked. He did not know that curse could be used to that intensity. If it had hit him, he most likely would have ended up like the Death Eater. He turned and faced Tommy. Tommy was now on his feet, glaring intently at Draco.

"You surprise me, Zaviera," Draco said, pointing his wand again. Tommy smirked.

"I do try, Malfoy," he said. Draco had already sent a spell towards Tommy as he finished the words.

"_Flagrate_!" Draco slashed downward. A line of fire was created. It flew towards Tommy at an alarming speed. Tommy put his hand up. The fire hit an invisible wall. Draco held his position, not giving up. Tommy was starting to lose this battle. His eyes widened as the barrier broke. He stepped to the side, the tip of the line burning his left side. The cloth from his shirt had been burned off, revealing singed and bloody skin. Draco smirked. "It looks like I get first blood." Tommy smirked.

"That you do, Malfoy. This duel isn't over yet," Tommy said.

* * *

Giovanna walked down the hall. Up ahead of her, she heard a lot of commotion. Squinting, she saw darkness and nothing else. She started walking in the direction of the noise.

* * *

Neve watched the two boys fight. They were each pretty much canceling each other out. She watched the torture they were putting themselves through. So far, both had gone without using a Forbidden of Unforgivable Curse. Neve was thankful for this. She ducked as a chunk of stone went flying at her. It hit the knee of a Death Eater behind her. The Death Eater hissed in pain, rubbing her leg. 

"_Impedimenta_!" Tommy yelled. Draco blinked as the spell hit him. How he hated this curse.

Tommy stood and crossed his arms. He wondered what he should do to Draco now that he was moving at a very slow rate. He walked forward and looked into Draco blue eyes. For a moment, it looked like Draco was smirking. Tommy frowned and then felt a wand poking him in his abdomen.

"_Locomotor mortis_," Draco said slowly. Tommy did not move. Instead, his legs locked together. Tommy fell back and hit his head hard. Neve jumped at this sight. She looked at Draco, still stuck in his curse. She slyly pointed her wand at him.

"_Finite incantatem_," she whispered. Draco stumbled forward. Tommy managed to sit up as Draco hit the ground. He waved his hand over his legs. Draco and Tommy looked at each other and immediately stood back up, their wands pointing. Sparks flew from Tommy's wand unexpectedly by both Draco and Tommy. The sparks hit Draco on the arm, ripping his pants and showing a red mark.

"A Stinging Hex? You're taking it back to first-year, aren't you?" Draco said with blunt sarcasm. Tommy frowned.

"I didn't mean to do it, arsehole," he said. Draco smirked.

"Yeah, right," Draco said. Tommy's scowl deepened. His eyes flashed amber again. Both Neve and Draco saw it and neither were prepared for what happened next.

"_Crucio_!" Tommy yelled. The curse came from his hand rather than his wand. It hit Draco right in the chest. Draco doubled over in sheer pain. Neve's eyes widened at the sight of Draco under the curse.

* * *

Giovanna heard her son's voice and saw flashing lights. What was going on?

* * *

Neve looked at Tommy with pleading eyes. He did not look back at her, but kept his focus on cursing Draco. Draco was now on the ground, screaming in agony. Neve got up and ran over to Draco. She pointed her wand at Tommy and closed her eyes. Tommy blinked when he saw her. 

"_Cadere_!" Neve yelled. The powerful spell hit Tommy and he was immediately sucked to the ground. The curse was lifted from Draco. He stopped screaming and rolled over on his back. He looked up at Neve.

Neve opened her eyes. Tommy was on the ground, moaning in pain and holding his arm. Neve spell had caused him to land on it, knocking it out of place. Neve looked down at Draco.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Draco moaned what sounded like a yes. Neve nodded and turned her attention back to Tommy. Tommy was standing, holding his hanging arm. Once he was on his feet, he pulled a "Neve" and cracked pushed his arm back into place with a resounding _crack_. Neve winced at the sight of it. Tommy shook off his discomfort and glared at Neve.

"You interfered," he said in a low voice. Neve swallowed. She pointed her wand at him shakily.

"I can't allow you to hurt him like that, Tommy," she said, her voice uneven.

"You'd help him over me? What? You don't love me anymore?" Tommy asked. Neve shook her head.

"That's not it, Tommy. I just ca..."

"_Expelliarmus_!" Tommy yelled. Neve's wand went flying from her hand. Neve watched it hit the wall. She looked back at Tommy. He was practically red with anger. He tore his glare away from her and looked at Draco. Draco looked slightly unbalanced, but he could still put up a good staring match. Tommy looked back up at Neve.

"Tommy, I..."

"_Serrement_!" he yelled while holding out his hand. Neve felt her heart start to beat slower. She put her hand to her heart. It felt like it was being squeezed. Her eyes began to water. She looked at Tommy. His eyes were still flashing amber repeatedly.

"T-T-Tommy..." she breathed. She felt her chest start to constrict. Tommy blinked when he heard Neve's strangled voice. He saw her struggling and wondered why she was doing that. The next fifteen seconds happened so fast, no one saw it coming.

Just as Tommy realized what he was doing, Draco pointed his wand and Giovanna managed to push herself through the Death Eaters. She analyzed the situation in under five seconds. She ran over to her son as Neve was falling to the ground. Tommy lowered his hand as Draco screamed the dreaded words for the second time today.

"**_DETRUIRÉ FATALE_**!" he yelled. Tommy closed his eyes as he was pushed to the ground. A collective gasp was heard. Tommy shielded his eyes as a bright light shone above him. He couldn't make out the slihouette in front of him. All he could here was a woman screaming in sheer agony.

Draco held the curse for ten seconds and dropped it. He heard a body hit the floor. He listened carefully and heard Neve start to wheeze violently. She clutched her shirt, trying to ease the immense pain she felt. He let out a sigh of relief at the fact that she was still alive. Neve held herself up. She looked to her side at Tommy.

Tommy opened his eyes and saw a body in gray in front of him. He crawled towards it. This person had obviously jumped in front of him. He saw a ball of shiny brown hair. He rolled the body over and gasped.

"Mamá?" He looked at her face. Giovanna Zaviera was indeed dead. Tommy stared at her with disbelieving eyes.

Draco's mouth hung open. He had not meant to kill her. He wanted to kill Tommy. His aim was for Tommy. He had just taken an innocent life. Neve stared at Tommy and his mother. Tommy had moved her head into his lap and closed her eyes.

Everyone was silent for a moment, except Neve. Her wheezing had slowed, but it had not subsided. She stared at Tommy, wondering what he was going to do. Her eyes widened. She pulled Draco down flat on his back as a wave of power emanated from Tommy in a circle. All the standing Death Eaters screamed as they fell backwards, their feet having been cut off. Draco and Neve looked at each other then stood. Tommy put his mother's head down on the ground and covered her up.

"I think we should be going," Draco mumbled. Neve nodded as she reached for Draco's arm. She never took her eyes off Tommy. Tommy stood up and grabbed his robe. He put it on and pulled his hood up. When he looked up, Neve's sharp intake of breath startled Draco. Draco turned around and looked at her.

Tommy's eyes were glowing amber. Neve, for the first time in her life, was truly scared. Tommy looked positively evil. This was not the boy she had fallne in love with. Neve let go of Draco and took a step forward.

"Tommy?"

"Neve!" Draco yelled at her. Tommy raised his hand.

"_Diffindo_," Tommy mumbled. Draco pushed Neve as the spell came between them. It narrowly missed his arms. Tommy did not stop.

"Tommy!" Neve yelled. Tommy blinked and looked at her.

"_Incendio_!" Draco yelled. Fire shot out of his wand, creating a line between Tommy and Neve. Neve jumped back. "Neve, come on!" He yelled. He began running. Neve started to follow him but turned around one last time. An explosion sent her flying backwards. Draco turned around to see her fall. Tommy was walking through the fire. Neve scooted back, rubbing her head. Tommy stopped right in front of her and pointed his finger.

"**_NO_**!" Draco yelled. Neve stared up at him as a jet of red light flew from his finger. Neve's body slumped on the floor. Tommy looked at his next target. Draco just stood there, staring back defiantly.

* * *

**_AN: Well, I changed it a bit so that it doesn't seem plagiarized. Thanx to all who made it clear for me. Now, I must go and acutally SEE the movie! Smooches!_**


	35. Chapter 34: Vile

**The End**

**Chapter 34: Vile**

* * *

Ava slid to a stop in the middle of the hallway. Aurora had to jump around her to keep from flying into her. Harry turned around when he heard Ava stop. Ava was looking behind her, her heart beating fast. Aurora looked at Harry, who shrugged. 

"Ava?" Aurora took a step forward. Ava looked at her.

"I can't find Neve's signature," she said. Aurora's eyes widened. She started to walk in the opposite direction. Ava grabbed her arm.

"No! Let me go!" Aurora wrenched her arm out of Ava's grasp. Harry grabbed her. Aurora turned her deadly gaze to him. "Release me, Harry," she said. Harry shook his head.

"Aurora, go on with Harry. I'll check on Neve," Ava said. Aurora relaxed and looked from Harry to Ava. She sighed and nodded. "I'll see you all later," Ava said. Harry looked at Ava.

"Good luck," he said. He turned and started to walk off. Aurora followed him reluctantly.

* * *

Tommy continued to stare at Draco. Draco stared back with as much malevolence that Tommy was giving him. His hand tightened around his wand, ignoring the intense pain shooting up his wrist from the missing chunk of his finger. 

"You killed my mother," Tommy said in a deadly calm voice. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I can guarantee you that it was not my intention for the curse to hit her. I didn't even see her until after the curse stopped. Besides, you were going to kill Neve," Draco said through clenched teeth. Tommy took a deep breath, still staring at Draco.

* * *

Hermione ran into a random battle scene. Various Aurors and Magi were battling Death Eaters. McGonagall, Ron, and Ginny came up behind her. They looked around as well. Hermione scanned the room for Nicola. 

Nicola glared down at Hermione from the balcony above the room. The girl was looking around frantically. She recognized the two redheads as the Weasley children. Sighing, Nicola started to walk down the stairs. Hermione turned her head and saw her.

"We meet again," Nicola said lethargically. Hermione frowned. How dare the woman sound like Hermione was boring her? Hermione's grip tightened on her wand. She turned and fully faced Nicola. "I suppose it's a little late for an apology and an explanation."

"You suppose correctly. Why did you leave me alone?" Hermione asked. Nicola shrugged and examined her wand.

"Well, when I found out I was pregnant, I had just killed your father..." Nicola stopped as she heard Hermione gasp.

"You **_KILLED_** my father? Your own husband?" she asked. Nicola smirked.

"Well, I was a Dark witch and he was 'Lord Feleti.' I could not possibly continue my life of crime with him under me. Besides, he found out about my little ventures and was going to turn me in. So, I had to do away with him."

"Lord Gianni Feleti? I thought he died of a heart attack," Hermione said. Nicola smirked.

"Well, well. You really do keep up with the times. Yes, I was married to that arrogant fool. No, he did not die of a heart attack. I used the Suicidio Curse on him. So, technically, he killed himself. Ironically, it was only after that whenI'd realized that I was pregnant. So, I had you and you lived with me for the first six months of your life. Then, things became really tough when they began to crack down on Dark wizards and witches. So, I had to give you away. You were innocent and I couldn't make you live the life that I've led," Nicola said solemnly. Hermione continued to stare at her. "I'm surprised Minerva didn't tell you of your true lineage," she said. Hermione whirled on the professor. McGonagall looked down at her.

"You knew?" Hermione asked. McGonagall sighed.

"Yes. I could tell you were her daughter from the first day I saw you. I knew Gianni Feleti personally and I also knew that Nicola had killed him," McGonagall said.

"How could you know and not tell me?" Hermione asked, looking very pissed. Ron and Ginny watched Hermione practically scream at a teacher.

"Miss Granger, you for..."

"No! Why didn't you tell me? Why the secret?" Hermione yelled. McGonagall raised an eyebrow. She'd never seen Hermione do anything to disrespect a teacher. She was taking a page from Harry in the anger department.

"Would you have really wanted to know that your mother was a murderer that killed many witches and wizards, including your father? Plus, like Harry, it was necessary to keep your identity a secret."

"Harry's identity wasn't kept a secret," Ron said. McGonagall looked at him and he instantly withdrew.

"He's right. Everyone knows who Harry is. They could pick him out without even knowing what he looked like to begin with," Hermione said.

"Your foster parents knew who you were. Ricardo Assante told Dumbledore to inform them and to contact him in case of suspicions that someone might know of your identity. Like Harry, you deserved to grow up away from the spotlight. Which, I guess really didn't work since everyone knows of you, Ronald, and Harry's reputations as meddlers. Think of all of Nicola's enemies that would've come after you if they knew you were her daughter," McGonagall said.

"She's right you know," Nicola piped. Hermione snapped her head toward the woman.

"Shut up. I still think I had a right to know when I came here," Hermione said, looking back at McGonagall. McGonagall nodded. Hermione then pointed her wand at Nicola.

"Weasley,"a voice said from behind them. Ginny and Ron turned to see Bellatrix standing there. Nicola sighed. It was about to get ugly. A random blast flew at McGonagall. She turned only to get stunned. This made Bellatrix jump and se pulled her wand.

"_Stupefy_!" she yelled. Ginny pushed Ron away from her at the spell flew towards him. Hermione leaned out of the way and the curse kept its course towards Nicola. Nicola sighed and put her hand up. The curse fizzled out into nothing. Thus began the battle between Ron,Ginny, and Bellatrix.

"You can't possibly defeat the both of us, Bellatrix," Ginny said. Bellatrix smirked.

"You underestimate my power, girl. I don't need to defeat you," she said. Ginny and Ron looked at each other, honestly confused. "They do, though," Bellatrix said. She turned and ran. Ron was about to follow her when Ginny pulled him back. Ron looked at her noticed that he could see her breath in the air. Hermione turned around.

"Dementors," she whispered. She looked back at Nicola, who just waved. With another snap of her fingers, she Disapparated. Hermione growled something but then set her sights on the approaching dementors. The happiness was starting to be sucked out of her life.

* * *

Tommy looked down at the body of his girlfriend. Her hair was sprawled out above her head. She looked as though she was sleeping. Tommy squeezed his fists together and kicked her wand away from her hands. Draco watched him, thinking about Aurora. 

"Did you kill her?" Draco asked. Tommy looked back at him. "Did you kill her?" Draco repeated. Tommy still just stared at him with amber eyes. Draco pointed his wand. "Answer me, damnit!"

"I did what I had to do," Tommy said, leaving the answer very vague as to what it could mean. Draco saw this.

"You didn't answer my question," Draco growled unnaturally. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you didn't ask nicely. _Crucio_!" Tommy yelled. Draco dodged the curse and followed it up with one of his own.

"_Conjunctivitis_!" He sent back at Tommy. Tommy threw up a barrier. After the spell disintegrated, he lowered his hand. Draco was gone. Tommy looked around frantically. He turned and saw Draco kneeling beside Neve.

Draco looked down at Neve. There was cloudiness in her eyes. She looked as though she had just dropped dead. Before he could check her pulse, he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. All he knew for the next two minutes was pain.

* * *

Ava heard screaming as she approached where she had left Neve and Draco. Turning the corner, she saw Death Eaters bleeding to death on the floor. Feet without bodies littered the floor. She looked to the source of the screaming and saw Draco curled up on the floor. The spell caster's back was to her. From the person's posture, she could tell it was Tommy. Ava whipped out her wand. 

"_Expelliarmus_!" she yelled. Tommy's wand went flying out of his hand. He looked bewildered for a moment until he heard another spell. "_Cadere_!" Tommy hit the floor. He reached slowly and painfully for his wand. "_Evanesco_!" His wand disappeared. Cursing under his breath, another spell was muttered. "_Incarcerous,_" the voice said. Tommy felt his limbs being held together. He looked up as his sister stepped over him.

"Ava..." he whispered. Ava stared down at her brother. She met his eyes and nearly fell backwards.

"Tommy? Your eyes..." she whispered. Tommy blinked, rubbing his hands together behind his back. Ava stopped looking at her brother and ran over to Draco.

Draco rolled over, every part of body aching. He saw Ava's narrow eyes above him. Her face was blurry, but he could tell it was her when she spoke.

"Draco? Are you okay?" she asked. Draco nodded slowly. Ava grabbed his hand to help him sit up and noticed the blood. She looked at his middle finger, her eyes wide. Draco noticed her staring. "Tommy did this?" she asked. Draco nodded. Ava frowned and looked over at Neve. She examined her face. Her eyes were glassy and appeared to be clouded over. She did not give any indication as to whether she was alive or not. Her chest was not even heaving. Ava whirled on her brother. "You killed her?" she yelled. Tommy had managed to sit himself up. He smirked.

"I did what I had to do," he said.

"I thought you loved her?" Ava stood up, pointing her wand. Tommy laughed.

"Are you really going to kill your twin brother?" he asked. Ava frowned.

"You bastard," she whispered. Tommy's smile faded and his eyes locked with Ava's.

"Tell me, Ava. Do you sense Mamá's mind signature anywhere? Here or otherwise?" he asked. Draco's eyes widened. Ava looked confused by his question. Tommy just stared at her, his eyes glowing. Ava concentrated for a moment, her eyes still not leaving Tommy's.

"No. I can't," Ava said. Tommy closed his eyes. He broke free of Ava's spell and stood up. Ava took a step backwards, very afraid of what her brother might do. He looked slightly unbalanced.

"C'est parce qu'elle est morte. Son corps est juste derrière vous. Draco l'a tuée (That is because she is dead. Her body is behind you. Draco killed her)," Tommy said. Ava literally stopped breathing for a moment. From what Draco could gather, he assumed that Tommy had just told her what he had done.

"Is that true, Draco?" Ava asked without looking at him. Draco sighed.

"Yes," he mumbled. "It was an accident. The spell was meant for Tommy. He was killing Neve. I had to do something. Your mother jumped between him and the spell. I'm sorry, Ava. I couldn't let him kill Neve," Draco said. Ava sniffed as a tear rolled down her face. She was still holding her wand at her brother.

"After all he's said you're still going to point that thing at me?" Tommy asked. Ava nodded.

"You killed Neve," Ava whispered. Tommy laughed.

"Vous allez vraiment le faire, n'est-ce pas (You are really going to do this, aren't you)?" Tommy asked. Ava just stared back at him. Tommy sighed. "Pardonnez-moi, soeur (Forgive me, sister), Tommy said. Within the blink of an eye, he had shot a spell at her. Ava flew backwards into the wall and hit her head. Draco scrambled for his wand. As he pointed it at Tommy, Tommy pointed at him. The next thing that Draco knew, he was out.

* * *

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Hermione and Ron yelled together. Ginny shielded her eyes as the two Patronuses shot forth, chasing the dementors away. 

"I hate those bloody things," Ginny muttered. Hermione nodded, watching them flee.

"Hermione!" two voices yelled. Hermione turned and saw Lina and Rina approaching them with Neville and Luna. The twins were covered in soot and Neville had three cuts on his cheek. Luna's robes were torn.

"You all look like hell," Ron stated the obvious. Lina wiped soot from her face.

"Thank you, Ron. It's not like we couldn't see that ourselves," she said. Ron nodded, smiling.

"We had to do some cleaning with the Slytherins. There are so many of them. Who are we missing?" Neville asked. Hermione looked around.

"Harry and Aurora went on ahead to find Voldemort and get it over with. Neve and Draco are Merlin knows where. They were supposed to be fighting Tommy. We haven't seen or heard from them since, so we sent Ava down to look for them."

"Come on. I think we should find Harry," Ron said. Hermione nodded and they set off, leaving the others Aurors and Magi to fend off the Death Eaters. Ginny hung back, staring off in the direction that Ava had run off to. She turned to watch the others leave, then headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Harry slid to a stop as he approached the Great Hall. He immediately put his hand out, nearly clothes-lining Aurora. She put her hands up to keep from getting choked by Harry's arm. She kneeled next to him and peered around the corner. 

Chaylse Tremaine, Nicola Feleti, Enrique Consuelo, and Jada Williams were standing outside of the doors, apparently guarding them.

"This is bloody perfect," Harry muttered. Aurora stood up next to him.

"What are we going to do, Harry?" she asked.

"Well, we can't possibly hope to take all of them on at once, can we? That Tremaine girl is enough of a challenge," Harry said. Aurora's eyes closed.

"Harry close your mind," she whispered urgently. Harry raised an eyebrow, but obeyed her anyway.

* * *

Jada turned around, looking in the direction of Harry and Aurora. She saw no one, but she was sure she'd felt a mind signature somewhere. She turned toward Chaylse. 

"Go see what's around that corner," she said. Chaylse looked in the direction of Harry and Aurora and nodded.

* * *

Aurora opened her eyes. 

"Chaylse is coming," she said. Harry nodded, getting his wand ready. As Chaylse turned the corner, a spell flew past Aurora's head and hit Chaylse in the chest. Chaylse went flying backwards. Aurora and Harry looked behind them and saw Cye and Seph. Cye still had her wand pointing.

Nicola turned as she saw Chaylse fly into the wall. She smiled.

"I think we have company, ladies and gent," she said, pulling out her wand.

Harry and Aurora took a deep breath and looked at each other.

"Ready?" Aurora asked.

"Let's go." Harry turned the corner. Jada and Enrique were smiling at them. Cye and Seph walked up behind them.

"So you're Harry Potter? It is finally a pleasure to meet you in person, Harry," Jada said. Harry looked at the woman in the green robes. By her accent, she was obviously American. She turned her gaze on Aurora. "And you, Miss Assante. It hasn't been that long, has it?" She asked in a joking manner.

"Shut up, Jada." Aurora let a spell fly. Jada smiled and did not move. The spell exploded, creating a loud reverberating noise. Smoke covered the area. Harry squinted to see.

Jada stood there, completely unharmed. She pointed her wand at Harry. Before Harry could do anything, she'd mumbled a spell.

"_Stupefy_!" she said. Harry blinked the smoke out of his eyes and put his hand up.

'_Retromarcia_,' he thought. The spell paused for a moment. Harry waved his hand and the curse's size doubled. Jada looked confused. Harry smirked and sent the blast back at her with more speed than before. Jada was too slow and was thrown backwards into the wall, out for the count. Harry turned his glare on the others.

* * *

Chaylse stood up and dusted herself off. She looked at the person standing directly in front of her. Cye stared at her younger sister. She was still pointing her wand steadily. Chaylse just stared blankly at Cye. She wondered to herself why it felt like she knew who this girl was. 

"Chaylse?" Cye asked. Chaylse raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. Cye sighed.

"I'm your older sister, Cytheria. You do not remember me?" Cye asked. Seph folded her arms, watching this. Chaylse stared harder at her.

* * *

A loud **_POP_** startled everyone. Aurora turned her head and saw Tommy standing there. He was looking pretty ragged and like he was close to falling asleep. The first thing on him that she noticed were his glowing amber eyes. She frowned up. Aurora then realized that if Tommy was here, where was Neve and Draco? 

"Tommy?" Harry asked. Tommy looked at him. He looked at Nicola and Consuelo. With a wave of his hand, the old man dropped to the ground, dead. Nicola watched as he dropped to her feet. She looked up at Tommy.

"Why'd you kill him?"

"He annoyed me. Where's my father?" Tommy asked as if it was nothing. Nicola squinted at the boy who was once her innocent nephew. He looked totally different. Nicola pointed towards the door. Tommy nodded and sauntered over to the door. Harry and Aurora just watched this. Chaylse, Cye, and Seph were also watching.

Tommy swung the door open and saw Dumbledore and Voldemort going at it. Voldemort looked past Dumbledore and saw his son. He raised an eyebrow and then continued dueling with Dumbledore.

"Tomás, what are you doing in here?" Voldemort asked while still fending off Dumbledore. Dumbledore took care not to hit Tommy as he continued his tirade. Tommy just watched this. Voldemort caught sight of his son's face. He stopped moving as he saw his eyes. This momentary lapse caused him to get hit with a powerful spell that sent him flying. Dumbledore, satisfied, turned towards Tommy.

"Tomás, you shouldn't be in here," he said. Tommy stared at the old man. He raised his hand. Dumbledore wondered what the young boy was doing. He had no wand and as far as he was concerned, Tommy was not a Soliopathic wizard.

Voldemort coughed as he stood up. He looked over and saw Tommy raising his hand. He, too, wondered what his son was about to do.

Tommy raised his other hand. A green-tinted bubble surrounded Dumbledore and himself. Dumbledore started to raise his wand, but Tommy was too quick. The wizard's wand went flying towards Tommy. Tommy snapped it in half with one hand and dropped the pieces. He then stared hard at Dumbledore.

"Au revoir," he whispered sadistically.

Everyone wondered what was being said inside the soundproof bubble. Harry started to take a step forward, but his eyes widened when he saw Dumbledore put his hands up around his chest. Tommy held his hand out in a fist. Dumbledore looked as if he was having a heart attack. After sixty seconds, Dumbledore was on the ground, his eyes wide open and he was not breathing. The bubble dissipated around Tommy. He looked up at his father. Voldemort, for the first time in his life, was utterly speechless.

Aurora was the first one to come back to life.

"You murderer!" She raised her wand. "_Stupefy_!" she yelled. Tommy turned as the spell came flying towards him.

* * *

Ginny hopped over the moaning bodies of Death Eaters in the hallway. She found three other bodies. Two had their eyes closed and one had their eyes wide open. Ginny fell to the ground, checking pulses. Draco and Ava still had a pulse. They were just asleep. Sighing with relief, she pointed her wand, reviving them. While they were regaining consciousness, Ginny looked at Neve. 

Neve's eyes stared at nothing. Her hair was spread out above her head. Ginny checked her pulse, eyeing the cloudiness in her eyes. She gasped at what she found.

"Is she alive?" Draco asked in a scratchy voice. Ginny looked at him.

"No. He couldn't have..." Ava whispered.

* * *

**_AN: I bet you all are probably like why won't I tell you if Neve is dead or not, huh? Well, we'll find out soon enough. Tommy never did completely answer that question, did he? LOL! See ya next chapter... _**


	36. Chapter 35: Do You See What I See?

**The End**

**Chapter 35: Do You See What I See?**

* * *

"Well, Weasley, is she alive or isn't she?" Draco demanded loudly. He was clenching his finger tightly, trying to ease the pain of having the tip of it hacked off. Ginny looked back down at Neve and tried to feel her pulse again. Neve's skin was like ice. Her face was steadily becoming paler and paler. She tried her wrist, but got nothing. She tried her arm, but still got nothing. Ginny's hand went to her neck. Draco and Ava watched nervously. Ginny closed her eyes. She pushed harder into Neve's neck. Ginny removed her hand and looked at Draco and Ava. 

"She's alive. Her pulse is very faint, though. As you can see, it was extremely hard to find. She's in some sort of trance," Ginny said. She heard footsteps behind her and turned quickly. Ava and Draco pulled their wands at the blink of an eye, pointing immediately. They sighed when they realized who it was.

"Whoa! Drop those, you three. It's just me," Aislin said. She held her hands up. Fionnula came around the corner behind her. She was examining the forgotten Death Eaters on the ground. Aislin's face frowned up. "What sadistic bastard did this?" she asked.

"That would be Zaviera," Draco mumbled. He held up his hand for Aislin to see. "He did this, too," he mumbled. Aislin nodded, examining his finger. She opened her robe and pulled out some medical supplies. She wrapped Draco's finger properly in a matter of seconds and mumbled some healing charms. When she was done, Draco felt no pain at all. He examined his bandaged finger.

"There. Since it was basically just the very tip of your finger, it was easy to heal. Hopefully, your nail will grow back," Aislin said. Draco nodded.

"Thanks," he said. Aislin nodded and looked down at her side. Neve was still lying on the ground, staring at what looked like the wall. She kneeled down next to Ginny.

"What happened?" she asked, checking Neve for injuries. Ginny shrugged and looked at Draco. Draco sighed.

"Tommy cursed her or something. I was too far away to hear what he said. A green jet of light flew from his fingers..." Draco was cut off.

"Green? Are you sure he even said anything?" Ava asked suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "It's important, Draco. Did you even see his lips move?" Ava asked. Draco thought for a moment then shook his head.

"No. Now that you think about it, I never really saw him say anything. Maybe that's why I didn't hear anything," he said. Ginny scoffed.

"You think?" she said sarcastically. Draco resisted the urge to just curse her. He was much too tired and his body ached too much to retaliate with a sardonic comment of his own.

"He probably just put her out of commission until he leaves the premises. The moment he gets far enough from her, she will be revived," Ava said. Fionnula nodded.

"So, in other words, he just put her to sleep?" Draco asked. Ava nodded solemnly, still looking down at Neve. "Why did he do that?"

"I thought it would be obvious," Ginny whispered. Draco and Ava raised eyebrows. Ginny turned her head to look at the other four.

"What would be obvious?" Fionnula asked. Ginny smirked and looked back down at Neve.

"He wants to protect her. If Neve is up and running about, she could get hurt. He doesn't want that to happen. If she does get hurt, he would never forgive himself," Ginny said, smiling. "Love is beautiful," she said softly, wiping a strand of Neve's hair out of her face. Draco crossed his arms.

"Then, he must really be swimming in a sea of guilt right now," he said. Ginny and Ava looked at him.

"What do you mean by that? He didn't kill her. Ginny just confirmed that," Fionnula said. Draco sighed.

"Lift her shirt," he said. Aislin raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Lift her shirt. I'll turn around." Draco turned and put his hood over his head so they would not accuse him of peeping. Aislin looked at Ginny. Ginny lifted her shirt and they looked at Neve's chest. A large, circular mark was on her chest. Ava recoiled at the sight of it. It looked like a large bruise because of its deep red color. Aislin touched it lightly. She then put Neve's shirt back down. "Can I turn around now?" Draco mumbled.

"Yes," Fionnula said. Draco did so, removing his hood.

"What happened to her?" Ava asked.

"Zaviera had the Cruciatus Curse on me. Neve stopped him by making him fall. So, Zaviera got mad. I don't really remember what was being said. I was in a lot of pain. But, I do remember him saying a spell. Let's see, it was 'Serment...' 'Senent...'" Draco looked thoughtful, trying to remember. Aislin frowned up.

"_Serrement_?" she asked. Draco looked at her and nodded.

"That's it. He said that curse and Neve started grabbing at her chest. What does that curse do?" Draco asked. Aislin looked back down at Neve, a fearful look on her face. No one noticed it but Ginny.

"It squeezes her heart until it either explodes inside of her or it starts a massive heart attack, depending on who it is cast upon. Since Neve is young and pretty in shape, I guess it was just squeezing. How did he stop doing the curse?" she asked.

"I sent a curse at him. He was pushed down by his mother and the curse hit her." Draco gestured slowly to a body not too far from them. Ava went over to her mother's body. She knelt down beside it, closing her mother's eyes.

"Au revoir, mamá," she whispered and kissed her mother's forehead. Draco put his head in his hands as Ava walked back over to him. Ava looked at him.

"Ava..." he started. Ava shook her head, smiling weakly, but smiling nonetheless.

"It wasn't your fault. She did it to save Tommy and you sent the curse to save Neve. You had no choice," Ava said. Draco nodded, running a hand through his currently wild hair. All was silent until they heard a familiar voice.

"Tommy...no..." it said. Ginny and Aislin looked at Neve. She wasn't moving, but she had said something.

"Did she just talk?" Fionnula asked. Aislin nodded numbly. Neve's lips moved again, this time, it was in a whisper. Ginny put her ear to Neve's mouth. The whispering stopped and Ginny sat back up.

"What did she say?" Draco asked. Ginny looked up.

"She said something about Dumbledore. It was in Italian. All I could recognize was his name. Why is she doing this?" Ginny asked. Ava snapped her fingers. She walked around Ginny and Aislin.

"Let me lay next to her," she said. Ginny and Aislin looked at each other then stood up. Ava positioned herself next to Neve. Neve's blank eyes stared into Ava's narrow eyes. Ava took a deep breath and put her nose to Neve's, staring directly into her eyes. She felt her surroundings disappear.

* * *

Tommy blocked Aurora's spell. He looked at her and lowered his hand. Aurora looked livid with him. Harry was not paying much attention to either one of them. He was much too flabbergasted by Dumbledore's lifeless body. Aurora stalked forward, getting ready to duel with Tommy. 

"You son of a bitch," Aurora mumbled. Nicola watched the girl stalk towards him. Aurora was pretty intimidating when she wanted to be. She felt the air grow a little colder. Nicola's eyes widened as she remembered the last time this had happened.

'_Nagini_,' she thought. Aurora stopped and stared at Tommy. Tommy stared back. Harry felt the dull ache in his head multiply between Voldemort getting closer to him and Aurora getting angry. Aurora kept staring at Tommy, feeling the coldness behind her eyes. She smirked as Tommy foolishly met her eyes.

'_Namishi_,' she thought evilly. Tommy blinked as he started choking. Aurora never blinked. Voldemort watched as his son was struggling to breathe. Harry watched this feat too. Aurora was drawing power from him. She knew Tommy had about thirty more seconds before he was dead.

Aurora gasped as she had a lapse. She saw Neve laughing happily as she and Tommy rolled around in the snow. She saw various occasions when her sister was happy with him. Letting her conscience get the better of her, she begrudgingly blinked. Tommy fell on the floor, gasping for air.

Voldemort looked confused. He was going to save his son, but the Assante girl had stopped the curse. He looked at her. Aurora was staring maliciously at Tommy. She looked as if she'd just lost the fight.

Tommy coughed violently, trying to catch his breath. He got back to his feet and stared at Aurora. Aurora had her eyes narrowed to the point where they were almost slits. Everyone else in the room was temporarily dumbfounded by the sight before them. Tommy took in a deep breath, finally regaining his composure.

"I'm curious," he stated.

"About?" Aurora asked.

"Why didn't you kill me? You had the perfect chance."

"Some of us are not cold-blooded traitors. Plus, I would rather see you rot in Azkaban before I kill you," she said in a deadly tone. Tommy smirked. Voldemort cleared his throat loudly, letting everyone know that he was still in the room. Harry and Aurora's heads snapped towards him. Voldemort wiggled his fingers.

"I just thought that you all had forgotten why you were here in the first place," Voldemort said. Harry shook his head, gripping his wand tightly.

"Oh no, I haven't forgotten," he said, starting to walk forward. Aurora nodded slowly.

"Neither have I," she said. Voldemort nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to see that we're all ready for this. Which one of you would like the privilege of dying first?" he asked. Harry and Aurora birth smirked instinctively.

"We don't plan on dying," they both said. At the same time, they put their wands out. Two jets of light, one blue and one red, went flying towards Voldemort. Before he could react, Voldemort was sent flying back into the Great Hall. Nicola and Tommy blinked. Aurora and Harry walked forward in the large room.

Voldemort stood up and dusted himself off. He glared at the two 17-year-olds.

"You two must be crazy if you think that I'm going to let two teenagers get the best of me," he said. Harry smirked.

"What? Voldemort, I've managed to evade you six times. Aurora's done it once. So, what makes this time any different?" he asked. Voldemort laughed. He waved his wand. The large doors to the Great Hall slammed shut just as Hermione, Lina, Rina, Neville, Luna, and Ron ran up.

"_Colloportus maxima_," Voldemort said calmly. The doors seemed to meld shut. Harry and Aurora looked behind them then looked at each other. Voldemort laughed. "Looks like you won't be getting any help from your pals," he said. Harry and Aurora looked back at Voldemort.

* * *

Ron slid to a stop. He took in the scene around him. Tommy was standing to the far side. Nicola had her arms crossed and was standing in the corner parallel to him. Some woman was slumped against a wall, stunned. A heavyset man was lying on the ground, obviously dead. He also saw the lifeless body of the headmaster. He stared there for a moment. Ron looked to his left and saw Cye and Chaylse still pointing wands at each other. Seph had her wand out, looking around nervously. Lina and Rina turned around, seeing Death Eaters closing in on them from behind. 

"Um, guys..." they said together. Hermione turned around. In a matter of seconds, they were surrounded.

"Hmmm, this could be a problem," Lina said, pushing her back against Neville's.

"You're right," Luna said. They all had their wands pointing. Ron looked around them, counting heads.

"Has anyone seen Ginny?" he asked. Hermione's face softened for a moment. She had not eve noticed that her friend was missing.

"No. I don't remember her following us. I'm sure she's fine, Ron. Ginny can handle herself quite well. She's probably doing a whole lot better than us."

"Ron, now would be the time to think something up," Rina said.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Ron whispered harshly. He saw Tommy and Nicola standing behind the Death Eaters. Tommy was just watching, not making any sort of move. Ron frowned, thinking how he would like to pluck out his eyeballs at this moment. "That's it!" he whispered loudly.

"What is? You need to talk fast. The Death Eaters are getting restless," Hermione whispered. She turned her head when she noticed some of them parting. Bellatrix walked through them to face Hermione. She grinned wickedly.

"Well, Miss Granger. We just keep running into each other, don't we?" she said. Hermione glared at her.

"I guess we do," she said. She flinched slightly as Ron began taping her side with his finger gently. Hermione remained still, taking in his message. For emergency purposes, she had forced all of them to learn Morse code. Ron was happy that she had taught them at this exact moment. Hermione smirked.

'_If I can through up a barrier to surround us, do you think you could do the Raiden Curse_,' was Ron's message. Hermione nodded slightly. '_When I say go, do it_.' Hermione nodded again. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ready to die, Miss Granger?" she asked. Hermione smirked.

"You need to see me in order to kill me, don't you, Bellatrix?" Hermione asked. Bellatrix looked thoroughly confused by her question.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"**_GO_**!" Ron yelled. Hermione nodded. Ron threw up a barrier quickly.

'_Raiden_,' Hermione thought. The bright light was emitted. Thinking quickly, Nicola, Chaylse, Cye, and Seph threw up barriers around themselves. Bellatrix did the same, but her fellow Death Eaters were not so lucky. Some gave into the power of the light. When Hermione finally let the curse down, some of them were on the floor, feeling around them. Ron dropped the barrier. Hermione looked a bit tired.

"_Stupefy_!"a voice said. Ron turned in time to duck a stunning spell sent by Tommy. The spell hit Neville in the back. He fell forward and hit hi head. Luna gasped and ran to his side.

"Neville!" she yelled. Neville was out cold. Luna pointed her wand. "_Ennervate_," she mumbled. Neville shifted, but instead of being stunned, he was still knocked out cold. Luna sighed and dragged him to safety. Ron looked at Tommy.

"That was a rather cheap shot, Tommy," Ron said. Tommy shrugged.

"You know me," he said. Ron shook his head.

"That is where you are wrong. I don't know you anymore," Ron said, pointing his wand at Tommy. Tommy held his hand up.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Ron nodded.

* * *

Hermione, Lina, and Rina stared at Bellatrix. Bellatrix stared right back, looking mad as a hornet. Hermione let her gaze wander past Bellatrix at Nicola. Nicola had her arms crossed and she yawned. Hermione frowned. Was the woman deliberately trying to mock her? 

"Hermione, go fight her. We've got this one," Lina and Rina said together. Hermione looked at them, then walked past Bellatrix. Surprisingly enough, Bellatrix allowed her to pass.

* * *

Nicola looked over at Hermione as she walked up to her. She smiled. She turned to totally face her. 

"Well, I see you want to fight me now, right?" Nicola asked. Hermione nodded.

"I have no qualms with fighting you. I promise I won't get too rough." Hermione pointed her wand. Nicola did the same, laughing at the girl's arrogance.

"A smart girl as well as a smart arse; what a nice combination," Nicola said sarcastically. Hermione smirked.

"Yeah, well..." With the swiftness of her boyfriend, Hermione dropped to the floor, spinning on her right foot. She tripped Nicola up. Nicola fell backwards. Hermione pointed her wand in her neck. "I learned from the best," Hermione said. Nicola smiled.

"You think this is the end, don't you?" she asked, eyeing the tip of Hermione's wand. Hermione looked bewildered for a moment.

"Of course I do. You have no where to go," she said. Nicola just laughed. She moved her leg under Hermione unsuspectingly. Suddenly, Hermione found herself laid out on her back.

"Well, it seems that you have forgotten that I'm not old like these other fools. I'm still relatively young in comparison to them, especially Tom. Thankfully, I have not lost my flexibility yet." Nicola stood up quickly. Hermione followed suit and they began throwing curses at each other. Neither had any desire to do the other serious harm, but neither knew that.

* * *

Tommy sent a jet of air at Ron. Ron's wand went flying. He frowned. Tommy smirked. Ron crossed his arms. 

"I suppose you're too chickenshit to fight me the old-fashioned way,." Ron said, a hint of cockiness in his voice. Tommy's eyes widened. He took off his robe and stalked towards Ron. Ron smiled as Tommy threw a punch. Ron dodged it and grabbed his wrist. Tommy flipped over on his back. Ron raised his foot to stomp him in the chest, but Tommy rolled away.

* * *

Back in the demolished hallway, Ava was still staring into Neve's eyes. She had not blinked yet. Aislin, Ginny, Fionnula, and Draco were still watching in silence. 

"Non danneggi Ron. Non danneggi Ron (Don't hurt Ron. Don't hurt Ron)," Neve mumbled unconsciously. Ava's eyes widened.

* * *

Tommy caught Ron in a sleeper hold. He held on tightly. For some reason, he could feel Ava in him. Smirking, he closed his eyes. 

'_Do you see what I see_?'

* * *

Ava blinked.

* * *

**_AN: Wussup, people! Yes, I know, that was a little teaser for the battle between Harry, Aurora, and Voldy-jerk. So, get ready. The next few chapters will be ones you won't wanna miss! I sound like a tv show...LOL_**


	37. Chapter 36: Last Stand

**The End**

**Chapter 36: Last Stand**

* * *

"Ava, what's wrong?" Ginny asked. Ava stared down at Neve, looking as if she'd seen a ghost. Ginny snapped in front of Ava's face. Her head snapped towards Ginny. "What's wrong?" Ginny repeated. Ava took a deep breath. 

"The reason Neve is talking is because Tommy somehow linked her to him. Now, she can see everything he does. Apparently, he felt the need to make her feel what he feels. I guess this is his way of punishing her. She can see all the evil things he is doing, but she is powerless to stop it," Ava said. Ginny looked back down at Neve. She was still staring into space.

"We've got to find the others," Draco said.

"They're all near the Great Hall. I didn't see Harry, Aurora, or my father anywhere. I think they must be getting into it." Ava stood up. They all looked down at Neve again.

"So, are we just going to leave her here?" Fionnula asked. They all looked at Draco. He sighed and picked her up. He looked at the others.

"Come on. Neve's pretty much solid muscle and muscle weighs more than she looks." Draco tried to hold her better.

"Let's go." Fionnula led the way.

* * *

Ron elbowed Tommy in the chin, knocking him backwards. Tommy let go and fell back. Ron rubbed his neck and turned around. Tommy looked up at the tall redhead and stood up. He smirked as he wiped blood away from his lip. Ron raised an eyebrow. 

"What the bloody hell are you smirking at?" Ron asked. Tommy continued to smirk. He held his right arm out to the side.

"_Accio wand_," he said.

Hermione raised her wand to send another spell at Nicola. Suddenly, her wand flew from her fingers. Nicola watched it happen and lowered her wand. Hermione turned to see her wand land in Tommy's hand. Ron looked back at her. He saw Hermione's eyes widen.

"Ron!" she yelled. Ron turned back around.

"_Stupefy_!" Tommy yelled. Ron turned to get hit with curse. It was surprisingly more powerful than he expected. He flew all the way across the hall into the stone wall. Hermione watched this. Ron fell on his face, stunned. Hermione dashed towards him. Nicola looked at her nephew.

"That was a dirty trick, Tomás," she said. Tommy glared at her. Nicola crossed her arms.

"What? It was her wand that did it," Tommy said. He examined Hermione's wand. "She sure has a nice one," he mumbled.

Hermione rolled Ron over. The back of his head was bleeding. He was still breathing, though. Hermione tore her robes and wrapped Ron's head. Luna came over to her, dragging Neville.

"Is he okay?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"He's just out. Watch them, Luna. I've got a bone to pick with Tommy." Hermione stood up, taking off her robe. Luna nodded and watched her walk off.

Tommy eyed Hermione. She looked quite livid with him. Nicola just stepped out of the way. She was not going to try and stop Hermione from doing whatever she wanted to her nephew.

'_As far as I'm concerned, his stupid arse deserves whatever he gets_,' she thought to herself.

Hermione stopped a few feet in front of Tommy. Tommy looked her up and down.

"You know, I've never noticed it before, but you're pretty cute. I can see why Ron likes you," he said. Hermione held her hand out and her wand went flying back to her. Tommy did not look the least bit surprised.

"Shut up, arsehole. Do you think that I care what you think on how I look?" Hermione pointed her wand. Tommy just smiled. "_Indietro_!" she yelled. Tommy threw up a barrier. Hermione moved slightly to the side, grinning like mad. Tommy had just fallen for her trick. "_Taglio_!" she yelled. Tommy raised an eyebrow as a blue light came towards him. He moved, but he did it much too late. Hermione grinned when she heard his pain.

Lina and Rina stopped battling Bellatrix when they heard Tommy scream. Bellatrix even stopped, curious to see what had just transpired. She tried to see over their heads. Cye, Chaylse, and Seph all stopped moving. Luna craned her neck to see past Nicola. Nicola herself was staring at her nephew.

Tommy was breathing heavily and holding his arm. Nicola's face contorted when she saw his blood soaked robe. Tommy's entire arm was practically split open. Hermione's spell had ripped the entire sleeve right off.

"Serves you right for trying to kill Ron," Hermione said. Tommy was staring at the ground, watching the blood drip off of his fingers. He wiggled them and winced in pain. Then, for no apparent reason, he just started laughing. Everyone just stared at him, wondering what so funny. It was starting to piss Hermione off. Tommy threw his head back, laughing maniacally. "What's so funny, pray tell?" Hermione asked through clenched teeth. Tommy sniffed and looked at her, still snickering.

"You can hurt me all you want, Hermione. You can even kill me. Hell, I'll **_LET_** you kill me," he said. Hermione looked at Nicola, She just shrugged. Tommy kept snickering. Hermione raised her wand.

"I'll do it," she threatened. Tommy held his other arm out to the side.

"Go right ahead. I won't even try to stop you," he said. Hermione lowered her wand, sighing.

"What's the catch?" she asked. Tommy narrowed his eyes at her.

'_If you kill me, you kill her_,' he thought evilly.

* * *

Neve began screaming in Draco's arms. She rubbed her left arm furiously as if it was on fire. Draco struggled to hold her. Ginny and Ava whirled around. 

"What did you do to her?" Ginny asked. Draco shook his head.

"I didn't touch her. She just started screaming for no reason at all." He sat her down. Neve squeezed her eyes shut, still rubbing her arm frantically. She clawed at the fabric of her shirt. Draco stood up, staring at her. "Someone please tell me what the hell is going on," he whispered. Fionnula pushed past Ava and watched Neve. Neve was starting to tear her sleeve. Fionnula grabbed her arm and looked at it. She ripped the cloth away.

"What is that?" Ginny asked. A long, red mark was on Neve's arm. She had stopped screaming. Her eyes were now wide and tears ran down her face.

"Se lo uccidete, la uccidete," she whispered. Draco raised an eyebrow. He could not have heard her right. Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco.

"Do you have any idea what she just said?" Draco's face had gone a deathly white color.

"If you kill me, you kill her," Draco whispered.

"What does that mean?" Aislin asked.

"Tommy linked her to him. Just like she can feel everything that happens to him, she will also die if he dies. I think an attempt was just made on his life. We need to hurry before it does end," Fionnula said, standing up. Draco picked Neve back up and followed after the ladies.

* * *

Harry and Aurora stood, staring at Voldemort. Voldemort looked quite satisfied with himself. He looked over at Aurora. With a wave of his hand, she went flying back into the doors of the Great Hall. Aurora fell and winced, her neck hurting. Harry looked back at her. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. Aurora mumbled something that Harry figured was a yes. Harry glared back at Voldemort. "I hardly call that fair." He said. Voldemort shrugged.

"Who said I needed to be fair? You're here to do one thing, as I am here to do the same. There are no rules when it comes to protecting one's life, Potter. Self-preservation comes first in all cases," he said. Harry shook his head.

"Not in all of them, Tommy-boy," he said. Voldemort cringed noticeably at the name.

"I tire of you saying that, Potter. Do you fear speaking my name?"

"No. I just don't see the point in calling you a name you forged. Your true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Why don't you use it? Ashamed to admit that you are a half-blood?" Harry mocked. Voldemort squeezed his fist together.

"You little ingrate..." he whispered. Harry smirked. He was starting to get him riled up, as planned. Voldemort took out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Aurora yelled. The spell sent Voldemort's wand flying across the hall. She stood up shakily, still rubbing her neck.

"Still alive, I see," Voldemort said. Aurora nodded and walked up next to Harry, clenching her wand firmly.

"It takes more than a cheap shot to get rid of me. Looks can be deceiving. You have no idea how much power Harry and I hold together. You have no idea what we are capable of together," Aurora said. Voldemort nodded.

"That is very true, Miss Assante. However, I am aware of what you two are capable of separately." Voldemort smiled. Harry's smug look disappeared as Voldemort snapped. Golden strips of light surrounded Aurora, encasing her in a golden cocoon. She wobbled for a moment then fell backwards.

"Harry, help me," Aurora said, wiggling. Harry kneeled down beside her. He mumbled a spell, but nothing happened. Aurora looked into Harry's eyes as the cocoon seemed to grow around her. Harry kept trying to cut the thing open.

"Shit!" he whispered harshly. Voldemort just stood off to the side, watching the scene with amusement. Harry watched Aurora's head disappeared. Soon, her hands were gone as well. Harry touched the sticky golden stuff. He immediately recoiled, looking at his blistering fingers.

"Well, you can try to get her out of that. I doubt you'd make it in time, even if you could. She only has about three minutes left. After that, it's just you and me, Potter; like it was meant to be." Voldemort held his hand out. His wand came zipping towards him. Harry never moved. He just watched Voldemort carefully, as if analyzing him.

"You underestimate Aurora, Voldemort. You always underestimate someone."

* * *

Lina tripped Bellatrix up. Bellatrix fell forward. Rina smirked and grabbed her by the hair. Bellatrix mumbled something. 

"Well, it seems that you can't beat two sixteen-year-old twins, can you, Bellatrix?" Lina asked. Bellatrix looked at her as Rina pulled her head up.

"You little bitch. I'll make you eat those words..." Bellatrix threw her head back, hitting Rina in the nose. Rina let go of her and fell to the ground, holding her nose. Lina blinked as a spell narrowly missed her face. Bellatrix had missed her. Lina immediately regained her composure and pointed her wand. Bellatrix also had her wand trained on her. Lina looked slightly past Bellatrix's head at Rina. Rina's nose was bleeding profusely and it was probably broken. Rina was reaching for her wand.

"It seems we are at a stalemate, Bellatrix," Lina said. Bellatrix was breathing hard and she looked like she was ready to pass out.

"You couldn't beat me if you tried, young one." Bellatrix got ready to say s spell.

"_Conjunctivitis_!"a voice yelled. Bellatrix turned to see the jet of light fly right into her face. Bellatrix screamed and scratched at her eyes. They were burning like mad. Lina looked over at Luna. She waved, smiling and cradling Neville's head in her lap. Lina nodded and raised her wand once more. Rina did the same.

"_Gli scarafaggi seguono_!" Lina yelled.

"_Numache_!" Rina yelled. Lina raised an eyebrow, hoping Rina's spell would have the same effect even if she said it with a different sound. Rina was hoping to. Bellatrix quit rubbing her eyes furiously when she was hit with both spells. She coughed up a slug and a handful of roaches at the same time. Lina pointed her wand at Bellatrix again.

"_Permanente incantatem_," Lina said. Bellatrix's eyes widened in horror as the spell hit her. Lina and Rina just smiled evilly.

Across the room, Nicola saw this spectacle. She could not help but laugh. It was interesting seeing Bellatrix get what she deserved. Instead of killing her, the Tremaine twins were doing the next best thing: making Bellatrix wish that they had.

* * *

Aurora stared up at the golden substance covering her. Her entire body was now covered in it. She did not understand how she could have let this happen. She reached up and touched the hot substance. She felt her air start to run out. She closed her eyes. It was becoming increasingly harder to breathe. She could hear the sounds of battle going on between Harry and Voldemort. 

'_Rifiuto di morire questo senso (I refuse to die this way)_,' she thought defiantly. She put her hand against the hot wall of goo. She started to push out. All she succeeded in doing was blistering her hands. She pulled them away quickly. She heard herself start to wheeze. An idea came to mind.

"Please let this work," she whispered. Aurora once again placed her hands on the sticky goo. She stared at it long and hard.

* * *

Harry felt Aurora drawing power from him. He smirked to himself. Voldemort noticed his smug look. This only made him angry. 

"What the hell are you smirking at, Potter? Do you not realize that death is upon you?" He asked. Harry just shook his head. Voldemort growled something illegible and raised his wand to send another curse at Harry. Before he could do so, the golden cocoon across the room exploded, sending chunks flying everywhere. Voldemort dodged one and looked to his left. Harry smiled.

Aurora was on her hands and knees, panting. She looked up at Voldemort. The gold goo was stuck in her hair and she looked very disgusting, but she raised her wand.

"That was very nasty. How the hell am I supposed to get this out of my hair now?" Aurora said. Voldemort crossed his arms.

"Well, Miss Assante, it appears that I have misjudged you power. I am thoroughly surprised that you managed to get out of that one alive. Only now, I'm going to kill you. _Avada Kedavra_!" he yelled. Aurora did not have time to dodge. Harry's eyes widened.

"**_AURORA_**!" Harry yelled. Aurora just stared at the curse coming at her as she stood up. She held out her hand. Not knowing what else to do, she said the first spell that came to mind.

"_Retromarcia_!" she yelled. The curse stopped in midair and hung. Voldemort raised an eyebrow. Aurora flinched as she felt her hand start to burn. She pushed it with her mind and it went flying back at Voldemort. Voldemort side-stepped the curse and glared at Aurora.

Harry stood there, dumbfounded. Aurora's eyes drooped and she fell down on the floor. Harry ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. Aurora nodded, examining her hands. They were blistered and burning red.

"I will be fine. I just need to rest for a moment," she said. Harry nodded and stood up to face Voldemort.

"That stupid little wench," Voldemort muttered, staring at the hole that the curse had made in the wall. He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry and Aurora. Harry pointed his wand also.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled. Voldemort moved to the side, falling for Harry's trick. With his Soliopathy, Harry sent another hex at Voldemort. The wizard saw it too late and was hit with it. Voldemort went flying back into a wall. He looked up at Harry. Harry stared at the Dark wizard with as much malevolence as he could muster. Voldemort stood up.

"Any bright ideas, Aurora? I'm still not as powerful as him."

"Try a fear curse," Aurora whispered, standing up. Harry nodded.

"You do it. I can't cast those all that well," he said. Aurora nodded and looked at the recovering Voldemort. He started to walk towards the two teenagers.

"_Mnemolus_!" Aurora yelled. A yellow jet of light flew from her wand at an amazing speed. Voldemort closed his eyes as he was hit with it. He did not feel anything happen, so he opened his eyes again, only to be bombarded with ancient memories that he had blocked out long ago.

Harry and Aurora both raised eyebrows at the horrified look on Voldemort's face. Both of them were literally speechless at the sight before them.

"What do you think is going on inside of his mind?" Aurora asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't care just as long as it's getting the job done," Harry said. He saw Voldemort look directly at Aurora. He raised his wand shakily. A jet of white light came from it. Aurora yelled as the white hot light hit her hand. Her wand flew from her fingers. She looked at her wrist. A round burn mark was there. She glared up at Voldemort.

"That was a rather clever curse, Aurora. I commend you. I must say that I have never heard of it before," Voldemort said, not sounding so smug anymore. He was really starting to question how strong both of them actually were. Aurora smirked.

"That is because it is no more than a few months old. Ava, Hermione, and I created a group of curses that cause a fear in a person. The particular curse I just induced upon you was one of memories; particularly painful memories," Aurora said, rubbing her wrist. Voldemort nodded.

"You three are rather clever witches," Voldemort said.

"Are we done talking?" Harry interrupted. Voldemort turned his stare towards Harry. Harry looked at him indifferently. Voldemort resisted the urge to just walk over their and wipe that smug look off of Harry's face. Instead, he just smiled.

"_Nyoka, kill_," Voldemort said. Harry's eyes widened. He looked around on the floor frantically, trying to find out where the snake was. Aurora looked confused. She turned towards Harry.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Aurora, watch where you..."

"**_AAAH_**!" Aurora screamed. Harry turned to face her and saw Nyoka sinking its fangs into Aurora's ankle. Harry pointed his wand at the snake.

"_Scossa_!" Harry yelled. An electric shock traveled through the snake's body. Nyoka released Aurora's leg. Aurora fell to the ground, grasping her bleeding ankle. The pain was so intense, Aurora felt as though she was going to start crying. Harry bent down to examine her leg, but a jet of light caused him to fall back. He looked over at Voldemort.

"Don't forget about your duel with me, Potter. You can't really think I'm going to go on a timeout and let you tend to your little teammate." Voldemort was pointing his wand at Harry again. Harry gripped his wand. He raised it quickly.

"_Emicrania segue_!" Harry yelled. Voldemort tried to dodge the curse, but it followed him. He turned to get hit with it. He blinked and suddenly, the worst headache known to man found him. Voldemort put a hand to his head. He sunk to his knees, the pain making his eyes water.

Harry, satisfied that Voldemort was preoccupied, bent down and examined Aurora's leg. Aurora was tying a piece of her robe around her ankle to relieve the bleeding. Voldemort looked up through his headache.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked. Aurora blinked. Her vision was becoming a little distorted.

"Besides the fact that my ankle is killing me, I am a little dizzy. That is all," Aurora said. The blood was starting to soak through her makeshift bandage. Harry wrapped some of his robe over it, pulling the not very tight. Aurora let out a small yelp. Harry looked at her.

"Sorry about that. The bleeding needs to stop, though. Are you sure you feel okay?" he asked again. Aurora nodded, but stopped immediately. Her vision was becoming more and more distorted.

"Yes. I feel okay except for the dizziness," she said drunkenly. Harry noticed this.

"Just sit here, Aurora. You'll be okay..." Harry stopped talking when he heard Voldemort laugh. He glared at the Dark wizard. Voldemort was smiling through his pain. "What the hell are you laughing for?"

"Potter, you actually think she'll be okay, don't you?" Voldemort asked in a strangled voice. Harry narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"Naïve boy. Nyoka's poison is slowly spreading through her body. Her vision will be the first to go. After that, paralysis will ensue. Finally, death will be certain. She'll be dead within the next thirty minutes," Voldemort said. Harry frowned deeply. Voldemort shook his head furiously. The effects of Harry's curse wore off and Voldemort regained his composure.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll have to finish it in the next fifteen," Harry said. Voldemort stared at him for a moment then just outright laughed.

"Fifteen minutes, you say? I highly doubt that, Potter," Voldemort said.

"Once again, Voldemort, you underestimate the both of us," Aurora said from behind Harry. She got to her feet, or rather her foot. She leaned heavily on her right foot. Her eyesight was really starting to bother her. She pointed her wand shakily. Voldemort bowed to them.

'_I can't use my wand at the same time he uses his_.' Harry transmitted to her. Aurora raised an eyebrow.

'_Why not_?'

'_Our wands are brothers or something of the sort. They cancel each other out. I'm going to have to use Soliopathy_.'

'_Is it strong enough_?'

'_You're just going to have to faith in me. I have an idea_,' Harry stopped for a moment.

Voldemort watched the two. There was not a doubt in his mind that the two teenagers weren't communicating using their Telepathy. He wondered to himself what hopeless plan they might be thinking of against him.

"Ready?" Harry asked aloud. Aurora nodded next to him. "Go," Harry said. Aurora nodded and kneeled to the ground. She touched the floor with her hands. Voldemort watched her curiously.

"_Incendio cerchio_," she whispered.

* * *

Cye and Seph flew back into a wall. Cye sat forward and coughed harshly. Seph was out cold. Chaylse walked forward. She was in pretty bad shape as well. Cye stood up and spat blood to the side, staring at her younger sister. 

"I'll make you remember, Chaylse. Even if it kills me," Cye said. Chaylse just stared at her. Cye pointed her wand at Chaylse. Chaylse just watched her sister's futile attempts.

Lina and Rina turned from watching Bellatrix retch to see their sisters beating each other up. Lina looked to the side and saw chunks of stone lying on the ground. A light bulb turned on her mind.

"Rina, what do you think a major blow to the head might do to someone?" she asked. Rina looked at her sister.

"Besides wender them unconscious, you bean?" she said. Lina looked back at the punishment Chaylse was putting Cye through. She raised her wand.

"_Wingardium leviosa_." Lina waved her wand. A stone roughly the size of a cantaloupe rose from the ground. Rina's eyes widened.

"You can't be sebious, Catawina," she said. Lina nodded.

"I'd rather see one sister go down than two, Celerina. If they keep that up, they'll both die," Lina said, gesturing with her other hand towards the two sisters ruthlessly hurling curses at each other. Lina took a deep breath. '_Forgive me, Chaylse_,' she thought. Lina moved her hand swiftly, sending the rock flying toward Chaylse's head. Chaylse fell forward on her face. Cye stopped moving, falling to her knees. Rina ran over to her older sisters.

"Are you bokay, Cye?" Rina asked, looking her sister over. Cye held her side.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She looked at Chaylse. Lina sat down next to her and checked her pulse.

"She still alive. She's just unconscious. What about Seph over there?" Lina asked. Rina went over to her. Seph shifted before Rina even touched her.

"I buess she's still abive," Rina said.

* * *

Hermione raised her wand at Tommy again. Tommy just kept smiling. 

"What are you waiting for, Hermione? Just finish it. It'll be one less body to cart to Azkaban," Tommy said. Hermione held her wand steadily. Tommy had never answered her question.

* * *

Nicola watched this. There was something that Tommy was definitely not telling. He was entirely too eager to die. Sure, she would not blame him if he really did have a death wish. Death is a blessing compared to Azkaban. Tommy was hiding something though. From the way his eyes were, she could probably guess what it was. 

"Oh no," Nicola whispered.

* * *

"Have it your way, Tommy. I can't kill you though. Death is a blessing you don't deserve," Hermione whispered. Tommy nodded.

* * *

Aislin, Ginny, Fionnula, Ava, and Draco came around the corner. Neve was still in Draco's arms. They saw Hermione pointing her wand. Everything after that went in slow motion. Ginny ran forward. 

"Hermione, no!" she screamed. Hermione did not hear her.

"_Uccidere l'anima_!" Hermione yelled. Tommy closed his eyes, welcoming the curse. Everyone shielded their eyes as the bright curse exploded upon them.

* * *

**_AN: Well, the time is ALMOST here..._**


	38. Chapter 37: Destiny

**The End**

**Chapter 37: Destiny...**

* * *

The bright light dissipated. Ginny opened her eyes. Her first instinct was to look back at Neve. Neve was still in Draco's arms. She was not moving, but she was still breathing. Ginny let out a sigh of relief. She looked ahead of her and saw Hermione standing there. Tommy was also standing there, staring blankly at Hermione. Ginny squinted and saw that Hermione's arm was raised up. As the smoke cleared even more, she saw that Nicola was holding Hermione's arm up. Hermione glared at her. She stepped away from Nicola.

"Why'd you do that? Are you trying to save this unfeeling bastard?" Hermione asked, looking quite livid with Nicola. Nicola smirked and shook her head. "Then why did you stop me?"

"Why don't you ask your cousin that question?" Nicola faced her nephew. Hermione blinked.

"Cousin?" Draco asked for Hermione. Hermione looked at him.

"It's a long story, Draco." Ava said. Hermione glared at Tommy. Tommy was still holding his severely injured arm.

"What does she mean, Tommy?" Hermione asked. Tommy looked up at Hermione and cracked a weak smile. All was silent except for the occasional retching of Bellatrix.

"Neve is linked to me. If you kill me, she'll die too. She can also feel everything you've been dealing to me. I daresay she's in a lot of pain." Tommy laughed. Draco put Neve down on the ground softly. Hermione shook her head.

"You bastard..." She whispered. Tommy shrugged painfully.

"Yeah. I guess I am one of those. So, I guess I will be staying alive." Tommy snapped his fingers.

Neve's eyes blinked three times. She looked around her frantically as her vision became clearer. All she saw for a moment were dark figures. She saw Aislin come into focus. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Aislin..." She said through a strangled voice. Aislin looked down. She gasped and immediately kneeled down next to Neve. Neve rubbed her arm, wincing. "My arm is killing me." She said, her voice scratchy. Aislin nodded.

"You are linked to Tommy." Aislin said. Neve looked confused. She sat up slowly and turned her head. She saw Tommy holding his arm. Blood dripped down from his fingers. Neve gasped at the sight. She sat back. She was in too much pain to do much else.

"Explain to me how you are related to me in any way." Hermione said, training her wand on Tommy. Tommy laughed.

"Nicola est la soeur de ma mère (Nicola is my mother's sister)." Tommy said. Hermione nodded, understanding him perfectly.

"I see. So me killing you would be like spilling the blood of my own family. I guess that means that I am Voldemort's niece, then." Hermione said dismally. Tommy shrugged.

"My mother and Voldemort were never married. So, I can't really say that he is related to you because that would require being married into the family, wouldn't it?" Tommy said. Hermione inclined her head slightly.

'_Where is Vanna_?' Nicola thought to herself. She looked over at her nephew.

"Tomás, have you seen your mother lately?" Nicola asked. Tommy smirked and looked over at his aunt. Nicola did not like the look he was giving her. Ava and Draco looked at each other. They did not know what Nicola's reaction would be to hearing Giovanna Zaviera's horrible fate.

"Oh, she's dead. She died about an hour ago." Tommy said as easily as stating he brushed his teeth that morning. Nicola stared at him blankly. Her older sister was dead? How could this be true?

"What happened to her?" Nicola asked.

"Draco Malfoy killed her." Tommy said in a carefree tone. Nicola glared over at the platinum blond boy. Draco looked over at her, his face impassive as ever. Nicola just stared at him. Ava stepped forward, facing her brother.

"Why don't you tell her how and why she was killed, Tommy?" Neve said from her place on the floor. Nicola looked back over at her nephew. The smug look on Tommy's face disappeared. He looked over at his love. Neve had crossed her arms. He growled some curses in French, resisting the voice in his head that said to curse the girl he loved to death.

Ron shifted next to Luna, making her jump. She smiled when she saw him open his eyes, blinking furiously. He looked over at Luna.

"What's going on?" He managed to say. Luna looked back towards the center of the foyer.

"We're about to see." She whispered. Ron sat up better, looking over at Hermione. Everyone was standing still and no one was making a noise. Tommy frowned at Neve. He looked over towards Nicola. Nicola was waiting for an answer.

"She was trying to save me from a deadly curse Draco sent at me."

"Somehow I highly doubt that Draco would just send a curse at you that could kill you when he knows how Neveah is in love with you. What incentive did he have to send a killing curse at you?" Nicola asked. Tommy could not believe his aunt was questioning him like this. Did she not care that her sister was dead?

"I don't really remember what I was doing to Neve. I was too angry with her."

"He put the Heart Constricting Curse on her." Ava said. Nicola nodded.

"So, Vanna died trying to save her son from a curse he probably deserved for trying to kill the girl he supposedly loves? This is too much." Nicola said. Tommy looked at her with a quizzical look. He did not understand this conversation at all and it was making him angry. Tommy held his hand out.

Ava watched her brother intently. What was he planning to do? He was just staring out at all of them, his eyes narrowed. Nicola was puzzled as well as to what Tommy was going to do. Suddenly, strings of light managed to hit everyone on some part of their body. Hermione ducked as one came for her. Nicola threw up a barrier around herself. One even went for Luna and got her. Ron looked puzzled why one did not come for him either. Neve watched her friends. All her friends began to fall to the ground, ill. Hermione looked at everyone.

"What did you do to them?" Hermione asked. Tommy lowered his arm, smirking at her.

"You'll see in about ten minutes. Now, it's time for you to make a choice. A very hard choice." Tommy looked at both Ron and Nicola. Tommy raised his arm again. "_Serrement doppio_." He whispered. Nicola and Ron both gasped and started grabbing at their shirts. Nicola fell to her knees. Hermione turned around, looking at her mother and her lover. Something about this predicament seemed familiar.

* * *

A circle of fire surrounded Voldemort and Aurora. Harry was nowhere in sight. Aurora winced as she felt the feeling in her foot where the bite was start to become a little numb. She stood back up, facing Voldemort.

"Impressive, Miss Assante." Voldemort looked around for Harry. "Where is Potter?" He asked. Aurora smirked.

"I thought we couldn't best you, Voldemort. Are you sure you don't see him?" Aurora said. Voldemort frowned at the girl and started looking around frantically. He did not like being able to see Harry. He spotted him behind the flames. He smirked and shot a spell at the boy. It seemed to go right through him.

"Having trouble finding me?" Harry's voice echoed in a mocking tone. Voldemort growled something illegible. He kept shooting at all the images of Harry. Aurora smiled at how well Harry was doing evading Voldemort's shots.

'_How is the little ingrate doing this_?' Voldemort asked himself. Before the answer occurred to him, he felt a presence behind him.

"_Flagrate_!" Harry yelled. Voldemort hissed in pain as a line of fire burned into his back. Aurora smirked and began shaking her foot like crazy. She was happy that Harry had mastered the Toshi Technique. Voldemort reached at his back. Harry disappeared again. Aurora nodded and hopped away, not knowing how much longer she had before paralysis took over her. She was already losing the feeling in her foot.

'_Aurora_?' Aurora stopped moving as she heard Harry's voice in her head.

'_What_?'

'_We're going to have to use basic spells. He won't expect us to do that_,' Harry said. Aurora nodded.

'_The paralysis is starting_,' she thought to him.

Harry stopped for a moment, searching through the fire for Aurora. He saw her balancing on one foot. He looked at the blood-soaked cloth around her ankle. They needed to finish this and do it quickly. Harry looked back around for Voldemort.

Aurora looked around. Voldemort was gone. She turned her head to the side when she felt a hand clamp across her mouth. Her scream was muffled but it was audible enough for Harry. Harry looked back in Aurora's direction. Voldemort held what looked like a dagger to Aurora's neck.

"Look how the tables have turned, Potter. Ironic, isn't it?" Voldemort walked forward, pulling Aurora with him. Harry circled around him, glaring vindictively at Voldemort. The old wizard just smiled evilly. Aurora felt her left leg up to her knee go numb. The poison was traveling. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"Let go of her. She's already dying from that poison. She can't harm you." Harry said, looking into Aurora's eyes. He made a movement with them and Aurora understood immediately. She gripped her wand.

"You really think I'm going to let the little brat go just because she's dying from poison? Why the hell would I want to do that?" Voldemort asked with a hint of a joke in his voice. Harry just shrugged. Voldemort looked genuinely confused for a moment. He did not like Potter's calmness at the situation on bit. Before he could address it, Aurora struck.

Aurora kicked Voldemort with her right leg. His grasp on her loosened. She pushed herself away from him. As she did this, she was turning and falling at the same time. She pointed her wand at Voldemort's face.

"_Incendio_!" She yelled. Fire flew from her wand and hit Voldemort right in his eyes. A deafening scream filled the air. Aurora hit the ground, her entire left leg numb now. Harry went to her side. Voldemort was knocking into things around him, holding his face in pain.

* * *

Hermione looked past Tommy at the Great Hall's large doors. She heard the horrific screaming going on in there. Tommy smirked.

"Would you like to go and see what the problem is?" He asked her. Hermione glared back at Tommy.

"Shut up." She mumbled. Tommy nodded and continued cursing Nicola and Ron.

"It's time to choose, Hermione. I don't think they can hold out much longer. This is **_VERY_** painful, mind you." Tommy said. Hermione shook her head. She looked back at Ron and Nicola. Both were breathing erratically and they both looked as if they were about to die at any given moment.

Neve watched this from her corner. She could not believe this was happening. She could feel what Tommy felt at the moment and it was killing her to watch this. She hated feeling powerless. She looked around. Lina's wand was lying next to her hand. Neve pushed herself up on her hands and started pulling herself forward. She cursed her legs for being so weak. She prayed no one would notice her slow movement.

""I'm waiting, Hermione. You can only break the spell on one of them at a time."

"Then I will break the spell on one and then do the other." Hermione pointed her wand. Tommy laughed and Hermione turned back around. "What's so funny?" She asked. Tommy shook his head.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Hermione. Once the spell is broken on one of them, the spell will increase on the other. It will increase so much that it will instantly kill them. I have merely split the power of this curse between them. So, choose which one you will save." Tommy said. Hermione frowned and looked back at Nicola and Ron. They both looked back up at her.

"Hermione..." Nicola whispered through her pain. Hermione looked down at her.

"What?"

"Forget about me. I've lived my life. Save the boy. You love him, don't you?" She whispered. Hermione nodded and looked back over at Ron. He was silent and was squeezing his shirt tightly. Ron was not one to show pain so vividly (at least not since they started training). He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione.

"No, Hermione..." He sounded strangled. Hermione looked between the two. Tommy snickered behind her.

"Time is wasting, Hermione. Choose or both of them will die." Tommy said. Hermione closed her eyes and pointed her wand.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" She yelled.

Neve grasped Lina's wand just as Hermione yelled the words. She looked to her left to see the sight. She saw Ron and Nicola slump to the floor. Hermione opened her eyes. She could not tell which one the spell hit. She looked back and forth between Nicola and Ron. Were both of them dead? Her question was answered by the moaning of Ron. Letting out a sigh of relief, she started to run over to him. Tommy smirked and raised his hand again.

Ron sat up, his chest hurting. He saw Hermione jogging over to him. He looked past her and saw Tommy pointing at her. He was smirking evilly. A look of fear crossed over his face. He opened his mouth to scream at her, but nothing came out.

Hermione slowed down when she noticed the look on Ron's face. She came to a complete stop. As Hermione turned, she saw a jet of light coming towards her. The next thing she saw was darkness. Hermione flew into a wall. Ron's eyes widened.

"**_NO_**!" He finally found his voice. Hermione slumped against the wall not too far from him. Ron sat up in all his pain and started to make his way towards her. When he reached her, he saw that she was still alive. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Ron..." She whispered. Ron smiled at her. Hermione smiled weakly back at him. She closed her eyes an inhaled. Ron noticed the roughness of the intake of breath. He touched her chest.

"Mione?" He asked. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah..." She sounded as if she was in a great deal of pain. Ron looked around her. He opened her robe and nearly choked on his own saliva. A piece of wood had stabbed her from behind. It had gone straight through her left side, missing her lung. "It's nothing. It barely even hurts." Hermione said. Ron looked back and forth, wondering what to do.

"I've got to get this out of you." Ron said. He tried to move her but every time he tried, she would cringe in pain. He sighed. Hermione put her hands on the ground and tried to scoot forward. She nearly screamed as she did it.

"Is that good?" She breathed out. Ron nodded and took hold of the piece of wood sticking out of her back. He looked her in the eyes.

"This is going to hurt...very much." He said. Hermione nodded. Ron sighed and held out his hand to her. Hermione took it and closed her eyes. Ron grasped it tightly and began to pull. Hermione squeezed his hand, determined not to show weakness by screaming. Ron cringed as she squeezed his hand tighter and tighter. Finally, she gave in to impulse and screamed. Ron finally got the wood out of her and immediately began pressing on the wound with some of his robe. Hermione leaned over his arm and spat blood.

No one noticed the small, muscular girl who had managed to get to her feet. Neve moved quickly over to Tommy. As Tommy turned his head, he was hit with her tiny fist. He stumbled backwards as Neve fought to stay on her feet. They stared at each other for a long moment. A sharp pain shot through Neve's jaw. Tommy noticed her grimace and smirked.

"Have you forgotten that whatever I feel, you feel?" He asked. Neve nodded.

"I can deal with feeling everything you feel." She said, still rubbing her jaw. Tommy nodded.

"Then you also realize that if I die, you will as well." He said, crossing his arms. Neve stared at him for a moment then nodded.

"I can deal with that. If it means saving my friends, then I won't hesitate." She said. Tommy's façade faltered for a moment. Neve smiled. "Did I hit a soft spot, Tommy?" She asked in a falsely sweet voice. Tommy frowned at her.

"So you would actually kill me?" He asked. Neve didn't move. She just stared at him, her eyes pleading with him to not make her answer that question. Tommy understood and dropped it.

"Well, if you're going to fight me, fight me." He said. Neve nodded. She dropped Lina's wand and came at him.

* * *

Voldemort stopped screaming in pain. He faced Harry and Aurora. When he removed his hands, Aurora cringed. Most of the skin on Voldemort's face had been singed off. His right eye was closed. He could only see with his left eyes. He glared at the two youngsters. Harry smiled.

"Not so pretty now, are you?" He said mockingly. Voldemort looked down at Aurora. Aurora tried to use her right leg to move away from him. Harry reached down to her and she grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and she balanced on one foot.

"You will both die right now." Voldemort hissed in a deadly tone. Harry and Aurora looked at him approach them.

"Wow. He really looks mad." Harry said.

"Yes, he does." Aurora looked at Harry and he looked at her. "Well, I guess this is it. Any bright ideas?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"No."

"_Petrificus totalus_!" Voldemort yelled. Aurora turned her head and got hit with the spell. Harry watched her fall backwards. She squirmed desperately, trying to move her legs. Harry moved to point his wand, but Voldemort had his pointed at Aurora. "Drop your wand or I send her to heaven." He said. Harry obeyed and raised his hands. "So, Potter. This looks like the end for you."

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked. Voldemort snickered.

"I have this little bitch at wand-point and you can do nothing about it. All I have to do is basically think the words. If you try and Soliopathy on it, by the time your spell hits me, Aurora will be dead. Now, you could use Soliopathy on me, but you're much too noble to do that, aren't you, Potter? Your precious morals will not allow you to sacrifice Aurora to kill me, will it? You're so much like your pathetic mother." Voldemort said. Harry blinked.

"What did you say?" He asked. He was not sure he heard Voldemort correctly.

"Your mother was a very powerful witch, Harry. The thing about it is she could've easily fought me to the death. She might've even beaten me so that I could have retreated. I am not ashamed to admit that she would've been quite a match for me. But, unfortunately, she had to go and be all 'noble' and protect you. Stupid and pathetic, if you ask me." Voldemort said. Harry could not believe what he was hearing.

Aurora could vaguely feel Harry becoming angrier by the second. What was Voldemort saying to him? She could practically feel his power around her. She could feel the power from him starting to free her from the body bind. She tried to wiggle her fingers.

"My mother was not pathetic, Voldemort." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Why wasn't she? Love is for idiotic cretins such as you. It hinders the mind and makes it do incredibly stupid things. Look at Dumbledore. Because the old man 'cared,' he is now dead, just as you soon will be."

Harry felt that heat again. Behind him, he felt Aurora coming around. He heard Voldemort gasp as Aurora sat up. Aurora managed to get to her feet. She looked at Harry and Voldemort. Just by looking at the way Harry was standing, she could tell he was livid.

"You have made him very angry at you." Aurora said. It was starting to get very hot around them. Voldemort glared at her and then looked at Harry. Harry was holding his head down. His wild hair was shielding his eyes.

"How dare you..." Harry whispered. He lowered his arms and held his head up. Aurora watched him carefully. Harry looked ready to pounce on Voldemort and rip him to shreds with his bare hands. Voldemort just smiled at the boy's demeanor.

"Have I struck a nerve, Potter?" He asked. That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Harry. He held out his hand towards Voldemort. Voldemort blinked at the redness in Harry's normally green eyes. Aurora pointed her wand at the faltering Voldemort.

"_Cadere_!" She yelled. Voldemort looked at her before he was sucked to the ground. He pushed himself up on his hands and knees.

"Why you little..." He pointed his wand at her, seemingly forgetting all about Harry. Aurora smiled.

"Arrivederci, il Malvagio." She said quietly. Feeling the coldness behind her eyes, she raised her and along with Harry.

"Ha! You'll never be able to..." Voldemort began.

"Go to hell." Harry whispered.

* * *

**_AN: Almost there..._**


	39. Chapter 38: Fulfilled

**The End**

**Chapter 38: ...Fulfilled**

* * *

Neve punched Tommy in the side. She winced as she did it. By now, both looked as if they had been in a boxing match. They were standing directly in front of the door. They heard a rumbling sound and looked at each other. 

"What the hell is that?" Neve asked. Tommy shrugged and turned around to look at the door. Between the cracks, he saw a purple light. The door bulged. Tommy's eyes widened. The door exploded outwards, sending Tommy and Neve flying.

Ron shielded Hermione as dust, rock, and wood flew everywhere. When the shaking stopped, Ron looked up. There was dust everywhere. No one was in sight. The entire hallway was practically demolished. He heard Hermione moan underneath him.

"Ron?" She whispered. Ron sat up off of her, still holding her wound. Hermione sat up slowly, taking in the destruction around her. "Is everyone..." She whispered. She found she could not finish her sentence. Ron hugged her and continued trying to see in the dust. A cough was heard across the room. Ron's head turned to the side. He saw movement. Suddenly, a platinum blond boy sat up, coughing out dust particles. Ron had never in his life been so happy to see Draco.

Draco stood up, coughing like crazy in all the dust. He saw Lina and Rina on the ground, not moving. There was destruction all around him. He stumbled over to the twins to see if they were okay.

"Hey. Lina? Rina?" He shook both of them. Lina moaned and opened her eyes. She looked up at Draco. Draco coughed and smiled down at her. She sat up, rubbing her neck.

"What happened?" She asked. Rina moved beside her and she sat up as well. Draco shrugged and continued looking around.

"I just remember Zaviera shooting something at us. I guess it wore off. I woke up and everything looked like this." He said. Aislin moved up beside him.

"How are you three?" She asked. They all nodded. Rina pointed to her nose. With a wave of her wand, Aislin healed it. "That should make it easier on you until Madam Pomfrey or I can do a complete job. _Chiarire_." She said, holding her wand out. The dust swirled and was sucked into the tip of her wand. Everyone gasped at what they saw.

Bodies were everywhere. Dead Death Eaters were on the ground. Broken wood and stone littered the floor. Aislin scanned the hall. She looked towards the Great Hall. The doors were gone and it was gloomy inside. She decided to wait until she went to look in there.

"You three start checking everyone." She said. Draco, Lina, and Rina all nodded. Aislin stood up and began walking towards the far wall. She saw Ron waving his hand. He was holding Hermione. Hermione was staring at seemingly nothing. Ron was holding her back. His hand was covered with blood. Aislin ran over to them, hopping over obstacles. She kneeled next to them.

"She was impaled with a piece of wood. I took it out." Ron said. Aislin nodded and looked at Hermione's face. She was deathly pale. "She's lost a lot of blood." Ron said. Aislin tried to pry his arms off of her. He would not let Hermione go.

"Ron, in order for me to treat her, I need you to let her go." Aislin said. Ron shook his head, refusing to release her. Aislin sighed. "Ron, she needs help and I can't do it with you clinging onto her. Do you want her to lose anymore blood?" She asked. Ron shook his head and reluctantly let Hermione go. Aislin turned her over on her back and examined the wound.

"Can you do anything?" Ron asked. Aislin touched Hermione's face. She was growing colder by the minute. She looked up at Ron then back down at Hermione.

"Hermione?" She asked. Hermione blinked and looked at Aislin. Aislin lowered her head so that her eyes were level with Hermione's. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione whispered.

"How do you feel right now?" Aislin asked.

"Cold." Hermione said. Aislin nodded. She sat up and took out a bottle from a pocket inside her robe. Ron watched her open it. She looked at Ron.

"You might want to hold her hand or something. Hermione, this is going to hurt a lot." Aislin said. Hermione nodded slightly and Ron took her hand. Aislin tilted the bottle, letting a few clear drops drop onto Hermione's wound.

* * *

Draco and Lina turned around as the heard Hermione scream. 

"Wow. That must really hurt." Lina said dryly. Draco nodded. He heard a whimper somewhere near them. He looked around the floor and saw Ginny. She was half buried under some rocks.

"Help." She said. Draco walked over to her. He pulled some of the stones off of her and then noticed that a very large one was on top of her leg. Draco stared at it for a minute, curious about how to lift it. Lina looked at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked.

"Do you think I should use the levitation charm? I mean, will it work on something so large?" Draco asked. Ginny's eyes widened. How dense can you get? Her leg was killing her and he was sitting there contemplating whether or not to use the levitation charm.

"Just do it, damnit! This bloody thing hurts like hell!" Ginny yelled. Draco jumped at her outburst and took out his wand, mumbling a few choice words for her.

"_Wingardium leviosa_." Draco said calmly. The stone levitated for a moment, then fell back on Ginny's leg. Lina and Draco cringed and Ginny's eyes nearly burst out of her head. She sucked in air through clenched teeth in order to hold back a scream and glared at Draco. Draco examined his wand. There was a minor crack in it. "Hmmm. Sorry about that, Weasley. It looks like my wand is out for the count. It's cracked and won't be of much help. Lina, you try it." Draco said.

"I'll levitate it while you pull Ginny from underneath it, Draco." Lina said. Draco nodded and walked over to Ginny. Ginny grabbed his arm and looked down at the rock. "_Wingardium leviosa_." Lina did the necessary movements of her wand and the rock started to lift slowly. As soon as it was high enough for Ginny to move, Draco yanked her quickly, nearly pulling her arm out of place. Ginny glared up at him. Lina dropped the rock from the charm.

"Thank you, Malfoy." Ginny grumbled. Draco nodded and looked at her crushed ankle.

"I reckon that aches a bit." He said. Ginny just glared at him. She looked around at the devastation. She could not see the one person she ought to see.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"An explosion, I guess. We were all out when it happened. Apparently, your brother was awake. Go talk to him. I'm going to look for Neve and Aurora." Draco said. Ginny nodded. Lina helped her up and they went limping over to Hermione, Ron, and Aislin.

"Hey." Ginny said. Lina let her down easily next to Aislin. Aislin mumbled something. She finished wrapping Hermione up. Hermione was still breathing harshly. When Aislin sat back, she sighed, looking at her handiwork.

"Well, that should hold her over until we get her to St. Mungo's. Hermione, take this." Aislin gave Hermione a small ball that resembled a jawbreaker. Hermione put it her mouth and chewed on it. Ron watched her eyes droop until she passed out completely.

"What did you just give her?" Ron asked, sounding worried. Aislin began examining Ginny's leg.

"It was just a mild sedative. I'm sure sleep is welcome. Plus, this way, she cannot feel the pain. Let her sleep." Aislin cleaned Ginny's bloody ankle. Ron nodded and stood up. He wobbled for a moment, holding his head. Once he got his bearing, he looked over at Draco and Rina going through the wreckage.

"I'm going to look for Harry and the others." He said. Aislin nodded. Rina stood up to follow him. Ginny watched them go then winced as Aislin poured some disinfectant potion on the wound.

* * *

Draco walked over to where the doors to the Great Hall should have been. He stepped on something that cracked. Draco closed his eyes, hoping that it was not someone's fingers. He looked down and saw a piece of glass. Sighing in relief, he started to walk forward until something caught his eye. 

There was a pool of what Draco assumed was blood under a large piece of the doors to the Great Hall. Rina stopped beside him and followed his gaze. Draco took a few steps forward and bent down to lift the piece of wood. Rina bent down to help him. Once they moved the heavy piece of wood, they looked down and saw two bodies. Neve and Tommy were both unconscious.

"Which one is bleeding?" Rina whispered. Draco shrugged. He bent down and moved some more of the wood off of them. Rina gasped at what she saw.

Both Tommy and Neve both had very bad head wounds. Neve had a large pieces of glass lodged in her stomach and arms. Tommy's wounds were almost as bad and his arm was still in bad shape. It seemed as if blood was coming from every part of their bodies. Draco fell to his knees and tried to find a pulse on Neve. It was there but it was very faint. Draco looked at Tommy and begrudgingly checked his pulse. It was also very faint.

"They're going to bleed to death if they don't get help immediately." He said.

"Just get that thing out of Neve. I could care less what happens to Tommy." Rina said spitefully. Draco nodded.

"The sad thing is that Neve does care what happens to him. I don't want her to hate me for the rest of her life." Draco stood up and looked over by Aislin.

* * *

Aislin was finishing up on Ginny when she saw Draco calling to her and waving his arms maniacally. Aislin helped Ginny up and they limped over to Draco. Ginny cringed at what she saw. 

"I wonder how that happened." Aislin said.

"They must've been standing right next to the door." A voice said from beside her. They all turned to see Ava walking up to them. There was a very bad cut on her head and she was holding a long gash on her arm. Aislin reached out for her. Ava put a hand up and shook her head. "I'll live, I promise you. Help them."

"So how do we do this?" Rina asked. Aislin shrugged. She bent down next to them and looked at Neve's body. The girl had probably already lost a lot of blood. There was no doubt that Tommy was probably in as much pain as she was in at the moment, even in their unconscious state.

"I don't know. Can you pull all that stuff out of Neve?" Ginny asked. Aislin got on her knees and reached for Neve. As soon as she got close enough to her, Neve's eyes popped open and she screamed. Tommy did the same. Aislin fell back and Ginny and Rina screamed as well.

Neve looked to her right and saw Tommy sitting next to her, holding his stomach in utter agony. Everyone watched how Neve was apparently ignoring the shards in her body. Could the girl feel no pain?

Draco sighed and walked away. He did not want to witness what was going to happen between the two. He went further into what used to be the Great Hall. Ron and Lina were already in there, searching for any sign of Harry and Aurora.

Neve sat up just as Tommy tried to stand. Ginny, Aislin, and Ava all began backing away, unsure of what was about to happen. As the two got to their feet, Neve flinched as she tried to stand up straight. Tommy did the same thing, his good arm going for his stomach. He looked up at Neve.

"Go away." Neve mumbled to her friends. The others exchanged looks. Neve's breathing was raggedy and she had not taken her eyes off of her lover. Tommy was still staring her in the eyes.

"Neve, we're not leaving you here by yourself." Ginny took a step forward, cracking some glass. This spooked Tommy and his eyes darted to the side. Neve blinked and with a loud **_POP_**, Tommy was gone. Neve cursed under her breath and whirled on Ginny.

"Damnit, Ginny!" She started to run out. They all watched her go. Aislin shook her head.

"She's moving pretty well for someone with about six pieces of glass lodged in their body. Neve never fails to amaze." She said. Lina and Ginny nodded.

* * *

Draco searched frantically through the rubble in the former Great Hall. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Ginny looking wide-eyed at the wreckage. The place was the scene of sheer and downright chaos. Ginny's eyes shifted from side to side, searching desperately for some sign of Harry. Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt a wave of a weird kind of euphoria wash over her. She had to blink several times when she reopened her eyes.

* * *

Ginny recognized the Forbidden Forest immediately. Ferris standing next to Aislin, Aiko, Seph, and a few others. She heard hysterical crying coming from in front of them. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and started to walk around the people standing. She looked down and gasped at what she saw. 

Ava was on the ground, crying uncontrollably. Lina and Rina were kneeling next to her. Ginny looked past Ava and the twins and saw Neve and Tommy next to each other. Neve was holding onto something. Ginny just stood there in awe until she heard rustling behind her. Her eyes widened as something finally dawned on her.

'_Finally, the stubborn child that changes will give birth times five to the twin..._' Ginny thought.

"Neve is the stubborn child and Tommy is the twin." She whispered. There was no possible way that what Ginny was seeing was actually going to happen if Neve was supposed to have children.

'_Unless the prophecy was for another time_,' she thought. Either way it went, Ginny could not let Neve die, even if it meant their doom in years to come. She soon felt that odd tugging and the scene before her dissipated.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, Ginny was in the same clearing in the Forbidden Forest. Neve stood a few feet in front of her, holding her wand towards someone. Ginny stepped around Neve and saw who she was pointing it towards. Tommy was laying on the ground. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Neve sighed and ran over to him. She practically fell to her knees when she reached him. Ginny walked up quietly to them so she could here what was being said. 

"Tommy?" Neve touched Tommy's face. He couldn't be dead because she was still alive. His eyes flickered for a moment and then he opened them fully. Neve looked into his eyes. They were blue once more. This surprised her more than ever now. A tear ran down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Tommy asked. Neve made a noise that was between a laugh and a cough. She sniffed lightly and just stared at Tommy.

"I thought I lost you." She said, choking back tears.

"You hit me with the curse, remember?" He said jokingly. Neve nodded.

"Not before you did some damage on your own." She laughed. Tommy nodded and took a deep breath. Both of them winced in pain.

"I think you broke some of my ribs." Tommy said. Neve nodded. "I see we are also still connected."

"Yes." Neve whispered. Tommy blinked slowly.

"What's going to happen to me?" He asked. Neve sighed. She closed her eyes.

"Something terrible." She said. Tommy nodded.

"I deserve it. I've become a monster. I should die for my actions." He said glumly. Neve shook her head.

"Nothing will happen to you." She said, looking at the wand in her hand. Tommy raised an eyebrow at her. Neve twirled the wand in her fingers.

"Neve, don't do it. Just let them take me to prison." Tommy said. Neve looked back down at him.

"I don't mind." She whispered. Tommy shook his head vigorously.

From where Ginny was standing, she could tell something was going down that was not good. She took a step closer, straining to hear what they were saying. Neve was smiling.

"This is quite ironic, isn't it?" Neve pointed to a fallen tree branch. Mumbling a few words and tapping her wand on it, the branch transfigured into a dagger. A very, very sharp dagger. Ginny's eyes widened. Neve picked up the dagger, sitting her wand on the ground. She looked at Tommy.

"You really want to go through with this? I'd rather be sent to Azkaban than see you die." Tommy said. Neve just smiled again. She leaned down and kissed him softly.

"You won't see me die." She whispered. Neve raised the dagger high above her head. She held it there for a second. Tommy closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. Neve closed her eyes and stabbed downward. Ginny gasped as it happened. Neve stared at Tommy for a moment. Ginny watched her. She bent over in pain, coughing up blood. She had not even released the dagger before she fell over, dead. Ginny felt herself being pulled back again.

* * *

This time, Ginny was at the destruction sight. She appeared just in time to see Tommy Apparate. Neve said her bit and took off. Ginny knew she had to do something. But what? She looked at Aislin. She was still holding the disinfectant potion. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut. 

'_Pare tiempo_,' she thought. Thankful that she had remembered the spell from the previous year, she opened her eyes. Everyone had frozen. Ginny looked at Aislin and thought fast. '_Tell Lina to go after Neve. Give her the disinfectant potion_,' Ginny thought, satisfied with her message. '_Empiece tiempo_.' Ginny felt that familiar tugging.

When she opened her eyes again, Draco was still in front of her, searching through the ruins. Ginny turned around and saw that Lina was gone. Smirking to herself, she looked around the wreckage.

* * *

Draco looked around furiously. He was starting to get worried. There was no noise in the ravaged room except for Ginny, Ron, and Rina moving around behind him. There was no sign of Harry, Voldemort, or Aurora. Draco continued digging furiously. He stood up, out of breath and agitated. He started to walk forward before he tripped over a piece of wood. The other three looked up as Draco fell hard. Draco turned over, rubbing his knee. He looked down and gasped at what he saw. 

A small, well-manicured hand was poking out from beneath the rubble. Weak and tired Draco was instantly filled with all the energy in the world. He began moving stones out of the way quickly.

Rina, Ron, and Ginny turned to see what all the fuss was about. Draco was digging like a lunatic. He cut his hands on shards of glass. His knuckles were bleeding as he moved stones and wood out of the way. Rina went over to him. She sat down and began digging as well. Pretty soon, a whole body was visible.

Aurora's normally caramel skin was lighter than usual. For a person of her color, she was quite pale. Draco touched her body. She was burning up and her heart was beating abnormally fast. He pulled her completely out of the rubble with Rina's help.

"Aislin!" Rina called. Aislin, who was patching up Chaylse, Cye, and Seph, came over to them. Draco noticed Aurora's bloody ankle. Aislin unwrapped it quickly. She gasped.

"A snake bite. She's been poisoned and from the looks of it, she's in the last stage." Aislin immediately began working her magic. Draco just stood and watched helplessly. After a number of medical charms that healed the snake bite and slowed her heart down, Aislin stood up. Draco looked up at her.

"Well?" He asked. Aislin shook her head.

"I don't know, Draco. She needs to get to a hospital, stat. I did what I could do for her with limited means and supplies. She'll only last so long. We need to hurry and find Harry. Carry Aurora over to Hermione." Aislin said. Draco nodded and picked up the unconscious girl.

* * *

Ron, Rina, and Ginny were still looking for Harry. Ginny stepped over a charred piece of wood only to fall forward from a snake's head bursting through the rubble. Ginny turned over and scooted back. Ron looked over at his sister. Fright filled her eyes and she tried desperately to get away from the snake was coming after her. Ron started running frantically over to his sister. 

Ginny stared at the snake snapping relentlessly at her as it pulled itself from the rubble. She scooted back some more. The snake bit lightly into her bad ankle and pulled. She began screaming and frantically reaching in her robes for her wand. She realized that her wand was somewhere in the hall. Right about now, she wished desperately that she was Soliopath.

"Ginny!" Ron screamed. Ginny shook her leg but stopped immediately as she realized it only worsened the pain.

Ava turned around at the sound of Ginny screaming. Something was holding on desperately to her leg. She squinted and realized what exactly it was. Ava frowned and started walking forward despite the pain and dizziness coming to her.

"_Nyoka, stop it this instant_!" Ava hissed loudly. The snake stiffened and let go of Ginny's ankle. Ginny tried to scoot back further. Ron ran to her side, wishing he had his wand. He looked over at the snake. Nyoka was just staring at Ginny and Ron. Ava walked over to the snake and it turned to face her.

"_Mistress Avarielle_..." Nyoka hissed to Ava. Ava crossed her arms.

"_Get on my leg, Nyoka. You've caused enough trouble already_." Ava hissed sternly. Ginny and Ron watched in mystification and Nyoka slithered towards Ava. The snake wrapped around her left leg. It looked back at Ginny, still hissing. Ava looked down at the snake then looked at her friend. "Did it bite you?" She asked. Ginny looked down at her leg.

"No. It didn't bite through the wrapping Aislin put on it. Ron, help me up." Ginny said. Ron stood up and grabbed his sister's arm. She stood up shakily and dusted herself off. She looked around the room. "Where is Harry?" She whispered.

* * *

Across the room, Rina levitated a large piece of stone. She flung the piece of rock to the side and it landed loudly on some wood. Rina looked back down and saw a pair of glasses. She turned towards Ginny and Ron. 

"You guys, I found Harry's glasses!" She yelled. Ron and Ginny turned in her direction. Ginny limped quickly over to Rina with Ron following her. Rina began levitating all kinds of debris quickly. Ron pulled his wand and started helping. Ginny just watched idly, trying to balance on one foot. When they stopped, completely out of breath, they looked down at the two bodies. Ginny cringed at the sight.

Both Voldemort and Harry were less than four feet apart. Both of them looked dead. Voldemort looked like he had stuck his head in a fire and held it there for quite some time. Harry had various cuts on his face. His arm was bent in a very awkward position. Ginny practically fell on her knees as she walked over to Harry.

"Harry?" She whispered. Ron walked over to Voldemort. He checked his pulse. It was very weak, but it was a pulse nonetheless.

"This bastard's still alive." Ron whispered. Ginny looked over in his direction.

"That can't be possible. Harry's still alive, too." Ginny said. Ron looked over at her. She was holding his wrist.

"So, this thing's not over?" Rina asked. Ron and Ginny shook their heads. Ron pointed his wand at Voldemort's head. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Ron, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny said harshly. Ron looked at her.

"What the bloody hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to kill this bastard once and for all." Ron pushed his wand to Voldemort's charred forehead. Before he muttered the curse, Rina grabbed his hand. He looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"You can't do that, Ron." She said.

"Why the fuck not?"

"You don't listen to shit, do you, Weasley?" Draco's voice said. They all turned to see him sauntering up behind them. His arms were crossed and he looked very worn out.

"What are you going on about, Malfoy?" Ron asked. Draco shook his head.

"You can't kill Voldemort. Only Harry can do that. Anything you try will probably deflect back on you. I would advise you not to try." He said. Ron grinded his teeth together and put his wand away.

Ginny looked down just as both Harry and Voldemort shifted. Ron, Rina, and Draco backed away from Voldemort's body.

Harry's eye fluttered open. He looked up and squinted. The people around him were fuzzy. Harry attributed that to the fact that his glasses were missing in action. A loud beat was going on in his head. It sounded like a heartbeat.

"Harry?" A voice that was as sweet as music said. Harry looked up to the source of the beautiful voice. All he saw was a mix of colors. The person with the beautiful voice leaned down closer to him. Harry watched the face become clearer.

"Gin?" He asked. Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"Harry! I'm so happy you're alive." Ginny said. Harry winced. The heartbeat became louder and faster. Harry's eyes darted to his left. He saw a hand moving not too far from Ginny. She had not noticed it.

"Gin, move..." Harry whispered weakly. Ginny did not quite understand him.

"What?" She asked. Ron looked at the warning in his friend's eyes. He understood immediately and yanked Ginny back just as Voldemort's hand tried to grab her ankle. Ginny fell back against Ron's legs. Everyone who had a wand pulled it. Voldemort sat up and looked at everyone. Harry attempted to do the same, but found that every appendage was not responding.

Voldemort looked at the frozen students. He completely ignored them and looked down at the paralyzed Harry.

"The end is near, Potter." He said in a deadly tone. Harry watched helplessly as Voldemort made short work of his friends. When he was done, he looked down at Harry.

'_What the hell am I going to do now_?' Harry asked himself.

'_Telepathy, Harry_,' a voice said in his mind. Harry blinked. It was Aurora. Voldemort started closing in on him.

'_How_?'

'_Will it with all your power. I will help you_,' Aurora's voice said. Harry swallowed hard just as Voldemort raised his hand for the killing blow. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"**_DÉTRUIRE_**..." Voldemort stopped in mid-curse. Rina's eyes flickered open from her place on the ground. She watched as Voldemort stopped. His hand immediately dropped. His body went rigid and he stared at Harry. The next few seconds shocked all.

Voldemort hit the ground, hard and roughly. Ginny saw Harry's head relax. Neither was moving.

"What just happened?" Ron asked, standing up. Everyone shrugged. Rina was first over to Voldemort.

"Rina, get away from..." Draco stopped when she turned Voldemort over.

"He's dead." Rina whispered. Voldemort was staring up into space. Ginny crawled over to Harry. She turned his head to face her. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt his breath on her hands.

"Harry's still alive. Does this mean that it is..." Ginny looked up at her brother.

"...over."

* * *

**_AN: You all want to know what will happen between the two torn lovers, don't you? LOL_**


	40. Chapter 39: St Mungo's

**The End**

**Chapter 39: St. Mungo's**

* * *

Neve ran through the Forbidden Forest, looking around in the foggy darkness. She heard a twig snap to her left. She turned and started to move stealthily towards the harsh breathing of another. The offender came into view. Neve stopped and pointed the wand she held in her hand. 

"Don't move." She said.

Tommy froze in his steps. He turned around to face Neve. She was holding the wand with a shaky hand. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really going to shoot me, Neve?" He asked. Neve stared at him, never moving the wand.

"If push comes to shove, yes, I will. Don't make me do it, Tommy. I really don't want to hurt you." Neve said. Tommy nodded.

" You already have hurt me, Neve. You do see this big bruise under my eye and these cuts and stuff, right? Just making sure."

"I don't want to have to kill you, Tommy."

"Then let me go." He said. Neve shook her head. Tommy took a step forward. Neve took one back.

"I can't do that, Tommy. You know I can't do that." Neve said. Tommy nodded.

"Well, then, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do..." Tommy raised his arm.

"_Stupefy_!" A voice yelled from ehind Neve. Tommy flew back into a tree. He slumped against it. Neve's eyes widened and she turned to face the person who did it. Lina stepped out of the shadows. "Are you all right?" She asked. Neve nodded. She raised her wand at Lina. Lina raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Lina realized too late what Neve was about to do. "_Stupefy_!" She yelled. Lina flew back on the ground. Neve stared down at her for a moment. She turned around and went over to Tommy. She pointed the wand at him. "_Ennervate_." She whispered. Tommy blinked his eyes and looked at Neve.

"What just happened?" He asked. Neve shrugged. Tommy looked past her at the stunned Lina and whistled. "She's going to be pissed at you." He said.

"Well, that's something I'll just have to live with." Neve conjured up some bandages and began wrapping Tommy's arm. "You need to get out of here." She said. Tommy just stared at her as she worked.

"Why are you helping me?"

"You die, I die, remember?" Neve asked. Tommy shook his head.

"I can break that spell." He said. Neve shook her head. She looked him in his eyes.

"I don't want you to. I would die anyway without you. I can't let them take you to Azkaban to be executed."

"You're committing treason, Neve." Tommy warned. Neve tied the bandages tight, causing Tommy to wince in pain. Neve did as well, but she shook it off quickly. She looked Tommy in his eyes.

"I can deal with that. I promise they will live. Now, get going before someone else comes." Neve said. She helped Tommy up. Tommy dusted himself off and looked at Neve. Neve avoided his eyes, staring past him at the castle. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face to his. "You need to go." Neve whispered.

"Come with me." He said. Neve shook her head.

"I can't do that, Tommy." Neve said. Tommy nodded. They stared at each other for a minute more. Neve kissed him. When they broke the kiss, Neve was crying.

"I'm sorry." Tommy said. Neve nodded.

"I know." She said. Tommy stepped away from her. With a loud **_POP_**, he was gone. Neve watched the spot where he had been standing for a while until she heard footsteps behind her.

"Miss Assante?" A voice said. Neve turned around to see Professor McGonagall limping towards her. McGonagall looked at the ground. Lina was sprawled out across it. McGonagall looked back over at Neve. "Are you all right, Neveah?" She asked. Neve nodded slowly.

"He got away." She lied. McGonagall nodded and pointed herwand at Lina.

"_Ennervate_." She said. Lina sat up and looked around her frantically. She looked up at Neve. Neve was staring down at her. "How did you get this way, Miss Tremaine?" McGonagall asked. Lina continued to stare at Neve.

"I...he...stunned me." Lina lied. Neve blinked, completely surprised that Lina had just lied for her. McGonagall nodded.

"Very well. Ladies, we're getting ready to transport the injured to St. Mungo's. Come along." She said. Neve raised an eyebrow.

"It's over?" She asked. McGonagall nodded.

"Yes. It's finally over." She said dismally. "But, victory came with a price." She whispered. Neve looked down at the ground.

"State dicendomi (You're telling me)." Neve whispered under her breath as she helped Lina stand up. Lina examined Neve's body.

"Neve, you do realize that you still have pieces of debris still lodged in your body, right?" Lina asked. Neve stared at her blankly for a moment. She then looked down at her body and smirked.

"Wow. I hadn't really noticed all of that. Hmmm..." Neve held out her arm. With her right hand, she grasped the piece of glass in it. She stared at it as she pulled it out. Next, she removed the rest of the shards from her other arm and her abdomen. She threw the glass to the ground and looked at Lina and Professor McGonagall. They were both staring at er with shocked looked on their faces. "What?" Neve asked.

"That didn't hurt?" McGonagall asked. Neve shrugged indifferently.

"Not really. Come on. I need to at least get them cleaned before they get infected." Neve walked past the stunned professor and Lina. They followed after her.

* * *

At St. Mungo's, various Mediwizards flew from room to room, floor to floor, trying to help as many as possible. The hospital was packed with injured witches and wizards. Some were in comas and some were in critical condition. Draco stood over Aurora's bed. She was still unconscious. A nurse walked in next to Draco. She carried a large, sharp needle and a bottle with red fluid in it. Draco almost fainted when he saw the length of the needle. The nurse grabbed Aurora's arm. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco asked. The nurse eyed him and continued her job.

"I'm doing my job, son. Now, move out of the way." She said. Draco stepped back. The nurse filled the needle with the red liquid. She then held up Aurora's shirt. Draco's eyes widened as she realized what the woman was about to do.

"You're going to stab her in the heart?" He yelled. Thenurse turned her head slowly towards him.

"It's the fastest way to get it to spread. Now, do you want her to die? Time is a factor in this situation. I can't wait all day for you to decide."

"Just make it quick." Draco turned away. The nurse nodded and and raised her arm. In one swift motion, she stabbed Aurora in her heart with the needle.

"I'm done." The nurse said. Draco turned around. Aurora was still unconscious but some of the color was starting to come back to her face. "Any later and she might've died."

"When will she wake up?" Draco asked. The nurse shrugged.

"It varies between patients. From what your professor told me, the bite was pretty severe. She was lucky to have lasted this long. It was like she refused to die. Since Miss Assante is so small, she should be awake within the next day or two. Don't worry. She will be fine when she wakes. Her body might ache a little and she might have trouble walking because of the paralysis. But, other than that, she'll be good as new within a week. Get some rest." The nurse walked out of the room.

* * *

Ron rubbed his head as he entered the room where Hermione and Ginny were. Ginny's ankle was wrapped and being held up. She was sitting up, stroking Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. She smiled when she saw her brother walk in. Hermione had her eyes closed. 

"How's she doing?" Ron asked, sitting on Hermione's bed. Ginny smiled.

"Ask her yourself." She said. Ron blinked and looked over at Hermione. Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at Ron.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. How's your head?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged.

"It could be better. I'm not in nearly as much pain as before. How are you, love?" Ron sat down on her bed. Hermione inhaled very slowly.

"I feel like I have a hole in my side." She said, trying to smile. Ron just stared at her.

"Well, you did..."

"Ron, it was a joke." Hermione said. Ron nodded and crossed his arms.

"Well, it wasn't a very funny joke, Mione." Ron mumbled. Hermione laughed and then coughed roughly.

"Oh, lighten up, Ron. Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked up from Crookshanks as she asked this question. Ron looked down at the floor, avoiding their faes.

"Well, Harry's a bit...uh..."

"He's not..." Ginny whispered. Ron shook his head fervently.

"No, Gin. He's still alive. He's just in a coma. So is Aurora. The bloody Mediwizards don't even know why, either. They won't let anyone get within twenty feet of his room." Ron crossed his arms.

"A coma? Do they know if they'll wake up?" Ginny asked, looking worriedly at her elder brother. Before he could answer, a relieved sigh was heard in the room. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione turned to see Molly and Arthur Weasley standing in the doorway. Mrs. Weasley ran to her son and hugged him as tight as she possibly could, determined not to let him go.

"Oh, Ronald! I'm so happy that you're alive!" She said with her voice shaking. Ron mumbled something against his mother's chest. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice it. Hermione giggled painfully. Mr. Weasley walked over to Ginny's bed.

"Hi, daddy." Ginny said. Mr. Weasley sat doen and hugged Ginny tightly. Ginny hugged her father back. Ron was still mumbling in his mother's chest. Mrs. Weasley finally realized that Ron was trying to say something to her.

"What was that, darling?" She asked, releasing some of her hold on him. Ron poked his head out.

"I can't breathe." He whispered in strangled manner. Mrs. Weasley released him as Mr. Weasley let go of Ginny. "Thanks, mum." Ron said, gasping. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her son, then went to Ginny. Mr. Weasley walked over to his tall son. Ron stared at his father for a moment.

"All right there, Ron?" He asked. Ron nodded and hugged his father. After Mrs. Weasley was done cutting off Ginny's air circulation, she turned and looked around. Hermione was staring off into space. Before Hermione could protest, Mrs. Weasley was now depriving her of air.

"Don't fight it, Hermione. You're like a daughter to me as well. You might as well get hugged like one." Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione nodded meekly and just took the hug. When they broke apart, Mr. Weasley looked over at her.

"Minerva contacted your parents, Hermione. They should be here within the next day or two. From what they tell us, none of you are leaving for about a week or so." Mr. Weasley said. The three students nodded.

* * *

Neve sat in her own room, holding her side painfully. The Mediwizards had insisted she have a psychiatric evaluation. Neve had suggested that they all shove the evaluation up their arses. So, they left her, locked up in the room with nowhere to go. No one was even allowed to see her and Neve desperately wanted to see how her sister was doing. 

Neve's mind was currently being invaded with thoughts of guilt and shame. The whole school year, she had ignored good advice and warnings. She had put her friends at risk. Then, to make matters worse, she let the enemy go willingly. She looked down at her sore hands. They had various lacerations on them.

"Am I a bad person?" She whispered.

'_No_,' a serene voice said in her mind. Neve looked up, her eyes darting from side to side in the dimly lit room. No one was there but her, but someone had just spoken to her. '_You did what you thought was right. I see no fault in that_,' the voice continued on. Neve immediately thought she was losing her mind. Maybe she really did need to have a psychiatric evaluation.

"I really am going crazy." Neve whispered.

'_No, you are not. This is your sister talking to you, Neve. You do not recognize my voice_,' the voice said. It suddenly dawned on Neve that the voice was indeed Aurora's. Why hadn't she realized it before?

"How are you doing this?" Neve asked.

'_I am a Telepath, Neve. You are on some level as well. Stop beating yourself up about what happened. You did what any person in love would have done in your position_,' Aurora's voice said. '_Someone is coming. I will talk to you soon_...' Aurora's voice faded away from Neve's mind. That was when Alfonso Assante walked in the room, looking at his daughter with mild concern. Neve and Alfonso had never gotten on very well. She wasn't "Daddy's Little Girl" like Jolie and Aurora was.

"Neveah, are you doing okay?" Alfonso asked his youngest daughter. Neve nodded numbly, not really knowing what else to say. She really did not want to talk to her father at all.

"If you're here to tell me to let them evaluate my mental state then you can go to hell as well." Neve said, looking away from him. Alfonso nodded.

"If that's the case..." He snapped his fingers. Two Mediwizards came in, holding wands and looking very sinister. Neve only had three seconds to register what was about to happen before she was placed in a very powerful full body bind. Alfonso closed his eyes and the Mediwizards carried her off.

* * *

Three days later, Ginny had become rather talented at using her crutches. She went down the corridor, passing the Mediwizards and nurses, smiling at each one. Ginny had seen what condition everyone was in, except Neve.No one had seen her since they had arrived three days earlier. It was starting to unnerve Ginny. Where were they keeping her? 

As Ginny passed a room, the door swung open. It was such a shock to Ginny that she nearly fell over. She gasped as she tried to regain her balance. Once she was standing up straight again, she looked to her left to see the culprit. Fred and George were standing there, grinning like mad.

"Did we scare you, baby sister?" Fred asked. Ginny narrowed her eyes. Amazingly, the twins had both ended up with broken arms during the fight at the Ministry.

"Shut up, both of you. You almost made me fall. What would mum have said to that?" Ginny asked. Fred and George looked at each other.

"As if we would care. Have you forgotten, little sister? We're grown men now and we can do whatever we please."

"Frederick and George Weasley! You think you can do anything you want now, eh?" Molly Weasley bellowed from down the hall. Everyone turned their heads to look at the matriarch of the Weasley family. She had one hand on her hip and one was holding a saucer with bread and a cup of tea on it. To make matters worse, she was frowning deeply at her sons. Ginny smirked and winked at the twins.

"Mum, you know we were only playing." George tried to recover. Mrs. Weasley held a rolled up copy of the _Daily Prophet_. She hit both on the head with it.

"Get back in your rooms this instant. And be quiet! Lee is trying to sleep." She said. George and Fred nodded and retreated back into their room. Mrs. Weasley then turned her stare on Ginny. "What are you doing out of bed, Ginny?" She asked. Ginny had never thought of where she was going exactly. She said the first person that seemed logical.

"To see Harry. You know, to try and talk to him so he can wake up." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley stared at her only daughter for a moment before nodding.

"Well, hurry back. I don't want you on that leg for too long." Mrs. Weasley went into the room marked "**ASSANTE, A**." She opened the door to find Draco still watching Aurora. She looked over at the nurse. The woman shook her head. Mrs. Weasley walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. "Draco..." She whispered. The boy jumped and whipped out his wand, surprising her. He relaxed when he realized who it was.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley." Draco mumbled. Mrs. Weasley nodded and took in the boy's appearance. Draco's normally well-kept hair was as disheveled as Harry's on a good day. His eyes were glassy and a bit droopy. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days, which was the truth.

"Draco, you need to get some rest. You staying awake won't make her wake up any sooner." Mrs. Weasley said calmly. Draco shook his head.

"What if she wakes up and I'm not here?" Draco mumbled. Mrs. Weasley sighed. No matter what she said or how logical it sounded, Draco was not going to give in. She sighed and handed him his tea.

"Well, if you won't sleep, at least drink this and eat the bread. Starving yourself won't help, either." She handed Draco the saucer. Draco stared at it for a minute then took it. He stuffed the bread in his mouth furiously. Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow. He normally had such good manners. Then, Draco drank the tea quickly, despite its heat. When he was done, Mrs. Weasley took back the dishes.

Draco blinked a couple of times. Everything around him seemed to be getting blurrier and blurrier. His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. He tiredness was beginning to take over. Draco fell forward onto Aurora's bed, sound asleep. Mrs. Weasley breathed a sigh of relief. The nurse looked at her.

"It had to be done. He needed rest, especially after the battle. He's the only one who did not sleep." Mrs. Weasley said. The nurse nodded and continued doing what she was doing. Mrs. Weasley fixed Draco's head properly and stared at the two for a moment. She then promptly left the room.

* * *

Ginny continued down the corridor until she got to the private ward. This area of the floor was dimly lit and seemed very depressing. The most serious cases were located down this passageway. Ginny went to the very last door on the left. It was marked "**POTTER, H**." Ginny took a deep breath and balanced herself on one crutch. She turned the door handle slowly and quietly. She pushed the door open gradually until it was wide enough for her to slip through. 

Harry was laying in bed, his eyes closed and his face placid. Ginny went to the chair that was next to his bed. She carefully lowered herself into it, letting her leg stick out. Putting her crutches to the side, she looked down at Harry.

Harry's face was deathly pale. His face was still a bit swollen from all the abuse he had to put up with during the final battle. His arms, neck, and face still held red marks from where the cuts and lacerations had been healed. There was a bruise on his neck. Harry looked as though he had been in a boxing match. The Mediwizards did not know when he would wake up from his comatose state. That was the most painful news Ginny had ever heard.

Ginny reached out and moved his unruly hair out of his eyes.

"Harry, I know you hear me. I want you to wake up. You're scaring us. You're scaring me. Don't leave me alone in this world, please. I love you too damn much..." Ginny whispered. She jumped when she saw Harry's eyes flicker slightly. "Harry?"

* * *

Inside Harry's mind, he was standing on a green hilltop. Someone somewhere was calling his name. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around. A girl with dark hair and caramel skin was approaching him. Like him, she wore all white. Harry squinted and realized that it was Aurora. She smiled as she got closer to him. 

"Well, it's over." Harry said, smiling. Aurora nodded.

"Do you think that we should wake up now? I mean, I believe everyone is worried about us." Aurora said, looking over the edge of the hilltop. Harry shrugged.

"I reckon we could give them a little surprise. I wonder who's hovering over me right now." Harry said. Aurora smirked and crossed her arms.

"You are really daft if even you do not even know the answer to that one, Harry. Who do you think is watching over you? I have a pretty good feeling who is watching over me." Aurora said. Harry nodded as he thought of his red-haired girlfriend. His eyes met Aurora's once again.

"See you on the outside." He said, holding his hand out. Aurora took it.

"See you there." She said. A flash of light blinded both of them.

* * *

Aurora's eyes blinked open. A blinding light coming from the window directly across from her bed caused her to squint. Aurora turned her head to the left and saw a head resting on the side of her bed. As her vision became clearer, she made out the platinum blond hair of Draco Malfoy. The boy was knocked out. Aurora tried to move to touch him. Every part of her body ached. 

'_Must be because of that poison_,' she thought idly to herself. She managed to raise her left arm to reach out for him. Before she could touch him, a voice stopped her.

"Don't wake him." A woman's voice said. Aurora, startled, turned her head to look at a nurse. She was replacing some flowers in a vase across the room on a table. She smiled and walked over to Aurora.

"Why not?" Aurora asked, her voice a bit scratchy. The nurse looked down at Draco. He looked so peaceful. His mouth hung open slightly and his breathing was soft and even. Aurora loved seeing him like this.

"The poor bloke stayed up for four days straight watching over you. He just went to sleep a couple ofminutes ago. If it wasn't for Molly Weasley, he'd still be up. She made him drink this tea that was laced with sleeping potion. He'll be out for a while." The nurse stated. Aurora felt a grin spread across her face.

"He stayed up just to watch over me?" She whispered. The nurse nodded.

"Yep. He's a very dedicated young man. I think you should hold on to him. I will inform your kin of your return to consciousness." The nurse left the room, leaving Aurora staring at the sleeping Draco. She stroked his soft hair.

'_Rest well_,' she thought.

* * *

Ron walked in Harry's room to find his sister watching Harry intently. Neville followed him in. Ginny seemed to be searching for some sign of life from Harry. Neville closed the door loudly, startling Ginny. Ginny whirled around to face him, nearly taking her wrapped leg with her. She wobbled for a moment, trying to catch her balance in the chairas she glared at her brother and Neville. 

"Good morning." Ron said jovially and loudly. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by another voice.

"What's so bloody good about it, you prat?" The voice said. Ginny turned around to face Harry. He was rubbing his head and looking highly annoyed. Ginny smiled happily and threw herself forward, forgetting all about her leg. Harry's eyes widened at her embrace. When she let go, before he could even utter a single word, Ginny's hand went across his face. Ron and Neville nearly fell down with laughter.

"Serves you right, Harry Potter. You gave us all a right good scare." Ginny crossed her arms. Harry smiled and flexed his fingers, trying to get the stiffness out of them.

"Sorry about that, Gin. It couldn't be helped. How is everyone else?" He asked, suddenly looking very concerned.

"In comparison to you, everyone is great. Besides you and Aurora, the only ones with fatal inuries were Hermione and..." Ron paused for a moment. He looked at Ginny.

"Has anyone seen or heard from Ava or Neve?" Neville asked.

"That's a bloody good question." Ginny said.

* * *

Aurora sat in the presence of her family. She looked around at all of the smiling faces. Draco was still asleep and he had not even stirred in all the noise. Giuliana Assante, Aurora's mother, was stroking her daughter's hair. 

"I'm so glad you are awake, Aurora. We thought we were going to lose you." Giuliana said. Aurora smiled in her mother's embrace. She looked around the room at all the smiling faces. There was one very important face that she did not see. The absence of this face caused her to almost choke on her own saliva.

"Dove è Neve (Where is Neve)?" Aurora asked, pulling away from her mother. Giuliana looked at her husband. Benicio and Donatello exchanged glances. Santino just happily continued playing with his toys. Alfonso sighed.

"Aurora..."

"No. Dove è (No. Where is she)?" Aurora asked, looking from one parent to the other.

"È nel quartiere psichiatrico (She is in the psychiatric ward)." Giuliana said quickly. Aurora glared from parent to parent, looking appalled at the news.

"Perchè (Why)?" Aurora asked.

"They think she may be traumatized and they are trying to get a statement out of her. Fudge believes that she may know something." Alfonso said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"E siete giusti lasciandolo fare questo a lei? Che cosa se non conosce nulla (And you are just letting him do this to her? What if she does not know anything)?" Aurora asked accusingly. She was speaking very fast and she was getting very angry. Her head was starting to hurt.

"Fudge believes that Neve may know where Tomás Zaviera is hiding."

"Come potrebbe conoscere quella? È stata dentro qui per i quattro giorni scorsi (How could she know that? She has been in here for the past four days)." Aurora said, her temper lighting.

"If it makes you feel any better, they are holding his sister as well." Giuliana said. Aurora shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Sta andando essere orinata con gli entrambi voi quando questa finito (She is going to be pissed with the both of you when this is over)." Aurora sat back in her pillow and closed her eyes, signaling that she was through talking to her parents.

* * *

Neve stared out of her barred window. The small cramped room they had her end was more like a luxury prison cell. She found herself idly wondering what Tommy was doing. It had only been four days and she was already missing him like crazy. Neve's head snapped to the side as her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of the door unlocking. She turned around as the door opened, revealing two Aurors. She smirked. 

"Hi there." She said quietly. One of them walked forward and grabbed her by the arm. Neve looked at his hand. She grabbed it and twisted until she heard the satisfying sounds of bones breaking. The man let her go and reeled in pain. The other Auror held his wand out at her.

"Don't move." He mumbled. Neve held her hands up.

"I was merely demonstrating a point. Don't ever put your hands on me." Neve said calmly. The Auror nodded, looking at his pained comrade. He gestured for Neve to come out of the room. "So where are we going exactly?" Neve asked as she stepped out of the room.

"Interrogation at the Ministry." He said. Neve nodded. This was not going to be very fun at all.


	41. Chapter 40: Ain't No Feeling Like Being

**The End**

**Chapter 40: Ain't No Feeling Like Being Free**

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you all haven't seen Neve or Ava since we were brought here?" Harry asked as the nurse checked him out. Ginny, Ron, and Neville shook their heads.

"I haven't even heard so much as a peep from them. Normally, Neve would be screaming at the top of her lungs how she will kill the Mediwizards and nurses with her bare hands if they touch her again. It's almost surreal that you don't hear that," Ginny said, looking down. Harry nodded. He looked up at the nurse.

"Where is Neveah Assante?" Harry asked. The nurse looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She then checked her watch.

"Well, by now she should be on her way to the Ministry," the nurse said. The other three all looked dumbfounded.

"Why is she going to the Ministry? Isn't she hurt?" Ron asked. The nurse shook her head.

"After we healed all of the initial cuts and bruises, she was fine. The only thing left was a psychiatric evaluation and she refused to do that. Then the Minister of Magic requested that he see her immediately as well as Avarielle Zaviera. They were both being kept in the psychiatric ward. I don't think that they are still there, though." The nurse packed her things up and left the room. Harry looked over at the other three.

"Well, this isn't good," he mumbled.

"Why do you say that? Isn't Fudge just going to question her?" Ginny asked. Harry laughed.

"Well, if you call demanding answers questioning. He's going to try and get Tommy's whereabouts out of Neve. I highly doubt she knows where he is, though," Harry said. Ginny crossed her arms.

"Why?" She asked. Neville cleared his throat.

"Well, Neve was the last person to see Tommy. From what I can gather, she let him go..." He was cut off my Ginny's appalled gasp.

"Neville! Neve wouldn't betray us like that!" She yelled. Neville rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what everyone said about Tommy and last time I checked, he tried to kill most of us," he said with blunt sarcasm and contempt in his voice. Ginny sank back in her chair.

"I still don't believe you," she said quietly.

"Believe it,"a voice said from behind Neville and Ron. They all looked towards the door and saw Lina and Rina standing in the door. Rina's nose was still wrapped and Lina's head and wrist were wrapped. They both looked weary and tired.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Lina walked forward, Rina following her.

"I stunned Tommy as he was about to throw some sort of spell at Neve. Neve then stunned me. The next thing I remember is lying to McGonagall about how I ended up on the ground in the forest. So, Neve did aid Tommy in getting away. I don't necessarily blame her, though," Lina said. Ron crossed his arms.

"Why the hell not?" He asked. Lina shrugged indifferently.

"What would you have done if it was Hermione you were facing? Put yourself in Neve's position," Rina said. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but found that he really had nothing to say. He just looked away from the Tremaine twins.

"Do you think Fudge knows that?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, looking out of the window.

* * *

Neve walked down the hall in the Ministry. Four Aurors surrounded her. Neve did not understand why she needed so much security around her. It wasn't like she was going to try and escape. All she really wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. Besides, if she really wanted to, Neve could easily take out the Aurors with her hands tied behind her back. She smirked to herself at the thought. 

'_To be a Magas_,' she thought smugly. The Aurors in front of her stopped suddenly. They turned around and stepped back. Neve looked to her right and saw an open door.

"Go in," one of them said. Neve complied obediently and walked in the room. It was bare except for two chairs and a table. "Sit and drink this." The Auror handed her a glass. Neve looked at it. She was not stupid; she knew it was probably laced with Veritaserum. She just smiled and drank it. After all, she had nothing to hide.

After sitting in the room alone for about twenty minutes, the doors opened. Neve noticed that two of them with of the Magi. Neve knew one of them was Clyde Tremaine, father to the Tremaine sisters and a well-known Magus. She smirked. Was she really that important? Fudge came in after them. The two following him were a shock to her. Ricardo Assante and Ava walked in. Ava was instructed to sit next to Neve. She obeyed silently.

"Nonno (Grandfather)?" Neve asked. Ricardo nodded at his youngest granddaughter. Neve didn't understand why her grandfather was here. This was not his jurisdiction anyway.

"Well, I suppose you both know why you are here today," Fudge said. Neve turned her attention away from him and looked at Fudge. For some reason, his mere appearance made her sick to her stomach. Both of the girls nodded. "Let's not dawdle. Neveah, will you tell us where Tomás Zaviera is hiding?" Fudge asked. Neve stared at him for a moment.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. Even if I did know, I wouldn't betray him by telling you," Neve said. Fudge raised an eyebrow and looked at Ricardo. Ricardo nodded and looked at his granddaughter long and hard. Neve wiped a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Tell the truth, Neve. You have to know something about his whereabouts," Ricardo said. Neve just smiled at her grandfather.

"Già ho detto che non so, Nonno. Sto dicendovi la verità. Non lo credete (I already said that I do not know, grandfather. I am telling the truth. Don't you believe me)?" Neve asked. Ricardo Assante stared long and hard at his granddaughter. She did not seem to be lying.

"Did you give her a truth serum, Cornelius?" Ricardo asked. Fudge shook his head.

"I just gave her something to drink. There was nothing in it," Fudge said. Neve raised an eyebrow. So the drink had not been mixed with Veritaserum.

'_Then why did he give it to me_...'

"Avarielle, do you know where your brother might be staying?" Fudge asked. Ava looked up from the floor. If looks could kill (in Ava's case they can), Fudge would be six feet under. Neve cringed. Ava had possibly the scariest eyes known to man.

"I don't know where he is and, like Neve, I wouldn't tell you even if I did," Ava said in a deadly tone. Ricardo and Fudge exchanged glances.

"We have reason to believe that Tomás will try to contact you eventually. Because of this possibility, you two will be under house arrest and constant surveillance until he is caught. Neveah, you will be sent to an undisclosed location. Avarielle, you will be sent to Romania to work for Charles Weasley until further notice," Ricardo said. Neve's mouth dropped open.

"You're locking me away? Then you're not going to even tell me where?" Neve said, rising from her chair. The Magus standing to the right of Ricardo stepped forward, reaching for his wand. Neve looked at him, daring him to try something.

"Clyde, that is not necessary. Believe me, she's a lot tougher than she seems. Neve, it is only for a little while..." Ricardo tried to reason with her. Neve shook her head.

"You're locking up in some house a million kilometers from civilization!" Neve yelled. Ricardo sighed.

"Neve, it is for your own safety..." Ricardo said. Neve was practically convulsing with anger. Her fists were squeezed tightly together.

"I want to leave here right now," she whispered, staring down at the floor. Ava watched her younger friend. She had never seen Neve so angry before. Sure, she's seen Neve get rather mad, but not to the point where she looked as if she was going to explode. The roots of her hair were changing color.

"Neve, we're not fi..."

"I said I want to go now!" Neve yelled. Ricardo took a deep breath and nodded. He gestured to the Magus standing next to him to take her out. The Magus made the mistake of touching Neve's arm. She grabbed his wrist on instinct and broke it without thinking twice. "You might want to get some ice for that," she said.

* * *

Draco's eye fluttered open. He looked around him. As his vision became clearer, he saw the dark-haired beauty smiling in front of him. He smiled back at her. 

"Good afternoon, Draco," Aurora said happily, picking at the food tray in front of her.

"Good afternoon, Aurora. How long have I been asleep?" He asked. Aurora shrugged.

"The nurse told me I woke up a little after you fell asleep. I have been awake for about a day now. So, you have been sleeping right there for that amount of time. You looked so cute that I did not want to wake up. Plus, the nurse told me that you had not slept in four days because you were watching over me," Aurora said. Draco nodded.

"I don't understand how I fell asleep, though. I seemed to be doing just fine until..." It all came back to him. "That Weasley woman drugged me!" He yelled. Aurora shook her head.

"She did it for good reason, too. You should never deprive yourself of sleep, Draco," Aurora said. Draco just stared at her. He stretched his arms outward.

"Where's Neve?" Draco asked. Aurora sighed.

"I have not seen her at all since I have been awake. Papá told me that she was taken to the Ministry of Magic for questioning about Tommy. That was yesterday. Questo alimento è terribile (This food is terrible)," Aurora mumbled the last sentence. Draco nodded and glanced at the food on her tray. It did not look appealing in the least bit.

"I'm going to see about everyone else. Do you want to come?" Draco asked. Aurora looked up from the tray. She then looked out the window. It was pitch black outside.

"But it is night, Draco. No one is up," Aurora said. Draco held out his hand. Aurora stared at it for a moment. Sighing, she took it and he helped her out of bed. As soon as she tried to stand up, she fell forward. "Hmmm, that is strange," she mumbled.

"Can you move your legs?" Draco asked, holding her up. Aurora tried to wiggle her toes. After a few attempts, she got them moving. She let go of Draco and tried to balance on her legs. She took a step forward.

"I am good," she said. Draco nodded and took her hand. He opened the door to Aurora's room slowly. The lights in the corridor were dimmed slightly. No one was coming down either side. Draco squinted and saw "**POTTER, H**" on the door at the end of the hall. He pulled Aurora along. "Draco, where are we going?" She said in a hushed voice. Draco did not answer and just pushed Harry's door open. What he saw was not a complete shock.

Everyone had somehow gotten the same idea as Draco. They were all gathered around Harry's bed with chairs. Ginny and Harry were both actually on the bed. The talking ceased when Draco and Aurora entered the room.

"Why were we not invited?" Aurora asked, placing her hands on her hips. Hermione just laughed and moved over on the couch so that Aurora could sit. Draco nodded his greeting at the guys.

"It's about bloody time you awoke, Malfoy. You were sleeping like you were dead for a moment there," Ron said, popping a bottle open. Draco immediately took the bottle of firewhiskey and began chugging. Ron and Neville just watched him with wide eyes. When Draco lowered the bottle, he was rubbing his throat.

"Well, I would've been up sooner if your mother hadn't decided to drug me," he mumbled. Ron raised an eyebrow, taking the bottle from him.

"Mum drugged you?"

"It was the only way for him to go to sleep," Aurora said from across the room. Hermione noticed the bottle of firewhiskey floating around the room.

"I can't believe you all! You're in the hospital! Why do you have to get pissed to make it worse?" She yelled. Ron and Harry looked over in her direction. She was practically steaming with anger.

"Aw, Mione. Can't we have just a little bit of fun? We've been cramped up in her for a week now and it's starting to wear on me. This place is depressing as it is," Ron said. Hermione turned away from him as he took a swig of the whiskey.

"Well, if you wake up with hangovers in the morning, don't expect me to do a charm on any of you. I can guarantee that your mother won't do one either, Ronald," she said. Ron rolled his eyes. Then it dawned on Hermione. "Where'd you get that anyway, Ron?"

"Oh, this is courtesy of Fred and George Weasley. They left earlier this morning and decided to let us have this," Ron said. He held the bottle up. "I'd like to propose a toast to our new found freedom." Ron said.

"Freedom?" Aurora asked. Ron nodded.

"Well, with Voldemort out of the way, we can all slow down on the growing up process and kick back and enjoy the summer for once. I know I'd like to have as much fun as humanly possible before Mum forces me to get a job." Ron passed the bottle to Harry.

"Ron's right. We finally are free. We don't have to worry about anything that could put our lives in danger. We can finally act our age," he said. Ginny smirked and took Harry's pillow from behind his head.

"Would this be defined as acting our age?" She smacked him in the face with the pillow. Harry smiled at her.

"Well, I suppose so..." He said.

"Aw, you two, get a bloody room!" Ron yelled. Ginny looked at her brother.

"Last time I checked, you are in his room, Ron," she said, giggling like mad. Ron rolled his eyes. He threw a "Get Well" teddy bear at her. Ginny threw another one of Harry's pillows at him. Before anyone knew what was happening, pillows, stuffed animals, and even flowers were flying across the room at amazing speeds. It would be another few hours before the last of them fell asleep.

* * *

A nurse walked in Aurora's room the next morning, carrying a tray of the awful hospital food. She had yet to notice that Aurora was missing from her bed. The nurse sat the tray down on the table and opened the curtains, letting the sun in. 

"Rise and shine, Miss Assa..." The nurse turned around and stopped dead in her tracks. She ran out of the room and looked around the hall. Aurora was nowhere in sight. Neither was her cute boyfriend. The nurse saw her mother, Giuliana, coming down the hallway with Vittoria Assante.

"Mrs. Assante..." The nurse began.

"Yes?" Both women said. The nurse's eyebrows furrowed. Vittoria realized why she was looking the way she did.

"We're both 'Mrs.' I'm the grandmother. This is Aurora and Neveah's mother," Vittoria said, gesturing towards Giuliana. The nurse nodded.

"Your daughter is missing. Aurora is gone," the nurse said quickly. All the blood in Giuliana's face seemed to leave at that exact moment.

"Gone? Have you checked everywhere? Have you che..." Before Vittoria could finish, another nurse ran up to them.

"All of the students are missing," she said.

"Have you checked on Potter yet?" An anonymous voice said. The nurses all ran towards Harry's door. They all stopped dead in their tracks at the scene before them. Vittoria and Giuliana breathed a long sigh of relief.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Aurora, Luna, Lina, and Rina were all laid out in the room somewhere. Ginny was snuggled up under Harry's arm. Hermione was leaning on Ron, who was snoring loudly. Neville and Luna were in a corner leaning on each other. Draco was resting his head in Aurora's lap. Aurora was unconsciously stroking his hair while resting her head against the wall. Lina and Rina were somehow entangled in a mass of arms and legs on the floor.

"It almost makes you not want to wake them," Giuliana whispered. "Let them rest for now. They'll eventually wake up," Giuliana told the nurses. They nodded and closed the door to the room.

* * *

Later that day, Draco watched Aurora finish packing. He was holding his head and quietly moaning to himself, cursing the firewhiskey he had consumed the night before. Aurora was smiling smugly with her back towards him. 

"Can't you please just do it for me?" Draco moaned. Aurora shook her head.

"Hermione warned you all. I seem to remember all of you not wanting to listen when she threatened not to give you a charm or potion. It serves you right for being ignorant of our warnings." Aurora closed the trunk just as the door opened. She whirled around and gasped happily at who she saw.

"Hey," Neve said quietly. Aurora ran to her sister and threw her arms around her neck. Neve nearly fell back. She smiled and hugged her sister tightly. Aurora took a step back looked her sister up and down. Neve wore her long hair up in a large bun at the top of her head. She wore black robes and she looked mildly sad. Aurora noticed the "X" scar was gone.

"Where have you been?" Aurora asked. Neve smiled falsely and both Draco and Aurora knew it.

"Around. Anyway, I can't stay," Neve said quickly. As if to accent her words, an unfamiliar Magus opened the door.

"Five minutes, Miss Assante," he said. Neve nodded, looking down at the floor. Aurora looked from her sister to the man then back at Neve. Draco watched the wheels turn in Aurora's head as she pieced together what was going on.

"Where are you going? Why are they taking you away?" She asked. Neve did not meet her sister's eyes.

"They think that Tommy will try and contact me. They say it's for my own safety or something of the nature. I don't even know where I'm going. They won't tell me. It's supposed to be some sort of...Aurora?" Neve watched as her sister stormed past her. Neve looked at Draco. Draco just shrugged. He got up and followed Aurora out of the room. Neve followed him.

* * *

Aurora looked both ways in the hall, searching for her parents' mind signatures. She smirked when she realized that her entire family and Fudge were in the waiting room together. 

'_Due uccelli con una pietra (Two birds with one stone)_,' Aurora thought mischievously. She began walking down the hall, occasionally wobbling. Draco and Neve followed after her. Neve immediately realized where her sister was going.

"This is not going to be good," she said. Draco looked at her then back at Aurora. The girl was walking like she was on a mission. When they arrived at the waiting room, all went quiet. Aurora scanned the room for her grandfather. She stalked over to him and looked up at him.

"Perchè siete che la trasmettete via (Why are you sending her away)?" She asked. Ricardo Assante sighed and shook his head.

"Your sister could possibly lead us to Tomás Zaviera. We're keeping her under close guard. You'll see her when the summer is over, Aurora," Ricardo said. Aurora shook her head.

"Why cannot you find him on your own time? Neve has done nothing wrong to deserve you putting her under quarantine. I cannot believe you two are condoning this." Aurora glared at her parents. Giuliana looked away and Alfonso just shrugged.

"Regardless of what you think, Aurora, Neveah is still going to be sent away. No one but the Magi will know where she is. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way," Alfonso said. Aurora crossed her arms.

"You all act like he will try to contact her. Give Tommy a little more credit than that. He is not that dense to try and contact Neve. I will never forgive you all for this. You are locking her away like some common criminal." Aurora turned and walked out. Draco followed her out, passing Neve. Neve just stared at her family members with a clear amount of disgust. Finally, she turned to follow her sister. Giuliana looked at her husband.

"She is going to hate us," she said. Alfonso shrugged.

"She'll get over it," he said. Benicio and Donatello laughed and Vittoria shook her head. Alfonso looked at his sons. "What?" Benicio looked at his grandmother. Vittoria nodded.

"If you both think that Neveah Verdi Assante is going to 'get over it,' you've got another thing coming to you. Santino, non mastica su quello (Santino, do not chew on that)," Benicio took a piece of a quill out of his younger brother's mouth. Donatello nodded.

"Neve is the queen of holding grudges. She'll never forgive any of you for this. Ever. Sure, she'll talk to you and all of that nice stuff. As far as she's concerned, though, she has lost all sort of respect for any of you. So, when she gets back, be prepared for the worst," Donatello said.

"Like I said before, she'll get over it," Alfonso said.

* * *

Aurora stormed into an intersection of the hallways. She nearly knocked Harry and Ginny down. Both Aurora and Ginny slammed into each other. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and Draco grabbed Aurora's arm. 

"Where's the fire?" Harry asked. Aurora looked at her friends.

"They are sending her away," Aurora said. Harry and Ginny just stared at her with questioning looks on their faces.

"They're sending me away," Neve said as if she was stating that she had combed her hair that morning. Harry and Ginny just stared at each other.

"Why?" Ginny asked, looking back at Neve.

"They think that Tommy will try to contact me. They say it's for my own safety. I think I can handle Tommy, to tell you the truth. Ava's receiving the same treatment. Since she's technically out of school, she going to work for your brother, Ginny," Neve said.

"Charlie? In Romania? With dragons?" Harry asked.

"That's right,"a new voice said. Neve looked past Harry and Ginny. Ava was standing there. Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Aurora turned to look at her. Ava had her hood up. If one was just to look at her, one would think that she was a Death Eater; a Death Eater who wore white. For some reason, she looked a little paler than usual. She removed her hood and everyone gasped.

"Ava...your hair..." Ginny whispered. Ava nodded. Her hair was cut very short and was about the same length as Harry's.

"Some time last night, I came across some scissors that a nurse had left in the room. It's really hard to work with dragons having long hair. Plus, it was starting to bother me with having to comb it everyday..."

"Harry! Ginny!" A voice was yelling from the other end of the corridor. They all turned to see George and Fred walking up to them. Lee Jordan was limping behind them.

"Come back, have you?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms. Fred looked down at his sister.

"We came to get...Oi! Ava, what did you do to your hair?" Fred asked, looking appalled that she had cut it. Ava narrowed her already slits for eyes at Fred, causing him to shiver a bit.

"I cut it, Fred. What does it look like?" She asked through clenched teeth. Fred cowered behind his sister. Lee cleared his throat.

"Well, I...uh...I like it. It suits you," he said, barely audible. Everyone just stared between the two. George rolled his eyes and Fred made a gagging sound. Ginny was beaming between the two.

"Merci beaucoup...I mean thank you," Ava fumbled out. Fred sighed and touched Lee's arm.

"We've got to get going. We just came by to pick up Lee. It's been fun," Fred said. Lee was still staring at Ava as Fred pulled him off. George laughed and waved at the rest of them as they disappeared around the corner. Harry, Ginny, and Draco turned back to Aurora, Neve, and Ava.

"So, you're leaving too?" Harry asked. Ava nodded.

"I don't know why they told me where I was going. They won't tell Neve at all. Well, I've got to go finish packing. I stop and say goodbye before I go." Ava walked past them. They stood in silence as Ava walked off. The silence was broken by a rather gruff voice.

"Miss Assante, it's time." A tall Magus stood behind Neve. Neve sighed and looked down at her feet. She glanced back up at her sister, smiling. Aurora looked close to tears. She threw herself at Neve, hugging her tightly. Neve laughed softly.

"It's only for a little while, Aurora. I'll be back," Neve said in her sister's ear. Aurora nodded through her thick hair. She stepped back, wiping the tears off of her face. Neve looked around at the others.

"Stay out of trouble, Neve." Ginny smiled. Neve laughed.

"Me? In trouble? That's such nonsense," she said. Draco made a scoffing noise. He wasn't looking at any of them.

"Now, **_THAT'S_** rubbish. Seriously, Neve, be good." Draco looked over at her. Neve nodded. She hugged Aurora one last time. She turned to walk away with the Magus.

* * *

Once again, everyone sat in Harry's room, thinking about the events that had transpired over the past week or so. Everyone seemed to be engaged in some sort of conversation with another. Harry felt something inside of his robes when he was trying to pick them up off of the floor. Shaking them, a piece of parchment fell out. Harry's eyebrows furrowed and he picked it up. He sat back down on the bed next to Ginny and opened it. When he read it, everything all of a sudden became very clear. 

"That's why..." He whispered.


	42. Chapter 41: The Inevitable

**The End**

**Chapter 41: The Inevitable**

* * *

Ginny looked over at Harry. He seemed to be reading something over and over. It looked like realization had just hit him like a brick. 

"What?" She asked. Harry looked over at Ginny.

"This is why they are sending Neve away and not telling anyone where she is going."

"What is why?" Aurora asked from across the room. It had gotten very quiet and all eyes now rested upon Harry. Harry took a deep breath.

"This is the prophecy that Neve received from Trelawney. Listen to this: 'Finally, the stubborn child that changes will give birth times five to the twin as the seventh year dies. Terror will soon follow and death will be inevitable to all those who oppose the six dark ones. The time of peace will reach its end when the red ones join with the dark ones.' The prophecy is talking about Neve and Tommy. Why didn't I see it before?" Harry suddenly felt very stupid.

Everyone stared at Harry in utter shock and amazement. No one had really ever thought that much about the final sentences of what had been dubbed the "Final Prophecy." Now, the sentences made perfect sense.

"But how do they know about that prophecy?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"Dumbledore must have told someone. He probably told McGonagall and that's probably why Neve is being placed somewhere out of reach. That makes it almost impossible to find her. Apparently, she is supposed to have kids," Ginny said.

"That doesn't matter," Hermione mumbled, picking at her nails. Everyone turned towards her. Feeling the eyes on her, Hermione looked up into the wondering faces. "What?"

"Why won't it matter?" Draco asked. Hermione sighed.

"They can hide Neve all they want. They can't stop the prophecy from becoming fulfilled. She's supposed to have a kid..."

"No, she's supposed to have five, like quintuplets," Harry said. Hermione blinked.

"I'd love to see the d...Well, back to the subject at hand. Well, she'll probably get pregnant around the end of this month. That way, sometime next year, in the spring, she'll 'give birth times five.' The part about it being the seventh year refers to Neve's last year of school. She is a year behind us," Hermione said.

"That still leaves the last two sentences: 'Terror will soon follow and death will be inevitable to all those who oppose the six dark ones. The time of peace will reach its end when the red ones join with the dark ones.' Who are the 'six dark ones' and the 'red ones?'" Ginny asked.

"You say the six dark ones. One would have to be Tommy. The other five would have to be his children, obviously. When they become of age, they will probably want to follow in the footsteps of their father and grandfather and wreak havoc everywhere," Hermione said dismally.

"So, we'll have a time of peace?" Aurora asked. Harry nodded.

"From what I can read. The thing is that we don't know exactly how long this 'peace' will last," he said thoughtfully. Draco snorted.

"Probably long enough for Neve's children to become evil enough to want to kill off anyone who opposes them. By that time, though, we should all have kids, right?"

"I would suppose so," Harry said.

"So, all of this is definitely inevitable? There is absolutely no way to keep Tommy from finding Neve?" Ginny looked around from person to person. Harry nodded again.

"I'm guessing eighteen or nineteen years is all we have of peace. After that, I think that Tommy will emerge from the hole he would be hiding in and take his children as apprentices," he said, still staring at the parchment.

"I highly doubt that Zaviera would want his kids to follow in his footsteps. He's not **_THAT_** bloody evil. I think they'll willingly join him. They also come from a very powerful bloodline. This will be a tough one," Ron said.

"How is Neve going to deal with having five children before she finishes school?" Aurora whispered. "Although she will never admit it to anyone, she is an emotional wreck right now."

"She is just going to have to deal with it, I guess," Ron said. Aurora sighed and shook her head.

'_What have you gotten yourself into, Neve_,' she thought drearily.

* * *

The next day, everyone was released from the hospital. The first thing they did was go to the Leaky Cauldron. As they sat around the table, they thought about what they were going to do now. 

"Ron, what's your plan after this?" Harry asked. Ron finished drinking some of his butterbeer and looked up at the ceiling. His eyebrows furrowed.

"You know, up until now, I had never really thought about it. I mean, what is there to do?" Ron looked around.

"I say screw finding a job for the time being. I'm going on a long, well-deserved vacation," Draco said, looking a little too happy. Aurora raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Draco was technically staying with her for the rest of the summer.

"So, where does that leave me? Am I supposed to sit and wait for you to come back?" Aurora crossed her arms. Draco turned his head slowly towards her. Her grayish-blue eyes were sparkling with drunkenness.

" 'Course not, love. You can come with me. Anyone else want to tag along for the ride?" Draco looked around the table. Everyone exchanged glances. No one really wanted to get a job.

"Well, we do need a vacation. We've been way too stressed these last two years. I vote for going on a long vacation for the rest of the summer. I'll happy come along," Harry murmured. Draco nodded and took another swig of the concoction he was drinking. Aurora rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll come too," Ron said. Hermione and the others nodded as well. Draco smiled.

"Well, then it's settled. Where to?" He asked. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Let's go on a tour around Europe. While we're gone, we can even visit Ava in Romania while she's working with Charlie," she said happily.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said. Draco and everyone else nodded. Aurora sighed and stared into the mug she was drinking out of.

"I wish Neve could come with us," she whispered. Everyone quieted down momentarily.

"How 'bout this? I'll buy Neve a gift from every place we visit. That way, she'll know we didn't forget about her," Harry said. Aurora smiled at his attempt to make her feel better.

"I think she would like that."

* * *

That night, Harry stayed at the Burrow. He rummaged around through the various items in his trunk as Ron dozed on his bed. Something poked out from underneath a box. Pulling it out, he saw it was a picture. It was the picture of the group after Ava had woken up. Everyone seemed so happy. His eyes rested on Neve and Tommy. They looked truly happy with each other while the rest of them played around. Harry sighed. 

'_I wish they could still be that way_,' he thought. He put the picture back and pulled out the other one they had taken the year before they met the Zaviera twins and the Tremaine twins. Everyone once again looked extremely happy, with the possible exception of Ron and Hermione, who were yelling at each other. Harry smirked and over his shoulder at his best mate. Ron's mouth was open and he was now snoring very loudly. Harry put the picture back and stood up. He walked to the window and looked outside.

The sky was overcast and everything seemed peaceful and still. Harry sighed when he thought about what this peace would be like. He knew it would end eventually. It was inevitable. Prophecies are technically never wrong, unless of course you were Ginny and could slightly interfere with it.

"Nineteen years," Harry whispered.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Ron were shoveling food into their faces. Hermione and Ginny were watching them, looking thoroughly grossed out. Mrs. Weasley had given them so much food. She was convinced that they both looked like they had malnutrition and that they needed to put more meat on their bones. 

"You two look disgusting," Ginny said. Harry and Ron looked up from their plates at her. Harry held out a piece of bacon.

"Want some?" Ginny shook her head and put her hand up, making a face. Harry shrugged and stuffed it in his mouth along with a piece of biscuit. That was when the door opened. Mrs. Weasley looked around to see Nadia walking in. She was holding Vasha's hand.

"Good vorning." Nadia said, smiling.

"Good morning, Nadia." Mrs. Weasley wiped her hands off. Vasha caught sight of her grandmother and wrenched herself free from her mother. She zoomed right into Mrs. Weasley's legs. "Vasha!"

"Gran! I missed you, Gran," Vasha said. Mrs. Weasley picked her two-year-old granddaughter up. She kissed her on her small nose. Harry looked up at the child and squinted. Vasha was definitely a unique Weasley.

Vasha had hair that resembled a phoenix's plumage; it was both red and blonde. How it was that color, Harry would never know. Mrs. Weasley put the child down. Vasha immediately began busying herself with some of her toys that sat in the living room. Nadia and Mrs. Weasley began talking.

After they finished acting like gluttons, Harry and Ron went to the living room with the girls following them. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw little Vasha.

Vasha's three rubber balls were floating directly in front of her. They were also spinning. Hermione just gaped at the two-year-old. She seemed to be in complete control of what she was doing.

"Vasha's a natural Soliopath?" Ron whispered.

" 'Fraid so, little brother. She's a pretty good one, too. She learned to control it well by the time she was eighteen-months." Bill stepped up behind him. He admired his daughter. Vasha looked in her father's direction. "We realized she could do it one day when she was mad at me. She was sitting at the dinner table and all of a sudden, things started flying off walls and out of drawers towards me. Nadia had to make her fall asleep."

"Smart kid."

"It's extraordinary how well she can control it," Hermione said, wonder in her eyes. She held her hand out. Vasha blinked as one of the balls came towards Hermione. Hermione smiled.

"You're a Soapy, too?" Vasha asked Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Bill. Bill just laughed.

"She has a bit of trouble saying 'Soliopath.' She's two, remember?" Hermione nodded and went to sit with the young child.

Harry stood in the doorway, watching the interaction between Vasha and Hermione. There was something about the little girl that made him uneasy. She was really gifted for her age. Plus, he could sense something lying dormant inside of her. Ginny looked at him.

"You feel it too, then?" She asked. Harry snapped out of his stupor and thoughts and looked down at Ginny.

"What?"

"You can sense something strange inside of her, can't you?" Ginny asked.

"Something like what?" Harry looked curious. Ginny looked back at her niece. Hermione and Vasha were taking turns hurling balls at Ron and Bill.

"I don't know. It's just that I think she's a little bit too powerful for someone so young. She's only two and she can control something as hard as being a natural Soliopath," Ginny whispered. It was then that Vasha turned her head towards the two. Her blue eyes met Harry's green ones. They widened.

"Har!" Vasha stood up. She ran over to Harry and tugged at his leg. Harry picked her up.

"I think she revembers you," Nadia said from behind him. Harry nodded as Vasha removed his glasses once more. Harry watched her look at them in wonder. Yes, there was definitely something about this child. He had a feeling that somehow, some way, this young girl would grow up to do great things.

* * *

Two days later, Draco and Aurora stood at King's Cross, waiting for a train. Aurora turned when she heard the sounds of laughter coming up towards them. She saw the rest of the group. Draco looked at the large clock and shook his head. 

"It's about bloody time. Took you forever to get here," Draco said. Ron shook his head.

"It's nice to see you too, Malfoy," he mumbled. Draco sighed as the train whistle sounded, signaling that it was time to board. They headed to their passenger car and found their seats.

"So, where are we going first?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"Wherever life takes us."

* * *

**_AN: FIGHT SCENE! FIGHT SCENE!_**


	43. Epilogue: One Last Time

**The End**

**Epilogue: One Last Time**

* * *

Neve sat in the home of Thaddeus and Cassandra Vitalis. She had no idea exactly where she was. All she knew was that it was in the middle of nowhere. She lived with two grumpy people who had nothing better to do with their time than go to parties every other night and make Neve do the housework. Many times, Neve had contemplated leaving the place and disappearing for good. She was bored stiff in this large mansion. She felt like she was being held prisoner. She was not even allowed to set foot outside. She'd been trapped in the house for three weeks and she missed her sister dreadfully.

At that very moment, Neve was dozing in front of the fire in her white pajamas. The idiot socialites had left her alone again. So, Neve was left to her thoughts on how lonely she was. As she stared into the fire, she thought about her sister. She missed Aurora so much that sometimes she would cry herself to sleep thinking about how she failed her.

Neve was just about to fall asleep on the plush couch when a knock at the front door jerked her awake. Neve looked over at the clock. It was nine o'clock, but there was supposed to be no calls tonight while the Vitalises were away. Yawning, Neve walked to the door. Neve opened the door and the humid summer air hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Whew, it's thick out here," she mumbled. There was no one in front of her. Neve stuck her head outside and looked from side to side. There was nothing but open fields in front of her. Scratching her head, she mumbled a few curses in Italian.

'_Get it together, Neve. Now you're hearing things_,' she thought to herself. She closed the door and put the locks on it. She yawned again as she turned around. She came face-to-face with someone's chest. Neve stood there for a moment. She looked up and gasped at the face before her.

Tomás Zaviera stood before Neveah Assante, looking down on her with blue eyes. Neve took a step backwards, speechless. Neither knew how long they stood there, just staring at each other.

"Neve..." Tommy took a step forward. Neve took another step back, still staring him in his eyes.

"How'd you find me? I don't even know where I am," Neve said.

"I have my ways," Tommy stated.

"Have you come to kill me, Tommy?" Neve asked. Tommy just smirked as he continued to stare at her.

"I could never kill you, Neve." He took another step forward. Neve did not move this time. He reached out to touch her. Neve watched his hand get closer to her face.

Taking Tommy completely off guard, Neve grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. Tommy stumbled forward and Neve drove her knee into his stomach. Tommy coughed harshly. Neve stepped back and punched him in the jaw. Tommy stumbled backwards as she threw another punch. Tommy caught her fist, surprising her. He twisted her arm behind her.

"Why are you hitting me?" Tommy asked. Neve growled something illegible as she squirmed to get out of his grasp. "What was that?" Tommy twisted harder. Neve sucked in air through clenched teeth.

"You're trespassing," she said. Tommy smirked. Neve looked down and stamped down on his foot. Tommy released her. Neve turned around and looked at him. Tommy frowned and tackled the small girl. He sat up and looked down on her.

"You want to fight? We can fight," he said. Neve smirked and in one swift motion somehow ended up straddling Tommy. She began squeezing his ribs with her thighs. Tommy groaned in pain. He rolled back over. Neve kicked him off of her. She stood up to run. Tommy chased after her. Neve whirled around and kicked him. Tommy fell on his back. Neve raised her leg to kick him again. Tommy tripped her up. Neve fell forward, landing hard on her face. Tommy crawled on top of her and grabbed her by the hair. He pulled her head up. Neve winced slightly.

"You're beautiful when you fight, Neveah. I've never wanted you more," he whispered in her ear. Neve smirked and pushed her body up with her hands, shocking Tommy. He didn't know she was so strong.

"Don't call me 'Neveah,' Tomás." Neve rolled over under him and kneed him in the groin. Tommy recoiled and rolled off of her. Neve stood up and ran off. Tommy regained his composure and followed her, cursing in French. He turned into the kitchen, narrowly missing a knife. Tommy grabbed Neve and head butted her. He picked her up and slammed her on the kitchen counter, her back hitting the wall. Tommy held her against the wall. Neve struggled.

"Stuck?" He taunted her. Neve frowned.

"You jackass..."

"You love this jackass." Tommy smirked. Neve did as well. Suddenly, the sound of a pan hitting someone in the head was heard. Tommy released Neve and stepped back, holding his head. Neve released the pan. Tommy stumbled backwards, his eyes squeezed shut. He bumped into the counter on the other side of the kitchen where the knife was lodged in the wall. Neve stalked over to it. She pulled it out.

"Don't move," she whispered. Tommy opened his eyes. He realized that he was looking down the business end of a knife. He looked into Neve's eyes.

"Are you really going to kill me?" Tommy stared at her. Neve stared back. He hand faltered only for a second, but Tommy quickly took advantage of it. He held out his hand and the knife left Neve's fingers. Neve cursed his Soliopathic power. Tommy threw the knife to the side.

They just stood there, out of breath, sweaty, and bloody. Neve sighed deeply.

"What do you want from me?" She asked. Tommy walked towards her and kissed her. Neve kissed back willingly. It took a moment for her to realize what was happening. She pulled away from him and backed up into the wall. "No," she whispered. Tommy looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Tommy closed the distance between them. He put his hands on either side of Neve's head and stared down at her.

"Tommy..."

"What is it, Neve?"

"Don't start anything you can't finish," Neve said, looking up at him. Tommy just stared down at her for a moment, mulling over what she might mean by that. He leaned in closer to her ear.

"Oh, I'll finish it..." He kissed her deep and hard. Neve melted into the kiss. Tommy broke the kiss after about a minute to say one word. "Room?" He whispered. Neve opened her eyes.

"Upstairsleftlastdoorontheright." She said quickly. Tommy understood her and picked her up.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Tommy stood over Neve, staring down at her. He kneeled down beside the bed and looked into her sleeping face. He traced her jaw and she shifted a bit. Neve only ever looked truly at peace when she was sleeping. He sighed.

"I love you, Neve," he whispered. He didn't know whether or not she heard him.

'_Probably not_,' he thought as he headed towards her door.

"You do?" A soft voice said. Tommy stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and blinked. Neve was still lying on her stomach, asleep. She had definitely said something, though.

"Yes," Tommy answered. He watched her for a moment.

"I love you, too," she whispered. Tommy raised an eyebrow. He smiled. Her next question caught him off guard. "Why did you try to kill me?" She sighed out. Tommy's smile disappeared.

"I let my anger get the best of me," he replied.

"Oh," Neve breathed out.

"Will you forgive me?" Tommy asked.

"I already have." Neve sighed as if she were awake. "Will you leave me?"

"I have to. I'm a fugitive," Tommy responded grimly. He saw something sparkly roll down Neve's caramel cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down.

"Don't be. I love you," Neve repeated. Tommy walked over to her and wiped the tear away. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too." He turned and walked towards the door. As he opened it, Neve said one more thing.

"Don't leave me alone." Tommy looked back at her one last time.

"You'll never be alone," he said. With that, he disappeared.

* * *

_**9 months, 1 week, 2 days, 6 hours, and 12 minutes later...**_

"Push, Miss Assante!" The Mediwizard yelled. Neve held her sister's hand. She was sweating bullets and breathing hard. She shook her head.

"I...can't..." Neve whispered. Aurora nodded.

"Yes, you can. This is the last one. You are almost there," Aurora wiped her sister's forehead. Neve nodded and braced herself. She squeezed Aurora's hand tightly along with the bar on the side of her bed. Aurora winced as she felt one of her fingers break. She didn't release her hand, though.

"One more, Miss Assante. Give me one more big push," the Mediwizard said. Neve nodded.

* * *

Down the hall in the waiting room, many people had congregated for the birth of Neve's babies. All of her friends and family were there. Draco looked up as he heard two girls scream.

"Was that Aurora, too?" Ginny asked, looking up from _Witch Weekly_. Draco nodded slowly.

"Why is this taking so long?" Ron asked from his seat. Hermione glared at him.

"She's having **_BABIES_**, Ronald. She's just not having one." Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"It takes five hours to have five babies? That's like an hour per baby," he groaned. Hermione shook her head.

"She was in labor for five hours, Ron. Even I know that much. I didn't know you were that dense." Harry said. Ron shot Harry a dirty look. Harry just smiled jovially. That was when Aurora came into the room, her hand wrapped. Giuliana and Alfonso stood up.

"How is she?" Giuliana asked with worry in her voice. Aurora nodded.

"She is doing well. She is about to name the in a moment."

"What happened to your hand?" Draco asked. Aurora looked down at him.

"Unfortunately, Neve happened to it. I'm going back to check on her. I'll bring you another report." Aurora left the room again. Harry let out a long sigh.

"It appears that you were right, Hermione. This was indeed inevitable." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Our days of peace are now numbered," Draco whispered.

"This seems a bit familiar," Ginny said.

"It's how Tommy and I came to be. History has a way of repeating itself," Ava said.

* * *

Aurora walked back in the delivery room. The nurses were wheeling the babies back in the room. Aurora walked up beside Neve. She wiped some of Neve's damp hair out of her face. Neve opened her eyes and looked at her sister. She smiled.

"You made it," Aurora said, smiling back. Neve nodded.

"Yeah. Aurora?"

"Yes?"

"Never have more than one baby at a time. At least not the natural way." Neve laughed weakly. Aurora giggled along with her. "Who was born first?" Neve looked past Aurora. A nurse stepped up carrying a pink bundle. The baby girl was crying loudly and fidgeting wildly. Neve stared at the child. The child caught sight of her mother.

"She was born first," the nurse said. The child stared at Neve and then continued to scream. Neve smirked.

"My, my. Isn't she the spirited one? Elektra Veronique, like my aunt," Neve stated. The baby now named Elektra stopped crying once again for a second, as if answering to her name. Once her crying started again, the mirror across the room shattered. Aurora and Neve looked at each other.

"Well, she has your qualities," Aurora said. Neve nodded. Both could feel the power that the little girl possessed.

"He was born next," the nurse lowered a baby boy down to Neve. He reminded her of her great-uncle, Quentin Domani. He was also being extraordinarily loud like his sister.

"Salvatore Quentin." Neve motioned for the nurse to come a little closer. She did so. Neve leaned over and kissed her son on his forehead. He was instantly quiet, staring at his mother. Another nurse stepped forward holding another girl. Both Aurora and Neve gasped.

The child was beautiful. She had an almost angelic aura about her. She would've been a little angel is she was not screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Isabella Angelique. Doesn't she look like a little angel?" Neve said. Aurora noticed her eyes were drooping. Neve's exhaustion was starting to take over. The Mediwizard was watching her closely. Another boy was brought up. Aurora looked down at him. Hadn't she just seen this one?

"He is identical to Salvatore?" She asked the nurse. The nurse nodded. Neve opened her eyes and looked at the boy who was letting everyone know of his displeasure.

"Leonardo Jacques..." Neve passed out completely. Aurora took a step forward. The Mediwizard crossed the room in two strides and began checking Neve's vital signs.

"What is wrong?" Aurora asked. The Mediwizard let out a relieved sigh.

"She's just asleep. She's exhausted. Having quintuplets will do that to you. She can name the other one later. Corey, Michael, move her to a private room." The woman barked orders. Aurora took one last look at Neve and left the room. When she got back to the waiting room, Giuliana stood up.

"Is everything okay?"

"Sì," Aurora said.

"What are their names?" Draco asked. Aurora took a deep breath.

"There are three girls and two boys. Their names are Elektra Veronique, Salvatore Quentin, Isabella Angelique, and Leonardo Jacques," Aurora said. Ava counted in her head.

"I thought you said there were five."

"There are. Neve passed out before the last baby could be named. I guess she can be named later." Aurora said.

* * *

Late that night, after everyone had gone, Aurora and a nurse were watching the babies in the nursery. They were sleeping, gurgling, or being Elektra. Elektra was currently expressing her irritation. The nurse looked wearily at Aurora.

"No matter what we do, she cries," the nurse said, picking Elektra up and trying to comfort her. Aurora looked at the screaming child. The other three named babies were making little noises.

"I will take her," Aurora said. The nurse handed Elektra to Aurora and promptly left the room. Aurora began singing softly to Elektra in Italian. Elektra quieted down eventually. Aurora stopped singing. Two seconds later, Elektra was screaming again. Aurora sighed. The child was less than a day old and was already a pain.

"May I try?" A voice said from behind Aurora. Aurora stopped moving. She turned around slowly to face a hooded figure. Aurora squinted. She knew exactly who it was. She handed the squalling child to him.

Instant silence.

In one minute flat, Elektra was sleeping soundly. The figure gave Elektra back to Aurora. Aurora put her back in her crib. She sighed and faced the hooded figure. She crossed her arms.

"I suppose you want to know who they all are, Tommy."

"You suppose correctly." Tommy pulled his hood back slightly. Aurora shook her head.

"The wild one you just encountered is properly named Elektra Veronique. So far, you've been the only one to get her to shut up for an extended period of time. The boy next to her is Salvatore Quentin. The pretty one is Isabella Angelique." Aurora paused as Tommy walked over to Isabella.

"Hello, Bella," he whispered, touching her soft cheek. Aurora noticed how well he seemed to get along with his children. Tommy looked to his right at his other son.

"He is Leonardo Jacques. He seems to just enjoy staring at people and occasionally crying," Aurora said. Tommy nodded and looked at the inquisitive boy. He seemed to be analyzing his father. Tommy tore his eyes away from him and looked at the sleeping baby girl. "She has not been named," Aurora said quietly. Tommy kept watching the little girl in awe. She was so...serene and tranquil. This child fascinated him the most by how different she was from her siblings.

"Serenity..." Tommy whispered. Aurora blinked.

"What?"

"Serenity. Name her Serenity."

"You cannot do that. You are not..." Aurora stopped herself in mid-sentence. Tommy whirled around and glared at her. For the first time since they had been in the same room, Aurora saw his eyes.

"I'm her father. I can name her as I see fit."

"Fine."

"Serenity Dominique. That's her name. Where's Neve?" Tommy asked. Aurora looked away from him.

"I cannot tell you th..." Aurora gagged as Tommy grabbed her by the neck.

"I'm not going to hurt the mother of my kids. Where is she?" Tommy released Aurora. Aurora rubbed her neck and glared at him.

"In room thirteen on floor up." Aurora said. Tommy nodded and left the room.

* * *

Neve opened her eyes lazily as she heard the door to her room open. She turned her head towards the door and saw a dark figure approaching her. It took a moment for her to realize what was happening. Before Neve could scream, the figure's hand clamped over her mouth. With the other hand, the figure pulled the hood down. Neve relaxed when she realized who it was. Tommy removed his hand.

"Tommy..." She whispered with a hoarse voice. Tommy nodded and kissed her. When they broke apart, Neve just stared at him.

"I named the last one," Tommy said. Neve nodded.

"What did you name her?"

"Serenity Dominique."

"I see you kept in tradition with the girls' middle names. Did anyone see you?"

"Just Aurora. No one else. I really just came to see the babies and you. I can't stay," Tommy said. Neve hung her head.

"I know. Will I ever see you again?" Neve asked. Tommy nodded.

"Of course. Now is not the time, though." Tommy kissed her and stood up. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Neve whispered. Tommy nodded and Disapparated. Neve sat back in the pillow and closed her eyes. She was back to being lonely.

* * *

The next day, the group came back to see Neve and the babies. They told Neve of the prophecy with her babies. She just stared at them with disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that my children will become Dark witches and wizards?" Neve stared at Harry with intense eyes. Harry nodded solemnly.

"That's about the gist of it." Harry said. Neve shook her head.

"This can't be happening. So, am I doomed to watch everyone I love suffer or something? Am I cursed?" She said loudly. Aurora sat next to her sister.

"No, Neve. You are not cursed. We just need to make sure that they grow up the right way. Maybe, somehow, we can change their destiny by raising them differently."

"How?" Neve asked.

"We keep their identities secret. Don't tell them who their real father is until they are older. Teach them to hate the Dark Arts," Draco said.

"What about splitting them up?" Ginny suggested.

"Well, it wouldn't make much sense to split them up. The moment they look at each other, they will realize that they are related. We'll just have to keep them shielded from everything," Harry said. Neve nodded.

"I guess I could do that. Hopefully we can dissuade them from wanting to be Dark witches and wizards," Neve said quietly. Harry nodded.

"So, where do we go from here?" Ginny asked, looking around the room.

"Who knows..." Harry whispered.


End file.
